Naruto Rosario Vampire
by Dreik776
Summary: Muchos años después de los eventos con Momoshiki Otsutsuki y muchos otros mas. Naruto despertara siendo más joven y sin sus recuerdos, en un mundo desconocido. Donde tendrá que enfrentar nuevas amenazas y ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, mientras a la vez descubre quien es en realidad y de donde viene. ESTA HISTORIA DE SITUA DURANTE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL MANGA DE ROSARIO VAMPIRO
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y Rosario+vampire, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

 **Prologo: Otro mundo**

No recuerdo como termine así, cayendo por un túnel donde solo hay oscuridad y a punto de ser tragado por ella.

Siento como poco a poco mis recuerdos desaparecen, es una sensación extraña, como si estuviera desapareciendo.

Lo último que puedo recordar es a un hombre de cabello negro con un ojo de color rojo y otro morado, parado frente a mí y atravesándome el pecho con una espada mientras me dice:

 _"Lo siento al parecer no puedo matarte, no tengo el valor. Así que te enviare lejos a que encuentres tu camino, te are olvidar todo para que no tengas obstáculos del pasado en tu nueva vida, solo… recuerda… nunca olvides tu nombre ni tus ideales"_

Siento que éramos cercanos y parecía que se estuviera arrepintiendo, así que no entiendo cuáles serán sus motivos de querer matarme, pero las palabras que me dijo, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos… no se… era como… si no tuviera elección.

Pero bueno da igual, ya estoy muerto o eso parece. Intento aferrarme a mi último recuerdo y noto que detrás de aquel hombre se puede contemplar un campo lleno de personas muertas.

¡Qué escena más escalofriante!

Parece que ahí hubo una guerra o más bien una masacre, pero entre todos los cadáveres hay uno que me llama la atención.

Es una chica de cabello corto azul noche, con piel y ojos blancos. A pesar de estar echada ahí en la fría tierra manchada con sangre, tenía un aspecto angelical, como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Su rostro muestra tristeza e inconformidad, y ahora que la recuerdo, mi cuerpo y mente se llenan de culpa, arrepentimiento, y un dolor demasiado grande se apodera de mí que no puedo soportar.

Para sentirme así al mirarla, abre tenido algo que ver con esa mujer y en el peor de los casos con su muerte.

Si voy a olvidar todo y desaparecer en la nada que sea de una vez, no soporto recordar a esa chica.

Estoy a punto de sumergirme en las tinieblas y cuando ya daba todo por perdido, aparece una luz en el fondo del túnel, es cálida, al parecer me dirijo hacia haya.

No sé que vaya a pasar ahora, si me dirijo al cielo o al infierno, pero si pudiera elegir, seria poder comenzar de nuevo, tener una segunda oportunidad para averiguar cómo acabe así, quién soy, de donde vengo, quien es ese hombre y en especial esa mujer.

Cuando llego a la luz mi mente y recuerdos se esfuman.

.

.

 **Comenzar de nuevo:**

.

.

 _ **[¡Despierta!]**_

(Donde estoy)

 _ **[¡Despierta!]**_

(Que pasa, ¿De quién es esa voz?)

 _ **[¿¡Hasta cuanto planeas seguir durmiendo!?]**_

(Me está llamando, parece la voz de un hombre)

 _ **[¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VES, MALDITO MOCOSO!]**_

Abre lentamente sus ojos y mira a una mujer de cabello rosado inclinada hacia el – "¿¡Te encuentras bien!?"

(¿Una mujer? ¿Y de quien era la otra voz…?) – levantando medio cuerpo, se lleva la mano a la cabeza – "Ugh… me duele"

"Ah gracias a dios que despertaste, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?"

"No… no lo sé, me siento mareado, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué sitio es este?"

Ella se lo toma con sorpresa – "Eso te iba a preguntar ¿qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Tuviste un accidente? Pareciera que te atacaron"

(¿Qué…? Mi cabeza…)

"Por aquí es peligroso por los animales y criaturas salvajes, si no te hubiera visto porque me desvié del camino hubieras…"

"¡Espera un segundo! no te entiendo, en primer lugar no recuerdo como llegue aquí y en segundo ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? ¿¡Y quien rayos eres!?"

La mujer se le quedo mirando fijamente y entonces agacho la cabeza como si estuviera triste. El se da cuenta de esto.

(Creo que se deprimió. No entiendo muy bien que está pasando, pero creo que me excedí, parece que ella solo intenta ayudarme.) – apartando la mirada le dice – "Lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte, es solo que…"

"No, perdóname tú a mí" – lo interrumpe

El volvió a mirarla un poco sorprendido

"No te conozco y no trate de comprender tu situación, debes estar muy confundido por al parecer haberte desmayado y despertar en un lugar extraño y con alguien que no conoces y yo en vez de ayudarte, comencé a llenarte de preguntas. Así que te pido disculpas"

(Wow, no pensé que ella diría eso, parece ser una buena persona y ahora que lo noto esta chica es bastante hermosa. Parece que no fue tan malo encontrarme con ella) – "Gracias. No tienes porque disculparte, solo me exalte un poco, eso es todo"

"Vale, entonces presentémonos nuevamente"

(Parece que se animo un poco)

"Mi nombre es **Akashiya Moka** y estamos en el bosque de la Academia Youkai. Un gusto en conocerte"

"También es un gusto e..tto… Moka-san?"

"Llámame solo Moka"

"De acuerdo" – (lindo nombre)

"Entonces ¿qué hacías desmayado aquí en el bosque? Parece que tienes mi edad pero por la ropa que llevas no eres de esta academia ¿o sí?"

"No. Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo"

"¿Entonces quien eres?"

"Hum… tampoco lo sé"

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Ahora que me lo preguntas, no recuerdo nada. Solo a ti gritándome que despierte"

"Oh dios santo" – (¿Será que se habrá golpeado la cabeza en algún accidente?) – "¿Y ahora qué hago? las clases están a punto de comenzar y los demás me están esperando" - su expresión se torna preocupada

(Parece que esta apurada con ir con sus amigos.)

"Hum… ¡ya lo tengo! Creo que lo mejor sería llevarte a la academia para que el Director te ayude"

"¿Academia?... Si tu lo dices" – (De todas formas no tengo idea de que hacer ahora, quizá allí me ayuden)

"Bueno entonces vamos, te llevare con el Director, también para que puedas cambiarte de ropa, ya que está muy maltratada sin mencionar que hay un agujero en el pecho de tu camiseta" - ella camina hacia delante de él

(¿Como me lo abre hecho?) – "Vale te sigo"

Ella se detiene y voltea a verlo – "Por cierto, ¿al menos recuerdas tu nombre?"

(Qué extraño por alguna razón lo sé) – "Si, es lo único que recuerdo"

"Que bien, ¿y cómo te llamas?"

"Hum… llámame **Naruto"**

 **Final de prologo**


	2. La Academia

**Capítulo 2: La Academia**

Naruto y Moka caminan por un sendero lleno de arboles y murciélagos que lleva a la Academia yokai mientras él se percata de algo.

(Desde hace un buen rato note que este lugar es un poco sombrío, pero seguro que es por el clima y los arboles viejos que le dan un toque tétrico ¿Por cierto como se llamaba?)

"Moka-san" – llamándola

"Si, que sucede Naruto-kun"

"¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar a donde vamos?"

"Academia Yokai"

"¿Yokai?" – Monstro – (Que nombre más raro para una escue… hum… pensándolo mejor, no le queda tan mal) – "Bueno el nombre le cae perfecto a este sitio"

"Si, es porque la mayoría de yokais vienen aquí a seguir estudiando después de terminar la secundaria"

"¿Qué?" – Naruto se detiene y pone una expresión de confusión

Moka lo nota y se preocupa de su reacción – "¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?"

"Haa… no, no es nada, es solo que me distraje un momento"

"Bueno, ya estamos a punto de llegar"

"Claro" – (Que raro, abría jurado que quiso decir que… no, solo sigo estando un poco mareado que estoy escuchando mal)

Mientras seguían avanzando, Naruto comenzó a ponerse pálido y a sonarle el estomago cosa que llamo la atención de Moka

"¿Estás bien pareces decaído?"

"Burp…" – se lleva la mano a la boca – "Tranquila, es solo que parece que no he comido en mucho tiempo ¿haya tendrán comida?"

"Si, supongo que en la cafetería te darán un poco"

"¡Bien! Entonces démonos prisa que también debo usar el baño"

"De acuerdo, ahora que lo dices yo también estoy un poco sedienta" – (Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsukune)

Al cabo de un rato se pudo avistar la Academia

"¡Mira Naruto-kun! Allí está la Academia Yokai" – señalándolo con el dedo

"Wow. Se ve más grande de cerca" – (Y espeluznante)

Al llegar y entrar por la puerta de la Academia, Naruto se sorprendió porque todas las personas estaban vestidas igual que Moka a acepción que ella usaba un rosario en el cuello.

"Moka-san ¿Por qué todos aquí se visten igual? ¿Es una especie de juego o algo?" – pregunta intrigado el rubio

"Ha?… no, no es eso, es solo el uniforme de la Academia. Es una norma que la llevemos puesta ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca usaste uniforme?

"No que yo sepa, recuerda que no tengo memoria, por lo tanto no se nada sobre mí"

"Si… si, perdón" – (lo había olvidado)

(Al parecer este es un lugar de raritos, el nombre lo dice todo)

Al cabo de un rato de caminar por los pasillos, Naruto se comenzó a percatar que más de una persona que los rodeaban se quedaban mirándolo y murmurando, y que cuando él les devolvía la mirada, ellos instantáneamente dejaban de verlo.

"¿Quién es ese chico?" "No sé" "¿viste su ropa?" "¿Que hace Moka-san con él?" "¿Sera un pervertido?" "No lo mires puede que te haga algo" – conversación entre chicas en vos baja

(¿¡Que rayos les pasa a esas mujeres!? ¡Puedo escucharlas perfectamente! Mira que llamarme pervertido, ni que luciera como uno… Hum…) - Naruto se lo piensa y se mira la ropa – (Sigh… parece que tienen sus razones porque al parecer el rarito aquí soy yo) – "Moka-san, démonos prisa, necesito cambiarme de ropa. Llamo mucha la atención por como estoy vistiendo"

"Si, ya casi llegamos. Solo tenemos que subir las escaleras del segundo piso para encontrar la oficina del Director"

En ese momento aparece una chica que se acerca a moka

"¡Moka-sempai! la andaba buscando. Nekonome-sensei me dijo que podía explicarme un problema del último examen ¿Me ayuda?"

"Claro, con gusto te explico. Naruto-kun te importaría esperar un poco más"

(Lo que me faltaba) – "Vale, de acuerdo" – lo dice sin entusiasmo

"Gracias, será solo un momento"

(¿Cómo acabe con estas pintas horribles? Con una chaqueta naranja, un pantalón negro y botas desgarrados que encima me quedan demasiado grandes, parecen más para un adulto)

En ese momento comienza a sentir como los chicos de alrededor lo miran de forma agresiva.

"¿Quién es ese tío? Mira como luce" "Tiene cara de idiota" "¿Sera un depravado?"

(¿Ora ves lo mismo?) – en tono cansado

"¿Por qué Moka-san anda con un alguien así?" "Menuda suerte que tiene. Mira que estar al lado de la chica más hermosa de toda la Academia además de aquel otro sujeto que siempre para rodeado de mujeres"

(Parece que Moka-san es bastante popular en este lugar, bueno no la culpo, ella es muy amable. Pero… ¿Quién será aquel otro que mencionan?)

"Hoye, no será que ese tío ¡¿La esta acosando?!"

(¿¡Qué demo…!?)

"Cierto, cierto, seguramente debe estar amenazándola para que este con el"

(¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¿¡De dónde sacan eso!?)

"Y la pobre de Moka-san esta tan asustada que no dice nada. Tenemos que ayudarla"

"¡Si! Vamos, hay que enseñarle una lección a ese rarito"

(¡Esto se salió de control!) – se apresura a decirle a Moka – "¡Moka-san! ¿¡Ya terminaste de hablar!?"

"Ah?, espera un segundo ya termino"

Los demás chicos se comienzan a acercar y le gritan:

"¡Oye tu! Quédate ahí"

(¡Rayos!) – "Lo siento Moka, tenemos que irnos"

La toma de la mano y la jala hacia las escaleras mientras los demás los siguen

"¡No intentes escapar! ¡Detente!"

Estando a punto de llegar, una figura femenina desconocida le grita:

"¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a One-sama!?"

(¡Qu…!) – "Gyaaa…" – Naruto recibe un golpe en el estomago y cae al suelo adolorido mientras los demás chicos se quedan mirando sorprendidos y la mujer desconocida se le acercaba.

"¿Eso es todo? Que débil"

"¡Kokoa-chan!" – Moka le grita

"Ah, One-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡No! ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-kun?"

"¿Naruto-kun?" – Kokoa lo mira – "¿Hablas de este pervertido?"

"¡No es un pervertido! ¡Es un amigo!"

"¿Amigo?" – Kokoa se confunde

Naruto comienza a agarrarse el estomago por el dolor – (Ugh… que pasa con esta niña, tiene una gran fuerza, con un golpe me dejo en el suelo)

Moka se le acerca preocupada – "Estas bien Naruto-kun, ¿puedes levantarte?"

"Si, eso creo" – responde intentado pararse

Moka lo ayuda a levantarse, mientras Kokoa los mira intrigada.

"¿Qué? Entonces este tipo ¿Es uno de tus amigos raros? Nunca lo había visto. Yo pensé que era un pervertido que intentaba secuestrarte"

Naruto la mira con aspecto enfadado y ella lo mira fijamente.

"¿Por qué me miras así? No me digas que te dolió, apenas y te toque"

"¡Basta Kokoa-chan! En primer lugar no debiste hacer eso, discúlpate con Naruto-kun"

Kokoa aparta la mirada – "Hmp… no tengo porque disculparme con un tipo tan inferior" – dice en tono indiferente

"No te creas tanto, mocosa engreída" – le dice Naruto

"¡Que… que fue lo que dijiste! Tu… maldi…"

"¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando aquí!? - Dice acercándose una mujer de cabello largo negro y una falda que le llega hasta los pies

"¡Rubi-san!" – la reconoce Moka

"Moka-san, Kokoa-chan ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?" – pregunta

"Nada en especial" – responde Kokoa poniendo los brazos en la nuca

Rubi mira a Naruto que está un poco mejor – "¿Quién es él?" – pregunta – "Por su ropa no parece un estudiante de aquí"

Moka se apresura a responder – "Ah, Rubi-san, justo estábamos yendo a la oficina del Director para que nos ayude con un problema. Lo encontré desmayado en el bosque y no recuerda nada de lo que paso"

Rubi examina a Naruto con la mirada y dice:

"Bueno entonces vamos, tienen suerte, el Director no está ocupado en este momento. Los recibirá"

"Muchas gracias Rubi-san, vamos Naruto-kun"

"Si" – Naruto sigue a Moka mientras mira por última vez a Kokoa

"Kokoa-chan regresa a tu clase, seguro que te has escapado de nuevo" – le ordena Rubi

"De acuerdo, solo vine porque pensé que One-sama tenía problemas así que ya me voy – Kokoa se aleja

Rubi acompaña a Moka y Naruto a la oficina del Director mientras él se sigue preguntando quien era aquella chica.

"Moka-san parecía que conocías quien era esa niña ¿sabes quién es?"

Moka se lo piensa un momento y dice – "Ella es mi hermana menor, **Shuzen Kokoa** "

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Esa mocosa violenta es tu hermana!?"

"Lo siento por causarte problemas, es solo que ella siempre ha sido así desde pequeña, pero aunque somos de diferentes madres nos parecemos un poco"

(¡No se parecen en nada!, en actitud, figura y menos en el cabello) – Moka lo tiene rosado y Kokoa anaranjado rojizo

Rubí que los observaba en silencio los interrumpe para avisarles que ya llegaron. Habían hombres vestidos de negro cuidando la entrada que al verla se hicieron a un lado. Rubí se acercó y abrió la puerta –"Por favor entren" – dijo mientras Naruto y Moka entraban a la oficina un poco inquietos


	3. Yokai

**Capitulo 3: Yokai**

Naruto y Moka entraron a la oficina del Director seguidos por Rubi que estaba detrás de ellos.

"Así que ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – pregunto la vos de un hombre que venía del fondo de la oficina, sentado en un escritorio.

"¿Quién es él?" – pregunto Naruto

Rubi caminando hacia delante de ellos, se posiciono a un costado del escritorio y dijo:

"El es el Director de la Academia Yokai"

"¿El? – dijo Naruto que al mirarlo sintió una sensación inquietante

Vestía un ropaje blanco que le cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo. Lo único que se le notaba eran sus ojos que parecían brillar e igual que Moka poseía un rosario que colgaba de su cuello.

"Hace mucho que no te veía Moka-san ¿Cómo está tu rosario? ¿Funciona bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias señor exorcista… digo Director. No he podido agradecerle por ayudarnos el año pasado"

"No me lo agradezcas, solo lo hice por razones especificas. Pero dejando de lado eso ¿Quién es este joven? No es un estudiante de la Academia" – pregunto el director mientras miraba a Naruto con seriedad.

"Ah, él se llama Naruto-kun, lo traje aquí porque tiene un problema. Lo encontré desmallado en el bosque y al parecer no recuerda lo que le paso"

"¿No lo recuerda?" – pregunta Rubi

"Si y no solo es eso, sino que también dice que no tiene memoria de quien es ni de dónde viene"

El Director que escuchaba con atención se levanta de su escritorio, se acerca a su teléfono y hace una llamada. Mientras hablaba con una persona desconocida se podía sentir la tensión en la oficina.

"¿Estás seguro? Bien, gracias" – el Director cuelga el teléfono y dirige su atención a Naruto – "Bueno, te llamas Naruto-kun ¿verdad? Dices que no recuerdas nada sobre ti ¿es cierto eso?"

Naruto que estaba un poco tenso responde – "Si, es cierto"

"Bien entonces dime ¿Cómo es que recuerdas tu nombre?"

Rubi, Moka y Naruto toman una expresión de sorpresa

"No… no lo sé, simplemente se que ese es mi nombre"

La mirada del Director se torna más profunda – "Entonces te are una última pregunta ¿Qué clase de yokai eres?"

Naruto que aun no digiere la pregunta responde – "¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Te pregunto ¿en qué clase de yokai te puedes transformar?"

"¿¡Yokai!? ¿¡Qué diablos me está preguntando!? ¡No lo entiendo!"

La expresión del Director y Rubi se convierte en una de preocupación y seriedad

"Director, será posible que esta persona sea un…"

"¡No! – La interrumpe – "Es imposible. Ningún humano sería capaz de entrar a la barrera sin ser detectado"

(¿¡Humano!?) – piensa Moka

"La única forma de entrar sin ser descubierto es pasando por el túnel mediante el bus de la Academia"

"Entonces de esa forma logro entrar"

"No, acabo de hablar por teléfono con el chofer del bus y dijo que no permitió a nadie cruzar"

"¡Que alguien me explique qué rayos está sucediendo que no entiendo nada!" –reclama Naruto confundido

"¿Entonces qué hacemos Director?"

"Solo hay una forma de comprobar si es humano o yokai, Rubi hazlo"

"Si Director" – Rubi da un silbido y dos guardias de la puerta entran y sujetan a Naruto

"¡Que hacen!, ¡suéltenme!"

"¿¡Que le están haciendo a Naruto-kun!?" – reclama Moka

Rubi se acerca a Moka y le dice:

"Por favor Moka-san no interfieras, es posible que este sujeto sea un espía de Antítesis enviado por Hakuto Kaneshiro"

"¿¡Que!? ¡No puede ser!" – En ese momento Moka recuerda que Hakuto era el fundador y líder de Antítesis que se había infiltrado en el comité estudiantil para destruir la barrera que separaba al mundo Humano de la Academia Yokai y así comenzar un caos, pero había sido derrotado por ella y Tsukune desapareciendo con su cómplice Kiria sin dejar rastros, e igual que Tsukune era un humano que obtuvo poderes de Yokai.

Mientras Naruto forcejeaba para liberarse este miro a Moka pero ella simplemente aparto su mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

(¿Por qué… porque está pasando esto?) – pensaba Naruto al ver que Moka lo ignoraba

El Director abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde saco un espejo.

(Ese es… el espejo de Ririsu) – pensó Rubi y Moka

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto Naruto nervioso

"Con esto veremos quién eres en realidad"

Entonces del espejo emergió una pequeña hada con cabello verde claro y un vestido purpura.

"No puede… ser posible" – dijo Naruto con asombro mientras el hada batía sus alas.

"Oooaauuhh ¿Para qué me has llamado Director? Estaba tomando una pequeña siesta" – dijo el hada bostezando

"Tengo un trabajo para ti Lilit, quiero que utilices tu espejo con ese muchacho" – señala a Naruto y Lilit lo mira

(¡Claro! El Director quiere usar el espejo para revelar si Naruto-san es un yokai o un humano) – piensa Rubi mientras contempla lo que sucede

"Hum… quieres que utilice mi poder en el ¿Por qué? – pregunta Lilit

"Tú solo hazlo rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo"

"De acuerdo lo hare" – se acerca a Naruto posicionando el espejo en su rostro

"¡No te me acerques!, lo que sea que intentes ¡detente!"

"Tú solo mira el espejo, será solo un momento" – dice Lilit

Naruto que miro su rostro en el espejo se asusto de lo que vio – (Qu… que) – en su reflejo vio que las pupilas de sus ojos cambiaron de color azul a un tono rojo intenso y que la esclerótica blanca se había tornado negro, mientras tenía una sonrisa siniestra – (NT: como los ojos de un Ghoul en Tokyo ghoul)

En ese instante el espejo comenzó a brillar iluminando toda la oficina mientras Naruto escucho una vos con una tonalidad fría y profunda en su cabeza.

 _ **[Hoye mocoso ¿me puedes escuchar? ¡Maldición, parece que no!... acaba de pasar algo extraño, pero creo que por ahora puedo dejarte un poco, intenta no malgastarlo]**_

Cuando la luz del espejo se disipa todos miran a Naruto que no tuvo ningún cambio

(Parece que después de todo era un humano, pero ¿cómo logro entrar a la barrera sin ser detectado?) - piensa el Director mientras se acerca a Naruto que está confundido por lo sucedido.

"Entonces es un humano" – dice Rubi sosteniendo la mano de Moka que está sorprendida

(Naruto-kun, todo este tiempo ¿era un humano?)

"Llévenlo a una celda en el calabozo" – ordeno el Director y los guardias se llevan a Naruto – "Lilit puedes regresar, tu trabajo ya termino"

"De acuerdo" – dice Lilit volviendo a su espejo – (hum… ese humano… sentí algo mágico y siniestro en el)

"¡Espera!" – se apresuro Moka a hablar con el Director – "¿¡Que le va a pasar a Naruto-kun!?"

"Aunque sea un humano eso no lo libra de sospechas, será interrogado por ahora. Tu puedes irte Moka, finge que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, nosotros nos encargaremos" – el Director regresa a su escritorio

"¡Espera!, aun así no creo que…"

"¡Moka! – la interrumpe Rubi – "Deja esto en nuestras manos, te prometo que no le sucederá nada malo, mejor regresa a tu clase que Tsukune-san y las demás deben estar preocupados porque no te has aparecido en la mayoría del día"

"Si, esta… está bien, con permiso" – Moka da un saludo de despedida y sale de la oficina con aspecto de tristeza mientras Rubi la observa preocupada

"Rubi, quiero que hagas algo por mi"

"Si Director ¿que desea?"

El Director se quita el rosario que tiene colgado en el cuello y se lo ofrece a Rubi – (Ese es… el **Rosario del Juicio** , un articulo demoniaco de alto nivel del Director, se dice que tiene la habilidad de sellar el poder de los yokais) – "Porque me lo da Director"

"Quiero que la tomes y vallas al corazón de la Academia Yokai donde está el altar de la oscuridad que mantiene la barrera estable. Seguramente durante la batalla con Hakuto-kun se debió haber dañado y quiero que utilices el Rosario para repararla"

"¿Repararla? Pensé que Tsukune, Moka y las demás lograron estabilizarlo recargándolo con su propio poder yokai"

"Es cierto, pero ahora con el asunto de este humano que logro entrar sin que yo me percatara, no estaría mal darle una revisión por si acaso" – (De todos modos debo averiguar cómo logro entrar a la Academia)

"¡Si Director! iré enseguida y le reportare de lo sucedido" – Rubi se marcha de la oficina – (Espero que todo esto se solucione y que Moka-san se anime)

 **Con Naruto:**

Naruto es llevado por los guardias por un pasadizo que conduce al calabozo, y mientras él se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso en la oficina, varias cosas pasan por su mente, la criatura que salió del espejo, sus ojos que lucían diferentes mientras se miraba en él y la vos que escucho en su cabeza.

(Como rayos acabe así, estoy más confundido que antes, esa vos que escuche es la misma que cuando desperté y me encontré con…Moka-san) – Naruto recuerda que Moka no lo ayudo cuando fue sujetado por los guardias – (Creo que estoy solo y ahora que lo recuerdo parece que no escuche mal aquella vez cuando Moka me dijo…) – _"Es porque la mayoría de yokais vienen aquí a seguir estudiando después de terminar la secundaria"_ – recordando

(Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Todos en este lugar son monstros!? Sigh… por todo lo que ha pasado parece ser cierto)

"¿Como rayos logro entrar un humano a la escuela?"

"No lo sé, el Director debe estar investigando, lo más probable es que haya entrado con ayuda" – conversación entre guardias

"Ese idiota de Director siempre está dándonos ordenes y encima tenemos que llevar a este asqueroso humano a la celda ¿Por qué simplemente no lo matamos?"

(Parece que no les agradan los humanos)

"No lo sé, el Director quiere hacerle unas preguntas antes"

"Hmp, y que piensa sacarle a un simple humano, son tan inútiles que lo único para que sirven es para ser comida de nosotros"

"Tienes razón"

"Escuchaste eso basura" – comienza a sacudir a Naruto – "Solo eres un montón de carne"

Naruto lo mira agresivamente y el guardia lo golpea – "Gyaaa" – mandándolo al suelo

"No me vuelvas a mirar así pequeña escoria, si no fuera por el Director ya te abría devorado"

"¡Idiota! Que estás haciendo, recuerda que no debemos lastimarlo"

"Y a quien le importa, de todas maneras morirá"

En ese momento el celular de uno de los guardias suena – Biiip biiip -"¿Si? Claro, entendido. Surgió un inconveniente tengo que irme, puedes llevarlo tú a la celda"

"Tsk, como sea, yo solo puedo con esta basura, ¡hoye! levántate de una vez nenita" – lo patea

"Cuidado, solo no vayas a matarlo por accidente"

"Si si claro, solo vete de una vez"

(Maldición, tengo que escapar de aquí, ahora que uno de esos tipos se ha ido será mucho más fácil) -Naruto se levanta

"Sigue caminando inútil a no ser que quieras que te vuelva a tirar al suelo JiJiJi"

(Solo espera maldito cerdo)


	4. Rosario

**Capitulo 4: Rosario**

Moka caminaba en dirección a su salón de clases con aspecto de melancolía cuando es abrasada por detrás por dos pequeños brazos

"¿¡Ah!?"

"¡Moka-san! Que gusto encontrarte" – grito de alegría una niña mientras la sorprendía

"¡Yukari-chan! ¿Qu… que haces aquí?" – pregunto Moka sorprendida por el abraso de su pequeña amiga

"¿Cómo que que hago aquí? También me dirijo a clases, ¿que te sucede? luces un poco pálida"

"Ah, no, es solo que no he desayunado bien"

"¿Enserio?... ¡Ah es cierto! ¿Por qué no viniste las primeras horas? Te perdiste 3 clases, ¿acaso sucedió algo?"

"Eh? No... lo que pasa es que el Director me llamo por algunos asuntos" – respondió apresuradamente

"¿El Director? ¿Y qué quería el contigo?" – pregunto Yukari con curiosidad

"Ha… no… este… lo que sucede…" – (Y ahora que le digo, se supone que no debo contarle a nadie)

Moka debía ser cuidadosa con lo que decía, ya que **Sendo Yukari** igual que Rubi, era una bruja, considerada un genio que a la edad de 13 años se salto varios grados, logrando estar en el mismo grado que ella y las demás que tenían 16 el año pasado

"Lo… lo que quería era revisar mi rosario, si es que aun seguía funcionando mal"

Durante la batalla con Hakuto ella había sido secuestrada por Kiria y para salvar a Tsukune, daño su rosario al intentar sacárselo ella misma.

"Hum…" – Yukari mira detenidamente a Moka que parecía ocultar algo – "Está bien, entonces vamos" – la toma de la mano – "Los demás nos están esperando" – dice Yukari mientas jala a Moka

Ya en el salón de clases todos vieron a Yukari llegando con Moka.

Su gran amigo y amor Tsukune fue el primero en recibirla mientras que Kurumu, su rival de amor, se acercaba por detrás con aspecto de enfado

"¡Moka! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?, mira que no aparecer en casi todo el día, sabes lo preocupado que estaba Tsukune"

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes"

"Eso no es excusa para no avisarnos antes"

"Tranquilízate Kurumu-san, lo importante es que Moka-san ya está aquí" –Tsukune intenta calmarla

"No la defiendas Tsukune, ella no debería dejar a sus amigos preocupados"

"Estoy de acuerdo con la tetona" – declara Mizore que se estaba escondiendo detrás de una de las carpetas – "Deberías avisarnos antes, si vuelves a preocupar a Tsukune te congelare" – lo dice mientras una de sus manos se transforma en garras de hielo

"Tranquilícense chicas, estoy seguro que Moka-san tiene sus razones"

"No, ellas tienen razón Tsukune, no debí preocuparlos ni a ti ni a ellas, por favor todos, acepten mis disculpas, les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer"

Todos se quedan mirando a Moka

"Bu… bueno, si dices que no lo vuelves hacer, entonces no hay problema, vamos a sentarnos que ya va a comenzar la clase" – les dice Kurumu

En eso la profesora entra al salón – "Buenos días a todos, por favor siéntense que la clase va a comenzar"

"¿Nekonome-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? Tenemos clases de matemáticas" – dice un alumno

"Ah, lo que pasa es que Ririko-sensei, está ocupada en estos momentos, así que yo la estoy reemplazando por esta vez"

"¿Ocupada? ¿En qué?"

"No estoy segura pero el Director la mando a llamar por unos asuntos"

Durante la clase Moka estaba muy pensativa en su escritorio preguntándose si hiso bien en dejar a su suerte a Naruto, aquel chico que le pidió ayuda.

(¿Que se supone que debería hacer?, aunque Naruto-kun sea un humano, no parecía ser sospechoso ni querer engañarme, al contrario, se parecía a Tsukune cuando lo conocí, pero él… era mucho más alegre. Además que parecía asustado y confundido)

"¿Moka-san sucede algo?" – pregunta la profesora al verla distraída

"Ah? No, es solo que me distraje recordando algo, por favor continúe la clase"

Tsukune y las demás comenzaron a preocuparse al verla triste y que algo la molestaba

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Naruto es escoltado por el guardia uniformado a un pequeño cuarto aislado un piso abajo de la academia

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que me iban a meter a un calabozo?" – pregunta Naruto

"A habido un pequeño cambio de planes bola de carne, por ahora te quedaras aquí"

En el centro del cuarto hay una pequeña silla donde Naruto es sentado y amarrado

"Bueno estate quieto que alguien muy especial vendrá a acerté algunas preguntas"

El guardia sale del cuarto sin antes decir:

"Solo trata de no desmayarte cuando comience JaJaJaJa"

(¿Que querrá decir con eso?... como sea, tengo que planear mi huida, si mal no recuerdo ese tipo raro vestido de blanco dijo que la única manera de entrar en esta academia es por medio de un túnel, si eso es así también debe ser la salida)

Naruto comienza a mirar todo el cuarto buscando una manera de escapar e intenta zafarse de sus ataduras sin tener ningún resultado.

"Oh, así que solo es un jovencito"

De repente entra en el cuarto una bella mujer de pelo claro con un lunar en la mejilla, una pequeña falda apretada, una camisa blanca con escote y unos lentes.

"¿Quién es usted?"- pegunta Naruto nervioso

La mujer camina hacia él en pose coqueta y estando de frente, ella agarra su barbilla con su mano y acerca su rostro con la de él.

"Valla, que hermosos ojos azules tienes y además eres rubio, eres justo mi tipo. Dime muchachito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sonrojado le responde – "Me llamo Na…Naruto"

"Bien Naruto-kun, mi nombre es **Kagome Ririko** pero me puedes llamar Ri-ri-ko-sen-sei" – ella se aparta con una sonrisa

"¿Sensei?" - maestro

"Si, me especializo en enseñar matemáticas en esta academia, pero hoy he venido por otros asuntos"

Ririko-sensei se quita la blusa blanca dejando al descubierto un traje revelador y provocativo mientras que en una mano lleva un látigo.

"¿¡QU… QU… QU…QU... QU... QUE ESTA HACIENDOOO!?" – grita Naruto enrojeciéndose

"No tienes por qué alarmarte Na-ru-to-kun, JiJiJi, pensé que te sentirías mas cómodo si visto de esta forma mientras te saco información"

"Eh?" – (¿información?)

"Siempre uso este tipo de atuendos cuando yo personalmente les enseño a mis estudiantes"

(¿Enseñar?)

"Bueno, entonces qué tal si… ¡comenzamos!"

Naruto que aun no entendía vio como las piernas de Ririko-sensei se transformaban en una cola gigantesca que se extendía por todo el cuarto

(Cierto, casi lo olvido que en este lugar todos son… ¡Monstruos!)

Naruto contempla sudando la verdadera forma de Ririko-sensei que parecía una serpiente gigante a acepción de su cintura hacia arriba que aún tenía aspecto humano

"Valla, no te asustes que no te voy a comer, solo voy a jugar contigo hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes"

"¿Decir qué? ¡Yo no sé nada!"

"Parece que quieres hacerlo por las malas, bueno así es más divertido"

En ese momento la punta de su cola que parecía un capullo se abre como una flor

"EH!? ¿Qué rayos piensas hacerme?"

"En vez de explicarte qué tal si lo experimentas tu mismo" – acerca su cola hacia Naruto

"Esp… espera, detente ¡no acerques esa cosa!"

La flor de su cola se cierra en la cabeza se Naruto

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" – (Que es esta sensación, que me está haciendo) – "Gyaaaaa-de… deten… ¡detenteeee!"

Ririko aparta su cola de su cabeza

"Ahaa… ahaaa… ahaaa-que rayos me hiciste"

"La verdad es que esto es un pequeño truco que me permite enseñar mas fácilmente, usando la punta de mi cola puedo transmitir directamente mi conocimiento a mis estudiantes, pero durante el proceso tiende a doler un poco"

(¿Un poco? Sentí como si me pasaran electricidad por el cerebro) – "Pues yo no siento ningún cambio"

"Pues obviamente no tengo intención de enseñarte, así que no te paso mi conocimiento, pero sí que sientas los efectos de la transmisión"

(¿Qué clase de locos hay en este sitio? Cuesta creer que Moka sea uno de ellos)

"Para serte sincera nunca utilice esta habilidad para interrogar, pero contigo hare una excepción, ya que fue un pedido especial del Director y además que…" – se cerca a Naruto – "Desde el momento en que entre a este cuarto tu aroma… me atrajo demasiado, es incluso más fuerte que de aquel otro chico JeJe"

"¿Que… que dices?"

"Bueno vasta de charla, continuemos "

"¡Espera! Te digo que yo no sé na… ¡Gyaaaaaaaa!" – (Esto es malo, si esto continua así, no podre aguantar mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar)

.

 **2 horas después en el salón de clases:**

"Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, los veo mañana" – Nekonome-sensei sale del salón y todos se preparan para irse

Kurumu se cerca a sus amigos – "Que tal si vamos todos al club, según Gin-sempai consiguió nueva información para la noticia que vamos a publicar en el periódico de mañana"

"Nueva información, ¿sobre qué trata?" – pregunta Tsukune

"Dice que recientemente se ha esparcido rumores entre los estudiantes, sobre un pervertido que deambula por la academia"

"¿Un pervertido? No se estará refiriendo a el mismo" – dice Yukari en tono burlón

"Eso fue lo que le dije, pero según el no ha hecho nada malo, bueno no lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Además por lo que ha escuchado, las características principales del pervertido son que lleva prendas rotas y que es rubio"

Moka se levanta de un salto llamándoles la atención a todos

(¿¡Rubio!? No se referirá a…)

"Que te sucede Moka, has estado muy rara desde que llegaste" – le pregunta Kurumu con seriedad

"Eh? Lo siento, es que tuve una mañana estresante"

"¡Ha! es cierto, me dijiste que no habías desayunado, debe ser por eso que pareces cansada" – le dice Yukari

Tsukune al escuchar eso se llena de alivio – "¿Entonces Moka-san solo tiene hambre?, si es eso yo… yo puedo darte un poco de…"

"¿Es cierto eso Moka?" – lo interrumpe Mizore – "O tendrá el hecho que ver con que sea el mismo chico rubio con el que estabas"

Todos inmediatamente clavan sus ojos en Moka

"Co… co… ¿¡cómo sabes eso Mizore-san!?" – le pregunta Moka asustada

"De camino a clases, te vi caminando con un hombre con las mismas características que dijo kurumu"

"¿Es cierto eso Moka-san? – pregunta Tsukune

Moka vio en la cara de sus amigos disgusto y preocupación. Tenía miedo de decirles la verdad ya que pensarían mal de ella, además que en realidad no podía contar (En especial a Tsukune) que aquel chico era un humano y que estaba prisionero por sospechas de ser un cómplice de Hakuto

"Si es cierto, pero… no es lo que creen, en realidad el… me… me estaba acosando"

"¿¡Que!?" – todos se sorprenden

"Entonces aquel pervertido que menciono Gin-sempai ¿se te había aparecido?"

"Si" – respondió Moka con tristeza

Tsukune se apresuro y le agarro de los hombros preocupado – "¿¡Estás bien Moka-san!? ¿¡Acaso te hiso algo!?"

"No, tranquilo estoy bien, no me paso nada"

"Es por eso que Moka-san parecía preocupada y triste" – la abrasa Yukari

"¡Grrrrrr! ¡espero que atrapen a ese idiota y lo encierren para siempre!" – grita Kurumu con rabia

"Lo bueno es que no te sucedió nada malo" – aporto Tsukune

"Si, mejor olvidemos esto y vallamos al club que se hace tarde" – Moka camina fuera del salón con los demás" – (Perdóname Naruto-kun, es la única cosa que se me ocurrió decirles) – pensaba mientras lagrimas querían salir


	5. Vampiro

**Capitulo 5: Vampiro**

Después de 2 horas de interrogatorio Naruto yacía sin moverse en el cuarto con la cabeza agachada y una mirada vacía que recorría sus ojos

"Bueno chico eso ha sido todo por ahora, aunque al final no dijiste nada fue muy entretenido jugar contigo, esta nueva experiencia todavía hace que me ruborice. Pero lamentablemente tengo que irme para hacer mi reporte, volveré dentro de una hora, por el momento quédate esperando Na-ru-to-kun, adiós. – Ririko sale del cuarto

Pasaron 10 minutos y el guardia entra a la habitación dirigiéndose a Naruto que no mostraba señal de movimiento

"Que tal bola de carne ¿aun sigues consiente? Fue muy divertido escuchar tus gritos desde el otro lado JaJaJaJa" – el guardia lo mira fijamente – "¿Que no vas a decir nada?" – comienza a moverlo pero no reacciona – "Hoe hoe, no me digas que enserio perdiste el conocimiento" – lo desata y Naruto cae al suelo – "Maldición, los humanos sí que son demasiado frágiles, como sea tengo que informar esto"

El guardia saca su radiotransmisor dándole la espalda a Naruto para poder hacer su llamada

"Si? El asunto es que el humano se acaba de desma…"

¡Zas!

"Gyaaaa" – el guardia cae al suelo

Detrás de el estaba parado Naruto alzando la silla con sus manos

"Lo siento cerdo pero no soy tan frágil y no tengo la intensión de seguir más tiempo en este sitio, nos vemos" – Naruto camina hacia la puerta – (¡Bien! no había muchos guardias por donde me trajeron, así que no habrá mucho peligro, lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a ese túnel y… hum… pero ¿dónde queda?) – "¡Haa maldición!, lo pensare después de salir de este lugar"

Naruto comienza a recorrer el camino de vuelta por donde lo trajeron, esquivando algunos guardias y llegando rápidamente a los pasillos de la Academia

En el cuarto donde el guardia comenzaba levantarse, llega su compañero que se sorprende al verlo en el piso

"Hey ¿qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Dónde está el humano? ¿Acaso escapo?"

Este se levanta agarrándose la nuca mientras su cara tomaba un aspecto grotesco

"Ese maldito, que se ha creído ¡esa bola de carne!" – sujeta a su compañero del cuello de la camisa – "Hey date prisa e informa a los otros que se ha escapado, debe de estar aun en la academia, que lo capturen pero sin hacerle daño ¡él es mío!" – lo suelta – "¡vamos apresúrate!"

"Si, si entiendo" – saca su radio para informar a los otros

"Solo no se lo digas a Rubi, ella se lo reportaría al Director, quiero que esto sea lo más discreto posible"

"¿Pero…?"

"¡Te dije que no lo hagas! Ellos solo se entrometerían, que ese humano no piense que va a salir vivo de esta, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos lo despedazo"

.

 **En el club:**

"¿Dónde rayos esta Gin-sempai?, mira que citarnos a todos aquí y no aparecer" – reclama Kurumu

"Seguro a de estar espiando otra vez los dormitorios de las chicas" – dice Mizore

"Y encima tampoco vino Kokoa, parece que no se toman enserio el club "

"Como sea, apurémonos a organizar estas noticias para poder irnos que ya se está siendo tarde, además creo que somos los únicos estudiantes que quedamos en la escuela" – dice Yukari

"Moka ¿podrías por favor llevar estos documentos a la oficina de Nekonome-sensei y Ririko-sensei?"

"Si, seguro"

"Entonces yo te acompaño Moka" – se ofrece Tsukune

"Gracias por molestarte pero yo puedo sola"

"No es ninguna molestia, yo llevo la mitad a la oficina de Ririko-sensei y tu a la otra"

"Vale, gracias"

"Solo apúrense que aun tenemos mucho que ordenar" – les dice Kurumu

Los dos salen del club y se separan para ir a la oficina de cada profesora

Tsukune camina por los pasillos llevando los documentos mientas se pregunta qué es lo que le sucede a Moka

(A pesar de que nos conto sobre el problema que tuvo con el supuesto pervertido, Moka-san sigue actuando extraño, me pregunto si aun ocultara algo)

Tsukune comienza a ver a varios hombres uniformados corriendo de un lugar a otro

(Esos son los subordinados del Director ¿Qué estarán haciendo?Bueno no importa debo darme prisa y entregar estos documentos para poder hablar con Mo…) – "¡HA!" – Tsukune choca con una persona y los documentos de esparcen en el suelo

"Haa mi cabeza, o no los papeles"

"Lo siento, pero tengo prisa adiós"

"Espera al menos ayúdame a levantar los papeles" – le pide Tsukune

La persona se lo piensa un rato y responde:

"Esta… está bien pero deprisa que tengo que irme"

Entre los dos ordenan los papeles rápidamente

"Gracias por ayudarme"

"Si claro, adi…" – se detiene – (hum… puede que esté sujeto sepa algo) – "Por si acaso ¿sabes dónde queda un túnel?"

"¿Túnel?"

"Si, uno que lleva a la salida de este lugar"

"Te refieres ¿al que lleva al mundo humano? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?"

"Eso no importa, solo dímelo"

"Claro, solo debes seguir el camino por el bosque hacia afueras de la academia y llegaras al mar donde hay un espantapájaros al lado del túnel"

"Gracias, me has salvado, te debo una" – se va corriendo

Tsukune que está un poco confundido se da la vuelta y continúa su camino

(¿Quien será ese chico?, parecía tener mucha prisa)

Mientras tanto Moka llega a la oficina de la profesora Nekonome Shisuka

"Buenas Nekonome sensei, le traigo los documentos que pidió"

"Ha Moka-san, por favor déjalos en aquel escritorio"

"Claro" – ella deja los documentos en el escritorio

"Moka-san luces un poco triste ¿paso algo?"

"No, nada de lo que deba preocuparse sensei"

"Bien, tu solo ve con cuidado"

"De acuerdo, con permiso" – Moka sale de la oficina y regresa por donde vino

(Si hablo con el Director tal vez pueda… ¡no! no debo dudar, si es por el bien de Tsukune, no debo entrometerme en ese proble…)

En ese momento ve que un hombre pasa corriendo al fondo del pasillo

(E… ese es…) – lo mira sorprendida – (¡Naruto-kun!)

Naruto dirige su mirada a Moka, este la ve sin emoción alguna y simplemente vuelve a mirar hacia adelante para seguir corriendo

"Espe… ¡Espera Naru…!"

"¿Sucedió algo?" – la interrumpe una voz desde atrás

"¿Tsuku… Tsukune? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – rápidamente vuelve a voltear pero Naruto ya se había ido

"Bueno fui a la oficina de Ririko-sensei y ella actuaba un poco rara, parecía que fantaseaba con algo, así que solo deje los documentos y me fui. Y vine aquí a ver cómo te iba"

"Ya veo, gracias"

"Por cierto, estuviste a punto de decir algo ¿que era?"

"No, no es nada, solo pensaba en vos alta, mejor volvamos que los demás nos deben estar esperando"

"Tienes razón ¿Vamos?"- Tsukune le extiende la mano

"Si" – ella lo sujeta y los dos regresan al club

(Si, es cierto, no debo preocuparme por esos asuntos… no…debo…)

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Naruto al fin sale de la academia exhausto por correr tanto al haber buscado la salida

(Bueno el bosque esta mas adelante, solo debo ir por el camino que me dijo ese sujeto y llegare al túnel)

Avanzando por el sendero rodeado de árboles, recuerda que vio a Moka

(Lo siento por irme sin despedirme, pero creo que será lo mejor… hum… me pregunto si tú también te puedes transformar en una especie de monstro)

Al cabo de andar corriendo por unos minutos se comienza a avistar el mar

(Wow, sí que es grande, se puede ver desde lejos. ¡Bien! si me doy prisa llegare en un según…) – "Ugh" – Naruto se detiene y mira que hay algo clavado atrás de su hombro – (¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de espina?)

"Sí que me has dado muchos problemas para encontrarte bola de carne"

"¡Tu otra vez!"- Naruto mira que es el mismo guardia que noqueo con la silla para poder escapar – "¿Como me encontraste?"

"Por tu olor bola de carne, puedo sentir el hedor de un humano a kilómetros y ahora que al fin te tengo ¡voy a aplastarte!"

Naruto mira a su alrededor y nota que hay varios guardias escondidos en los arboles impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape

"No te preocupes" – dijo el guardia – "Ellos no se entrometerán"

"No… no se supone ¿que no debías matarme?" – dijo Naruto nervioso

"Como te dije bola de carne, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, pienso destrozarte y devorarte en este mismo momento sin que nadie interfiera"

Los músculos de los brazos y piernas del guardia comienzan a retorcerse de forma extraña – "Te are pagar por el golpe de hace un rato" – su cara también se comienza a retorcer y cambiar – "No pienso dejar ni un solo rastro de ti" – todo su cuerpo comienza aumentar de tamaño, en su cara su nariz se ancha en forma de hocico, sus dientes cresen y le salen 2 enormes cuernos en cada mejilla, sus orejas desaparecen y todo su piel se cubre de un pelo rojizo

"¡ESCUCHASTE BOLA DE CARNEEEEE!" – rugió

Naruto comienza a temblar, sus piernas se paralizan y un sudor frio recorre su cuerpo

(Que demo… ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?) – piensa Naruto mientras contempla la verdadera forma del guardia – (Parece un ¡Jabalí gigante!)

"¿Sorprendido bola de carne?, pienso jugar contigo antes de devorarte"

El guardia jabalí toma posición de carrera – "¡AQUÍ VOYYY!" – y embiste a toda velocidad a Naruto que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado cuando golpea su hombro

"¡Gyaaaaa!" – Naruto cae al suelo agarrándose fuertemente el hombro que comienza a sangrar

El guardia frena levantando mucho polvo

"Eso estuvo cerca, si hubieras recibido directamente el golpe ahora estuvieras hecho pedazos. Debo admitir que fuiste rápido al esquivarlo, bueno no lo suficiente porque parece que te está doliendo el hombro HaHaHaHa" – comienza a acercarse a Naruto – "Creo que primero te arrancare la extremidades y te devorare poco a poco ¿Qué opinas?"

(Maldición no puedo moverme, me sale mucha sangre del hombro, acaso… este será el fin) – comienza a recordar cuando despertó en el bosque – (Que fea forma de morir, sin saber quién eres ni de donde bienes y enzima sin conocer a nadie) – comienza a recordar a Moka – (Bueno al menos si conozco a alguien… me hubiera gustado hablar un poco mas con ella)

"Esto se acabo bola de carne" – el guardia estira su mano para agarrar a Naruto – "Sayonara"

"¡Alto!"

(¿Que?)

En ese instante alguien corre y se posiciona entre el guardia y Naruto

"¡No te acerques a Naruto-kun!"

(¿¡Moka!?)

"Una estudiante ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" – gruñe el guardia

Naruto intenta reincorporarse sosteniéndose con sus piernas – "¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí Moka!?" – le grita

"Yo… yo vine a ayudarte Naruto-kun, así que por favor perdóname"

Naruto la mira sorprendido – "¿¡Porque dices eso en estos momentos!? ¡Tienes que marcharte de aquí ahora!"

"La verdad es que…"

.

 **Flashback:**

Tsukune y Moka caminan de la mano de regreso al club cuando ella se detiene

"¿Que sucede Moka-san?"

"Tengo que preguntarte algo personal Tsukune"

"¿Personal? ¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"

Tsukune se queda pensando un momento – "Si, lo recuerdo muy bien ¿Por qué?"

"Esa vez cuando te dije que yo era una vampiresa ¿Qué pensaste?"

"¿Por qué esa pregunta ahora?"

"Por favor solo respóndeme"

"Hum… bueno al principio no te creí, pensé que era una broma"

"¿Enserio? Entonces ¿en qué momento te diste cuenta?"

"Eso fue cuando ingrese al salón de clases y ahí fue cuando me percate de todo lo que sucedía en la Academia"

"Ya veo, ¿te dio miedo que yo fuera… un vampiro?"

La mirada de Tsukune se torna vacía – "Te mentiría si te dijera que al principio no tenía miedo"

"Entonces… ¿porque en el incidente con Saizou regresaste a pesar de haber decidido irte?"

"Moka yo…"

"¿Por qué? A pesar de ser un vampiro y chuparte la sangre, ¿Por qué? A pesar de haberte dicho que odiaba a los humanos, ¿¡Cual fue la razón por la que regresaste!?"

Tsukune la toma de los brazos y la mira fijamente – "La respuesta es sencilla Moka-san, es porque… somos amigos"

Moka se queda paralizada por aquellas palabras de su amigo y amor Tsukune

"Es porque somos amigos y los amigos siempre se ayudan no importa lo que pase, ¿no es cierto Moka?" – él le da una sonrisa – "Tu fuiste la que me pidió que fuéramos amigos cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?"

(He sido una idiota) – comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – "He sido una autentica idiota"

"¡Waaaa Mo… Moka-san! Espera, ¿porque estas llorando?, ¿acaso dije algo malo?"

"No, todo lo contrario, arigato Tsukune"

"¿Qué?"

"Perdón, pero debo irme" – (Quizás aun no sea demasiado tarde) – ella se va corriendo

"¡Espera Moka-san! ¿Adónde vas?"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" – (Espérame Naruto-kun ya voy enseguida)

.

 **Fin del** **Flashback:**

"Por eso he venido Naruto-kun, no me importa quién seas ni de donde vengas, desde ahora yo te daré mi apoyo porque después de todo somos amigos" – ella le da una sonrisa

(Moka tu…) – "¡Cuidado Moka!"

"Eh?"

Naruto en un instante llega y empuja a Moka hacia un costado justo cuando el enorme puño del guardia jabalí estaba a punto de alcanzarla

¡Grash!

El golpe lo manda lejos, chocándolo varias veces contra el piso

¡Paff!

Y estrellándolo contra una gran roca

"Na… ¡Naruto-kun!" – grito Moka al verlo entre escombros

"JA que idiota, mira que interponerse en medio del golpe"

Naruto yacía en la roca sin moverse, sangrando por la cabeza y los brazos

"Así que, logro cubrirse con los brazos para aminorar el golpe, pero debe de tener todos los huesos rotos, menudo idiota"

"¡Naruto-kun!" – Moka corre hacia el pero se interpone el guardia

"¿Adónde vas preciosura? el juego aun no termina"

"¡Apártate! debo ayudar a Na…"

"Ese tipo ya está muerto, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a ese golpe y al impacto que tuvo al chocar con esa roca. Pero ahora que lo está me quede insatisfecho, así que me divertiré contigo un rato"

(No puede ser…)

"¡Aléjate de ella! – grita una voz desde lejos

"¿Qué?" – el guardia voltea

"¿¡Tsukune!? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba preocupado porque te fuiste repentinamente y te seguí, quien hubiera imaginado que estarías en una situación así"

Tsukune mira a Naruto inconsciente entre las rocas

(¿Ese sujeto no es el de antes? ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?)

"Ump, otra molestia a llegado" – el guardia mira a Tsukune – (Ese es el mocoso que el Director nos pidió que vigiláramos, nos prohibió interferir con sus asuntos a no ser que sea un caso extremo donde podremos interferir, si intenta ayudar a esta estudiante no podre impedirlo, a no ser que…)

"Hoye, te llamas Tsukune ¿verdad?"

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" – le pregunta seriamente

"Eso no importa ahora, lo que si es que estamos en medio de un operativo de captura, se nos ordeno atrapar a ese humano" – señala a Naruto

"¿Qué? ¿¡Humano!?" – Tsukune mira a Naruto – (¿¡Ese sujeto también es un humano!?)

"Tenemos autorización del Director de castigar o matar a todo aquel que intente ayudarlo, como el caso de esta mujer" – el guardia jabalí agarra a Moka con sus enormes manos

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Moka-san! – Tsukune corre hacia el guardia – "¡Déjala ir!"

En ese momento tres guardias salen de sus escondites y le bloquean el paso

(Que, estos tipos…)

"Así que Tsukune-kun si intentas salvar a ese humano o a los que intentaron ayudarlo, te atacaremos"

(¡Maldición!)

"¡Déjame ir!" – grita Moka – "¡Tengo que ayudar a Naruto-kun! el aun esta… ¡kyaaaa!" – el guardia la aprieta con su mano

"Mantente en silencio perra, a no ser que quieras que te aplaste"

"¡No!"

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Yo, yo lo prometí" – Moka intenta zafarse usando su propia fuerza – "¡Yo le prometí que esta vez no lo abandonaría!"

(¿¡Qué!? Está logrando liberarse de mi agarre, ¿cómo es que esta mujer tiene tanta fuerza?)

"¡Como quieras! Si tanto quieres morir ¡está bien!" – la arroja con fuerza hacia el suelo

"¡Kyaaaaaa!"

"¡Moka-san!" – grita Tsukune

"Adónde vas muchachito" – le dice uno de los guardias – "Aun no terminamos aquí"

Tsukune comienza a apretar los puños y los dientes

"Apártense"

"¿Que dijiste? no te escuche"

"Les dije…"

"Eh?"

"¡QUE SE APARTARAN!"

Tsukune desprende un aura oscura y sus ojos toman un aspecto más siniestro

"Que… este mocoso"

"¡Aun lado!" – Tsukune se abalanza contra los tres guardias y en un segundo deja a dos en el piso

(¡Es rápido!)

El tercero logra parar su golpe y frenarlo – "No creas que te será tan fácil mocoso"

(¿Qué? su brazo ha…) – Tsukune mira que la mano del tercer guardia con el que paro su golpe, se había vuelto una especie de tenazas gigantes que le agarraban su brazo fuertemente – (No puedo zafarme)

"Quédate quieto, ahora viene lo mejor"

En la parte trasera del tercer guardia, le sale una cola con un aguijón en la punta – parecido a un escorpión

"¡Aquí tienes!" – dirige el aguijón contra Tsukune

Tsukune intenta evadirlo pero el aguijón se clava en su pierna – "Ugh ¡maldito!" – lanza un fuerte puñetazo que lo separa del guardia y el aguijón de su pierna

Tsukune comienza a tambalearse y observa que un líquido verde sale del agujero que dejo el aguijón

(Rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que darme prisa y ayudar a Moka) – comienza a correr donde hacia ella que estaba en el suelo

El guardia jabalí se percata de Tsukune

(Esos inútiles no pueden ni contra un mocoso) – Dirige su mirada al bosque – "¡Hey, tu sal de una vez!" – grita y otro guardia sale de su escondite

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"- pregunta

"Quiero que inmovilices a esa chica por si intenta escapar, yo me are cargo del mocoso que viene hacia aquí"

"Si, entendido" – el guardia transforma su mano en raíces y la clava en la tierra

Moka que logro levantarse poco a poco vio como unas raíces gruesas salían del suelo y la rodearon inmovilizándola

(¿Que son estas raíces? Son demasiado fuertes, no puedo liberarme, tengo… tengo que quitarme el rosario) – Moka mira que Tsukune corría hacia ella y le grita:

"¡Tsukune tienes que darte prisa, necesito que me quites el rosario!"

"¡Si, ya casi llego!"

"¡NO llegaras a ningún lado! – grita el guardia jabalí que embiste a Tsukune

Este logra evadirlo rápidamente, da un salto y le da una patada que el guardia bloquea con su brazo asiéndolo retroceder

"Eres bastante fuerte para ser un enano, tal vez no pueda matarte pero por lo menos te moleré a golpes hasta dejarte inconsciente"

El guardia Jabalí le lanza múltiples golpes que Tsukune evade fácilmente

(Podrá ser grande y veloz cuando embiste, pero es muy lento dando golpes, si solo sigo esquivando con el tiempo se agotara y podre derrotarlo de un golpe)

El guardia jabalí comienza a jadear y a disminuir sus ataques

"¡Deja de moverte gusano!" – lanza un gran golpe que impacta contra el suelo asiendo que Tsukune se posicione detrás de el

(¡Bien, ahora es mi oportunidad!) –Tsukune está a punto de dar un puñetazo contra su espalda cuando deja de moverse repentinamente – (¿¡Qué!? Mi cuerpo… no responde)

El guardia voltea rápidamente y le inserta un gran puñetazo en su estomago

"¡Gyah!" – Tsukune es lanzado metros hacia arriba y cae al suelo

"¡Tsukuneee!" – grita Moka al verlo caer

"¿Que… que fue lo que paso?" – exclama Tsukune apenas pudiendo hablar

"Parece que al fin tubo efecto"

"¿Qué?"

El guardia del aguijón que ya se había reincorporado estaba parado frente a el

"¿Co… como que… tubo efecto?"

"Veras, en el momento en que clave mi aguijón en tu pierna te inyecte un veneno especial que se esparce por todo el cuerpo paralizándolo y por si fuera poco también neutraliza el youki. Como solo fue un poco los efectos tardaron en aparecer"

"Maldi…cion" – Tsukune intenta ponerse de pie – "Tengo que… quitarle el rosario a Moka, tengo que… ayudarla"

En ese momento raíces salen de suelo y sujetan a Tsukune – (¡No puedo moverme!)

"¡Bien hecho!" – exclama el guardia jabalí – "Ahora que ya no hay estorbos" – mira a Moka – "Podre divertirme un rato" – comienza a caminar hacia ella

Moka comienza a temblar al ver a ese monstro acercarse con una sonrisa desagradable

Tsukune que solo podía contemplar, sentía rabia e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, su pecho que estaba acumulado de ira y tristeza solo pudo expulsarlo en forma de palabras

¡Por favor que alguien la ayude!" – comienza a gritar de desesperación – "¡Quien sea por favor, que alguien le quiete el rosario!"

Moka que lo observaba solo podía llenarse de lagrimas – (No Tsukune, sabes que el único que puede hacerlo, eres tu)

El guardia jabalí se comenzó a reír – "JaJaJaJa ¿ahora pides ayuda? No sé que vio el director en ti, no eres más que una nenita JaJaJaJa"

"Por… favor, quien sea, solo… ¡QUITENLE EL ROSARIO!"

"¡Cállate basura, nadie los va a salvar ahora! JAJAJAJA"

"Si que hablas mucho no ¡Cerdo asqueroso!"

Moka no se dio cuenta, nadie se percato siquiera que ya no estaba en aquella roca inconsciente

"Eh?" – Moka lo vio a su lado, sangrando por todas partes, con apenas un aliento, estaba ahí parado a su costado, sin ánimos de rendirse

"¡NARUTO!"

Tsukune, el guardia del aguijón y raíces lo miraban sorprendidos

El guardia jabalí comenzó a mostrar sus enormes dientes y se podían ver las venas de sus músculos y cara

"Kisama… como es que puedes moverte… como es que aun no estás muerto… ¡RESPONDEME, BOLA DE CARNE!"

"Cierra tu boca de una vez ¿quieres? Que tu aliento de cerdo me da nauseas"

El cuerpo del guardia Jabalí comenzó a aumentar más de tamaño mostrando mas venas en sus músculos, sus cuernos se asieron más grandes, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su rostro centellaba furia.

En ese mismo instante arremetió contra ellos a gran velocidad dejando un sendero de polvo con la intención de envestirlos a los dos

"¡BOLA DE CARNEEEEEE!"

Naruto sujeto con fuerza el rosario de Moka y ella vio como en la cara de este se dibujaba una sonrisa

"Moka" – le pregunto – "Lo único que tengo que hacer es quitarte el rosario ¿no es así?"

Moka lo miro con sorpresa y confusión y rápidamente le dijo:

"¡Naruto-kun tienes que irte de aquí! ¡No queda mucho tiempo! ¡Tienes que esca…!"

"¡Solo debo!" – la interrumpe – "Sacar este rosario ¿no? entonces…"

"¡LOS VOY A MATARRR!" – rujia el guardia que solo estaba a metros de ellos

"¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Rápido huye!, ¡tú no pue…!"

Fue solo un instante, en un simple movimiento el rosario de Moka paso de su pecho a las manos de Naruto

"¿Eso es todo?" – pregunto

Moka con lágrimas en los ojos y una bella sonrisa le respondió:

"Hai, eso es todo, arigato Naruto-kun"

En el instante en que el jabalí estaba encima de ellos, una intensa luz oscura brillante apareció

Naruto cayó hacia atrás por una fuerza misteriosa y mientras se cubría los ojos por la luz, escucho una voz profunda pero a la vez cálida y amigable que le hablaba

"Hooo, no pensé que hubiera alguien más que fuera capaz de remover mi rosario, te lo agradezco Naruto"

Al despejarse la luz vio a una bella mujer con un hermoso cabello plateado que parecía brillar, unos dientes en forma de colmillos y unos ojos color sangre con las pupilas rasgadas.

Ella lo miraba con una bella sonrisa mientras hundía su pierna en el estomago del guardia jabalí que quedo paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos y botando baba por la boca.

"Qué asco" – dijo la mujer – "Desaparece de mi vista"

Y de un simple movimiento de su pierna, lo lanzo contra el muro de piedra estrellándolo

¡PAFFF!

"Conoce tu lugar" – decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello


	6. Naruto y un vampiro

**Capitulo 6: Naruto y un vampiro**

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en solo un segundo aquella chica misteriosa derroto de un golpe a ese monstro gigante que parecía invencible. En ella se podía ver a simple vista un aura oscura que la rodaba completamente, que lo asía temblar.

La mujer comenzó acercarse a Naruto haciendo que este quisiera retroceder por la gran presencia que despedía

"Tranquilo" – le dijo suavemente extendiéndole la mano – "Ya todo acabo"

El la acepta y ella lo ayuda a levantarse

"No tienes de que asustarte, ¿acaso no me reconoces?"

"¿Mo… Moka-san?"

Ella asiente

Naruto da un suspiro de alivio – "Lo siento, es solo que no te reconocí, luces un poco… diferente"

"Es normal, después de todo esta es mi verdadera forma de Yokai"

Naruto mira el rosario que tiene en las manos – "Entonces esta cosa oculta o sella tu verdadera apariencia"

"Parece que comprendes rápido, a disimilitud de los otros yokai que ocultan su apariencia adoptando forma humana yo necesito ese rosario para ocultar la mía"

Naruto la observa detenidamente – "Hum….. pero es raro" – pone su mano en su barbilla y alza la cabeza para pensar – "A diferencia de los otros que he visto, tú no te has hecho más fea" – (Aunque si das más miedo)

"Bueno, eso te lo explicare después, no deberías pensar que todos somos iguales"

"Ya veo, por cierto ¿que se supone que eres tú?"

"¿Yo?... soy un vampiro"

"¿Vampiro?... hum… vampiro" – comienza imaginarse que le quieren morder el cuello –"¡Haaa! ¿¡No me digas que eres de esos que chupan sangre!?"

"valla, pensé que habías dicho que no tenias memoria alguna de nada" – le dice Moka

"¡Podre no tener recuerdos, pero si se que son esas cosas! ¡No soy idiota!" – se comienza a proteger el cuello

"JiJiJi tranquilo no te are nada" – (Que chico más gracioso)

"Eso espero, porque…" – Naruto de desploma y Moka lo sujeta

"Parece que aguantaste mucho tiempo" – (Perdió mucha sangre por la gran cantidad de daño que recibió y aun tubo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y encima ponerse a platicar conmigo. Está claro que es un humano bastante fuerte) – Moka lo recuesta en el suelo – "Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo"

Ella enfoca su mirada hacia donde están los demás guardias y Tsukune y en un instante se para en medio de ellos asiendo que los guardias retrocedan sorprendidos

"¿Quién es ella? Este gran poder oscuro que emana, no será un…"

Moka camina hacia Tsukune y lo libera de las raíces – "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias por salvarme Moka-san" – (Parece que el veneno ya desapareció)

"No deberías agradecerme a mí, sino al chico de haya" – observando a Naruto – "Si no fuera por él, ni tu ni yo sabríamos que hubiera pasado"

Tsukune mira a Naruto que esta recostado en el suelo – "Tienes razón, tengo que agradecérselo personalmente después, me sorprendió que haya sido capaz de remover tu rosario"

"Si yo también, siempre pensé que eras el único capaz de hacerlo" – ella se fija que él se quedo mirando detenidamente a Naruto – "No tienes porque preocuparte de el"

"Eh? Preocuparme? ¿De qué?"

"No importa, debemos ayudarlo ¡vamos!" – ella se adelanta

"¡Espera! ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no me preocupara? ¡Moka-san!"

Los dos de dirigen con Naruto

El guardia del aguijón y de las raíces que se quedaron observando, intentan despertar a sus compañeros que habían sido noqueados por Tsukune sin ningún éxito.

"Maldición no se despiertan"

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – pregunta el guardia de las raíces

"Por ahora hay que informarle la situación a Rubí, no hay de otra, después de todo, la culpa es de ese cerdo" – el guardia saca su radio y se comunica con Rubi explicándole todo

"Bien, llegara dentro de poco, hay que irnos de aquí ahora"

"Claro" – los guardias cargan a sus compañeros y se marchan por el bosque

Mientras tanto Tsukune y Moka llegan donde Naruto que apenas y esta consiente

Tsukune le revisa la cabeza y nota que aun le sale sangre

"Esto es malo" – dice Moka – "Necesitamos sellar la herida rápido. Tsukune rasga un pedazo de tu camisa, yo le sostendré la cabeza mientras tu se la envuelves"

"De acuerdo" – se quita la camisa y arranca un pedazo de tela

Moka sostiene la cabeza de Naruto cuando su sangre comienza a esparcirse por sus manos – (Sigue saliendo mucha, necesitamos taparlo rapi… eh?) – Moka se aparta rápidamente de Naruto soltando su cabeza

"¿Qué sucede Moka? ¿Por qué lo soltaste de repente?" – le pregunta Tsukune

"¿Qué? No, no es nada, solo véndale rápido su cabeza" – dice Moka mientras se limpia la sangre de las manos – (¿Que fue eso? Por un momento sentí que me descontrolaba) – mira a Naruto – (Este sujeto, definitivamente no es alguien normal. El olor de su sangre es muy…)

"Moka-san ya termine de vendarlo, tanto su cabeza como su hombro" – le dice Tsukune

"Bien, con eso debería estar fuera de peligro por ahora"

Naruto comienza abrir los ojos lentamente y se inclina hacia arriba

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" – mira a Tsukune – "Eh? Tú no eres ese chico de los papeles"

"Si, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es **Aono Tsukune,** soy un amigo de Moka, e igual que tu soy un humano"

"¿Enserio? Ahaa es un alivio, pensé que era el único. Mi nombre en Naruto los amigos de Moka también son mis amigos JeJeJe"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunta Tsukune

"Si, es una larga historia, lo que paso fue…"

"Es suficiente" – lo interrumpe Moka – "Después le contaremos todo, por ahora no deberías moverte que tus heridas aun no están curadas" – lo dice con tonalidad autoritaria

Naruto se queda pensando un momento y se acerca a Tsukune – "Hoye por si acaso" – le susurra – "No piensas que esta Moka-san es un poco mandona"

"Hum… si, ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón"

"Si, la otra es más dulce y amable"

Los dos se imaginan a Moka externa sonriéndoles

"¡Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de parlotear! – les grita Moka

"¡HAI!" – responsen

"Creo que tenemos compañía" – Moka alza la vista al cielo seguido por los dos

Se podía ver a una mujer con alas negras volando encima de ellos

"Esa es… ¡Rubí-san!" – la reconoce Tsukune

Ella desciende un poco mientras una bandada de cuervos la rodea

(¡Genial!, esta volando) – piensa Naruto

"Moka, Tsukune, parece que han tenido problemas" – les dice Rubí

"Bueno, nada que no podamos resolver fácilmente" – le responde Moka

"Ese humano de ahí" – señala a Naruto – "Necesito que me lo entreguéis"

"Me rehusó" – dice Moka

"¿Que dices? Sabes muy bien que es un sospechoso de ser un espía de Hakuto"

"¿¡Espía de Hakuto!? ¿De qué hablas Rubí-san?" – pregunta Tsukune sorprendido por lo que dijo

"Aun así no puedo entregártelo" – reafirma Moka

"No es muy propio de ti hacer esto ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Cuál es el motivo?" – le reclama Rubí

Moka da un suspiro y responde:

"Tienes razón, esto no es algo que yo suelo hacer. A alguien que apenas y conozco lo trato como a un posible enemigo, así que no trataría de hacerme amiga de él y mucho menos ayudarlo"

"Entonces ¿por qué…?"

"¡Pero! Este es un caso distinto, este humano que parece no saber quién es, ni en qué lugar esta. Arriesgo su vida para salvar a mi otra yo que apenas y conoce. Así que simplemente le estoy devolviendo el favor, además que seguramente la otra Moka me regañaría si no lo ayudo"

(Moka-san) – Naruto la mira sorprendido

"Ya veo, así que esa es tu respuesta, entonces… no me dejas otra alternativa" – Rubí da un silbido y varios guardias salen del bosque y los rodean

"¿¡Porque ases esto Rubí-san!?" – grita Tsukune

"Lo siento Tsukune, pero las órdenes del director son absolutas"

"Entonces así es como van a ser las cosas" – dice Moka mientras tomo una posición de batalla

Los guardias están a punto de atacar cuando Naruto grita

"¡Deténganse de una vez!" – asiendo que todos lo miren

"Moka, gracias por querer ayudarme, pero… ¡la chica cuervo tiene razón!"

(¿Chica… cuervo?) – una mueca de sorpresa se forma en la cara Rubí

"No deberías ayudar a un extraño como yo, y si entregándome te dejo de dar problemas, con gusto iré con la chica cuervo" – Naruto se acerca a Rubí – "Así que por favor llévame, pero no les hagas nada"

Rubí se queda sorprendido por el comportamiento de Naruto

"¡Espera Naruto! no deberías…"

"Lo siento Moka-san, pero es mi decisión"

"Está bien" – dice Rubí sacando su barita y creando esposas en las manos de Naruto – "Nos vamos"

Rubí está a punto de llevarse a Naruto cuando Tsukune grita:

"¡Espera!"

Naruto, Moka y Rubí voltean a verlo

"No sé muy bien lo que está pasando, pero creo que Naruto-san no es mala persona, si Moka confía en el entonces yo también"

(Tsukune tu…) – piensa Moka

"Hace un rato, si no fuera por Naruto-san, Moka y yo… yo no pude hacer nada, pero él la salvo, incluso arriesgando su propia vida y para mí eso es más que suficiente para confiar en el"

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por las palabras de Tsukune

Rubí lo mira con tristeza – "Lo siento pero… aun así no puedo…"

"¡Además!" – la interrumpe – "¡El fue el único además de mi que pudo retirarle el rosario a Moka!"

"¿¡Qué!? Que él fue… capas de…"

"¿Es eso cierto?" – dice un hombre bajando del cielo montado en un tigre con alas

"¡Director!" – exclama Rubí – "¿¡Qué hace aquí!?"

"Solo vine a comprobar si lo que dijo Tsukune-kun es cierto"

"¡Si! Es cierto, le vi quitándolo el rosario al yo no poder hacerlo, por estar atrapado por uno de tus lacayos"

"Si eso es cierto, ¿qué tal si le asemos una prueba?"

"Está bien" – Tsukune se acerca a Naruto – "¿Podrás hacerlo?"

Naruto que estaba un poco confundido le responde:

"No entiendo muy bien, pero si solo tengo que quitarle otra vez el rosario entonces no hay problema"

Tsukune le sonríe y se cerca a Moka para ponerle el rosario – "¿Estas lista?" – le pregunta

"Si, solo hagámoslo de una vez"

Tsukune le pone el rosario y Moka vuelve a su estado externo, sorprendiendo a Naruto

"He vuelto" – les dice Moka externa

"Entonces Naruto, ya sabes que hacer" – le dice Tsukune

Naruto se acerca a Moka que está un poco nerviosa y todos toman suma atención a lo que va a suceder

"Así que volviste a la normalidad" – le dice Naruto

"Si, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que vas a tener que quitarme otra vez el rosario"

"Tranquila no será mucho tiempo JeJe" – Naruto sujeta el rosario

"JiJiJi cierto"

"Hoye Moka"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por haberme ayudado, nos vemos en un rato"

"Hai" – y de un simple tirón Naruto remueve el rosario por segunda vez

Todos se quedan perplejos al ver que Moka regresa a su verdadera forma, incluso ella misma se sorprende

"Parece que realmente tenían razón" – dice el Director – (Interesante, esto es realmente interesante)

"¿Entonces ahora que asemos Director?" – pregunta Rubí

"Qué tal si despejamos el lugar"

En ese instante todos los guardias se dispersan y se llevan el cuerpo inconsciente del guardia jabalí

"Rubí, tengo que investigar este asunto más a fondo, por ahora lleva a Naruto-kun a la enfermería de la academia, después decidiré que hacer con él. Mientras tanto que este asunto se quede en secreto entre los presentes" – el Director se aleja volando en su tigre

Rubí se acerca a Naruto – "Como ha dicho el Director lo mejor será llevarte primero a la enfermería a que te curen esas heridas"

"Si tu lo dices" – responde Naruto y se vuelve a Moka – "Creo que esto es tuyo" – le dice ofreciéndole el rosario y ella lo toma

Moka se balancea un poco y se le acerca Tsukune – "¿Estás bien Moka-san?"

"Si, es solo que liberar el sello dos veces en un día es un poco agotador, solo tengo que irme a dormir un rato"

Moka se prepara para ponerse el rosario otra vez sin antes decirle a Naruto algo

"Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, a pesar de lo que dije hace un momento yo todavía no confió en ti plenamente, si haces algo sospechoso, que me perjudique o dañe a mi o a mi amigos, yo personalmente te acabare ¿entendiste?"

"¡HAI! – responde Naruto asustado

"Pero parece que la otra Moka si lo hace, así que cuento contigo para que la ayudes en cualquier problema, no me decepciones, eso es todo, adiós" – Moka se pone el rosario y vuelve a la normalidad

En el rostro de Naruto se forma una gran sonrisa y alzando el pulgar dice:

"HOOS, puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento-dattebayo"

 _Y así es como los conocí, a esos dos grandes amigos que me acogieron cuando no recordaba quien era, a esos dos que me ayudaron en cualquier problema que tuviera, eran los mejores momentos que tuve, pero quien podría imaginarse que esa felicidad solo sería por poco tiempo. Si hubiera podido desear algo, seria que nunca hubiera recuperado mis recuerdos, porque así hubiera permanecido al lado de ellos como un amigo y no como una persona que destruyo y abandono su propio mundo al dejarse llevar por la oscuridad._

 _Maldición, qué pensarían si se enteraran de quién soy y lo que hice en el pasado en este mundo_

.

 **En el club:**

"¡Dios! ¿¡Dónde demonios se metieron Tsukune y Moka!?"

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi primera historia crossover, como es la primera vez que escribo en mi vida, espero que me entiendan si cometo errores. Gracias y hasta la próxima**


	7. Bruja

**Capítulo 7: Bruja**

En una noche de luna llena donde no había nadie alrededor de la Academia, apareció por unos instantes una luz brillante en la copa de una de las torres. En ella se manifestó la figura de un hombre.

"Por fin he llegado" – mira alrededor suyo contemplando el paisaje que le daba la vista y saca un reloj de su bolsillo – "Me he retrasado mucho, lástima que no pueda entretenerme explorando este mundo, tengo que encontrarlo rápido antes de que cause otra vez alguna alteración"

El hombre se eleva por los aires mientras una luz rodeaba todo su cuerpo y avanza hacia adelante como un cometa en el cielo.

"Ya quiero conocerlo, al ser que tiene una de las mejores reputaciones… al **Elit Uzumaki Naruto** "

.

.

.

 **En la oficina de la Academia:**

El director habla por teléfono – "Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti ¿Aceptas?"

 _{Claro, ¿supongo que me das una segunda oportunidad?}_

"Esta vez no quiero fallos y quiero que sea lo más discreto posible, así que tendré todo listo"

 _{No te preocupes, después de la última vez no cometeré errores en esta ocasión}_

"Te enviare los detalles después, hasta entonces"

 _{Esta vez conseguiré a mi presa JiJiJi}_

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Mientras el sol daba sus primeros rayos de luz, Naruto se levantaba bostezando de su cama.

Dando pequeños pasos mientras se tambaleaba llega al baño, donde se lava la cara en su lavado y al mirar su rostro en el espejo no pudo evitar recordar aquellos ojos negros llenos de odio que vio aquella vez, en su reflejo del espejo de esa extraña hada en la oficina del Director.

(Creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de eso, pudo haber sido solo mi imaginación)

Termina de lavarse los dientes y saliendo del baño se dirige a su nevera donde saca un cartón de leche. Se sienta en un sillón y se dispone a beberla cuando tocan la puerta de su dormitorio.

Toc-Toc-Toc

(Hum ¿Quién podrá ser?)

Toc-Toc-Toc

"¡Ya voy!" – Naruto se dirige a la puerta mientras bebe del cartón de leche, toma la perilla y la gira – "¿Quién es?"

"Buenos días Naruto-san, espero que hayas amanecido bien porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas por hacer"

"¿Rubi? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Cómo que que hago aquí? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?"

"¿Olvidarme de qué?" – pregunta Naruto y sigue bebiendo su leche

"Que a partir de hoy comenzarías a ayudarme todos los días en las tareas de la Academia"

"¡PUFFFFF!" – Naruto escupe la leche - ¡Se me había olvidado que era hoy!... Eh?

Naruto se queda con la boca abierta al ver a Rubi empapada por la leche que escupió

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!? ¡Ru… Rubi no, no fue mi intención…!"

"Tranquilo no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente"

"¿¡Pero…!?"

Rubi saca su barita que tiene en su cintura al lado de un libro, esta comienza a brillar y toda la leche esparcida en su cuerpo desaparece – "Vez, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"¡Wooow eso fue increíble!" – dice Naruto asombrado – "¿¡Como hiciste eso!?"

"Aaah como veras…" – (Creo que no sería correcto si le reveló este tipo de cosas a un humano, pero considerando todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora, esto no sería tan malo) – "Veras, esto es solo magia"

"¿Magia? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿No sabes lo que es? Incluso en el mundo de los humanos lo conocen"

"Pues yo nunca he escuchado de eso, pero como sea ¿Todos los Yokais pueden usar eso llamado magia?"

"No, entre todos solo las brujas pueden usarlo. Pero dejando de lado eso, es mejor que nos vallamos a la Academia de una vez que se nos hace tarde"

"Si, solo espérame un rato que enseguida me cambio"

Naruto se dirige a su armario donde se saca el polo y el short que llevaba puesto y se pone la ropa que le habían dado.

Consistía de una camiseta naranja con un pantalón y chaqueta con capucha negros, que tenía rayas anaranjadas en los brazos – PD: su imagen está en la portada

"Perdón por tardarme, ya podemos irnos"

Los dos salen del dormitorio y se encaminan a la Academia

"Por si acaso ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" – pregunta Naruto

"Umm… solo algunas cosas como limpiar los pasillos, los baños, los salones de clase, ayudar en la cafetería, en la enfermería y entre otras cosas"

"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Estas bromeando!? Eso es mucho trabajo ¿y encima tengo que hacerlo todos los días?"

"No tienes de otra, eso fue lo que se acordó en la reunión"

"Esa reunión…"

.

 **Flashback:**

Un día después de los eventos ocurridos con el guardia Jabalí, Naruto despierta recostado en la cama de la enfermería con una bata y varios vendajes alrededor de sus brazos y cabeza.

(¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? Recuerdo que fui llevado aquí y…)

En ese momento entran tres personas al cuarto

"Qué bueno que ya has despertado"

"¿Estas mejor Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Moka-san, Tsukune y etto… ¿Mujer cuervo?"

"So… solo llámame Rubi" – se lo pide con una gota de sudor en la frente

"Parece que te sientes mejor" – le dice Tsukune

"Si, aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso después"

"Te trajimos a la enfermería" – le cuenta Moka – "Rubi-san trato tus heridas pero aun estabas muy mal por la pérdida de sangre así que te dio algunos medicamentos y te dejo descansar aquí todo el día"

"¿Enserio? – Naruto mira a Rubi – "Muchas gracias"

"No me agradezcas, solo hice mi trabajo"

"Aun así gracias por ayudarme" – le da una sonrisa

Rubi también sonríe un poco y Naruto comienza a sacarse las vendas del cuerpo

"¡Espera! ¿¡Que haces!? Aun no deberías sacarte las… eh?"

Todos miran que ya no había rastros de heridas en los brazos y cabeza de Naruto

"¡Bien, ya me siento mucho mejor!" – Y de un salto Naruto se pone de pie encima de la cama, estirando todo su cuerpo – "Wow eres estupenda, ya no me siento mal ni me duele nada"

"¡Increíble Rubi-san no sabía que eras tan buena curando!" – la felicita Tsukune

"¡Tiene razón!" – reafirma Moka

Rubi se queda pensando mientras recibe los elogios de sus amigos – (¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Perdió mucha sangre y tenía por lo menos 2 huesos fracturados, yo solo le di los tratamientos básicos, no es posible que se haya recuperado totalmente en tan solo un día)

"¿Qué sucede Rubi-san?" – le pregunta Tsukune al verla un poco seria

"No es nada, solo recordaba el asunto por el que estamos aquí. Naruto-san"

"Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora que ya estas mejor tienes que prepararte"

En ese momento un guardia entra en el cuarto con una caja de ropa. La deja en el piso y se retira

"Por favor elige la ropa que te guste y vístete, nosotros te esperaremos afuera" – Rubi camina hacia la puerta de salida

"Es… espera ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – les pregunta Naruto confundido

Ella voltea y le dice:

"Te llevaremos con el director para que decida que hará contigo"

Naruto mira a Moka y a Tsukune y nota preocupación en sus rostros

"Por favor no te tardes" – los tres salen del cuarto dejando a Naruto que solo da un suspiro

(Parece que los problemas aun no se solucionan)

Naruto se apresura a elegir su ropa según sus gustos

(No tengo idea de lo que vaya a pasar y no niego que no tenga miedo pero…)

Se quita la bata y se dispone a vestirse

(Pero pienso acabar con esto de una vez)

Mientras esperan a que Naruto termine de vestirse Moka, Rubi y Tsukune se ponen a platicar sobre el asunto

"Rubi-san dinos la verdad ¿qué le puede pasar a Naruto-san? – pregunta Tsukune

"No te puedo dar una respuesta clara porque ni yo misma estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que sea encerrado o en el peor de los casos ejecutado según lo vea conveniente o no el Director. Después de todo es un humano sospechoso"

"Pero yo al principio siendo también un humano ¿por qué no pase por lo mismo?, incluso se me dio la elección de irme o no"

"Es que tu caso es muy distinto al suyo, mientras que tú te inscribirte a la Academia e ingresaste con el bus, de él se desconoce como logro entrar sin nuestro permiso. Además de que se sabe todo de ti, incluso aunque te fueras aun podríamos vigilarte, pero de Naruto-san no se sabe nada, ni siquiera él puede darnos su propia información, así que se corre el riesgo de que si se libera pueda revelar información de este lugar"

"¿Entonces no podríamos dejarlo quedarse aquí por ahora como un estudiante?"

"Parece que no entiendes, como te dije no sabemos nada de él, podría ser un espía que se infiltro de manera desconocida y finge no saber nada. A alguien así no podemos dejarlo deambular por los pasillos de la escuela libremente"

"Pero…"

"No tienes de que preocuparte Tsukune"

Todos miran que Naruto está parado en la puerta con su nueva ropa

"Naruto-kun ¿has estado escuchando? – pregunta Moka

"No mucho pero entiendo la situación, aun no pueden confiar en un extraño como yo"

"Pero Naruto-kun yo…"

"No se preocupen ya verán que esto se solucionara y aunque no, estoy satisfecho que al menos ustedes confíen en mi"

"Entonces no hay más que decir, vayamos de una vez" – dice Rubi

"Si"

Los cuatro se dirigen a la oficina del director mientras la tención los acompañaba

"Naruto-san" – le dice Tsukune

"Solo dime Naruto"

"De acuerdo. Moka me contó cómo se conocieron, me dijo que te encontró en el bosque desmayado ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegaste ahí?"

"No, no tengo idea pero… hum… es extraño, cuando me encontró tenía toda mi ropa dañada como si me hubieran atacado"

"Entonces algún Animal salvaje debió atacar a Naruto-kun" – dice Moka

"Eso no puede ser" – dice Rubi – "Que yo sepa cuando encontraste a Naruto-san el estaba ileso, si hubiera sido atacado por algún animal hubiera tenido por lo menos heridas o golpes"

"¿Entonces como se abra dañado su ropa?" – se pregunta Tsukune intrigado por el asunto

"Bueno eso ya no importa, de todos modos no sé porque llevaba es ropa, me quedaba demasiado grande, parecía mejor para alguien mayor"

"Ahora que lo veo Naruto-kun la ropa que llevas puesta se parece un poco a la otra" – le dice Moka al observar lo que eligió

"Si, es que me gusta este color pero dejando de lado, hay algo que te quiero preguntar Moka-san"

"¿Qué es?"

"Cuando me encontraste… por si acaso ¿No viste a otra persona cerca de ahí?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso Naruto?" – le dice Tsukune

"Es que antes de que despertara y viera a Moka, escuche una extraña voz que me llamaba y me decía que despertara"

"Lamento decirte Naruto-kun, entre al bosque porque escuche un extraño ruido y no vi a nadie más aparte de ti"

"Abra sido solo tu imaginación" – dice Tsukune

"Si tienes razón, fue una pregunta tonta, seguramente fue un sueño o algo así"

Sin darse cuenta por la conversación habían llegado a las puertas de la oficina que seguía siendo custodiada por dos guardias.

Naruto solo trago saliva – (Bueno otra vez aquí y sin saber lo que pueda pasar una vez entre por estas puertas) – entonces observa que Moka y Tsukune están parados a su lado con una expresión de determinación – (Al menos esta vez estoy completamente seguro de que no estoy solo)

"Bien ¿están listos?" – les pregunta Rubi

"Si" – responden

"Entonces entremos" – Rubi abre la puerta y entran a la oficina

"Es un gusto volverte a ver Naruto-kun, parece que ya te has recuperado de tus lesiones" – le dice el Director que está sentado en su escritorio con un guardia a cada lado

"Si, también es un gusto" – le dice Naruto agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto y los demás hacen lo mismo

"Vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí Moka y Tsukune? yo solo pedí llamar a Naruto-kun, por favor sean tan amables de salir y esperar a fuera"

Tsukune da un paso al frente – "Director ¿podría dejarnos participar en este asunto por favor?"

"Oh quieren participar, ya deberían estar informados de lo que está pasando, así que les preguntare ¿Por qué quieren ayudar a Naruto-kun?"

Tsukune mira a Naruto – "Es porque… nos hemos vuelto amigos"

"¿Amigos? ¿En tan poco tiempo de conocerse y se han vuelto tan cercanos?... umm… está bien, lo permitiré por esta ocasión"

"¡Muchas gracias Director!" – le dice Moka con alegría

Rubi se quedo observando en un rincón mientras pensaba con sumo cuidado – (Acepto tan fácil, ¿que estará tramando el director?)

"Bien Naruto-kun ya debes comprender muy bien tu situación así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Estoy pensando en encerrarte hasta nuevo aviso"

"¿¡Porque director!? ¿¡Porque es necesario encarcelar a Naruto-kun!?" – reclama Moka

"Rubi seguramente debió haberles dicho, no tenemos información de el así que sería perjudicial si lo libero o lo dejo quedarse"

"Pero aun si pienso que encerrarlo seria demasiado" – dice Tsukune

"Esperen un momento" – Naruto toca el hombro de Tsukune para calmarlo – (Voy a decir lo que siento) – "¿Puedo hablar yo?"

"Adelante" – responde el director

"A decir verdad cuando desperté en aquel bosque sin conocimiento de nada… estaba asustado, pero cuando conocí a Moka y me ofreció su ayuda algo me dijo que debía confiar en ella y entonces decidí seguirla pero eso solo me llevo a que recibiera un golpe, sorpresas indeseadas, que me encerraran y por si fuera poco que me torturara una loca"

Moka al escuchar las cosas por las que paso Naruto solo pudo agachar la cabeza con tristeza y arrepentimiento por no haberlo defendido desde un principio

"¿Entonces te arrepientes de haberla seguido en aquel momento?" – le pregunta el director

"No, no me arrepiento"

Todos se sorprenden al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras sin ninguna duda

"Gracias a eso fui capaz de conocerla mejor a ella y a Tsukune. Fueron las primeras personas en ayudarme y brindarme su amistad así que quisiera quedarme con ellos"

"¿Entonces no quieres que te devuelva al mundo humano?"

"Como dije no sé quien soy ni donde vengo, el único sitio que conozco es este y las únicas personas en las que confió son ellos"

(No savia que Naruto se sentía así) – piensa Tsukune

"Cuando estaba escogiendo mi ropa lo decidí, quiero regresarles el favor de la misma manera que ellos hicieron conmigo, ayudándolos, y si todavía piensas de que no soy de fiar…" – Naruto clava sus manos con fuerza en su escritorio – "¡Entonces puedes encerrarme si quieres! ¡Pero no me iré de aquí!"

El director se queda pasmado por la mirada y palabras de Naruto que expresaban una fuerte determinación

Se queda pensando un rato y dice:

"Moka, Tsukune ¿ustedes sienten lo mismo por él?"

Los dos se ponen firmes y responden – "¡Si!"

"Umm…entonces les daré una oportunidad, desde ahora ustedes dos se encargaran de vigilarlo cuando deambule en la Academia"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que…"

"Si, dejare que se quede por el momento"

"¡Qué bien Naruto-kun eso quiere decir que tienes permiso para quedarte!" – dice Moka

"Bien Naruto-kun, se te otorgara una habitación separada del dormitorio de los chicos" – dice el Director

"¿¡Enserio!? Eso es genial pero… ¿Por qué cambio de idea tan de repente?" – pregunta Naruto

"¿Entonces quieres dormir en un calabozo?"

"¡No no no, la habitación está bien!" – (No debí preguntar)

"Dentro de cinco días te volverás el asistente de Rubi y la ayudaras en las labores de la Academia. Después de todo no vivirás aquí gratis"

"De… de acuerdo" – Naruto asiente

Moka y Tsukune felicitan a Naruto por que todo se soluciono fácilmente

Rubi se acerca al Director y le habla en voz baja – "¿Está segura de hacer esto Director?"

"Si, lo dejare quedarse aquí al menos hasta que investigue y averigüe quien es"

"Hubo otra razón ¿no es cierto?"

"JeJe tan perspicaz como siempre, la verdad es que la determinación que vi en el… me recordaron a una vieja amiga"

"Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Naruto-kun" – dicen acercándose al Director

"Solo es temporal, de cualquier forma Rubi, escolta a Naruto-kun a su habitación y ustedes dos regresen a su dormitorio y recuerden que esto es un secreto"

"Hai" – responden y los cuatro abandonan la oficina

"¿¡No es genial Naruto-kun!? Desde ahora podrás estar en la Academia sin problemas" – dice Moka

"Tiene razón, pero hubiera preferido que estudiaras con nosotros" – dice Tsukune

"Bueno algo es algo JeJe"

"Naruto-san" – le dice Rubi – "Pasemos por la enfermería por tu caja de ropa, Moka, Tsukune ustedes adelántense"

"De acuerdo, no vemos mañana, adiós" – los dos se despiden y se van

.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Después de eso pasaron cinco días y no los volví a ver"

"Es normal, después de todo te pedí que permanecieras en tu dormitorio hasta que desmintiéramos esos rumores acerca de ti, el supuesto pervertido"

"No… no me lo recuerdes" – se deprime

"Vamos no te desanimes, mejor démonos prima que hoy tendremos un día muy ocupado"

"Si" – (Al menos podre ver a Moka y a Tsukune)

Llegan a la Academia y caminan por los pasillos – "Este lugar está muy desolado ¿Dónde están todos?" – pregunta Naruto

"A estas horas todos están en clases, así que es normal que no haiga nadie transcurriendo. Sera perfecto para que inicies tus labores"

"¿Por qué tiene que ser cuando no haiga nadie?"

"¡Ah! Me olvidaba, mensaje del Director, no debes interactuar demasiado con los estudiantes o profesores"

"Eh? ¿¡Por qué!?" – Naruto reclama

"Recuerda que estas bajo vigilancia, no podemos dejarte que camines a tus anchas o hables con cualquier persona que no sea Moka, Tsukune o yo, ese fue el trato por dejarte quedarte hasta averiguar quién eres"

Naruto solo agacha la cabeza y da un suspiro – "De acuerdo ya entendí, seguiré las reglas – (Es como si siguiera atado a esa silla esperando a que llegue mi fin)

"Es bueno que lo entiendas, pero no te deprimas que no todo es oscuro" – ella lo toma del brazo – "Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa"

"¿Qué? ¿Una sorpresa para mí?"

"Si" – lo lleva a una gran habitación donde habían todo tipo de herramientas y medicinas

"Esta es la enfermería de la Academia, aquí me ayudaras la mayor parte del tiempo a curar a los estudiantes y otras cosas ya que la doctora Tsumugi Mayumi se ausento un tiempo"

"¿Enserio?" – Naruto observa todo el lugar – "Por cierto ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me dijiste?" – le pregunta entusiasmado

"Vez esa puerta" – señala una habitación que esta al rincón de la sala – "Todo lo que hay adentro incluido la habitación te pertenece"

"¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que todo lo de ahí es mío!?"

"Ahí adentro están todos los materiales que necesitas para que comiences a trabajar, considéralo como tu propia oficina personal"

A Naruto le comienzan a brillar los ojos de la emoción – "¡Muchas gracias Rubi!"

"No me lo agradezcas, el Director pensó que al menos debías tener un lugar para ti solo"

"Entonces el Director no es tan malo como pensaba, ¡Bien, veamos cómo es!" – Naruto corre hacia la puerta y la abre rápidamente – "¡Wow es…" – se queda observando un buen rato

"¿Sucede algo Naruto-san?" – le pregunta Rubi al verlo paralizado

"Si… resulta que si me sucede algo… me puedes explicar ¿Qué es esto?" – Naruto comienza a temblar

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te digo… me puedes explicar… ¡QUE RAYOS ES ESTOO!"

Naruto se aparta y muestra el cuarto que es simplemente un armario sucio con cubeta y escoba

"Ese es tu nuevo centro de trabajo ¿No te gusta?"

"¡NO, NO ME GUSTA, ES HORRIBLE! ¡NO LO HAGAS VER COMO SI FUERA LA GRAN COSA!"

"No entiendo porque, si tiene todo lo que necesitas. Deberías ser más agradecido, no todo el personal tiene su propio lugar de confort"

(¿Es enserio? Apenas y quepo aquí) – "Ahaaa, eso me gano por ilusionarme, pero como sea ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?" – pregunta Naruto molesto

"Ya que te vas a encargar de la limpieza lo correcto es que conozcas los interiores de la Academia, así que te voy a dar un recorrido"

En ese momento el radio de Rubi comienza a sonar y ella responde – "¿Si? Ahora estoy ocupada ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? De acuerdo, voy enseguida" – apaga la radio y lo guarda – "Lo siento Naruto-san pero tengo que irme"

"Eh? ¿Por qué te vas así de repente?"

"Perdón pero ha surgido un problema y el Director me ha llamado" – camina hacia la puerta de salida

"Espera, ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer yo!?"

"Por ahora ponte a limpiar este lugar, volveré dentro de un rato, no salgas de aquí hasta entonces" – Rubi se marcha

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Mira que dejarme solo de la nada… de todos modos mejor comienzo a limpiar de una vez"

Pasaron dos horas donde Naruto se la paso limpiando la enfermería de esquina a esquina para luego sentarse a descansar y esperar a Rubi.

(¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir aquí? Ya termine de limpiar y Rubi no llega… hum… tal vez debería salir y buscar a Moka y Tsukune por mi cuenta)

En ese momento se comienza abrir la puerta de la entrada

(Hasta que al fin volvió) – Naruto se para y camina hacia la puerta – "¡Hoe Rubi porque te tardaste tan…"

"Perdón ¿hay alguien aquí?" – dijo alguien entrando a la enfermería

(Eh? ¿Quién es ella?) – vio entrar a una niña con pelo corto color negro, que llevaba puesto una capa y un sombreo puntiagudo del mismo color – "Esto… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Lo siento por entrar así, pero estoy buscando a una persona llamada Naruto-desu"

(¿Me está buscando a mí?) – "Soy yo"

"¿Tu eres Naruto?" – ella lo comienza a mirar detenidamente como examinándolo y luego da una sonrisa – "Pareces un pervertido"

"EEEEEH?" – (QUE RAYOS) – "Po… ¿¡porque me dices eso de repente!?"

"Hum… este lugar está muy limpio"

"¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?"

"Ah perdón ¿Qué decías?"

(¡Esta mocosa!) – "¡Te preguntaba porque me llamaste así de la nada!"

"Lo siento, al verte con esas marcas en tu cara me pareciste así" – comienza a sonreír de nuevo

(Lo dice tan a la ligera) – "¡Como sea! ¿Por qué me estas buscando?"

"Mi nombre es **Sendo Yukari** de la clase 2D y he venido porque Rubi-san me lo pidió"

"¿Rubi te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?"

"Si, ella quiere que te de un recorrido por la Academia ya que está muy ocupada en estos momentos"

"¿Tu? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Rubi?"

"No lo sé, pero ya que fue un favor que me pidió, no tengo más remedio que aceptar. Así que vamos, acabemos con esto"

(No parece estar contenta con esto)

Naruto y Yukari salen de la enfermería y caminan por los pasillos

"Bien ¿A dónde se supone que iremos primero?" – pregunta Naruto

Yukari se detiene – "No había pensado en eso"

Naruto casi se cae – "¿En que se supone que estas pensando?"

"Hum… que tal si para ahorrar camino me dices los lugares que ya conoces"

"Esta… está bien" – (Esto va a tomar demasiado)

.

 **Con Rubi hace dos horas:**

Rubi camina hacia la oficina y al llegar toca la puerta pidiendo permiso

"Puedes pasar" – responde desde adentro

"Con permiso" – ella entra y se posiciona en el centro – "¿Por qué me mando a llamar Director?"

"Siento molestarte Rubi, pero necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito que ahora mismo vallas al mundo humano y recojas un paquete por mí, la dirección te lo dará el chofer del bus"

"Espere ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Puede mandar a otro a que lo haga, en estos momentos estoy ocupada con Naruto-san, lo he dejado solo en la…"

"Esto es más importante" – la interrumpe –"Naruto-kun puede esperar. Solo puedo confiar en ti para este tipo de cosas, eso es todo ya puedes retirarte"

Rubi se queda sorprendida y entonces agacha la cabeza –"Entendido, iré enseguida" – camina hacia la salida – (Esto es demasiado repentino ¿Qué es lo que está pensando el director?" – sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta

El Director entonces toma el teléfono y hace una llamada – "Si, todo está preparado, ya puedes comenzar"

 _{De acuerdo, esto va a ser divertido JeJeJe}_

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Después de haber caminado por un buen rato y conocer nuevos lugares, Naruto decide hablar con Yukari que se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato

"Hoye ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Pasa un momento y Yukari no contesta

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Eh? Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Sigues distraída?" – (Creo que me está ignorando a propósito) – "¿Qué cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Yo? Tengo 14 años" – lo dice sin emoción

"¿14 años? Me dijiste que estudiabas aquí pero que yo sepa todos son un poco mayores ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno digamos que yo soy un genio, así que no me costó nada saltarme unos años"

"Eso es genial"

"No importa, continuemos"

(Creo que no sirve intentar hablar con ella, después de todo no le agrado) – "Como sea, solo una cosa más"

"¿Ahora qué?" – pregunta Yukari con molestia

"¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera?"

"EH?" – Yukari de repente se pone nerviosa – "¿De que estas ablando?"

"Es que tu ropa es un poco rara considerando como todos se visten aquí"

"¡No es rara!" – Ella se molesta – "Representa quien soy, por eso me visto así"

Naruto se le queda mirando – "¿Enserio? Perdón por eso"

"Mejor continuemos que tengo que reunirme con mis amigos más tarde" – ella comienza a caminar

"De acuerdo" – Naruto la sigue – "Entonces… ¿que se supone que eres tú?"

Yukari se detiene y voltea sorprendida – "¡Que! ¿No te das cuenta por la ropa?"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?" – Naruto se confunde

"Ahaaa además de parecer pervertido eres un idiota" – lo dice con una sonrisa cansada

"¿¡Ahora que fue lo que dije para que me llames idiota!? ¡Perdón pero no llevo mucho tiempo aquí así que todavía no se muchas cosas!"

"Está bien, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré" – ella deja su tono burlón y le da la espalda

(Tanto le molesta decirme como es)

"Veras yo… soy una bruja" – ella voltea a verlo – "Bien ya te lo di… eh?" – Yukari se asusta al ver a Naruto con los ojos brillando – "Que… ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa de repente!?"

"¿¡De verdad eres una bruja!? Eso es increíble- dattebayo"

Yukari pone una expresión de confusión – "¿Qué acaso no te molesta que sea una bruja?"

Naruto también se confunde – "Eh? ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?" – entonces se vuelve a emocionar y la toma de las manos – "Ne ne ¿También puede hacer eso llamado magia con un palo? ¿Me puedes mostrar?" – junta sus manos – "¿Por favooor?"

Yukari pone una mueca de asombro – "Cla… claro… no hay problema" – (¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?, se emociona tanto solo por eso)

Saca su barita y hace que las cosas de alrededor se muevan por si solas – "Esto es magia"

"¡Wooow Sugoi!" – Naruto comienza a tocar las escobas y jarrones que se movían

(No parece estar fingiendo, de verdad está feliz por esto) – Yukari comienza a sonreír un poco – "Bien que te parece si mientras continuamos con el recorrido te muestro más cosas"

"¿¡De verdad!?" – Naruto se entusiasma – "¡Entonces continuemos!"

"SI" – (Creo que me equivoque con él)

Los dos reanudaron el recorrido mientras alguien los observaba desde atrás escondido

(¿¡Que es lo que está pasando aquí!?)

.

 **Con Rubi hace tres horas:**

Rubi se dirige al túnel de salida un poco desconcertada por el repentino pedido del Director

(¿Qué es lo que sucede? El Director ha estado un poco extraño desde que permitió a Naruto-san quedarse. No puedo evitar pensar que está tramando algo ¿pero qué?)

Rubi al andar distraída pensando, no pudo evitar darse un ligero golpe con un hombre que caminaba en el mismo carril que ella

"Perdone no estaba prestando atención" – Rubi se disculpa

"No hay problema señorita, solo camine con cuidado"

Rubi continua caminando y el hombre también pero ella se percata de algo y voltea para llamarlo

"Espere un segundo" – le dice Rubi

EL hombre se detiene y también voltea – "¿Qué sucede señorita?" – pregunta sonriendo

"Usted, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes ¿Quién es?"

El hombre parecía un señor de mediana edad que tenia pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y caminaba medio inclinado.

"¿Yo? Solo soy un ex estudiante que viene a visitar su antigua Academia otra vez"

Rubi comienza a sentirse incomoda con solo mirarlo – "¿Enserio? Las visitas solo están permitidas en días especiales donde se celebra algún evento, así que ¿Cómo ingreso aquí?"

El hombre con el cigarrillo aun en la boca vota el humo – "Tranquila señorita, soy un amigo del Director así que tengo un permiso especial para estar aquí hoy, si quiere puede confirmarlo con el"

(Este hombre luce sospechoso, me gustaría confirmar lo que dice pero no tengo tiempo)

"Si eso es todo entonces me marcho que tengo cosas que hacer, adiós señorita" – el hombre se va

(Definitivamente algo no anda bien, espero que me equivoque)

Rubi prosigue por el sendero que lleva al túnel de salida y al llegar se encuentra con el chofer del autobús que la estaba esperando.

"Buenos días Rubi-chan, el director ya me ha informado la dirección así que te llevare rápidamente al mundo humano"

"Arigato, cuento con usted" – Rubi sube al autobús, el chofer encendiéndolo parten al mundo humano

"Luces preocupada Rubi-chan, sucede algo con Tsukune-kun o… será con el chico nuevo"

"No, no es eso, es solo que… todo es extraño"

El chofer bota el humo de su cigarrillo – "Bueno, cosas más extrañas comenzaran a suceder este año"

Rubi solo inclina su cabeza en la ventana – "Supongo que tiene razón"

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Mientras Yukari le enseñaba los lugares y alrededores de la academia a Naruto también le mostraba trucos que hacía con su barita y le hablaba algunas cosas sobre las brujas.

"¿Entonces ustedes pueden usar magia mediante la naturaleza?" – pregunta Naruto

"Si, mientras más fuerte es el vinculo con ella, mayor es nuestro control sobre la magia. Incluso las más fuertes son capases de controlar la misma naturaleza y dar formas de vida como plantas y animales"

"A pesar de que no pueden transformarse como los demás Yokais , son capases de hacer cosas asombrosas" – (Ha esto se refería la otra Moka cuando dijo que no todos son iguales) – "Ustedes las brujas sí que son increíbles"

Yukari se le queda mirando un poco perpleja y luego se limita a sonreír – "Tienes razón" – (Es agradable hablar con él)

"Por cierto Rubi me dijo que a esta hora todos ustedes están en clases ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?" – pregunta Naruto

"Pedí permiso a la profesora y me lo concedió, ya que soy una genio JiJi"

"Parece que te beneficias mucho, pero bueno creo que ya hemos visto todos los lugares" – dice Naruto estirando los brazos – "Creo que es mejor que regrese a la enfermería a esperar a que llegue Rubi"

"En realidad aun tenemos que ir a un lugar"

"¿Adonde? Pensé que eso era todo"

"Rubi-san dijo que después del recorrido vallamos a la parte trasera de la Academia donde nos estará esperando"

"¿Eso dijo? Entonces no la hagamos esperar y vamos" – dice Naruto

"Entonces sígueme" – los dos se apresuran

"Umm… quisiera preguntarte Naruto-san ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando aquí en la Academia? si por tu edad podrías estudiar aquí"

"Bueno veras…" – (No sé si deba decirle esto) – "Es que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir así que vine aquí y… por distintas razones termine trabajando como asistente de Rubi"

"Así que estas solo"

"Bueno algo así, JeJe, pero dejando de lado eso, es un poco extraño que Rubi nos citara en lugar lejos y apartado ¿estás segura que te dijo así?" – pregunta Naruto

"Bueno la verdad es que no me lo dijo directamente… fue otro sujeto quien me dijo que fue de parte de Rubi-san"

"Eh? Entonces… quien lo izo"

"Fue uno de esos guardias uniformados del Direc…"

"Vaya, no pensé volver a verte por aquí pervertido" – dijo una voz desde atrás

Naruto y Yukari voltean al mismo tiempo

"Ehhhhh? ¡Tú eres…!" – Naruto lo señala con el dedo

"¡Kokoa-san! – dice Yukari – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Decido saltarme las clases por hoy y me encuentro con Yukari-san y el pervertido estando juntos"

(Si mal no recuerdo ella es la hermana menor de Moka) – piensa Naruto al verla después de mucho tiempo

"¿Pervertido?" – Yukari mira a Naruto – "¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?"

"Bue… bueno algo así, ya nos habíamos topado antes" – dice Naruto

"Hmp, no es como si me hubiera gustado toparme con alguien tan inferior y en especial si es un acosador"

"¿Acosador? ¿Por qué te llama así?" – pregunta Yukari confundida

"¡No tengo idea! ¿¡Hoye porque rayos me llamas así!?"

"Parece que no solo te conformaste con mi hermana, sino que ahora vas tras Yukari-san, eres igual de pervertido que ese capitán de karate ¡un lolicon!"

"¿¡A quien llamas lolicon!? ¡Maldita enana!"

"¿¡Que fue lo que me dijiste!?"

Mientras Naruto y Kokoa discutían Yukari se quedo en silencio analizando lo que dijo Kokoa

(Espera un momento, acaso dijo que Naruto-san estaba acosando a Moka-san y hace unos días atrás ella estaba deprimida porque… un sujeto la estaba…) – en ese momento comenzó a recordar las características que menciono Kurumu del pervertido que se rumoreaba en la Academia – (Era rubio y… será que…)

"Así que Yukari-chan no le hagas caso a esta…"

"Kokoa" – Yukari lo interrumpe – "¿Esa vez Naruto-san llevaba la ropa rasgada y rota?"

"Ah? Umm… si la llevaba toda rota y sucia" – responde Kokoa

Yukari mira a Naruto – "¿Esa persona en verdad eras tú?"

Naruto se sorprende un poco por la seriedad que tenia – "Si, era yo pero…"

Yukari agacha la cabeza – "Entonces eras tú" – comienza a retroceder lentamente – "La persona de esos rumores…"

"¿Qué? ¿Rumores? Espera… no te referirás a…"

"Esa vez Moka-san… estaba triste… parecía asustada por algo… ¡Y todo fue por tu culpa!"

"¿Conoces a Moka-san? No entiendo bien…" – Naruto estira su mano hacia ella –"Pero creo que te estás confundiendo, déjame que te expli… ¡GYAAG!" – una olla cae en su cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo

"¡No te me acerques!" – grita Yukari alzando la mirada

Naruto que estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, se quedó sorprendido por el odio y desprecio con el que Yukari lo miraba

"Me das asco" – dice Yukari y se va corriendo – (No estaba equivocada, todos a excepción de ellos son…) – ella desaparece

"Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No entiendo" – se pregunta Kokoa confundida

Naruto simplemente se para, se sacude la ropa, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar

"Hoye ¿adónde vas? Aun no hemos terminado" – dice Kokoa

"Yo ya he termine" – le dice Naruto y se va

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa?... espera ¡me han dejado sola!"

Mientras Naruto caminaba sin rumbo sonó la campana indicando el cambio de hora y comenzaron a salir estudiantes de sus salones

(Ahora que se supone que haga ¿vuelvo a la enfermería o voy a ese lugar donde está Rubi)

Después de andar un buen rato pensando llega al patio de la academia donde se sienta en una banca que está al lado de una máquina expendedora

"¡Haaa mo! Porque me preocupa tanto lo que piense esa enana, ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle. Ya tuve suficiente de mocosas molestas"

"¿¡Naruto!?" – una persona se para enfrente de él y lo mira

"¡Tsukune!" – dice Naruto sorprendido

"¡No esperaba verte aquí! A pasado tiempo" – dice Tsukune comprando dos bebidas y sentándose a su lado

"Tienes razón" – Naruto acepta la bebida que le ofrece

.

 **Con Yukari:**

Al salir de la Academia Yukari se dirigió a su parte trasera que estaba desolada y solo se veía un bosque en el horizonte

(¿Porque Rubi-san me pidió que ayudara a un tipo así? ¿Acaso no sabe quién es? Tengo que preguntárselo directamente)

Al llegar vio que no había nadie alrededor, solo una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada

"¡Rubi-san!" – comenzó a llamarla – (¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿será que aun no llega?)

"JeJeJeJe parece que por fin han llegado" – dice un hombre saliendo de entre las sombras

(¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién es este tipo?)

El hombre mira a su alrededor – "Umm… algo anda mal ¿No se supone que eran dos?"

"¿¡Quién se supone que eres!? ¿¡Dónde está Rubi-san!?" – dice Yukari sacando su varita

"Valla esto es un problema ¿Dónde está el otro muchacho?"

"¿Otro muchacho?" – (No se estará refiriendo a… Naruto)

"Parece que aun no ha llegado. Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada así que… jugare contigo un rato"

"¿Que…? ¡Kyaaaa!"

.

 **Con Naruto:**

"Así que tu llevas un año entero en la Academia Yokai, debió ser duro siendo el único humano en una escuela para monstros" – dice Naruto

"La verdad es que pase por muchos problemas desde que llegue aquí, incluso hubo momentos en que casi muero"

"¿¡Tan serios fueron que llegaron a ese extremo!?"

"Si, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ya ni me acuerdo. Al principio hubo momentos en que pensé en irme y dejar todo esto, pero al final decidí quedarme"

"¿Por qué?"

"Te mentiría si te dijera que incluso al comienzo este año no he pasado por dificultades, pero después de enfrentarlos y solucionarlos con la ayuda de mis amigos, descubrí que no es tan malo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que aunque este lugar tenga sus cosas malas también tiene cosas buenas"

"Como haberte conocido a ti y a Moka" – dice Naruto

Tsukune se lo queda mirando por lo que dijo y luego aparta la mirada – "Si, esa es la razón más importante… los amigos"

"Pero dejando eso tu y Moka deberían ver la habitación que me han dado, aunque puede ser pequeña es genial" – dice Naruto

"Eso me recuerda, cuando le preguntamos a Rubi-san sobre ti ella nos respondió que no venias porque estabas muy cómodo en tu habitación"

"Bueno fue algo así JaJa, pero también fue porque habían unos supuestos rumores de mi y Rubi me dijo que me quedara ahí hasta haberlos despejado"

"¿Sobre el pervertido?" – pregunta Tsukune

"¿¡Como sabes eso!?" – Naruto se sorprende

"Tranquilo, Moka-san ya me lo explico todo"

"¿Moka también lo sabía?"

"Veras, una de mis amigas los vio a ti y a Moka caminando juntos y cuando le preguntamos, ella nos mintió diciendo que la estabas acosando, todo para no revelar tu identidad"

"Así que ella dijo eso… pero no la culpo, no debía decir nada sobre mi" – (Ahora que lo pienso Yukari conoce a Moka y me acuso de que yo le hice algo ¿será por lo que me dijo?) – Naruto mira a Tsukune – (¿Sera que el también la conoce?)

"¿Sucede algo Naruto?" – le pregunta al verlo que lo miraba

"No, solo quiero preguntarte acerca de las brujas"

"¿Las brujas? ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Es solo que al ver a Rubi asiendo eso llamado magia, me llamo la atención"

"No te podría decir mucho ya que solo conozco a dos. Una es Rubi-san y la otra está en mi clase y aunque todavía es una niña es increíblemente lista"

(Esa seria Yukari) – pensó Naruto – "Por curiosidad háblame acerca de la otra por favor"

"Eh?... hum… porque no. Se llama Yukari y como dije aun es una niña, pero gracias a su inteligencia me ha ayudado muchas veces y también es muy amigable aunque… al principio no era así"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"La verdad es que cuando la conocí creo que me odiaba y había rumores de que hacia cosas malas, me costó mucho hacerme su amigo pero eso solo fue porque logre entenderla"

"¿A ella le ocurría algo?" – pregunto Naruto

"No sé mucho sobre el tema pero según por lo que me dijeron, las brujas aquí son discriminadas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Debe ser porque a pesar de poder usar magia, su verdadera apariencia es humana y por eso las discriminan. Incluso en el mundo humano las odian porque pueden utilizar magia y eso es considerado un tabú, ha habido casos de muertes de brujas por siglos. Honestamente me sorprende que ella haya soportado ese peso durante años y estoy seguro que también es el caso con Rubi-san"

(Quien hubiera pensado que una niña tan alegre hubiera pasado por esas cosas) – piensa Naruto apretando los puños

"Esa es la razón de porque Yukari no confiaba en los demás y aunque ahora no es el caso conmigo ni Moka, aun duda de todas las personas nuevas que conoce"

En ese momento suena el timbre del final del receso

"Lo siento Naruto pero tengo que irme, después terminamos de hablar, le contare a Moka-san que estas aquí, adiós" – Tsukune y se va

Naruto se queda sentado un rato pensando en lo que le dijo y luego se levanta de la banca

(Tengo que encontrar a Yukari y explicarle todo, no quiero que nos quedemos así, estoy seguro que podremos entendernos) – sale corriendo – (Según me dijo ella, Rubi nos está esperando en la parte trasera de la Academia, así que lo más seguro es que se halla dirigido hacia allá)

Naruto que se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la Academia, se encuentra a Kokoa en el camino

"¡Hoye espera un momento!" – le grita Kokoa

"¡Otra vez tu! Lo siento pero estoy ocupado" – le contesta y sale de la Academia – (Bien ya estoy afuera, ahora solo debo rodearla para llegar, espero que esto se solucione)


	8. La trampa

**Capitulo 8: La trampa**

Al ser la Academia Yokai demasiado grande y extensa le iba a tomar a Naruto varios minutos en poder rodearla para llegar a su parte trasera

(Esto toma demasiado ¿Por qué Rubi nos cito a un lugar tan alejado?... algo no va bien… tengo un mal presentimiento)

Naruto apresura el paso intentando llegar lo más rápido posible y a medida que se acercaba comenzó a notar a alguien tirado en el suelo

(Eh?... esa no es… no puede ser…) – "¡Yukari-chan!"

Naruto llega veloz mente y la levanta con sus brazos – "¿¡Oye estas bien!? ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!?" ¡Yukari!" – intenta despertarla pero estaba inconsciente – "(¡Rayos! Parece que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, pero… ¿Por qué?) – Entonces detrás suyo escucho un extraño ruido que inmediatamente lo hiso voltear – "¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¡muéstrate!"

En la oscuridad de un pequeño callejón ve una gran sombra alargada retorciéndose y tomando forma a una figura humana

"Valla, por fin has aparecido" – dijo un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad para mostrarse – "Empezaba aburrirme"

"¿¡Quien rayos eres!? ¿¡Fuiste tú el que lastimo a Yukari!? ¡Responde!"

"Tranquilízate chico, fue culpa tuya que tuve que empezar a jugar con ella antes. Te demorabas tanto que incluso pensé en devorarla de una vez"

"¿De… debo-rarla? ¿de qué demonios hablas?" – pregunto Naruto horrorizado por aquellas palabras

"Bueno de todas maneras comer niñas no es mi estilo, me hubiera gustado que su cuerpo madure un poco más porque así son más jugosas, pero que se le va hacer"

"¡Cierra la puta boca!" – Naruto estalla – "¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando! ¿¡Donde esta Rubi!? ¿¡Quien rayos eres!? ¡Si no me lo dices voy a…!"

"Hum… creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, primero déjame presentarme" – comienza a sonreír – "Mi nombre es **Hyaku Shiki** soy un ex estudiante de aquí y…" – los señala con su mano – "He venido hoy para devorarte a ti y a esa niña"

"¿¡Que!?... ¿Devorarnos?" – un sudor recorre por la frente de Naruto – (Este sujeto no es normal, siento la misma sensación que cuando estaba enfrente de ese guardia transformado en jabalí)

"Sobre esa tal Rubi… lo siento pero fue un engaño para que vinierais aquí"

(Esto no anda bien ¿Por qué tan de repente?) – "Entonces fue una trampa ¿Pero porque nosotros?"

"No importan los detalles, siempre que haiga algo de comer no me importa nada más y ya que tu eres la comida tampoco te debe importar"

"¡Pero…!"

"Suficiente, de tanto hablar ya me dio hambre así que… comenzare a comer de una vez"

En ese momento su torso se comenzó alargar rápidamente mientras que sus piernas se pegaron y también se estiraron, varias patas pequeñas le comenzaron a salir en el torso alargado y dos en la espalda, los dedos de sus manos también se alargaron pareciendo cuchillas. Solo su pecho y cara permanecieron normales

"¡Soy un **Mucadegami**!" – Ciempiés gigante – "Bien ¿Están listos para unirse a mí?" – decía mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo

Naruto se quedo impactado al ver su verdadera forma – (¡Maldicion! ¡esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo! ¿¡Que se supone que haga ahora!?)

"Pareces asustado, JeJe, tranquilo, será rápido si no te resistes"

Y de un solo movimiento de su cola le hiso una cortada en el brazo a Naruto que cayó hacia tras

"¡Ugh!..." – (Después de haberme recuperado, otra vez tengo lastimado el brazo) – pensaba Naruto al ver salir sangre de la cortada

"Bien muy bien, tu sangre tiene un buen olor, parece que no sabrás tan mal JeJeJeJe"

(Es imposible que pueda contra él y este lugar está muy apartado para pedir ayuda a alguien) – Naruto empieza a observar alrededor suyo – (Piensa ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?) – entonces ve que detrás suyo se puede ver el bosque – (Supongo que no tengo otra opción)

"¿Que es lo que vas hacer?" – pregunta Hyaku

"¡Solo me queda intentarlo!" – Naruto coge a Yukari del suelo, la pone en sus hombros y corre al bosque adentrándose en el

"Parece que solo pudo ocurrírsele eso, bien al menos eso hará más divertido comer JiJi"

Mientras Naruto se internaba cada vez más en el bosque sentía la sensación de ser asechado por algo

(Me siento como si fuera una presa al que están a punto de atacar) – después de correr un buen rato se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol con Yukari

Se comienzan a escuchar sonidos de arboles cayendo

"¿¡Que sucede chico!? ¡No demores más la comida, sal para que podamos jugar!"

Se escuchaba no muy lejos de donde estaba Naruto

(¡Mierda! Ya ha llegado hasta aquí a pesar de que me aleje bastante. No puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, tengo que pensar en un plan o tarde o temprano nos atrapara)

Yukari se comienza a mover

(Parece que ya despertó)

Comienza abrir los ojos – "Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Al fin despiertas, estaba preocupado" – le dice Naruto con una sonrisa

Yukari lo mira fijamente – "¡AH, TU! ¿¡Que fue lo que me…!?" – rápidamente Naruto le tapa la boca – "Hum… ham… himm…" – Yukari intenta hablar

"Shuuuuh, guarda silencio o nos descubrirá" – le decía Naruto intentando calmarla y a la vez mirando alrededor

"¡No podrás esconderte mucho tiempo, puedo detectar tu olor!" – decía Hyaku derribando arboles

Después de que Yukari dejo de forcejear por darse cuenta de la situación, Naruto la soltó – "Intenta no hacer mucho ruido"

Yukari se queda pensando un momento y dice:

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando llegue al sitio acordado ese extraño hombre apareció y me dijo que faltabas tú, en ese momento me ataco, fue demasiado rápido y no pude hacer nada" – mira a Naruto – "Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de eso?"

"Eh? Bueno…"

Naruto le cuenta en vos baja lo que sucedió después que la encontró inconsciente

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso" – (Es como si todo hubiera sido planeado) – Yukari se levanta – "Bueno me tengo que ir"

"Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que te vas?" – le dice Naruto sorprendido

"Se me ha quedado la varita haya, tengo que ir a recuperarla, estoy segura que podre derrotar a ese sujeto. Tu puedes quedarte aquí, yo sola puedo con esto"

"Espera un momento" – Naruto la sujeta del brazo – "¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Quieres que te maten? Tu sola no puedes contra esa cosa, si sales ahora te va a…"

"¡Suéltame!" – Yukari aparta su mano – "¡No quiero tener la ayuda de alguien que fue capaz de lastimar a Moka-san!"

Naruto mira que Yukari tiene una expresión de odio – (Así que esa era la razón) – "Te estás confundiendo, yo no lastime a Moka pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de este problema"

"¡Cállate! ¡como si te fuera a creer! ¡no le voy hacer caso a alguien como…!"

"¡Deja de comportarte como una mocosa!" – Naruto grita – "¿¡No vez la situación en la que estamos!? ¡Deja esas niñerías! ¡Te prometo que te explicare todo después pero ahora necesitamos colaborar juntos! ¿¡Entendiste!?"

Yukari se sorprendió por la seriedad que mostraba Naruto y solo pudo callarse y agachar la cabeza – "Esta… está bien, por ahora lo dejaremos de lado" – (Este tipo…)

"Bien, ahora solo tenemos que idear un plan rápido ya que por todo el ruido que hicimos estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta donde estamos"

"De hecho ya tengo un plan" – dice Yukari tímidamente

"¿Enserio? Como se esperaba de una genio" – Naruto comienza a sonreír – "Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Yukari le explica todo el proceso del plan que había ideado rápidamente

"Aunque es un poco simple puede dar resultado" – dice Yukari terminando de explicar su plan

"Hum… pero es un poco arriesgado, ya que al final se decidirá si puedes derrotarlo o no una vez hayas recuperado tu varita ¿estás segura que puedes?"

"Si, ya que no hay tiempo para pedir ayuda, solo nos queda intentarlo"

Naruto da un suspiro – "Esta bien, entonces yo me ocultare y are ruido para llamar su atención mientras tú lo rodeas y vas por tu varita. Como dijiste es simple pero puede funcionar"

"Entonces démonos prisa"

"De acuerdo, tratare de aguantar lo mas que pueda. Ten cuidado" – Naruto se marcha

Yukari solo lo mira y se marcha también

Hyaku que cortaba arboles con su cola para encontrarlos, de pronto se percata de algo – (Puedo sentir que comenzaron a moverse del lugar de donde estaban pero… parece que se han separado ¿Qué estarán tramando?)

"¡Oye por aquí!" – se escucho un grito por los arboles

"¡En ese lugar!" – dijo Hyaku y se fue por donde escucho el grito

Yukari que lo observaba oculta en unos arbustos, al verlo marcharse aprovecho para salir de su escondite y dirigirse de regreso donde se había caído su varita

(Bien solo debo darme prisa y llegare enseguida)

Después de correr bastante y escuchar sonidos de arboles derrumbándose al fin logro llegar

(Al fin llegue, ahora donde está mi…) – "¡Ahí esta!" – corrió hacia su varita que estaba tirada en el suelo y la cogió rápidamente – (Bien, al fin la tengo, ahora solo debo…)

En ese momento Yukari se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en peligro

(Cierto… ¿Por qué debería volver? Ese hombre solo se merece lo peor por lastimar a Moka-san) – comienza apretar su varita con fuerza – (Aunque me haya ayudado…) – comienza apretar sus dientes – (Yo no debería…)

Mientras Naruto corría de un lado a otro ocultándose en los arboles, Hyaku le pisaba los talones acercándose cada vez mas

"¡Es inútil que te escondas! ¡Seguiré partiendo estos árboles hasta que ya no tengas un lugar donde ocultarte!"

Naruto que solo estaba a unos metros de él, apenas y podía contener la respiración – (¡Maldición, esto no acaba nunca! Yukari ya debería estar de regreso, solo debo resistir un poco mas)

"¡Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de su pequeño plan! ¡Se perfectamente que aceptaste ser de sebo para que ese niña pudiera regresar y pedir ayuda!"

(¡Rayos, se había dado cuenta desde un principio!)

"¿¡De verdad crees que esa mocosa va a regresar!?"

(¿Qué está diciendo?)

"¡Eres demasiado ingenuo! ¡Ninguna persona cuerda regresaría a ayudar a alguien sabiendo que tendrá una muerte asegurada!" – seguía partiendo arboles con sus afiladas manos – "¡La única razón por la que la deje escapar es para ver tu cara de idiota al enterarte de que seguramente ya se ha largado!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" – Naruto sale de su escondite y se posiciona frente a él – "¡Tú no sabes nada de Yukari!"

"Sí que eres idiota, condenando tu vida para defender a una simple mocosa"

"¿Crees que no lo pensé? ¿Crees que no se me paso por la cabeza que seguramente me abandonaría? De hecho, ella tiene motivos para hacerlo. Cree que yo he lastimado a alguien preciado de ella, así que no me molestaría si me dejara… pero…" – Naruto se pone firme – "¡Estoy seguro que no lo hará! ¡Porque ella no es igual a una maldita escoria como tú!"

"JeJeJe-JaJaJaJa-HAHAHAHA- ¡entonces te matare para que vea tu cadáver!" – Hyaku se abalanza a gran velocidad hacia Naruto pero este simplemente da una sonrisa - "Eh?"

Entonces de repente se para y al voltear ve a la niña de la que se estuvo burlando alzando con gran determinación su varita

(No la sentí acercarse… ¿¡Qué!?)

No se había percatado que una gran cantidad de cartas estaban volando alrededor de él y que lo habían rodeado completamente sin aberturas de escape

(¿¡En qué momento ella…!?)

"¡Bien! ¡Aquí van!" – Lo señala con su varita – "¡Tarot card magic tornado!"

En ese instante todas las cartas comienzan hacer un gran remolino que envuelve a Hyaku

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH"

Se escucharon sus gritos al recibir cientos de cortadas por las cartas que giraban a gran velocidad, que a la vez levantaban mucho polvo haciendo imposible verlo

"Creo que es suficiente" – dijo Yukari bajando su varita exhausta

(¿Lo abra logrado?) – piensa Naruto

Cuando el polvo al fin se disipa se sorprenden al ver que su cuerpo se había enrolladlo en forma de espiral

"¿Qué fue lo que hiso?" – se pregunto Yukari

Entonces poco a poco su cuerpo se comienza a desenrollar mostrando múltiples cortadas en el pecho brazos y cara. Y como cada cortada sangraba le daba un aspecto horrible

En ese momento y sin avisar rápidamente le dio una cortada en el pecho a Naruto con su cola

"¡UGH!" – Naruto y apenas se mantuvo en pie

"¿¡Estas bien Naruto-san!?" – le pregunto Yukari al verlo herido

"¡Es-estoy bien, solo ha sido un roce!" – le dijo mirando la marca que le dejo

"Casi me la habéis jugado mocosos, ese ataque fue muy peligroso, si no hubiera protegido mis puntos importantes ahora estaría acabado" – comienza a lamer la sangre de sus manos – "No me imagine que fueran tan buenos, hubiera pedido más información de vosotros"

"¿Información eh…? Llevo pensando esto desde el comienzo" – dijo Yukari – "Pero tú en verdad fuiste contratado para asesinarnos ¿no es cierto?"

(¿Contratado?) – piensa Naruto

"JaJaJaJa, así que lo descubriste al final" – dijo Hyaku

"No fue difícil averiguarlo, después de todo esto parece tan extrañamente planeado"

"¡Tienes razón! Se me contrato para mataros a los dos, por eso regrese a esta academia"

"Entonces ¿¡Quién fue el que te dijo que nos mataras y porque!?" –pregunto Naruto

"Eso no es importante, como dije, siempre que haiga algo de comer no importa nada mas, aunque… tenía curiosidad de porque tenía que devorar a una niña y aun chico y fue entonces que lo descubrí ¡Tu mocoso!" – señala a Naruto – "En realidad… eres un humano ¿Verdad?"

"¿¡Que!?" – Yukari mira a Naruto sorprendida – "¿Qué eres un…?"

(¿Co… como rayos lo descubrió?... No es posible que lo averiguara…) – "No-no sé de que estas ablando…"

"¡No mientas! No solo tu olor te delata… sino también tu sangre"

"¿Sangre?"

"Si, sabias que la sangre de un humano y la de un Yokai son muy diferentes, tanto en el olor como el sabor, y yo que he probado los dos se identificarlos correctamente. ¿Recuerdas cuando te herí el brazo? En ese momento probé tu sangre y supe de inmediato que era la de un humano"

(Entonces lo descubrió por eso ¿solo por como sabia mi sangre?) – Naruto mira a Yukari y nota que esta demasiada confundida – (Ya no tiene caso seguir negándolo, no en estos momentos) – "Es como tú dices… ¡Yo soy un humano!"

"JaJaJaJa, lo sabía, aunque es extraño que haiga un humano por estos lugares. Pero bueno ya no importa, ahora que todo está revelado debo seguir con el plan" – le da una mirada a Yukari

Naruto nota algo malo y se percata – "¡Yukari cuidado!"

En ese momento Hyaku se arrastra a toda velocidad hacia Yukari, esta con su varita invoca cartas y las envía contra él pero este las destruye fácilmente con sus manos llegando hacia ella y sujetándola con varias de sus patas

"¡Kyaaaaaa! – grita Yukari al ser atrapada y deja caer su varita

"¡Yukari-chan!" – grita Naruto

"Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado" – decía Hyaku mientras tenia atrapada a Yukari entre sus patas

"¿¡De que maldito plan hablas!?" – pregunto Naruto enfurecido

"La verdad es que hubiera querido que no descubrieran que fui contratado, así me los hubiera comido a los dos"

"¿Ahora… de que estas ablando?"

"Es que además de matarlos se me dio una extraña orden, de que si uno de ustedes descubría la verdad, tendría que cambiar la orden original y devorar solo a la niña, aunque es un verdadero desperdicio"

(¿Que es lo que está pasando?... no entiendo nada)

"Pero hay una condición para esto y es que para que tú te salves… debes abandonarla por tu propia voluntad ¿no es demasiado fácil?"

"¿Qué?... estas diciendo que para salvarme ¿Yo tengo que dejar atrás a Yukari-chan?"

"Si eso es todo, solo debes irte de aquí y fingir que esto nunca paso. Pero si eliges ayudarla entonces tendré paso para devorarte a ti también"

Naruto vio que Yukari estaba impactada por lo que dijo

"Acaso es una broma… yo jamás la abando…"

"Antes de que digas algo, mírate a ti mismo"

"Eh?..." – Naruto se da cuenta de que esta temblando

"Lo vez ¿cierto? Estas asustado, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo salvar a esta niña" – decía Hyaku lamiéndole la mejilla con sangre a Yukari

"No es cierto…"

"Tus piernas gritan que quieren darse la vuelta e irse corriendo"

"No es verdad…"

"Porque lo niegas, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, es normal que uno quiera sobrevivir a costa de otro"

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy igual que tú!"

"¡Se honesto contigo mismo muchacho! ¡Lo único que quieres es largarte ahora mismo! ¡Hace tiempo conocí a otro que no aceptaba que era un monstro y al final termino siendo el mismo demonio!"

Naruto solo pudo apretar sus puños y dientes y ver como salían lágrimas del rostro de Yukari – (Maldición… ¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar? ¿Acaso tengo miedo de que las palabras de este sujeto sean verdad? ¿Qué se supone que debería…?)

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a recordar a Tsukune, que a pesar de todos sus problemas él nunca se rindió, a Moka cuando llego para salvarlo y dijo que lo ayudaría, a los dos cuando lo defendieron del director. En todas esas ocasiones el noto algo, que en sus miradas y palabras no habían vacilación, no había arrepentimiento, solo había valor.

(¡Cierto! ¿¡De qué estoy dudando!? No importa lo que diga este bastardo ¡yo no soy como él! Y si no quiero defraudar a la otra Moka, debo actuar ahora cueste lo que me cueste)

"Entonces acepta que…"

"Te equivocas" – le dice Naruto – "Es verdad que tengo miedo y esa es la razón de porque mi cuerpo tiembla"

"Y porque de una vez no hu…"

"¡Pero!... aprendí mediante acciones de dos amigos que aunque todo este en tu contra lo único que importa es hasta cuán lejos uno puede llegar para defender lo que aprecia… por esa razón…" – Naruto levanta su puño - ¡Yo no voy a huir!"

Hyaku lo mira con extrañeza y después sonríe – "Así que esa es tu respuesta, entonces… ¡te devorare a ti primero!" –

"¡Yukari! ¡Escucha bien! ¡cuando este sujeto te suelte para atacarme!" – Naruto coge una rama afilada del piso – "¡Quiero que corras lo mas que puedas y pidas ayuda, yo tratare de frenarlo lo más que pueda!"

"¿¡Que estás diciendo!?" – le dice Yukari – "¡Si de verdad eres un humano, tu no podrás contra….!"

"¡Ten fe en mí!"

"Eh?"

"La verdad es que… yo conozco a Tsukune y de el he escuchado varias cosas de ti, así que puedo entender perfectamente porque no confías en los demás, pero…" – Naruto le levanta el pulgar – "¡Yo te probare que hay personas en las que puedas creer! Así que… ¡te pido que confíes en mi!"

Yukari al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, una sonrisa se formo naturalmente en su rostro – "Hai, lo haré"

"¡Como quieras! ¡Primero te acabare a ti y luego me la comeré a ella!" – dijo Hyaku soltando a Yukari para ir hacia Naruto rápidamente

(Bien, aquí viene) – Naruto con una rama en su mano y deslizando la otra por el suelo también comienza a correr velozmente hacia Hyaku

Yukari que comenzó a correr apenas se libero devolvió la mirada para ver lo que sucedía

Naruto y Hyaku que estaban muy cerca de colisionar prepararon su ataque. Naruto con una rama afilada y Hyaku con una de sus manos que parecían cuchillas

"¡Eres un humano idiota al querer intentar atacarme de frente!"

(Se está confiando)

Estando casi frente a frente Hyaku intenta clavar su mano en el pecho de Naruto – "¡Shineee!"

(Solo tengo una oportunidad)

Naruto logra esquivar justo a tiempo su golpe y en vez de utilizar la rama, abre su otra mano que contenía tierra y se la lanza a los ojos de Hyaku

"¡Gaaarrg!" – Hyaku se para inmediatamente – "¿¡Qué demonios es estoó!?" – comienza agarrarse los ojos de dolor

Naruto aprovechando el momento dio un gran salto, plantando su pie en la cara de Hyaku para ganar impulso y cuando paso por encima de él, clavo con gran fuerza la rama en su parte trasera y luego continúo corriendo hacia adelante

(Sugoi… ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso?) – piensa Yukari al verlo hacer tal hazaña

Hyaku que gritaba de dolor logro recuperar la vista y quitándose la rama de atrás comenzó a perseguir a Naruto – "¡MALDITO MOCOSO!"

(¡Maldición se ha recuperado muy rápido!) – Naruto observa cómo se acercaba a gran velocidad – (¡De nada va a servir seguir corriendo, lo único que puedo hacer es encararlo para que Yukari pueda escapar!)

Entonces Naruto se detiene e intenta darle un golpe pero Hyaku rápidamente lo envuelve como si fuera una serpiente

"Me has causado muchos problemas, nunca pensé que un humano fuera capaz de herirme" – comienza apretarlo con fuerza

"¡Gyaaaaaaa!"

Yukari al escucharlo gritar se detuvo y vio como lo apretaba – (¡No puedo dejarlo así, tengo que ayudarlo!) – saca su varita y comienza a regresar

Pero Naruto voltea a verla – "¡Continua! ¡No te detengas! ¡Vete de una vez!"

Yukari solo pudo verlo como sufría y entonces con lágrimas en los ojos dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo - (Lo siento, lo siento…)

"Valla parece que se va a escapar" – dijo Hyaku – "Creo que debería soltarte e ir tras ella"

"No te… atrevas, no te atrevas a seguirla" – dijo Naruto aguantando el dolor

"Hooo, puedes hablar a pesar de que te estoy apretando con la fuerza suficiente para romperte los huesos. Sinceramente por todo lo que has hecho me haces dudar si en realidad eres un humano"

(Maldición, ciento que estoy a punto de desmayarme)

Hyaku comienza apretarlo con más fuerza haciendo que Naruto vote sangre de la boca

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes hablar? ¿Dónde están las energías de hace un momento?"

(Al menos espero que Yukari-chan haya conseguido esca…)

Entonces Naruto dejo de moverse

"Hajajajaja, parece que llegaste a tu limite, como se esperaba de alguien tan patético ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas palabras que habías dicho? Jajajajaja"

Hyaku mira alrededor suyo y se percata que Yukari había desaparecido de su vista

"Maldición, la niña logro escapar, he perdido mucho tiempo con este idiota, debo darme prisa y encontrarla antes de que…"

 ** _"Hoooo, gracias a que ha perdido el conocimiento, he logrado obtener el control de su cuerpo nuevamente"_**

"¿¡Que!?" – Hyaku mira a Naruto que tiene la cabeza agachada – (¿¡No se había desmayado!?)

Entonces comienza apretarlo más pero siente como este empieza a liberarse poco a poco

(Esto es… imposible) - ¿¡Cómo es que aun puedes moverte!? ¡Respóndeme!"

Naruto alza la mirada y Hyaku se asusta al ver como sus ojos se habían vuelto color rojo con las pupilas rasgadas y con una sonrisa siniestra Naruto le dice:

 _ **"¿Quién eres tú?"**_

"EH?" – En ese mmento Hyaku es golpeado por un martillo enorme que lo separa de Naruto – "Gyaag" – este cae al suelo mientras el martillo se transformaba en un murciélago y se posaba en el hombro de una niña

"Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo" – dice Kokoa

Yukari que llego con ella fue donde Naruto que estaba parado inmóvil

"¡Naruto-san!" – llega y lo toma del brazo – "¿¡Estas bien!?"

Naruto no contesta y sigue sin moverse

"¿¡Porque no respondes!?" – dice Yukari sacudiéndolo - ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!?"

"Eh?" – Naruto la mira – "¿Yukari-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Qué bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada de que te sucediera algo!"

"¿Qué fue lo que…? Ugh…" – de repente se arrodilla en el suelo – "Mi, mi cabeza me duele" – (¿Que acaba de pasar?)

"¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de parlotear!" – les grita Kokoa – "Este tipo aun sigue en pie"

Hyaku se volvió a levantar un poco mareado por el golpe del martillo – "Malditos… mocosos" – (Esto es malo. No pensé que uno de sus amigos llegaría hasta aquí, tengo que acabar con esto rápido antes de que llame demasiada la atención. Además ese sujeto…) – mira a Naruto – (Creo que me equivoque con él) – "¡Hoye mocoso! Parece que guardas algunos secretos y hasta el momento se las han arreglado para mantenerse vivos ¡Pero esto termina aquí!"

Hyaku ataca con su cola a Naruto y Yukari pero Kokoa lo para pateándolo de regreso hacia el

"Tu oponente soy yo bicho raro" – dice Kokoa

"Mocosa molesta ¡Si te interpones te devorare a ti también!"

"Te tendré que dar una lección"

Estando de frente Kokoa le da un fuerte golpe de palma en el pecho que hace retroceder a Hyaku, este con su cola la ataca pero es bloqueado por su brazo que acto seguido le da otro fuerte golpe en el mentón haciéndolo botar sangre

"Maldi… ¡Maldición!"

Hyaku intenta darle con una de sus manos pero Kokoa lo detiene con la suya

(Esto no es posible) – intenta zafarse pero Kokoa lo impide agarrándole con fuerza

Entonces ella comienza a desprender una fuerte aura oscura haciendo que le apreté más la mano

"¡Ugh! Esta energía oscura, acaso… tu eres… un…"

"Parece que ya comprendes tu lugar" – con una sonrisa ella extiende su otra mano – "¡Ko-chan modo katana!" – el murciélago se posiciona en su mano y se transforma en una espada

"¡Espera…! ¿¡que es lo que intentas!?"

"¡Esto se termina ahora!"

En un instante Kokoa lo corta múltiples veces

"¡GYAAAGH!" – Hyaku cae al suelo con varias de sus patas cortadas esparcidas

"Lo… logro" – dijo Naruto asombrado por su fuerza

"Ump, eso fue demasiado fácil" – dijo Kokoa dándole la espalda a Hyaku

(No puede ser) – "¡Detrás de ti!"

"Eh?" – Kokoa voltea para ver a Hyaku a punto de atacarla

"¡No me subestimes niñataaaa!"

En ese instante varias plumas negras se clavan en el cuerpo de Hyaku paralizándolo

"Maldi…cion" – se desploma inconsciente al piso

"No deberías bajar la guardia Kokoa-chan"

Todos miran a una mujer flotando encima de ellos – "¡Rubi-san!"

Rubi baja del cielo – "Parece que todos están bien" – (Afortunadamente termine el trabajo rápidamente para venir)

"No necesitaba que aparecieras, tenía todo controlado" – dijo Kokoa cruzando los brazos

Rubi se acerca a Hyaku que esta inconsciente y le mira el rostro – (Es el mismo sujeto de antes, entonces mi sospecha era cierta)

"¡Rubi-san!" – Naruto y Yukari se acercan a ella

"¡Al fin apareciste Rubi! No creerás lo que hemos pasado desde que te fuiste" – dijo Naruto

"Tuve un mal presentimiento así que regrese rápido" – Rubi se percata que Naruto tiene una marca en el pecho – "Lo siento Naruto-san, a pesar de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te recuperaste otra vez tienes heridas, no debí haberte dejado solo" – mira a Yukari – (Nunca imagine que involucraría a uno de mis amigos)

"No te preocupes, a pesar de que luzcan graves apenas y son pequeños rasguños JiJi"

"Rubi-san tengo algo que decirte" – dice Yukari – "Aun no lo termino de comprender bien pero… este tipo al parecer fue contratado por alguien para matarnos"

"Contratado…umm…" – (Me lo imaginaba) – Rubi sujeta el cuerpo de Hyaku

"¿Qué es lo que vas hacer con él?" – pregunta Naruto

"Ustedes ya no tienen de que preocuparse, me lo llevare con el Director para poder investigar el asunto. Por el momento esperen aquí que antes de venir llame a Moka y a Tsukune, no deberían tardar en llegar"

"Espera Rubi-san" – la detiene Yukari

"¿Qué sucede?"

"La verdad es que… me acabo de enterar de que Naruto-san es en realidad un humano"

(¡Rayos! Se me olvido por completo que lo revele) – piensa Naruto asustado

"¿Enserio?" – Rubi mira a Naruto con seriedad

(¿¡Me va a regañar!?)

Rubi da un suspiro – "Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Por favor Yukari-chan tenlo en secreto por ahora, si quieres saber más pregúntale a Tsukune y Moka que ellos también lo saben, los detalles te los diré después de que termine mis asuntos"

"De acuerdo"

"¿¡Oigan se puede saber de qué están hablando!?" – les dice Kokoa que los observaba desde atrás

"Naruto, Yukari, después me cuentan que fue lo que paso. Me retiro" – Rubi se va volando con el cuerpo de Hyaku

Se quedaron viendo como desaparecía de su vista y a la vez como el sol se ocultaba anunciando el atardecer

"Al fin ha terminado" – dice Naruto – "A pesar de que te dije que te fueras volviste"

"No podía abandonarte después de que tu no lo hiciste" – Yukari comienza a sonreír

"No lo hubiera preferido así pero… gracias por no dejarme"

"Aunque tuve ayuda" – dice Yukari mirando a Kokoa – "Me la encontré por el camino de regreso, al parecer te había seguido por curiosidad"

Naruto voltea y se comienza acercar a Kokoa

"Te llamas Kokoa ¿verdad?" – Naruto da una reverencia – "Muchas gracias por salvarme, parece que me equivoque contigo"

"Ump, guárdate tus agradecimientos, yo nunca ayudaría a un pervertido como tú, solo lo hice porque Yukari-san me lo pidió"

"¡Hoe! Intento ser amable" – Naruto se enoja

"¡A mí que me importa! ¡Pervertido!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"¡Y que si no lo hago! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!"

Naruto y Kokoa se pusieron a discutir gritándose mientras Yukari se contenía la risa al verlos pelear de forma cómica

(Parece que este año va a ser divertido)

Después de eso llegaron Moka y Tsukune que al verlos con heridas los llevaron a la enfermería.

Fue ahí donde le revelaron a Yukari como fue que Naruto apareció en la Academia y como se conocieron ellos. A la vez Naruto y Yukari también les contaron sobre lo que sucedió con el asesino Hyaku Shiki y su orden de matarlos.

.

 **Con Rubi:**

De noche, mientras Rubi volaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Hyaku recibe una llamada de su radio comunicador

"¿Qué sucede?"

 _{Mira hacia abajo}_

Rubi baja su mirada hacia el bosque y ve a tres guardias mirándola

 _{Queremos que lo traigas aquí}_

Ella desciende y pone en el suelo el cuerpo de Hyaku

"Desde aquí nos haremos cargo" – dijo un guardia

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" – pregunta Rubi

Dos guardias cogen el cuerpo de Hyaku

"El Director la está esperando en su oficina, por favor acuda de inmediato" – dijo el guardia

"De acuerdo" – Rubi se eleva por los aires volando hacia la Academia

Al llegar y estando frente a la puerta de la oficina, Rubi entra bruscamente

"Parece que estas molesta Rubi" – dijo el Director

"¿Cómo fue capaz de involucrar a uno de mis amigos en sus retorcidos planes?" – dijo molesta

"Lo siento pero tuvo que ser necesario para el plan, pero puedes quedarte tranquila que ella nunca estuvo en peligro. Todo fue bien planeado y calculado; se iban a tomar medidas defensivas en caso de si Naruto-kun fallaba o no"

"¿Fallaba? ¿¡Para que en realidad ha sido todo esto!?"

"Fue una prueba para Naruto-kun. Necesitaba estar completamente seguro sobre él, así que volví a contratar a Hyaku y use a Yukari-chan para poder revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y así determinar mi verdadera decisión sobre el"

"Así que todo fue para ver si era bueno o malo ¿Pero porque lo hiso tan peligroso? Bastaba con algo más simple"

"Para que el mostrara su verdadera naturaleza necesitaba estar en una situación lo más real posible"

"¿Qué le hiso hacer que organizara todo esto por él? Le hubiera sido más fácil con solo encerrarlo"

"Umm…" – el director cruza sus manos – "No lo sé, solo sentí que debía hacerlo"

"¿Tiene algo planeado?"

"Nada en especial, pero estoy pensando en darle un pequeño trabajo extra que tal vez le guste"

(Parece que eso es todo lo que me dirá) – Rubi le da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta para irse sin antes decirle:

"Lo dejare pasar esta vez ya que parecía tener todo controlado pero… si vuelve a involucrar a mis amigos en algo peligroso…" – Rubi lo mira con seriedad – "No se lo voy a perdonar" – se va

"JiJiJi, da miedo cuando se enoja" – El director se para de su asiento y mira por su gran ventana – "Puede que al final no sea de mi de quien en verdad debes preocuparte de que haga cosas inesperadas"

.

.

.

 **2 días después:**

"Ahaaaaah, siempre tengo que hacer este tipo de trabajos fastidiosos" – dice Naruto exhausto, cargando dos grandes bolsas de basura

Desde lejos Yukari lo llamaba alzando un brazo – "¡Naruto-san! ¡Date prisa que vamos a ir almorzar con Tsukune y Moka a la cafetería!"

"¡Ya voy! ¡Solo deja que termine de votar la basura al contenedor!"

"¡Vale!" – Yukari se marcha

"Bien, solo debo votar esto y…"

"Al fin te encuentro… **Elit Uzumaki Naruto** "

"Eh?"

Naruto voltea rápidamente y ve a un hombre vestido con una túnica color blanco y azul, un cabello largo rubio que le llegaba a la espalda y unos ojos morados intensos

"Me ha costado encontrarte ya que no desprendes casi nada de energía, ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que en su mundo ustedes lo llaman **Chakra** ¿no es así?" – se comienza a acercar a Naruto

"Espera… no te me acerques" – se pone en posición defensiva

"Tranquilo que no te voy hacer daño, solo voy a comprobar algo" – lo mira fijamente

Naruto se queda quieto por alguna razón y el hombre comienza a examinarlo moviéndole el brazo, la pierna y mirándole dentro de la boca

"Parece que después de todo has sufrido los efectos" – dice el hombre cruzando los brazos

(Efectos ¿Qué es lo que dice?)

"Pero es extraño" – pone su mano en la frente de Naruto – "No deberías haber perdido tus recuerdos, hum… ¿Sera por la intervención de alguien más?"

"¡Espera un momento!" – Naruto aparta su mano – "¿¡Que es lo que estás diciendo!?"

"Ahaaaaah esto solo dificulta mi trabajo" – se rasca la cabeza – "Que no tengas tus recuerdos solo hace más difícil explicarte las cosas"

"Espera ¿Acaso tu me conoces?"

"Hum… Pensándolo mejor creo que puedo utilizar este percance a mi favor y hacer un poco de turismo en este mundo desconocido"

"¡Me puedes responder!" – Naruto se desespera

"Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, por ahora te estaré vigilando, no debería hacer esto pero dejare que las cosas se desarrollen por un tiempo. Y si por alguna razón en ese tiempo recuperas tus memorias, volveré para contarte todo"

"¿Qui-en eres tú?"

"¿Qué quién soy?... umm… creo que por ahora eso no importa" – le da la espalda a Naruto – "Espero verte después… Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto pestañea y el hombre desaparece

(¿Qué rayos fue eso?... ¿Uzumaki?)

"¿¡Hoe Naruto, ya estás listo!?" – le grita Tsukune con Moka y Yukari

"Ah?... ¡si enseguida voy!" – Termina de votar la basura y se va con ellos – (¿Abra sido una alucinación?... bueno no importa)


	9. Un nuevo trabajo

**Capitulo 9: Un nuevo trabajo**

(¿Cómo fue que acabe en una situación tan incómoda?... acepte de buena manera la invitación de Tsukune y Moka de almorzar con ellos pero…)

Naruto intenta comer de su bandeja de comida mientras es observado agresivamente por dos mujeres de cabello azul y morado

(Desde que llegue esas dos no dejan de mirarme como si fuera un intruso)

Se podía sentir una tención incomoda que rodea a los seis en la mesa de la cafetería

Moka un poco nerviosa intenta iniciar una conversación

"Así que Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, él es Naruto-kun un amigo reciente y hoy lo hemos invitado a comer con nosotros"

"Si, ya nos lo habías dicho cuando apenas llego" – dice Kurumu clavando sus ojos en Moka

"¿Por qué lo repites?" – Mizore hace lo mismo

"Ha JaJá" – intenta sonreír falsamente – (No sé qué decir…)

Mizore vuelve a mirar a Naruto – "Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Tu no eras ese pervertido que estuvo siguiendo a Moka?"

"Eh?... bueno yo…"

"¡Lo que pasa es que…!" – Tsukune se apresura a contestar – "Aquello fue solo un malentendido, el solo quería pedirle indicaciones… ¿No es cierto Moka-san?"

"S-Si solo fue eso, así que hoy lo he invitado a comer con nosotros como señal de disculpa"

"Entonces ese es el caso" – dice Mizore no toda satisfecha con la respuesta

Kurumu con un poco de seriedad decide hablar – "Umm… así que te llamas Naruto, dime… ¿En qué clase estudias?"

Naruto un poco nervioso y rascándose la nariz responde – "No, no estudio aquí, por ahora solo estoy trabajando para el director"

"¿Enserio?... ¿Y en que trabajas?" – pregunta Mizore

"A ver… en cosas como limpiar los salones, la enfermería y entre otras cosas"

"Así que solo eres un simple conserje" – le dice Kurumu

"Bueno algo así JeJe"

"No te rías por algo como eso… me molesta" – dice Mizore sin siquiera mirarlo y continua bebiendo su Té helado

Tsukune, Moka y Yukari comienzan a preocuparse por la frialdad con la que Kurumu y Mizore trataban a Naruto y tratan de cambiar de tema

"Naruto-san" – le habla Yukari – "Después del almuerzo quieres que te enseñe algunos trucos nuevos que apren…"

"Respóndeme algo" – la interrumpe Kurumu – "¿Por qué tienes esas raras marcas en tu rostro?"

"¿Ha esto?... realmente no…"

"Deberías borrártelas… porque en mi opinión te ves como un estúpido"

Naruto se queda sorprendido por la frialdad con que le había dicho

Moka se vuelve molesta hacia ella – "¡Kurumu-san eso fue…!"

"Ya entendí" – dice Naruto levantándose de la mesa – "Me marcho ya"

"¡Espera Naruto-kun ella no quiso…!"

"Descuida Moka, de todas maneras tenia cosas que hacer antes de venir, así que me había dado una escapada, pero tengo que volver ya, nos vemos" – se va mientras se despide con una mano dejando a la mesa en un profundo silencio hasta que salió de la cafetería

Naruto camina por los pasillos y da un suspiro – (Parece que después de todo no le puedo agradar a todos) – comienza a agarrarse la cara – (¿De verdad me veo extraño?)

En ese momento comienza a sonar el radio comunicador que le había dado Rubi para poder comunicarse con él en cualquier momento

Naruto lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta – "¿Qué es lo que sucede Rubi?"

 _{Naruto-san llamo para preguntar ¿si ya has terminado de limpiar los salones del 3 año?}_

"Voy yendo en este momento a terminar de limpiar el ultimo"

 _{¿Aun no has terminado? ¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo?}_

"Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, eso es todo"

 _{Por favor date prisa, después de que termines allí dirígete a la entrada de la Academia donde te estaré esperando para informarte algo. Hasta entonces}_

Se corta la transmisión

Suspiro – "¿Ahora de que se tratara?... mejor me doy prisa y termino con esto rápido"

.

 **En la cafetería:**

"¡Hoye Kurumu me puedes decir que rayos fue lo de hace un momento!" – Yukari le comienza a reclamar

"¡Si! ¿¡Por que trataron tan mal a Naruto-kun!?" – Moka también les reclama

Kurumu solo aparta la mirada – "Eso no importa"

"¡Claro que importa, no tenias porque ser así con él!"

"¡Ahora Naruto-kun debe de estar sintiéndose mal!"

Moka y Yukari seguían reclamándole mientras Tsukune y Mizore observaban preocupadamente sin aportar nada a la discusión

"¡Cállense!" – Kurumu exclama con rabia dejándolas sorprendidas – "¡Ustedes son los culpables!... hace tiempo que han estado extraños, distantes, como si nos estuvieran ocultando algo. Y ahora que al fin estamos los cinco reunidos para hablar, traen a un total desconocido sin siquiera avisarnos ¿¡Cómo quieren que me sienta por eso!?"

Todos se quedan en silencio por un rato sin decir nada

"Esto es ridículo" – dice Kurumu al levantarse y se va

Mizore continúa tomando su Té helado – "Estoy de acuerdo con ella"

"¿De verdad hemos estado actuando así?" – pregunta Moka con tristeza

"Si, desde hace un par de días que han estado actuando un poco extraños y ahora que han traído de la nada a ese sujeto… bueno eso fue la gota lo que derramo el vaso"

"Así que por eso es que Kurumu-chan se enojo con nosotros" – dice Tsukune

"La verdadera razón por lo que ella se puso así, fue por el hecho de que parece que ustedes le ocultan algo y a pesar de que somos amigos no tengan la confianza de contarle. A decir verdad debo confesar que yo también estoy un poco molesta" – ella los mira de frente – "¿De verdad ocultan algo?"

Ellos se miran entre si y solo agachan la cabeza – "No, no les ocultamos nada" – dice Moka

Mizore la mira fijamente y luego aparta la mirada – "Ya veo" – se levanta de su sitio – "Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Tsukune" – ella se va

Los tres se quedan en silencio por un momento

"Parece que no fue buena idea presentarles a Naruto-san, debimos haberle hecho caso a Rubi de no involucrarlo con otros" – dice Yukari – "Bueno, seguramente yo abría reaccionado así si estuviera en su lugar"

"No podemos contarles nada de Naruto, nos lo prohibió el Director" – dice Tsukune levantándose de su sitio – "Por ahora vallamos al club, después veremos cómo disculparnos con ellos"

"De acuerdo" – responden ellas

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Al llegar al último salón del 3 año donde debía terminar de limpiar, Naruto toma una escoba para comenzar a barrer y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo que paso en la cafetería, preguntándose por que lo habían tratado así o si él hizo algo malo. Mientras se entretenía pensando comenzó percatarse de algo que no había notado al ingresar al salón, había varios uniformes de estudiantes tendidos en las carpetas.

Esto llamo su curiosidad y se acerco a una de ellas

(¿Qué hacen estas cosas aquí? Se supone que el salón debía estar vacio) – levanta una con las manos para ojearlo – (Creo que estos son uniformes de mujer) – mira alrededor suyo y nota que solo habían de mujer – (Esto es extraño… ¿Cuál será la razón?)

En ese momento comenzó a escuchar varias voces y risas femeninas que se acercaban cada vez más y al instante comprendió con horror lo que estaba pasando, recordando lo que le había dicho Rubi…

.

 **Flashback:**

"Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir Naruto-san, esto te ayudara a no meterte en problemas"

"¿Y ahora que regla nueva me vas a dar? – pregunta Naruto fastidiado

"Esto es más bien un consejo a la hora de hacer tu trabajo. Mira, cuando entres a limpiar algún salón de clase fíjate bien si hay uniformes en los escritorios, si hay significa que los estudiantes se vendrán a cambiar ahí y es mejor que esperes afuera, o si no tendrás serios problemas, especialmente con las mujeres. Ellas generalmente se cambian en los vestidores femeninos pero de vez en cuando lo hacen en los salones así que ten cuidado… ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Si si, debo fijarme bien, ya entendí"

Rubi da un suspiro – "Esto me da un mal presentimiento"

.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

(¡Esto es malo, me meteré en un gran lio si me ven aquí!... ¡Peor aún, seré tachado otra vez de pervertido, no podre ver a la cara a Moka-san y los demás!... t-tengo… ¡tengo que salir de aquí!)

Rápidamente Naruto comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de una salida por donde escapar mientras se escuchaban cada vez más cerca las voces y pasos de las chicas.

Se acerco a la ventana pensando que podría saltar pero desistió al ver a mucha gente reunida abajo que sospecharían al verlo salir por ahí

Comenzó a desesperarse al escucharlas cada vez más cerca – (¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿¡Sera este el fin!?)

Entonces vio que al fondo del salón había un gran armario donde se guardaban los materiales de limpieza y al ya no tener otra salida toma una decisión

(¡Ya no me queda de otra, es ahora o nunca!)

Naruto corre rápidamente al armario y abriendo la puerta de golpe, se mete justo en el momento en que las chicas ingresan al salón

"Haa la práctica de hoy me dejo exhausta"

"Si, fue realmente agotador ¿Qué tal si después vamos por algunas bebidas?"

Mientras las chicas platicaban, Naruto que se había metido al armario, estaba recuperando el aliento de lo agitado que fue todo

(Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y mi vida aquí terminaba, pero ahora que estoy a salvo solo debo de esperar a que terminen de cambiarse para poder esca…)

"Ahaaaaa ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya llegaron las chicas?"

Naruto se quedo mirando a su costado a lo que parece ser un hombre bostezando después de haber dormido un buen rato

(Espera un momento…)

Este lo mira incrédulamente y después dándole una sonrisa le levanta el pulgar

(¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE SUJETO!?)

El extraño hombre se asoma a unas rendijas que dan hacia afuera y se queda mirando

(¡No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí! ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Y… que es lo que le llama la atención?) – piensa Naruto mientras también se asoma a mirar

"Realmente he sudado mucho, mi camiseta esta toda empapada" – la chica comienza a quitársela

(Eh?)

En ese instante ve todo un panorama de chicas desvistiéndose mientras que con una pequeña toalla se secaban el sudor de sus cuerpos

(EHHHHHHH?) – Naruto rápidamente aparta la mirada – (Es… esto es…) – su rostro comienza a ruborizarse y dirige su atención hacia el hombre extraño – (¿¡Entonces… este sujeto… se metió a esperar aquí a propósito para espiar!?"

El continuaba mirando sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo ni sonrojo

(Este tipo… ¡es un verdadero pervertido!, no sé quien es pero no puedo dejarlo hacer esto…)

En ese momento el hombre se da cuenta que Naruto lo está mirando de forma agresiva y apartándose un poco de su sitio, con una sonrisa señala con su mano la rendija

(¿Qué está haciendo?... espera, acaso… ¿esta diciéndome que me quiere dejar ver?) – Naruto mira la rendija – (¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? Yo no debería…) – comienza a sudar y traga saliva – (Pero… si solo es por un momento… ¡No, no, no, yo no soy un…!) – Comienza acercarse – (Del otro lado… está el paraíso… supongo que no tengo elección, de todos modos esto no es mi culpa y además… siento que estaría decepcionando a alguien si no lo hago…) – se pone en posición – (¡Bien ya me decidí, lo voy a…!)

"Démonos prisa que estoy sedienta"

"Yo quiero mi bebida de Naranja"

(Imposible…)

En el momento en que Naruto se asomo a mirar las chicas ya se estaban yendo del salón totalmente cambiadas

"Bueno ya llegara tu oportunidad compañero" – dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del armario para salir – "Eso fue entretenido, pero creo que ya es hora de irme" – camina hacia la puerta – "Ja ne"

"Espera un momento…" – Naruto lo detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro con una mirada siniestra – "Vas a tener que explicarme algunas cosas…"

"JeJeJe vale, vale, no nos pongamos serios"

.

 **En la oficina del Director:**

"¿Esta todo preparado para la ceremonia Rubi?"

"Si Director, todos los integrantes están reunidos y aguardando"

"Bien, mientras más rápido lo terminemos más rápido podremos anunciarlo a toda la Academia"

"Umm… Director, no es por cuestionarlo pero… ¿De verdad le parece bien esto? ¿Acaso no se está precipitando demasiado rápido?"

"Está bien Rubi, en un principio tenía pensado restaurarlo el próximo año pero gracias a que el apareció, lo he estado pensando mucho durante estos días y he decidido hacerlo este año. Además de que necesito restaurar inmediatamente el orden y la seguridad a la Academia, tenemos que estar preparados por si se llega a dar otro golpe como el que dio Hakuto-kun con Antitesis"

"Entiendo pero… si es así ¿No sería mejor elección nombrar a Tsukune-san? El sería el más indicado para el puesto"

"Ya tengo otros planes para Tsukune-kun, por eso no lo he considerado ni a él, ni a sus amigos, también pude haberte elegido a ti pero ya tienes otras cosas de que encargarte"

"A pesar de que no lleva mucho tiempo aquí ¿Usted ya confía en él lo suficiente para darle tal cargo?"

"Hum… es cierto que aun no he descubierto nada de su origen o procedencia pero el ya ha demostrado ser de fiar, por eso es que le di aquella prueba. Esta vez necesito a alguien de confianza para no cometer el mismo error como la otra vez y además de que por ahora no tengo otras opciones"

Rubi da un suspiro – "Comprendo, espero que todo resulte bien a largo plazo y que no vuelva la corrupción. Bueno me retiro, se supone que tengo que esperarlo en la entrada, con permiso" – Rubi sale de la oficina

"Ump… supongo que después de todo al final solo nos queda ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas"

.

 **Con Naruto:**

"Ahora dime ¿¡Quien eres y porque estabas metido ahí!?" – le reclama Naruto

"¿Qué porque estaba ahí?... Pues por el mismo motivo que tu obviamente"

"¡N-No confundas yo no lo hice por esa clase de motivo, fue solo casualidad!"

"Casualidad eh… como si encerrarte en un armario justo cuando hay un montón de chicas preciosas desvistiéndose fuera pura casualidad"

(E-Este sujeto…)

Ahora que Naruto lo tenia de frente lo que más resaltaba del hombre es que era un poco más alto que el, vestía una camisa negra teniendo un colgante plateado en forma de lobo en el cuello y llevaba una bandana en su cabello largo

"Entonces de todos modos ¿Por qué estabas aquí?" – pregunto el hombre

Naruto le conto lo que en realidad paso y sobre que él no era un estudiante

"Hoo, así que tu no estudias aquí, que raro ver a alguien tan joven trabajando"

"¡De todos formas yo solo lo hice para ocultarme y no como tú que lo hiso para espiar!"

"Espiar es una palabra muy fuerte, yo lo llamaría contemplar"

(¡No es lo mismo…!)

"Bueno, ya que eso es todo me tengo que ir"

"¡Espera, aún no hemos terminado de…!"

"Nos vemos luego"

En un instante desaparece dejando a Naruto confundido

(¿Se esfumo?... ¡no!…) – Naruto mira hacia una ventana abierta – (Fue solo por un breve instante pero pude notar que se escapo por ahí) – se acerca a la ventana – (Se movió a una gran velocidad que casi ni lo percibo… ¿¡Quién diablos será!?)

En ese momento suena su radio comunicador

{Naruto-san ¿Ya has terminado?}

"Bueno… algo así"

{Bien, te estoy esperando, tenemos que hacer algo urgente}

"Espera, al menos me podrías decir de que se tra…"

Se corta la transmisión

Suspiro – "¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?... Este día solo empeora cada vez mas…"

Al salir del salón Naruto se comienza a dirigir a su encuentro con Rubi sin darse cuenta que una mujer esta parada frente a él y cuando la nota se asusta

(E-Ella, ella es…)

Era una mujer de cabello azul, que usa un chaleco sin mangas color amarillo

(¡No me acuerdo su nombre pero es aquella chica en la cafetería…! ¿¡S-Sera que me abra visto…!?)

Mientras Naruto se mostraba nervioso ella solo lo mira fríamente para luego apartar su mirada y pasar de largo ignorándolo

(Que alivio, parece que no se dio cuenta…) – Naruto voltea a verla por última vez antes de seguir su camino

Estando ya a medio camino, comienzan a sonar los altavoces de la Academia anunciando un mensaje de parte del Director

 _{Se comunica a todos los estudiantes de la Academia Yokai que mañana a partir de medio día durante el receso, se hará un anuncio importante en el gimnasio. La asistencia es obligatoria, gracias}_

(¿Un anuncio?... espero que no tenga que ver con mas trabajo, a este paso voy a morir del cansancio…)

Mientras Naruto llegaba vio a Rubi que lo llamaba y se apresuro a ir con ella

"Al fin llegas, te has tardado mucho" – dice Rubi

"Es que varias cosas pasaron durante el camino"

"Bueno ya no importa ¿Estás listo para irnos?"

"Ese es el problema ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Solo sígueme ya lo veras"

Los dos salen de la Academia y caminan por el bosque alejándose cada vez más, esto comenzó a poner nervioso a Naruto que no sabía a dónde se dirigían pero a la vez también le daba curiosidad

"Rubi ¿Al menos me podrías decir de que se trata esto? – pregunta el rubio cansado

"Bueno digamos que… de ahora en adelante estarás más ocupado"

"¿Ocupado?... ¡Ha! ¿¡No me digas que tendré más trabajo!?"

Rubi se comienza a reír un poco por la expresión que ponía Naruto

"Tranquilo, puede que te termine agradando" – dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se deprime – "Lo sabia… voy a terminar muriendo del cansancio"

"No te deprimas" – dice Rubi apoyando sus pechos en su brazo – "Para esto necesito que estés muy concentrado y serio"

Naruto con un leve sonrojo solo aparta la mirada – "D-De acuerdo"

"Bien" – lo suelta – "Porque ya llegamos"

Naruto se sorprende al ver un gran templo en frente de él, que tenía varias antorchas y varios pilares que rodeaban la entrada

"Bueno, es mejor que entremos" – dijo Rubi avanzando

Los dos caminan hacia la entrada a través de los pilares y antorchas y cuando llegaron Rubi le abrió la puerta – "Por favor entra" – dijo con seriedad

Naruto sin decir nada le hace caso y entra primero al templo para darse cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada. Seguido de el entra Rubi y cierra la puerta

"¿Rubi porque esta todo oscuro?" – pregunta intentando encontrarla

"Tranquilo… no tengas miedo"

En ese momento se escucha un pequeño aplauso e inmediatamente se encienden varias antorchas que iluminan todo el cuarto

"Eh?... q-que e-es esto…" – Naruto retrocede sorprendido

En frente suyo habían varios hombres y mujeres que lo miraban fijamente, todos vestían una especie de uniforme color azul oscuro con líneas blancas en los bordes

"Rubi… ¿Q-Que significa esto…?"

"Lo que ves Naruto-san" – ella se posiciona enfrente de todos mirando hacia Naruto – "Ellos son el **Consejo de Seguridad Publica** de la Academia Yokai y tu Naruto…" – lo señala con el dedo – " **Eres su nuevo líder** "

.

 **En el club:**

Tsukune, Moka y Yukari llegan al club del periodismo para realizar sus actividades del día, pero al entrar se encuentran con una persona

"Los estaba esperando chicos"

"¡Gin-sempai!" – dicen los tres

"Hum… este lugar está un poco sucio, dejen de ser tan flojos y pónganse a limpiar"

"No queremos escuchar eso del presidente que nunca viene" – dice Yukari sonriente mientras saca su varita

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Gin-sempai?" – pregunta Tsukune

"Pues hoy he venido porque tengo una noticia nueva que contarles… umm… ¿Dónde están las demás?"

"Pues Kurumu-san y Mizore-san no sabemos, mientras Kokoa-chan… simplemente no vino" – dice Moka

"Que mal… pero bueno, supongo que se los contare solo a ustedes" – dice Gin mientras daba un bostezo

"¿De qué se trata?" – pregunta Tsukune

"¿Recuerdan el aviso que dio el Director hace un rato?"

"Si, se supone que mañana todos debemos reunirnos en el gimnasio para un anuncio importante" – dice Yukari

"Cierto y yo se dé que se tratara"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Moka se pone curiosa

"Bueno, digamos que yo tengo mis propios medios de información JaJa"

"Seguramente lo descubrió actuando como un acosador por toda la escuela" – dice Yukari

"De cualquier forma solo les diré que la noticia tal vez no les agrade"

"¡Solo dínoslo!" – Yukari se impacienta

"La cosa es que… lo que mañana se anunciara es el regreso del Consejo de Seguridad Publica"

Los tres se quedan sorprendidos

El Consejo de Seguridad Publica había sido un grupo conformado por varios miembros que estaban a cargo de la protección de la Academia Yokai y que tenía una fuerte rivalidad con el club del periodismo que exponía sus actos corruptivos. La disputa había llegado a tal punto que casi todos mueren a manos de su temible líder **Kuyou,** que fue vencido por Moka y Tsukune en estado vampírico

"¿¡Como eso posible!?" – pregunto Moka preocupada

"No se los detalles pero recientemente se ha visto a un grupo movilizándose con el Director"

"¡Esto no es bueno, es posible que se vuelva a repetir la intimidación y corrupción que mostraban el año pasado!" – dice Yukari

"No estén tan seguros, recuerden que Kuyou desapareció, así que puede que mañana también anuncien a su nuevo líder, es probable que las cosas sean diferentes"

Tsukune solo podía apretar los puños y tocarse la cicatriz del pecho que le había hecho Kuyou, en aquella pelea donde casi muere de no ser por la sangre de Moka que lo revivió

"¡Aun así no deberíamos de confiar en ellos, todo su grupo siempre han sido crueles, en especial su líder! – Yukari exclama con rabia

"No, puede que Gin-sempai tenga razón" – dice Tsukune – "Puede que las cosas esta vez sean diferentes"

"Tsukune" – Moka lo mira con tristeza recordando lo que sucedió el año pasado

Tsukune comienza a sonreír – "En todo caso primero hay que conocer a su nuevo jefe"

Gin también sonríe un poco – "Tienes razón, no saquemos conclusiones todavía… ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a hacer el periódico para que seamos los primeros en anunciarlo?"

"Si" – responden todos y se ponen manos a la obra

.

 **Con Naruto:**

"¿¡C-Como… que nuevo líder!?... ¡no entiendo nada!" – exige Naruto confundido

"Veras Naruto-san el **C.S.P** " – [Consejo de Seguridad Publica] – "Son un grupo de policías que se encarga de mantener la seguridad y el orden en la Academia Yokai, son casi la máxima autoridad después del Director y tú has sido elegido para dirigirlos"

Una chica con un uniforme en sus manos se acerca a Naruto

"Por favor ponte esto, desde ahora este será tu uniforme cuando hagas tus deberes" – dice Rubi

"¡Espera un momento, vas demasiado rápido, yo aun no entiendo…!"

"Así que él será nuestro nuevo líder" – aparece un hombre de cabello gris que se acomodaba las gafas

"Hee, no luce muy impresionante que digamos" – seguido de él una chica de cabello rojo con coleta que portaba un báculo en su espalda

"Por favor guíanos" – aparece otro hombre de cabello negro un poco más alto y robusto con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara

"Casi lo olvido" – Rubi se acerca a ellos – "Los presentare, el de lentes se llama **Matsu Akira** "

"Un gusto conocerlo"

"La chica del báculo se llama **Deshi Deshiko** "

"Espero y nos llevemos bien" – le hace una V con los dedos

"Y el grande de aquí se llama **Naka Hiroshi** , ellos tres serán tus segundos al mando"

Naruto solo agacha la cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por ahora necesito que estés de acuerdo con esto, te prometo que después te explicare todo… ¿Qué me dices?"

Naruto se queda callado durante un momento mientras pensaba en que debía hacer, para luego levantar la mirada con seriedad

"De acuerdo… por ahora te seguiré el juego"

"Bien"

Rubi da una sonrisa y comienza a dirigirse a todos los presentes:

"¡Escúchenme todos, han sido elegidos para representar la autoridad y fuerza de la Academia Yokai, el Director espera gran entusiasmo de parte de ustedes, pero ahora necesitan a alguien que los guie y les voy a presentar a esa persona!" – Rubi señala a Naruto – "¡Su nombre es **Kitsune Naruto** y de ahora en adelante el será vuestro líder!"

En ese instante todos se arrodillan ante Naruto dejándolo impactado por tal muestra de respeto que le daban

"Ahora si Naruto-san, mañana se anunciara esto a toda la Academia así que vete preparando, por ahora tomate un descanso, llévate este uniforme y ve a tu dormitorio que yo en la noche iré a explicarte las cosas, que descanses…"

Después de eso Naruto se encontraba caminando de vuelta a su dormitorio tenso, preocupado y totalmente confundido por lo que había pasado y mientras trataba de aclarar su mente comenzó a llover

(Eh?... ¿lluvia?... se supone que este lugar se mantiene en una sola estación todo el año ¿entonces por qué…?... es cierto… olvide que Rubi me dijo que iban hacer algún tipo de reparaciones a una tal barrera… bueno no importa…)

Naruto se pone el gorro de su chaqueta y comienza a correr tratando de no mojarse más.

Al llegar al departamento de los chicos entra a su dormitorio apartado, se quita su chaqueta mojada y se acuesta boca arriba en su cama

(Estoy tan cansado…) – piensa mientras mira la lluvia caer a través de su ventana – (Líder eh… nunca he liderado nada en mi vida… bueno, nada que recuerde…) – comienza a serrar los ojos – (me pregunto que pasara mañana…) – "Eh?"

En ese momento comienza a sentir algo incomodo en su espalda. Se levanta de la cama y quita las sabanas para descubrir que había algo debajo de ellas

(¿Qué es esto…?)

Naruto levanta lo que parece ser un collar que tenía una especie de joya de cristal color verde pálido y junto a él una hoja de papel que parecía llevar un mensaje:

 _Me he tomado la molestia de recrear uno idéntico para ti, ya que desde nuestro encuentro he notado que tu interior está un poco inestable. Este funciona igual que el anterior pero un poco mejor, no dejara fluir nada al exterior y si te lo llegas a quitar recuerda mantenerte sereno… no queremos que se vuelva a repetir aquel incidente de hace algunos años con aquel pueblo. Como dije antes… estaré observando…_

(¿¡Qué demonios…!?)

Naruto la arruga en una bola de papel y lo tira al tacho mientras aun sostenía el collar en sus manos

"¿Qué significa esto…?" – dice mientras miraba fijamente el collar que brillaba como una esmeralda

Al mirarlo sintió una sensación de añoranza que lo impulsaba a ponérselo

"Ump… que importa" – la coloca en su cuello – "¡UGH!"

En el instante en que se lo puso sintió una fuerte punzada y ardor en el estomago que hiso que se callera en la cama inconsciente hasta el anochecer.


	10. Aceptando y tomando un camino

**Capitulo 10: Aceptando y tomando un camino**

En la mañana, Naruto recién levantado yacía sin polo sentado en su cama distraído, observando fijamente el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Por alguna razón desde que despertó, mantuvo la vista fija en la joya porque sentía que al hacerlo su mente trataba forzosamente de liberar algo importante de aquella memoria bloqueada que el curiosamente deseaba recuperar, pero a la vez… sentía miedo de conocer.

Todo esto sucedía inconscientemente de él hasta que una simple mención de su nombre lo saco de ese trance

"Hum?" – se levanta y se asoma a su ventana

Afuera un chico de pelo negro y una chica rubia que vestían con el uniforme escolar lo llamaban con una mano invitándolo a bajar

(Así que ya están aquí…) – asiente con la cabeza y procede a vestirse

Mientras lo hacía comienza a recordar la charla que tubo ayer con Rubi cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse…

.

 **Flashback:**

Toc-toc-toc – golpeteos – toc-toc-toc

 _ **[Idiota…]**_

Toc-toc-toc

 _ **[Realmente eres un idiota…]**_

Toc-toc-toc – Naruto-san

 _ **[Ese maldito collar…]**_

Toc-toc-toc - ¡Naruto-san!

 _ **[¡QUITATELO!]**_

Naruto despierta de golpe mientras escuchaba que tocaban su puerta y lo llamaban

"¡Naruto-san! ¿¡Estas ahí!? ¡Por favor responde!"

"¡Ya voy!" – responde levantándose con dificultad de la cama

Camina lentamente hacia la puerta y la abre

"¡Hasta que por fin se te ocurre contestar! ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo llamándote!?" – le dice Rubi disgustada

"Hai hai" – da un bostezo – "¿A qué viniste?"

Suspiro – (Parece que realmente es un poco tonto…) – "He venido a contarte sobre el C.S.P" – consejo de seguridad publica

Naruto toma aire de sorpresa y luego dice:

"Pasa…"

Rubi ingresa al cuarto y cierra la puerta, mira todo el cuarto – "Deberías mantener un poco más limpio este lugar ¿Hum…?"

Naruto nota que Rubi se le avía quedado viendo – "¿Qué sucede?" – pregunta

"¿Desde cuándo tienes ese collar?"

"¿Collar…?" – Naruto lo vio en su pecho y al instante con los ojos bien abiertos recuerda lo que había pasado en la tarde

Rápidamente se dirige al tacho de basura para buscar la nota que había tirado y se queda sorprendido al ver que había desaparecido

Rubi se incomoda un poco por su comportamiento – "¿Qué es lo que te sucede de repente?"

"Eh?... no, no…" – comienza a sobarse los ojos

"¿Buscabas algo?"

"No, no es nada, olvídalo"

Naruto oculta el collar bajo su camiseta y se sienta en su cama mirando a Rubi

"Bien… ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar?" – pregunta refiriéndose a lo que paso en aquel templo

"Bueno veras…"

Rubi le cuenta que el C.S.P es un grupo que fue creado por el Director para proteger la Academia Yokai y que por varios problemas del año pasado había sido disuelto temporalmente hasta ahora.

El principal propósito de esta agrupación es repeler futuros ataques a la Academia y cumplir con una variedad de misiones aunque esto último no es muy frecuente. Su líder tiene la obligación de comandarlos así como completa autoridad sobre este y una determinada en la Academia.

Naruto se queda callado por un momento tratando de comprender y dice:

"Entiendo pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me eligieron para algo tan importante? Solo soy un humano, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial"

"La cuestión es que…"

Le conto que el causante de esos problemas del año pasado fue su anterior líder Kuyou, que fue acusado de corrupción y abuso de autoridad llegando a lastimar tanto física como mental mente a los que se le oponían.

Y que la razón de porque se escogió a Naruto como su reemplazo fue porque necesitaban a alguien de confianza y fácil de vigilar para no cometer el mismo error otra vez. En pocas palabras mantenerlo controlado y pasarle las ordenes en secreto para que él las cumpla.

"Aun no termino de comprenderlo del todo bien pero… en rezumen ¿Solo voy a tener que seguir asiendo lo que ustedes me dicen?"

"¡Si!" – Dice Rubi alegremente – "¿No es sencillo?"

Naruto da un suspiro – "Al final no es muy diferente que digamos… ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no voy a tener que seguir limpiando?"

"No, eso no va a cambiar"

Naruto se para rápidamente sorprendido – "EH!? ¿¡Por que!?"

"Como dije el líder anterior había sido corrupto y abusivo causando que los estudiantes comenzaran a temer y a desconfiar del C.S.P así que el Director tubo una idea. Si veían que su líder se preocupa por la limpieza de la Academia dejarían de tener miedo y volverían a confiar en el C.S.P… ¿Brillante idea no?"

Naruto solo se queda con la cabeza agachada mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba – (Al final solo voy a estar más ocupado que antes…)

"Una cosa más…"- le dice Rubi – "Ellos no saben que eres un humano y no deben descubrirlo porque sino estarías en peligro, se precavido y no te metas mucho en problemas"

(Y encima voy a estar todo el tiempo con la soga al cuello…)

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir…" – se dirige a la puerta – "¡Ah se me olvidaba! Mañana vendrán dos alumnos que forman parte del grupo para recogerte y llevarte a una sala donde te prepararan para el evento de mañana, al medio día, procura llevar tu uniforme, bueno me…"

"Por cierto…" – la interrumpe Naruto – "¿Qué es eso de Kitsune?"

"Eh?"

"¡Kitsune! Lo nombraste junto con mi nombre cuando me presentaste a todos… ¿Por qué?"

"¡Ah eso!... La cosa es que como no tenías un apellido formal, al Director se le ocurrió darte uno y me pidió que te llamara así… ¿Qué, no te gusta?"

Suspiro – "Ese maldito viejo, decidiendo cosas por su cuenta sin el consentimiento de uno…"

"Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir" – abre la puerta – "Ja ne… Kitsune Naruto" – se despide con una sonrisa y se va

Naruto da otro suspiro, se quita la camiseta y se cuesta boca arriba en su cama mientras que con una mano aprieta el collar contra su pecho hasta quedarse dormido.

.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Y aquí esta, termina de ponerse su camiseta y su chaqueta que había secado toda la noche, toma el uniforme y baja al encuentro de aquellos dos

"Buenos días Kitsune-sama" – dice la chica asiendo una reverencia

"Esperamos que haya descansado bien" – dice el chico haciendo también una reverencia

Esta muestra de respeto hace que Naruto se ponga un poco incomodo – "Les agradezco pero no tienen porque hacer eso y por favor solo llámenme Naruto…"

"Por favor discúlpenos pero no podemos hacer eso" – dice la chica – "No podemos ser así de descorteses con usted"

"No necesitan ser tan formales" – Naruto da una sonrisa

"Entonces… ¿Naruto-sama?"

"Como dije no tienen que agregarle el sa…"

"Perdone por interrumpirlo" – dice el chico – "Pero tenemos que estar preparados antes del medio día, así que acompáñenos"

"Sobre eso…" – comienza a rascarse la cabeza – "He estado pensando darme una pequeña vuelta antes por ahí"

"¿¡Que!?... ¡Pero Rubi-sama nos dijo que teníamos que llevarlo para que esté listo a tiempo!" – dice la chica

"¡Si, no podemos dejarlo solo!" – dice el chico

"Que persistentes…" – dijo Naruto cansado – "Tranquilos que nada malo va a pasar, toma…" – le entrega el uniforme a la chica – "Llévenselo y díganle que estaré ahí antes del medio día, ja ne" – se va corriendo

Naruto se iba alejando y deteniendo conforme los escuchaba que lo llamaban, hasta que comenzó a caminar cuando ya no los escucho más

(Lo siento pero quiero despejar mi mente durante un rato…)

Al llegar a la Academia lo primero que hiso fue buscar aquella maquina dispensadora donde se había sentado la otra vez a hablar con Tsukune

Al encontrarlo compro una bebida fría y se sentó en la banca que estaba al lado para beber

Mientras el líquido frio bajaba por su garganta sintió la necesidad de seguir viendo el collar así que lo saco de su camiseta, pero en ese momento escucho un ruido

"Hum?" – enfoco su mirada hacia el sitio donde lo escucho y vio que venía de unos arbustos que se movían

Esto llamo bastante su curiosidad, llevándolo a levantarse y acercarse para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Al llegar aparto los arbustos y se sorprendió al ver a una chica arrodillada que parecía revolver unos papeles. Ella al darse cuenta de su presencia levanto la vista para mirarlo. Naruto vio que tenía un cabello de color morado claro y unos ojos de color azul con un poco de purpura en la parte superior.

(Ella es…) – piensa al mirarla

"Oh, eres tú" – dijo la chica al levantarse – "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¡Ha!... no yo… escuche un ruido y…"

"Podrías irte, estoy ocupada" – le dijo la chica que parecía inexpresiva

Naruto solo agacha la cabeza y voltea para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso ella dijo:

"Espera…"

Naruto vuelve a voltear a verla y ella se queda mirándolo por un buen rato, parecía que lo examinaba, mientras que para el pareció una eternidad. Hasta que al fin ella da un suspiro y apartando su mirada le dice:

"¿Quieres ver?"

"Eh?"

Después de eso Naruto y aquella chica estaban sentados en la banca mientras ella bebía un refresco de uva que el generosamente le había comprado

"Mi nombre es **Shirayuki Mizore** , un gusto"

"El mío es Naruto, también un gusto"

Hubo un silencio de tres minutos y Naruto un poco incomodo le pegunta:

"Haa ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?"

Ella continúa bebiendo su jugo durante un minuto más y dice:

"Es algo de mi club" – saca algo dentro de su camiseta blanca – "Se llama club del periodismo"

(¿El club del periodismo?.. si mal no recuerdo es el club donde están Moka-san y los demás, según me conto que ahí es donde crean periódicos con noticias de sucesos que pasan en la Academia, ella me dijo que es muy importante)

Mizore le entrega unos papeles – "Esto es algo en lo que he estado trabajando"

Naruto los recibe y le da una ojeada para después poner una cara de cómo si estuviera viendo algo extraño y raro

(¡Pero qué rayos!)

En las hojas solo había un montón de recortes de periódicos y garabatos desordenados con un gran corazón dibujado en una esquina con el nombre Tsukune

(¡No entiendo nada!)

"Y bien ¿Qué opinas?" – le pregunta

"EH!?" – Naruto voltea a verla con una expresión de incomodidad – "¡Ha!... yo ah… pi-pienso que te has esforzado mucho en esto y…" – ella lo seguía mirando interrogativamente – "Y… y… me gusto" – dijo finalmente con un suspiro

"Ya veo"

Le entrega los papeles y ella lo vuelve aguardar para continuar bebiendo su refresco

Después de que se calmara, Naruto le pregunta:

"¿Por qué me mostraste eso?"

Ella se queda mirándolo otra ves

(¿¡Acaso va a seguir haciendo eso…!?)

Deja de verlo y bebe un sorbo del refresco para decir – "Tú… no pareces una mala persona"

Naruto se vuelve a ella sorprendido

"Perdón por lo de la otra vez" – se disculpa Mizore

"No-no tienes por qué disculparte, solo fue un malentendido" – da una sonrisa

Ella lo vuelve a mirar – "Aunque si pareces un poco estúpido"

La sonrisa de Naruto se quiebra – (¿Porque todos me llaman así…?)

Mizore se levanta – "Me tengo que ir" – deja la lata de refresco vacía en la banca, saca del bolsillo delantero de su camiseta lo que pareces ser un chupete, lo abre y se lo mete a la boca – "Gracias por la bebida… Naruto, nos vemos" – se va caminando

Naruto se le queda mirando hasta que da la vuelta en una esquina y desaparece

(Eso fue extraño…)

Se pone de pie estirando todo su cuerpo – "Bien, es mejor que yo también me marche antes de que…"

"¡Cuidado!"

"Eh?"

Gira justo a tiempo para ver como un objeto se estrella en su cara derribándolo al instante

"Te encuentras bien…" – se escucha una voz femenina que se acercaba a el

Aturdido, intenta levantarse mientras una pequeña cantidad de sangre emanaba de su frente y cuando recupera mejor la visión reconoce de inmediato a aquella chica de cabello naranja con coletas y ojos verdes

"Anda pero si eres tu… entonces no importa" – dice Kokoa

"¡Claro que importa maldita mocosa!" – se levanta gritando de forma cómica – "¡Por tu culpa estoy sangrando!"

"Que llorón… si fuiste tú quien se metió en medio cuando estaba jugando con Kou-chan"

(¿Me está culpando…?)

En ese momento el objeto que parecía una pelota de metal se transforma en un pequeño murciélago que se posa en el hombro de Kokoa para sorpresa de Naruto.

"¿De cualquier forma que hace un pervertido como tú en este lugar desolado?, seguramente nada bue…" – Kokoa se interrumpe

"Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo, debo irme o si no tendré tiempo de…"

Naruto se percata que Kokoa se le había quedando viendo de forma extraña como sorprendida y atontada

(¿Ahora qué le pasa…?)

Ella comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia él mientras el murciélago le mordía la mejilla para que reaccionase

"¿Qué te sucede tan de repente…?" – pregunta incomodo

Kokoa se detiene frente a él y ruborizándose acerca su boca a la mejilla de Naruto donde había bajado una delgada línea de su sangre

Inmediatamente el planta su mano en la cara de Kokoa apartándola – "¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?"

Ella cae al suelo – "Eh?"

"¡No se qué es lo que intentas pero no tengo tiempo para bromas! ¡Adiós!"- se aleja corriendo

"¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento!" – lo intenta llamar pero ya se había ido – "¿Qué fue eso?" – se levanta y se quita el polvo de la falda – "Ese extraño olor…"

Naruto se adentra en la Academia y entra en un baño. Abre el grifo y se lava la sangre que había parado de salir

Se mira en el espejo mientras se sacudía el pelo empapado de agua – (¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa idiota…?) – Termina de lavarse y cierra el grifo – "¿Ojala hubiera algo con que secarse…?"

En ese momento un chico sale de uno de los cubículos del baño, deja una toalla en el lavado y se va sin decir nada. Naruto toma la toalla un poco perplejo por aquella acción de aquel desconocido

(¿Se le abra olvidado o que…? bueno no importa, me viene bien en este momento) – se seca con la toalla

Cuando sale del baño y camina por los pasillos, intentando encontrar una salida que dé al patio, comenzó a notar que más de un estudiante que transitaban por ahí, ocasionalmente desviaban la mirada para quedársele viendo y cuando él los miraba ellos se apartaban rápidamente como sorprendidos o asustados.

(Últimamente está pasando mucho eso… ¿Tendré algo en la cara o qué?)

Esto continuo pasando cada vez que el giraba en una esquina o se quedaba parado en medio del camino, a tal punto en que se comenzó a preguntar si algo raro pasaba con él para llamar tanto la atención. No supo realmente la causa si no hasta que choco por accidente con un chico y cuando se iba a disculpar este dando una pequeña reverencia le dijo:

"Le ruego que me disculpe Kitsune-sama"

Inmediatamente comprendió que algunos de aquellos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí formaban parte del C.S.P y que lo habían reconocido

En ese momento sonó su raido comunicador y mientras contestaba se dirigía a una salida

"Hola…"

 _{¡Nada de hola! ¿¡Donde estas!?)_

"Oh Rubi ¿Por qué te escuchas enojada?"

 _{¡Ih encima lo preguntas! ¡Envié a esos dos a recogerte, y cuando volvieron me dijeron que habías salido corriendo! ¡Se supone que deberías estar aquí arreglándote para cuando demos el anuncio!}_

"Ah eso, lo que pasa es que quise darme antes un pequeño paseo, ya sabes, para aclararme todo este asunto confuso…"

 _{Suspiro – Bueno eso ya no importa, ya envié a alguien a recogerte, el verdadero problema ahora es que se ha filtrado la noticia sobre el regreso del C.S.P}_

"¿Se ha filtrado? ¿Entonces ahora todos lo saben?"

 _{Si, al parecer media Academia está enterada, el Director no le dio mucha importancia porque de todos modos lo íbamos a revelar así que solo se arruino el factor sorpresa, lo que vamos hacer ahora es…}_

Mientras escuchaba a Rubi, Naruto sale al patio donde al parecer se habían reunido varios estudiantes. Algunos parecían asustados, otros molestos, pero lo que le había llamado la atención era que en medio de todos ellos había un pequeño puesto donde una bella chica repartía periódicos alegremente.

(¿Moka-san…?)

Al parecer ella estaba acompañada de Tsukune y Yukari que la estaban ayudando a repartir, cada uno en una esquina

 _{Por eso es mejor que te quedes donde estas y esperes a que llegue… ¿Me estas escuchando?}_

"AH?... si, si… te escucho, mira creo que es mejor que hablemos después, tengo algo que hacer"

 _{¡Te dije que esperaras ahí! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que te decu…!}_

Apaga la radio y se dirige hacia la pequeña multitud que estaban pidiendo periódicos exigentemente

"¡Por favor dame uno!"

"¡No, a mi primero!"

"¡Yo también quiero uno!"

Se amontonaban alrededor de Moka mientras ella intentaba calmarlos

"¡Por favor no se empujen que hay suficientes para todos…!" – ella los reparte velozmente

Se marchan satisfechos y toma un poco de aliento por lo agotador que fue. En ello se le acerca Naruto

"¡Yo! Moka-san" – le saluda con la mano

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" – ella le da un sonrisa

"¡Ho Naruto, has venido!" – dice Tsukune acercándose

"¡Naruto-san!" – dice Yukari alegremente – "¿¡Has venido a visitarnos!?"

"Bueno algo así JeJeJe… pero parece que estáis ocupados"

"Si" – dice Moka – "Hemos estado vendiendo tanto que no hemos tenido descanso desde esta mañana"

"Ya veo, es bueno oír eso"

Todos se quedan callados por un momento y después Moka tímidamente dice:

"Naruto-kun… queríamos pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer en la cafetería… no era nuestra intención que las cosas acabaran así…"

"Hum?..." – Por un instante Naruto se muestra un poco sorprendido y luego sonríe – "No tienen que disculparse por algo como eso, no fue su culpa…"

"Pero nosotros…"

"Además… solo fue un simple malentendido, ya ni me acordaba JaJaJaJa"

Al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras se sienten aliviados por lo sinceras que sonaban

"De cualquier modo Naruto-san…" – dice Yukari rompiendo la tención entre ellos – "¿Quieres leer uno de nuestros periódicos? Están muy buenos"

"Suena interesante ¿Cuánto cuestan?"

"Hee ¿Puedes pagarlo?"

"Claro, además de dejarme quedar aquí, el Director me paga por el trabajo que hago" – Naruto busca en sus bolsillos pero solo encuentra nada – (¡Olvide el dinero en casa!)

Al verlo nervioso comprendieron que no traía nada

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun" – dice Moka acercándole un periódico – "Este es un regalo de pate nuestra"

"¿¡Enserio!?"

"Hai"

"¡Arigato!" – recibe el periódico emocionado

Pero esa emoción cambia rápidamente a sorpresa cuando lee el titular del periódico

Se revela la noticia: El Consejo de seguridad Pública se restablece

"Es… esto es…"

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? Te ves preocupado"

"Ah?... no no, es solo que me ha dejado un poco sorprendido" – (Entonces así es como se supo en toda la escuela… ¿Cómo se abran enterado?...)

Otros que también estaban leyendo el periódico demostraban su disgusto por la noticia

"¡Maldición! ¡Y yo que creí que nos habíamos librado de ellos!" – dijo un chico enfadado

"Tal vez no sea cierto que en realidad volvieron" – dijo otro

"No puede ser… otra ves tendré que pagar para que no sierren mi club" – dijo una chica asustada

(Entonces lo que dijo Rubi es cierto, parece que muchos han sufrido a causa de ellos y por eso los odian… hum… me pregunto si…) – mira a Moka y a los demás – (Si abran tenido problemas con ellos…)

"Moka-san, quiero preguntarte algo"

"Si Naruto-kun, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Veras Rubi me conto varias cosas acerca de este grupo y las cosas malas que hicieron… y me preguntaba si ustedes… ¿No abran tenido problemas con ellos…?"

Moka, Tsukune y Yukari se muestran sorprendidos por aquella pregunta inesperada y sin avisar de parte de su amigo, pudiendo solo mirarse entre ellos con incomodidad y nerviosismo mientras pensaban que decir. Naruto al verlos de esa manera supo de inmediato que si habían tenido problemas con el C.S.P y que no eran problemas normales.

Después de a verse quedado callados por un rato y que parecía que habían decidido algo, Moka le dice:

"Naruto-kun te vamos a contar lo que sucedió el año pasado, pero ahora estamos un poco ocupados"

"Tenemos que terminar de vender todos estos periódicos antes del medio día" – dice Tsukune

"Así que estábamos pensando si podrías ayudarnos para acabar rápidamente ¿Qué dices?" – le pregunta Yukari alegremente

"¿¡Enserio puedo ayudarlos!?" – Naruto se emociona

"Si" – dice Tsukune – "Nos vendría bien una mano"

"¡Bien! ¡Tratare de dar lo mejor-dattebayo!"

Durante las siguientes dos horas Naruto se la paso ayudando a repartir los periódicos para que después pudieran hablar sin problemas. Era algo agotador porque cada vez venia más gente que se amontonaba y peor aún, que los periódicos no parecían disminuir de la estantería, volviéndose realmente fatigoso el trabajo.

Pero por mucho que se sintiera cansado, a la vez se sentía feliz, porque se divertía estando con Moka y con los demás, ayudándolos y riendo con ellos. Era un sentimiento que él sentía que no había disfrutado desde hace mucho tiempo y que quería seguir disfrutando al máximo.

"Y ese fue el ultimo" – dijo Tsukune viendo a un estudiante que se marcha con el ultimo periódico

Naruto da un gran suspiro – "Eso fue agotador…" – mientras se sienta en el piso exhausto – "¿Y tienen que hacer lo mismo casi todos los días?... imposible"

Yukari también da un pequeño suspiro cansada – "Bueno, es que hemos vendido mucho mas hoy que las otras veces"

Tsukune saca unas bebidas de la hielera que traían y las reparte a todos. Y mientras bebían Naruto tomando una expresión más seria dice:

"Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre el C.S.P y ustedes?"

Tsukune da una mirada a Moka buscando aprobación y ella asiente aceptando

"Haber… ¿por dónde empiezo?... veras Naruto" – comienza Tsukune – "No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que por error ingrese a esta Academia y que por un accidente conocí a Moka-san y después poco a poco a las demás, como te había contado anteriormente pasamos por varios problemas en aquellos inicios pero… las cosas se pusieron realmente complicadas cuando conocimos al Consejo de Seguridad Publica de la Academia Yokai…"

Se lo cuentan todo, como fue su primer encuentro, como se llevaron a Tsukune por sospecha de ser un humano, como planearon destruir al club del periodismo y asesinar a todos sus miembros, como lucharon al final contra su poderoso líder Kuyou. Resultando casi en la muerte de Tsukune de no ser por la sangre de Moka que lo revivió y lo transformo temporalmente en un vampiro pudiendo solo así derrotarlo finalmente.

Naruto escuchaba todo con suma atención mientras a la vez pensaba con desdicha las cosas horribles por las que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos en aquel año y peor aun que la causa de eso regresaría. Pero lo que le daba un miedo intenso era en lo que ellos pensarían de el al enterarse de que convertiría en el nuevo líder de aquel grupo que les había hecho tanto daño.

"Así que… esa fue la razón de porque casi mueres…" – dijo Naruto deprimido y nervioso

"Si" – le dijo Tsukune enseñándole una cicatriz en forma de X que tenía en el pecho – "Gracias a que Moka-san me inyecto su sangre pude sobrevivir y a la vez por unos instantes transformarme en vampiro para así terminar la pelea…" – comienza a agarrarse fuertemente el brazo derecho que parecía ocultar algo

Naruto los mira y ve algo en sus miradas que lo asusta

Eso era todo, prefería negarse a convertirse en el líder de ese asqueroso grupo y posiblemente enfrentarse a la ira del Director con la amenaza de expulsión, a tener que ser mirado de la forma en la que Moka, Tsukune y Yukari expresaban en sus ojos… miedo y odio… Por alguna razón, el solo imaginarse en ser mirado de esa manera por sus amigos lo aterrorizaba y a la vez… enojaba.

Pero todo eso cambia cuando escucha a Tsukune decir unas últimas palabras antes de terminar de contar:

"En realidad… a pesar de las dificultades que pasamos por culpa de ellos… no me molesta tanto que vuelvan…"

Naruto inmediatamente se sorprende y lo mira impactado

"Es cierto que nos hicieron mucho daño pero… no puedo juzgar a este nuevo consejo solo por las equivocaciones de los anteriores, quiero darles una oportunidad y que su nuevo líder sea quien sea…" – da una sonrisa – "Sea esta vez una buena persona, alguien en quien se pueda confiar y que realmente quiera defender la justicia"

Naruto mira a Moka y a Yukari y nota que ellas pensaban igual que Tsukune

Al término del relato, Naruto tras meditar por un breve momento en todo lo que escucho de sus amigos, este convencido y determinado finalmente toma una decisión.

"Naruto-san ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?" – le pregunta Yukari al ver a un hombre que de lejos lo miraba

Naruto voltea a verlo y reconociéndolo comprende que había llegado la hora de irse

"Muchas gracias por haberme contado todo eso… pero creo que es hora de que me marche" - se levanta

"Ehh… ¿Por qué?" – dice Moka desilusionada – "¿No te quedas?, pensábamos que después de guardar las cosas podríamos ir todos juntos al gimnasio…"

"Si" – dice Yukari – "Mejor ven con nosotros para que conozcas nuestro club"

"Lo siento será en otro momento, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer, pero les prometo que me verán más pronto de lo que creen"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – pregunta Tsukune confundido

"Ya lo veras, ja ne"

Naruto se aleja de ellos y se reúne con la persona que lo esperaba de lejos

"Ya es hora Kitsune-sama"

"Solo dime Naruto e..tto…"

"Matsu Akira, pero puede llamarme solo Akira" – le dice mientras se acomodaba las gafas

"Bien Akira, entonces vámonos que Rubi debe estar muy enfadada"

"Hai"

Los dos se marchan mientras Akira voltea para ver a Tsukune y a los demás desarmar su pequeño puesto

(Esos sujetos… no hay la menor duda… ¡Son ellos!)

.

 **En la oficina del Director:**

"Creo que ya es momento ¿Naruto-kun está listo?"

"No" – responde Rubi fatigada – "Mande a buscarlo hace un rato y todavía no regresan…"

"No importa, todavía hay un poco de tiempo, por ahora voy a dar el aviso"

El Director toma un micrófono que tenía en su escritorio para poder comunicase hacia todos los estudiantes a través de unos altavoces esparcidos por toda la Academia.

Lo enciende y dice lo siguiente:

 _{Se les informa a todos los estudiantes y al personal dirigirse inmediatamente al gimnasio para dar inicio a la reunión donde se informara una noticia importante que tendrá que ver con la seguridad de la Academia y sus reglas. Atentamente el Director}_

"Con eso bastara" – apaga el micrófono – "Rubi, ve reuniendo y preparando a los demás que yo iré dentro de un momento"

"Ellos ya están reunidos, el único que falta es Naruto-san… que empiezo a pensar que tal vez se haya escapado, después de todo parecía disgustado con todo esto…"

"JeJeJe, no te preocupes, que después de que haya hablado con Tsukune-kun el aparecerá un poco mas diferente a lo habitual"

"Hum?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsukune-san con esto?"

"Solo es una corazonada, por ahora ve, que estudiantes y maestros ya deberían estar llegando al gimnasio"

"Si, me retiró" – se va

.

 **Con Moka y los demás:**

"¿Habéis oído eso?" – les pregunta Moka

"Si" – dijo Tsukune – "Parece que ya va a comenzar, es mejor que nos apresuremos en guardar las cosas"

"¿Creen que Kurumu este enterada de lo que se va a anunciar?" – pregunta Yukari

"Es lo más probable" – dice Moka – "Le deje una copia del periódico terminado en su dormitorio"

"¿Y qué hay de Mizore-san?"

"Ya le esplique quienes son el C.S.P la otra noche" – dijo Tsukune – "Cuando la encontré por casualidad vagando por los dormitorios de los chicos, parecía perdida"

(Más bien parecía que te estaba acosando) – piensan Moka y Yukari

"De cualquier forma tal vez nos las encontremos haya"

Terminan de recoger todo y se encaminan a su club para guardar las cosas y después ir directamente al gimnasio, pero al llegar se encuentran con otros dos miembros del club

"Parece que se han esforzado mucho, buen trabajo"

"Hola Tsukune"

"Gin-sempai, Mizore-san… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – les pregunta Moka un poco perpleja por verlos a los dos juntos

"Yo aquí explicándole quienes son el C.S.P" – dice Gin

"En realidad Tsukune ya me había hablado de ellos la otra vez, así que Gin-sempai solo está dándome los últimos detalles" – dice Mizore

Una gran olla amarilla cae en la cabeza de Gin tirándolo de su silla

"¿¡A que ha venido eso!?" – reclama

"¡Eso es por no ayudarnos con la venta!" – gruñe la brujita – "¡Fue muy duro vender todos esos periódicos! ¡Solo logramos terminar a tiempo porque nos ayudo Naruto-san!"

"¿Quién es Naruto…?"

"¡Eso no importa! ¡El caso es que te desapareciste cuando terminamos de armar el puesto!"

"Perdón, perdón JaJaJa" – se levanta

"Gin-sempai estaba explicándome como es el líder del C.S.P" – dice Mizore –"Puesto que uno fue capaz de causarle problemas a Moka sin su rosario, me entro curiosidad el saber cómo son ellos"

"Por eso antes de que nos interrumpieran le iba diciendo que el líder es el que los comanda y guía pero…" – se vuelve a sentar – "Eso no es lo que en verdad los distingue…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"fácil… por su gran poder"

Inmediatamente a Tsukune le viene a la mente la verdadera forma de Kuyou, un zorro de cuatro colas rodeado de llamas que reducían a cenizas todo lo que tocaban

"Todos los líderes del C.S.P siempre han sido Yokais de alto nivel, sobrepasando en fuerza y poder a todos los demás. Esa es la razón de porque son tan temidos y respetados por su grupo y la escuela, nadie puede desafiarlos… hum… excepto tal vez un vampiro"

"Parece que la tuvieron difícil durante el tiempo en que no iba a clases" – dice Mizore

"Por lo general siempre son arrogantes y confiados, por eso fuimos capases de ganar el año pasado. Bueno al menos podemos darnos una idea de cómo va a ser el nuevo… y si se llegara al caso… como enfrentarlo"

Tsukune termina de guardar las cosas y camina hacia la puerta – "Vamos… esperemos que esta vez sea diferente"

Tsukune se dirige al gimnasio seguido de Moka, Yukari y Mizore mientras Gin se queda en el club para terminar de ordenar algunos papeles.

Apenas ingresaron al gimnasio que estaba bien iluminado, se percatan que ya estaba casi lleno de estudiantes que gritaban su disgusto y desprecio sobre el C.S.P hacia el escenario que se había armado con anterioridad, mientras un gran telón rojo ocultaba lo que pasaba detrás. Los profesores estaban reunidos a un lado del escenario aguardando a que empezara.

"Parece que no están muy contentos" – dice Mizore mirando a todos – "No imagine que fueran tan odiados"

"Ellos mismos se lo buscaron" – dice Yukari molesta –"Yo sigo pensando que no cambiaran tengan el líder que tengan"

"Vamos chicas no sean tan pesimistas" – les dice Moka – "Debemos ser positivos"

"¿Me pregunto dónde estará Kurumu-chan?" – Tsukune mira a su alrededor buscándola

"La última vez que la vi aun seguía molesta" – le dice Mizore – "Puede que este entre toda esta multitud"

"Estoy segura que aparecerá pronto" – dice Moka animadamente – (Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿En estos momentos que estará haciendo Naruto-kun…?)

.

 **Detrás del Escenario:**

Rubi caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente mientras trataba de ordenar adecuadamente a los integrantes del C.S.P para que pudieran salir formados, pero al parecer era más complicado de lo que parecía

"¿Porque no te lo tomas con calma?" – le dice Deshiko Deshi que la veía nerviosa

"¡No puedo estar tranquila!" – se desespera – "¡La ceremonia está a punto de empezar y aun no están organizados adecuadamente! ¡Y lo que es peor es que Naruto-san aun no aparece!"

"De… de acuerdo… solo no enloquezcas… ¿vale?" – se incomoda y se acerca a Naka Hiroshi que estaba tranquilo parado en un rincón – "Y que me dices Hiroshi-san… ¿No te preocupa los abucheos que nos dan afuera?" – Hiroshi no dice nada y continua inmóvil – (Al menos trata de aparentar que no eres una estatua…)

Hiroshi pasa de estar inmóvil a levantar levemente su mirada haciendo que Deshi se diera cuenta que algo le llamo la atención, lo que era raro ya que el siempre se la pasaba serio y no hablaba sin que fuera necesario. Ella mira en la misma dirección que él y ve a Matsu Akira y a Naruto llegando, este último con una mano saludando.

Deshi y Hiroshi caminan hacia ellos pero se detienen al ver como instantáneamente Rubi se planta frente a Naruto mientras una aura de ira la rodeaba.

Mientras Naruto comenzó a sudar de miedo ella calmadamente y con una sonrisa le pregunta:

"¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?"

"Ha… Rubi… yo… he… he… estaba…" – se pone nervioso y se arrodilla – "¡Gomenasai! ¡No era mi intención llegar tarde, es solo que estaba con Tsukune y Moka y…!" – vuelve a mirarla lentamente para ver si ya lo había perdonado pero se asusta mas al ver como aun tenía esa sonrisa incomoda

"Así que admites tu error… entonces creo que necesitas un castigo" – su sonrisa se vuelve diabólica – **"¿Estás preparado?"**

"¡HAI!"

"Vamos vamos, no es para tanto" – dice Deshi intentado calmarla – "Aun queda tiempo así que perdónalo"

"Como sea" – dice Rubi seriamente – "Naruto-san, vete poniendo el uniforme que saldrás dentro de poco"

"¡Bien!" – Naruto se pone serio y entusiasmado – "¡Me esforzare al máximo!"

Rubi se pone un poco perpleja al ver su repentino cambio de ánimo porque hasta solo ayer estaba confundido y asustado.

Los siguientes diez minutos se la pasaron organizándose lo más rápido posible. Formándose en varias filas y decidiendo el orden en que iban a salir.

Naruto que ya había terminado de ponerse el uniforme del C.S.P, a diferencia de los demás el suyo tenía una capucha y una cinta en el brazo derecho que lo identificaban como el líder.

Sus segundos al mando se le acercan

"Pareces un poco nervioso" – le dice Deshi amigablemente

"Si supongo" – dice Naruto – "Miren, se que aun no los conozco del todo pero espero llevarme bien con ustedes de ahora en adelante"

"Sera un honor" – dice Akira y Hiroshi asiente

"Si, será un placer" – dice Deshi – "Tu pareces mucho más amigable que el anterior líder"

En ese momento Akira le da una mirada seria haciendo que se callara.

Naruto comprende que se estaba refiriendo a ese tal Kuyou que le había causado problemas a Tsukune y a Moka, pero decide no preguntar sobre eso porque los veía incómodos con el tema.

"Estén listos" – les dice Rubi acercándose

Si, responden los tres y van a su lugar para ponerse en posición dejando a Naruto y a Rubi solos

"Bueno es mejor que yo también este en mi lugar" – dice Naruto yéndose

Rubi lo mira detenidamente y le dice:

"Pareces mucho más animado con esto que antes"

"Hum?" – se detiene

"¿Qué es lo que te paso?"

Naruto la mira por un momento y después da una sonrisa – "Nada… simplemente he tomado una decisión"

Se queda pensando – "Ya veo…" – dice finalmente sin darle más importancia

Naruto se pone en posición y Rubi se coloca en frente de todos para decir:

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Puesto que el Director aun no llega yo tendré que salir primero y dar la noticia! ¡Por favor salid en el orden en que los voy llamando!"

Rubi da una última mirada a Naruto antes de cruzar por el telón Rojo hacia los cientos de estudiantes que estaban esperando impacientemente

"¡Miren, es Rubi-san!" – grita Yukari al verla salir

"¡Es cierto, es Rubi-san!" – dice Moka – "¿Pero por qué está allí?"

"Parece que ella será la que de la noticia" – dice Mizore

Tsukune no dice nada y solo se queda mirando al escenario – (Ya empezó…)

Rubi toma un micrófono que estaba en el centro del escenario y procede a decir:

"¡Muy buenos días estudiantes de la Academia Yokai, les agradezco a todos por su asistencia!"

Para un momento al notar a Tsukune y a los demás y continúa hablando

"¡Hoy he venido a daros a conocer una noticia importante que al parecer ya todos se han enterado… así que solo lo voy a confirmar…!"

Se calla un momento y apretando el micrófono dice:

"¡La respuesta es sí!... ¡El C.S.P se ha vuelto a formar!"

Al instante los abucheos y los insultos comenzaron a inundar el gimnasio. Cada estudiante daba su desaprobación por este hecho que algunos comenzaron a arrojar botellas u otros objetos contra el escenario.

Rubi intentaba calmarlos pero nada funcionaba, estaban demasiado eufóricos para escuchar palabras

"¡Esto es malo!" – dijo Yukari – "¡Todos se están dejando llevar!"

"¡A este paso se van a descontrolar!" – dijo Tsukune que era empujado por varios estudiantes y las otras también

Los profesores también intentaron apaciguar a la multitud pero sin resultados

"¡Por favor cálmense!" – dijo Rubi – "¡Solo queremos…!"

"¡Porque mejor no te callas!" – grita una chico arrojándole una lata de refresco que le cae en el brazo

Mientras esto pasaba, detrás del telón rojo se comenzaron a debatir si debían salir a ayudar a Rubi por los gritos que se escuchaban

"¡Tenemos que ayudarla!" – dice Deshi – "¡Ella no podrá controlarlos sola!"

"No" – le dice Akira – "Se nos ordeno quedarnos a esperar…"

"¡Pero aun así…!"

Naruto que estaba callado decide hablar – "Yo iré, ustedes quédense aquí"

Akira le pone una mano en el hombro – "Debemos esperar a que nos llame…"

"De todas maneras no podrá hacerlo si no la dejan ni hablar, tengo que ayudarla"

Akira retira su mano y Naruto camina hacia el telón pero se detiene al escuchar una voz

"Eso no será necesario Naruto-kun"

"Eh?"

Rubi seguía intentando calmarlos pero cada vez se hacían más insistentes hasta al punto en que algunos intentaban subirse al escenario

"¡Por favor bájense!"

"¡No nos des ordenes o si no…!"

En ese momento alguien le arrebata el micrófono a Rubi y se escucha una vos grave

" **¡Silencio!"**

Con esa simple palabra todo el gimnasio se queda callado mientras miraban que al lado de Rubi estaba el Director con un aspecto de enfado

"Todos vuelvan a sus lugares"

Todos regresan a sus sitios y se acomodan como estaban antes. Con solo la presencia superior e intimidante del Director fue suficiente para aplacar la ira de todos

Tsukune da un suspiro – "Que bueno que ya se calmaron"

"Todo gracias al Director" – dice Moka aliviada – "Ahora realmente va a empezar…"

En el escenario el director le pregunta – "¿Estás bien Rubi?"

"Si… yo lo siento… no pude…"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, me haré cargo de ahora en adelante"

Se dispone hablar con el micrófono hacia todos:

"¡Bien, ahora que estamos todos en orden es momento de empezar… solo les voy a pedir que los reciban con una cálida bienvenida!"

Lo había dicho de una manera tan seria que Tsukune hubiera jurado que en vez de un pedido parecía más una orden que debían obedecer

El Director estira su mano hacia el telón rojo – "¡Sin más que decir les presento al Consejo de Seguridad Publica!"

Apenas termino de decirlo comenzaron a salir fila tras fila todos los integrantes del C.S.P mientras se acomodaban a los costados en el escenario.

Los profesores comenzaron aplaudir y los estudiantes también, aunque estos lo hacían como si estuvieran siendo forzados a hacerlo

"Así que ellos son el C.S.P" – dice Mizore

"Si" – le dijo Yukari – "Llevan esos uniformes que los distinguen"

"¿Quién es el líder?" – pregunto Moka

"Ninguno de ellos" – dijo Gin apareciendo detrás de ellos – "Se puede notar que aun no aparece"

"Gin-sempai has venido" – Moka se alegra

"Si, me he tardado ordenando algunos papeles pero ya termine, así que vine a ver cómo van las cosas"

Tsukune no le presta atención y sigue mirando el escenario con intranquilidad

El Director prosigue:

"¡Ahora que ya hemos visto a sus integrantes vamos a presentar a los que serán los segundos al mando de este grupo!" – vuelve a estirar su mano – "¡Salgan!"

Salen del telón rojo un hombre de pelo gris con gafas, una mujer de cabello rojo con coleta que llevaba puesto un báculo en su espalda y otro hombre un poco más alto que los dos, de apariencia robusta con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

"¡Sus nombres son Matsu Akira, Deshiko Deshi y Naka Hiroshi y ellos son los 3 reyes!"

Los aplausos vuelven a surgir pero de una manera mas animada a la anterior

"Parece que se han animado un poco" – dice Mizore

"Bueno puede ser por el calor del momento" – dice Gin y se ríe – "En eso tenemos que agradecer al Director por su manera tan apasionada de presentar"

"No pensé que abrían otros tres que mandarían" – dijo Moka

"Esta vez se hicieron cambios" – dijo Yukari – "Tal vez porque pensaron que uno solo no podría dirigir a todo el grupo"

"Estén atentos" – les dijo Tsukune – "Ahora se viene lo importante…"

El Director nuevamente prosigue pero esta vez de una manera más seria:

"¡Ahora es momento de conocer al quien será el líder del C.S.P y el que protegerá la Academia Yokai…!"

(Al fin lo conoceremos…) – piensa Tsukune

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía esperando paciente a que el Director lo llamara y poder darse a conocer a todos

(Parece que ya es mi turno…) – comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el telón – (He tomado una decisión… después de lo que me contaron Tsukune y Moka he descubierto lo que realmente desean y yo que he estado buscando una manera de pagarles por haberme ayudado y acogido, por fin puedo devolverles el favor…) – se pone la capucha – (Ellos quieren orden y paz y yo seré quien se los de, esa será mi forma de demostrar que pueden confiar en mi… especialmente a Moka…)

Cruza el telón rojo y los 3 reyes se apartan para dejarlo pasar y ponerse en medio de ellos. Todo el gimnasio estaba en un profundo silencio

"El es…"

(Si, he decidido…) – se quita la capucha

" **¡Kitsune Naruto!"**

(¡Convertirme en el líder del C.S.P!)


	11. Pequeños recuerdos

**Capitulo 11: Pequeños recuerdos**

Los acontecimientos inesperados pueden pasar y variar de distintas formas, uno no puede predecirlas ni cambiarlas antes de que sucedan sin importar que haga. Pueden traer ventajas y beneficios o simplemente desastres que terminan por perjudicar o destruir al infortunado. Tal es el caso de nuestro amigo Rubio que está pasando por lo segundo

 _Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, en una situación de vida o muerte… no tengo recuerdos de quien soy ni de dónde vengo y sinceramente eso ya no me importa mucho, lo que si me preocupa es que desde que aparecí en este lugar solo me he topado con problemas… justo como en el que estoy ahora…_

El lugar es un completo caos, los miembros del C.S.P que están divididos en dos grupos están enfrentándose en una lucha por el control de la Academia. Hiroshi yace inconsciente entre los escombros de una pared mientras Deshi esta parada al lado de él disculpándose y lamentándose por lo sucedido, y mientras Naruto… bueno el está pasando por algo mucho peor, tiene que plantarle cara a una especie de perro humanoide gigante de tres cabezas de pelaje negro que mide aproximadamente dieciocho metros.

"¡Y bien! ¿¡Que estas esperando para hacer tu movimiento!? ¡No me digas que te has acobardado, al final solo eres un fraude!" – gruñe la cabeza de en medio de la criatura mientras las otras dos comienzan a babear y a mostrar sus enormes colmillos

Naruto siente una gran presión y no sabe qué hacer pero tiene que de alguna manera proteger a Yukari que esta desmayada detrás de él. Esos momentos solo hacen que se llene de recuerdos sobre el asesinó **Hyaku Shiki,** de lo parecida de la situación en la que está ahora. Pero esta vez simplemente ya no podrá tomar a Yukari y salir corriendo, esta vez no tiene esa opción.

"¡Vamos! ¿¡No piensas reaccionar!?" – Gruñe la criatura - ¡Si no haces algo pronto te mandare a volar tal y como lo hice con Aono Tsukune y después me desharé de esa mocosa detrás tuyo! ¡Lo haré con todos los que son de ese maldito club!"

 _Si se están preguntando como paso todo esto solo diré que para mí comenzó cuando fui elegido como líder del C.S.P de la Academia Yokai…_

.

.

.

 **Hace varios días durante la ceremonia:**

Naruto acababa de mostrase ante toda la Academia como el nuevo líder del C.S.P.

El silencio reino en el gimnasio durante unos segundos antes de llenarse de gritos y aplausos. Todos estaban tan excitados que olvidaron el desprecio y el odio que mostraron al comienzo y se dejaron llevar por el momento, aunque eso iba a desaparecer más adelante pero cuando ya hubiera terminado todo.

Mientras tanto Gin que se mostraba un poco perplejo por la nueva reacción del público lo estaba más por la apariencia del nuevo líder del C.S.P. Al verlo le causaba intriga por lo joven que se veía asumiendo que posiblemente se trataba de un estudiante pero… había otra cosa que le llamaba más la atención

(Ese sujeto… me resulta familiar… creo que lo he visto antes ¿Pero dónde...?)

Dirige su atención hacia sus amigos para decirles lo que pensaba pero le invade la sorpresa al verlos de una forma inesperada para el

Sorprendidos era una palabra pequeña para lo que vio en sus rostros. Tsukune, Moka y Yukari se encontraban atónitos. Grande era su confusión y sorpresa que solo pudieron quedarse quietos con la vista fija en el escenario al reconocer a la persona que acababa de hacer su debut ante todo la escuela.

Y Mizore que estaba más calmada solo alcanza a decir:

"Esto… no me lo esperaba"

Ellos no serian los únicos que reconocerían al nuevo líder. En otra parte del gimnasio en la entrada, otra persona que al no poder avanzar por la gran cantidad de estudiantes que obstruían el paso, se esforzaba por ver que es lo que causaba tanta conmoción adelante, pero su tamaño solo le dificultaba las cosas.

"¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Háganse a un maldito lado!" – gruñía Kokoa al intentar ver el escenario

Sin darse cuenta, por detrás alguien le pone una mano en la cabeza – "Pareces que necesitas ayuda"

"Eh?" – Kokoa voltea para ver de quien se trataba pero al reconocerlo solo siente enojo y odio

"¿Quieres que te de un pequeño empujón?"

"¡Ah! ¡Eres ese maldito capitán lolicon de karate! ¡Haiji!"

"JaJaJaJa si soy un lolicon ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"¡Piérdete! ¡No quiero que alguien tan asqueroso como tu se me aser…! ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?"

"Vamos vamos que no es para tanto JeJe"

Haiji la había agarrado de las caderas y levantado hacia arriba

"¡Bájame maldito lolicon, o si no yo…! Ah?"

Kokoa deja de gritarle al darse cuenta que a esa altura ya podía ver todo el gimnasio y mientras ignoraba la cara de pervertido de Haiji, nota que en medio del escenario había otra que le resultaba familiar y forzando la vista lo reconoce

(Acoso ese no es… ¿¡El pervertido!?)

En el centro del gimnasio Gin seguía confundido al ver a sus amigos de esa forma sorprendida

"Tiene que ser una broma…" – alcanza a decir Tsukune sin despegar la vista del escenario

Mientras Moka se tapaba la boca con las dos manos – "No puede ser… Naruto-kun… como es que…"

"¡Esperen un momento!" – les reclama Gin – "¿¡Acaso ustedes lo conocen!?"

"Se podría decir que si" – le responde Mizore – "Yo no lo conozco muy bien pero hasta hace unas horas estuve hablando con el"

"¿Enserio?" – Gin se muestra intrigado y se vuelve al escenario para ver de reojo a Naruto y después de un momento da una sonrisa – "Valla eso sí que es inesperado, el hecho que ya lo conozcan mejora un poco nuestra situación ¿No creen?"

En el escenario el Director se acerca a Naruto y poniendo una mano en su hombro dice lo siguiente:

"¡Entonces ellos serán los que mantendrán el orden y la paz en la Academia! ¡Los errores del pasado no se volverán a repetir así que mostrarles el debido respeto en todo momento, sin más que decir doy por terminada esta ceremonia!"

El ruido y los gritos volvieron a surgir. El Director bajo del escenario seguido de Naruto, Rubi y los 3 reyes. Al parecer pretendía salir por la puerta principal así que los demás miembros del C.S.P tuvieron que hacer una ruta hacia la entrada apartando a los estudiantes del camino.

Naruto y los 3 reyes se mantuvieron prudentes y reservados ante el fanatismo y las fotografías que les tomaban, aparentando superioridad ante todos. Aunque a Naruto no le agradaba hacer esto tenía que fingir para demostrar autoridad o eso es lo que le había dicho Rubi.

Mientras avanzaba se cruzo por unos instantes con las miradas de sus amigos que aun lo miraban con asombro y confusión así que aparta la mirada diciéndose así mismo que después hablaría con ellos. Rubi pone una mano en su hombro y dándole una cálida sonrisa le da a entender que todo estaría bien y que no debía preocuparse, esto lo tranquilizo.

Ya a punto de salir del gimnasio se encuentra con otra cara conocida. Kokoa que estaba con la multitud a un costado de la puerta, también lo miraba sorprendida pero rápidamente cambiando a un aspecto enojado le saca la lengua. Esto solo lo hace reír y de algún modo lo tranquiliza más.

Al encontrase afuera se dirigen directamente a la oficina del Director mientras que los otros miembros se quedan a evitar que los estudiantes los sigan. Al llegar el Director se sienta en su escritorio y Rubi se pone a su lado.

"Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba" – dijo cruzando sus manos

"¿Qué sigue ahora?" – pregunto Naruto

"Lo que sigue es que te dedicaras a hacer tu trabajo, ustedes cuatro lo harán" – el Director mira a Akira – "Espero que esta vez no haya errores"

Akira agacha la cabeza seguido de Deshi y Hiroshi

"Bien ya pueden marcharse"

"¿¡Espere un momento!?" – dice Naruto – "Yo aun no tengo muy claro que es lo que debo hacer"

"Por ahora sigue con tus labores de siempre que después Rubi les dirá las cosas que tienen que hacer, espero mucho de ti, no me decepciones" – finaliza el Director

"De… acuerdo" – responde no todo satisfecho y se marcha con los 3 reyes

"¿Está bien esto?" – le pregunta Rubi – "El de dejarlo a su suerte"

"Está bien" –dice el Director – "Aprenderá con los errores"

Mientras Naruto caminaba un poco angustiado, Deshi le pregunta:

"¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?"

"Yo?... estoy cansado" – da un bostezo – "Así que creo que iré a mi cuarto a sacarme este uniforme y echarme a dormir"

"¿Quieres dormir en ese lugar? Halla en la base tenemos mejores dormitorios ¿Por qué no te mudas?"

Naruto se lo piensa un momento – "Mejor no, me gusta el que ya tengo"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Por cierto ya no tienen que seguirme, yo solo puedo…"

"¡Naruto-kun!" – alguien por detrás grita su nombre

"Hum?" – voltea para ver de quien se trata

En ese instante visualiza a Moka, Tsukune y Yukari corriendo de manera apresurada y preocupada. Al parecer habían logrado eludir a los miembros que impedían que cualquier estudiante se acercaran donde estaban ellos

"¡Naruto-kun por favor espera!" – grita Moka – "¡Nosotros tenemos que…!"

"Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí" – Deshi se interpone en su camino seguida de Akira y Hiroshi – "¿Adónde creen que van?" – pregunta con una sonrisa

"Ustedes no tienen permitido acercarse" – dice Akira acomodándose los lentes

"¿¡Que están diciendo!?" – dice Yukari enojada – "¡Ustedes no se entrometan!"

Akira la mira de una manera tan fría que hace que se asuste y de un paso hacia atrás

"¡Por favor háganse a un lado!" – les pide Tsukune – "¡Necesitamos hablar con Naruto!"

"Ohh… ¿y qué pasa si no?" – Akira se para frente a él provocándolo – "¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"Tsk…"

"Ya fue suficiente" – dice Naruto desde atrás – "Por favor muévanse un poco"

"Pero…"

"Ellos no son malas personas, solo les diré algo"

"Como desee" – los 3 reyes se apartan pero sin dejar que se acerquen demasiado

"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" – pregunta Moka

"¡Si! ¿¡Porque estas con estos sujetos!?" – le reclama Yukari

Naruto da un suspiro – "Créanme que se los diría pero es una larga historia y en estos momentos estoy cansado, así que lo dejaremos para mañana"

"Pero aun así…" – Moka intenta acercarse a el pero Tsukune la retiene alzando su brazo

"Está bien" – dijo Tsukune – "Lo dejaremos para mañana"

Naruto sonríe y se despide mientras se marcha. Los 3 reyes los miran por última vez (especialmente Akira que los mira con odio) antes de seguir a Naruto

"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?" – le pregunta Moka angustiada

"Tranquila" – le da una sonrisa – "El dijo que hablaríamos mañana así que seamos paciente ok"

Moka se tranquiliza un poco por la palabras amables y el tacto generoso de Tsukune – "De-de acuerdo…"

"Bien, es mejor que volvamos que aun tenemos que elaborar un periódico para mañana"

Moka y Yukari lo siguen pero esta última encuentra un poco extraño el comportamiento de Tsukune, por aceptar tan rápido ya que el no acostumbra ser así en esta clase de situaciones

(Lo dejo marcharse muy fácil… ¿En que estará pensando Tsukune-san?) – piensa la brujita mientras sigue a sus amigos

.

 **Unas horas más tarde:**

Después de haberse despedido de sus nuevos compañeros y de caminar devuelta a su dormitorio, Naruto otra vez estaba recostado en su cama jugueteando con el collar mientras aun tenía en mente lo que le había dicho Akira antes de despedirse

 _"Le doy un consejo, ya que usted es el líder del C.S.P debe proyectar una imagen de respeto hacia los demás así que no debería relacionarse con los estudiantes… especialmente con aquellos de hace un momento"_

No había comprendido muy bien lo que le había dicho pero eso poco le importaba. Él estaba más preocupado pensando en cómo explicarles mañana a los demás todo el asunto del líder nuevo y si era necesario en como disculparse.

(¿Qué les diré para que me entiendan?)

Pensaba el rubio mientras sujetaba con firmeza la joya y la miraba fijamente a tal punto que en su descuido se quedo como hipnotizado al ver su reflejo

"… Ugh" – de repente comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a sentirse mareado – (¿Qué… sucede…?)

Su visión fue nublándose hasta que vio una luz blanca que poco a poco se prendía y apagaba, cada vez más rápido y mientras el dolor aumentaba algo comenzó a aparecer…

(¿¡Que… que es esto…!?)

Imágenes empezaron a formarse y a desvanecerse rápidamente, mientras que el que no comprendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, se asusta por ello. Pero al comenzar a notar unas siluetas en forma de personas y paisajes le dio curiosidad e hiso un esfuerzo para concentrarse en notar las pocas imágenes que podía ver

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de cabello naranja que poseía unos ojos extraños – (¿Quién es el…?) – parecía estar completamente herido y mientras gritaba palabras que no podía escuchar juntaba las dos manos con fuerza

La imagen se desvaneció y se mostraron otras. Pudo ver la silueta de dos niñas jugando y riendo mientras él las seguía intentando alcanzarlas, pudo verse sentado solo en el piso de una calle bajo la lluvia y después en medio de un pueblo devastado, vio como la tierra se desprendía del suelo y se acumulaba en el cielo en forma de una esfera gigante de roca, también se vio parado en frente de un gran castillo mientras algo gigantesco y horrible emergía de él. Todo eso pasaba tan rápido que apenas y podía notarlo y que más adelante solo le darían dudas.

Pero lo último que vería solo le causaría un gran conflicto interno al hacerse una pregunta que le aterrorizaría conocer la respuesta…

Se encontraba arrodillado en un campo de césped mientras veía unos cuervos volando alrededor de unas estacas, ocultas por la sombra que se causaba al ocultarse el sol. Bajo la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras caen a sus manos manchadas de sangre. Inmediatamente todo se puso rojo y lo siguiente que vio fueron unos grandes ojos blancos seguidos de un…

 _ **"¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Casi al instante, despertando por el shock, se arranca el collar y lo tira lejos asustado y nervioso por lo que vio y escucho

(¿¡Qué diablos fue eso…!?)

Mientras aun temblaba se agarra la cabeza que poco a poco le dejaba de doler – (¿Qué eran esas imágenes…? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas…? ¿¡Qué demonios fue ese rugido!?)

Al calmarse un poco decide levantarse de su cama y acercarse al collar que había arrojado hacia la puerta

Lo recoge y lo vuelve a mirar fijamente – (Mis recuerdos… será que…)

 _ **[Interesante…]**_

"EH!?" – de repente escucha una voz y se gira rápidamente – "¿¡Quien anda ahí!?" – pregunto sorprendido

Comenzó a ver por todos los lados de su cuarto pero no vio nada y no volvió a escuchar nada y mientras se volvía a ponerse el collar, se sentó en el piso nervioso – (¿Qué es lo que me está pasando…?)

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En la Academia durante el receso Moka se encontraba caminando por los pasillos llevando un libro entre sus brazos. Su intención era ir donde su profesor de Ingles para pedirle algunos consejos pero sus planes cambiaron cuando escucho una vos desde atrás…

"Yo Moka-san…"

"Eh?" – voltea – "¡Naruto-kun!"

"He venido para que podamos hablar"

En eso los dos se dirigen al club del periodismo. Naruto llevaba su vestimenta de siempre mientras la seguía desde atrás y ella ocasionalmente volteaba un poco para verlo y encontrarse con una sonrisa de parte de él. Después de lo que había pasado se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo pasó a incomodidad cuando los estudiantes que estaban de paso comenzaron a reconocer a Naruto

"¿¡Acaso ese no es el líder del C.S.P!?"

"¡Si es el! ¡Si mal no recuerdo se llama Kitsune Naruto!"

"¿Qué hace una persona como el paseando por este lugar? Y más aun… ¿¡Acaso no lo está haciendo con Moka-san!?

Los estudiantes se encontraban sorprendidos y curiosos al ver como el nuevo líder del C.S.P, Kitsune Naruto, estaba caminando junto a la ídolo más querida de la Academia Yokai, Akashiya Moka. En solo pensar que tal ves tuvieran una especie de relación los dejaba con la boca abierta.

Todos esos comentarios solo sirvieron para conseguir un sonrojo en Moka que ya estaba demasiada incomoda con la situación, en cambio Naruto demostraba no estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, parecía estar más distraído pensando en otra cosa.

Al llegar a la puerta del club Moka se gira hacia el nerviosa – "Naruto-kun yo… cuando entremos… los demás pueden…"

"No necesitas preocuparte" – le dijo calmadamente – "Yo sabré que decirles"

Ella asiente y los dos entran al club

"¡Buenos días!" – entro saludando alegremente – "¿Cómo se encuentran?"

Tsukune y Yukari lo miran seriamente mientras Moka se pone a un lado de ellos más nerviosa

"Valla parece que están un poco molestos JeJe" – se pone también nervioso

"¿¡Como quieres que no lo estemos!?" – le reclama Yukari molesta – "¡Con esa noticia inesperada! ¿¡Por que nos ocultaste algo así!? ¿¡No somos amigos!?"

Naruto deja de sonreír – "Lo siento… no era mi intención, es solo que…"

"¡Sabes muy bien lo que nos hiso el C.S.P y tu aun así…!"

"Cálmate Yukari-chan" – Tsukune pone una mano en su cabeza y se vuelve a Naruto con seriedad – "Vallamos directo al grano, quiero que me digas una cosa…"

"¡Si, es mejor que empieces a explicarte!"

"No se trata de eso" – dice Tsukune

"Eh?"

"Los detalles los puedes contar después, yo solo quiero que me respondas una sola pregunta… ahora que eres el nuevo líder del C.S.P… ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

Los tres se quedan perplejos por aquella inesperada pregunta, ni siquiera consideraron que la discusión se trataría de eso, especialmente Naruto.

La pregunta lo había agarrado por sorpresa pero no de una manera mala… sino beneficiosa. Pudo ver a través de sus palabras y saber que a Tsukune no le importaba nada mas, no le estaba exigiendo sino que quería confirmar algo de él. Gracias a eso el podría darle una respuesta que resumiría y expresaría lo que sentía que quería dar a entender

"No es obvio…" – dijo dando una sonrisa desafiante – "¡Voy a cambiar esta Academia!" – sentencio el rubio

Moka y Yukari lo miran sorprendidas mientras Tsukune también sonríe – "Ya veo" – acercándose a él, le extiende la mano – "Entonces lo cambiaremos juntos"

Naruto le toma la mano – "¡Hoss!"

"¡Esperen! ¿¡qué está pasando!?" – Pregunta la brujita sorprendida por este repentino acto de amistad y entonces mira a Moka – "¿Tu sabes porque…? Ah?"

Ella también estaba sonriendo alegremente al ver como Tsukune y Naruto hacían como una especie de pacto – "Gracias a Dios…" – dijo felizmente

Al verla de esa forma Yukari lo comprendió. A pesar de posiblemente ser la más lista de los cuatro en esa habitación, tardo más que todos es saber lo que realmente debía preguntar. No era el porqué lo hiso sino el que es lo que haría. Solo paso poco tiempo pero ella ya conocía bien a Naruto, sabía que él no era capaz de hacer algo malo (Eso ya lo había demostrado anteriormente) así que al final se sintió un poco tonta por haber desconfiado de él.

Se acerca y lo toma de la chaqueta – "Lo siento…" – dice con la mirada hacia abajo

Naruto la mira normalmente y con una sonrisa le dice – "No te preocupes, como dije antes ya ni siquiera me acuerdo JaJa"

Yukari siente que quiere llorar pero en su lugar comienza a sonreír – "¡Hai!"

"Bien" – dijo Tsukune abriendo la puerta – "Ahora que ya está todo resuelto que tal si nos cuentas como te volviste el líder del C.S.P en la cafetería"

Mira como los tres se habían puesto pálidos

"¿Qué pasa?" – gira devuelta hacia la puerta – "Acaso hay…"

Su susto fue inmediato, no se había percatado que detrás de la puerta estaba parada la acosadora

"¡Mi… Mizore-chan!" – Tsukune retrocede – (¿¡Que hace aquí!?)

Mizore lo mira, después a las otras y después se queda mirando a Naruto

(¿¡Acaso escucho nuestra conversación!?)

Avanza hacia Naruto y se para frente a el

"¿Qué… pasa?" – pregunta el rubio incomodo – (Esto me recuerda a algo…)

Mizore se quita el caramelo de la boca y alzando un poco su puño, le da un pequeño golpecito en el pecho mientras le dice:

"Después de todo no eres una mala persona…"

Ahora que la tenia de frente Naruto sintió como su aliento helado le rociaba la cara con frescura y como un pequeño rubor decoraba sus blancas mejillas. No lo había notado antes pero ella era increíblemente hermosa… podría decirse que incluso más que Moka

"Eh? ¿Qué… dices…?" – se pone nervioso

"Aunque aun me pareces un poco estúpido" – dice sin vacilar

Mientras la expresión de Naruto se congelaba Yukari se acerca a Mizore – "¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Naruto-san?"

Mizore mira a Tsukune – "Tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería?"

(Esta evadiendo la pregunta) – piensan Yukari y Tsukune

Y mientras ella seguía molestándola para que le dijese, Moka con una agradable sonrisa pudo notar que Mizore había logrado darse cuenta que Naruto no era alguien malo, ni mucho menos sospechoso… sino todo lo contrario

(Después de todo si estuviste escuchando Mizore-san JeJe)

.

 **En la cafetería:**

Tuvieron que enfrentar otro problema, no pudieron anticipar que ahora que Naruto tenía una gran posición jerárquica, este tendría a llamar más la atención del público.

Tal era el caso que ahora los cinco tienen que lidiar con la presión de los murmullos de todos los estudiantes de la cafetería, que los miraban como si fueran unos totales seres raros

(Esto es horrible ¿Y voy a tener que soportar esto en cada momento?) – pensó Naruto fastidiado

La historia de cómo Naruto se convirtió en el líder del C.S.P tuvieron que posponerla para cualquier otro momento ya que Mizore se encontraba con ellos y no podía contarla sin revelar o dar indicios de que él era humano. Así que se pusieron a hablar de cualquier otro tema mientras ignoraban a los de su alrededor. Todo iba normal hasta que Mizore pregunta algo que los pone en problemas…

"Por cierto Naruto… ¿Qué clase de Yokai eres tú?"

"Ah?" – a los cuatro los agarra por sorpresa

"¿Po-porque preguntas eso Mizore-chan?" – le pregunta Tsukune nervioso

"Bueno ya que dicen que es tan poderoso que es capaz de darle pelea a Moka, solo me dio curiosidad el saber que monstro es"

(¿Yo… darle pelea a Moka?) – para Naruto el solo pasar esa idea por su cabeza le pareció tan ridícula e imposible que hasta le dio ganas de reír. Solo había visto una vez a Moka interna pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta que ella era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro Yokai que él haya visto antes.

"Mizore-san no deberías preguntar ese tipos de cosas" – le dice Moka – "Sabes que esta prohibido rebelar tu verdadera forma a los demás"

(¡Bien hecho Moka-san!) – piensan Yukari y Tsukune

Mizore se lo piensa un momento – "Umm… creo que a estas alturas eso ya no tiene importancia"

(Eh?...)

"Cuando nos conocimos nos revelamos nuestra identidad casi al instante sin que nos importara, incluso los profesores lo hacen así que eso ya no tiene mucha valides"

(¡Tiene un buen punto!) – piensan los tres

"¿Y bien?" – Mizore mira a Naruto – "¿Qué es lo que eres?"

"Yo?... bueno yo…" – (¿¡Ahora que se supone que le diga!? ¡Solo soy un humano!) – "Yo… yo soy…" – (¡No importa solo le inventare algo falso…! ¿¡Pero… cual!?)

Tras pensarlo demasiado y sin que se le ocurriera algo, le dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente en ese instante…

"¡Soy un Vampiro!"

3

2

1

Tsukune, Yukari y Moka se paran precipitadamente – "¡Eeeeeeehhhh!"


	12. Es hora de un cambio

**Capitulo 12: Es hora de un cambio**

(Creo que acabo de decir una tontería…) – pensó Naruto al ver como reaccionaron Yukari, Moka y Tsukune

Mizore se le queda viendo con su típica mirada inexpresiva solo para preguntar – "¿Enserio?"

(¡Por supuesto que no!) – piensan los demás

(Supongo que solo me queda seguir con la farsa) – "Si… soy un vampiro"

Ella se queda pensando por un momento y luego continua comiendo de su bandeja – "Ya veo… ¿Por cierto quieren ir después por unas bebidas heladas?"

(¡Se lo creyó!)

Naruto se tranquilizo un poco al ver que ya no iba a preguntar más sobre el tema, pero aun estaba incomodo por los rostros de sus amigos que lo veían de forma cansada, como diciéndole que de verdad había dicho una estupidez – (Perdón… se me salió…)

En ese momento las puertas de la cafetería se abren precipitadamente – "Debe estar por aquí" – era uno de los reyes que había entrado bruscamente con otros dos miembros llamando la atención de todos

Akira observa todo el lugar y da con Naruto que estaba acompañado del club del periodismo – (¡Otra vez son ellos!)

Se acercan – "Naruto-sama, por favor acompáñenos que aun tenemos que explicarle algunas cosas acerca de sus deberes"

Suspiro – "Supongo que no se puede hacer nada" – dijo levantándose de la mesa – "Lo siento me tengo que ir, los veré más tarde" – se despide y se va con ellos mientras Akira mira fijamente a Tsukune antes de marcharse también

Yukari se da cuenta de esto – "Tsukune-san esa persona…"

"Si" – responde el – "Parece que no le agradamos demasiado" – (¿Tendrá que ver con lo del año pasado?)

"Por cierto…" – les dice Mizore – "tengo que decirles algo"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Verán, me encontré con Kurumu ayer y… al parecer quiere hablar con ustedes"

.

 **Afueras de la Academia, en el túnel:**

Rubí baja del autobús con un sobre en su mano. Al parecer había venido de un recado en el mundo humano.

El chofer enciende su cigarrillo y vota el humo – "Es mejor que te des prisa"

"Si"- responde sacando sus alas negras y se va volando hacia la academia

Ya en la escuela entra sin tocar en la oficina de Director – "He vuelto"

"¿Cómo te fue en el encuentro? ¿Te dijeron algo?" – pregunta el Director

"Solo me dieron este sobre" – usando magia el sobre flota hacia su escritorio – "Creo que es grave"

Dentro había una tarjeta de color carmesí, decorada con dos dragones verdes en cada lado mientras que en el centro estaba escrita la palabra **WONG**

El Director abre la tarjeta y la lee – "JeJeJe después de todo no le estará yendo muy bien para que me tenga que pedir ayuda"

"¿De quién se trata?" – pregunta Rubi

"Solo es un viejo amigo"

"Entonces ¿Qué piensa hacer?"

"Voy a aceptar su pedido de ayuda… umm… creo que Naruto-kun será el apropiado para esta misión"

"¿¡Piensa mandar a Naruto-san!? ¿¡Porque!?"

"Ir al mundo humano tal vez le haga bien, incluso puede que le ayude con su problema de memoria"

"¿Pero no cree que es muy pronto? Digo… apenas ayer se volvió el líder del C.S.P" – le dijo preocupada

"No lo hare ahora, esperare un tiempo a que se acostumbre para después pensar en enviarlo o no, aun tiene que resolver otros problemas"

"Entiendo… espero que cuando llegue el momento tal vez le guste la idea de viajar a china"

.

 **Varias horas después en la tarde:**

Naruto andaba deambulando por los patios de la Academia. Había logrado escabullirse de sus compañeros, especialmente de Akira que no paraba de decirle lo que debía o no hacer. Pero hubo un problema al escapar, no logro quitarse a tiempo el uniforme del C.S.P que le obligaron a usar para la ocasión así que ahora estaba deambulando decidiendo si irse o no a su dormitorio.

Estaba a punto de decidir irse hasta que escucho voces que venían cerca de donde estaba. Llevado por la curiosidad comenzó a seguirlas hasta llegar a una esquina donde doblo para ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al reconocer a las personas que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

"¿¡Como es que pueden estar tan tranquilos ahora que ellos regresaron!? ¿¡Acaso ya no les importa lo que hicieron!?"

"Kurumu-chan nosotros…" – intenta hablar Tsukune

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que su nuevo líder es ese sujeto que presentaron el otro día! ¿¡Que rayos hacen con alguien como él!?"

En ese momento notan la presencia de Naruto que los miraba perplejo

Kurumu enfadada se le acerca – "Así que estas aquí… monstro"

El se queda sorprendido por como lo llamo – "¿Qué… es lo que está pasando?" – pregunta confundido mirando a los otros

"Eso a ti no te importa" – le dice ella fríamente – "Es mejor que te largues o si no…" – sus uñas comienzan a alargarse hasta parecer largas garras afiladas

Naruto nervioso comienza a retroceder pero en ese instante Moka se interpone entre ellos mirando a Kurumu seriamente

"¡No le aras nada a Naruto-kun!"

"Moka…san" – el la mira sorprendido

"¿¡Que es lo que estás haciendo Moka!?" – le reclama Kurumu – "¡Apártate! ¿¡Acaso ya se te olvido lo que nos hiso el consejo, lo que le hiso a Tsukune!? ¿¡Porque lo estas defendiendo!?"

Moka agacha la cabeza y dice – "Porque Naruto-kun es… porque Naruto-kun es…" – entonces alza la mirada con determinación – "¡Alguien muy importante para mí!"

Todos la miran con asombro

"¿Q-que… que dices…?" – Kurumu estaba perpleja

"Naruto-kun no es una mala persona… el no es como ellos… ¡él es mi amigo!"

Tsukune se pone a su lado – "El mío también"

"Y también el mío" – dice Yukari haciendo lo mismo

"Bueno, yo no podría decirte exactamente" – dice Mizore

Kurumu estaba atónita al ver como todos estaban defendiendo a Naruto – "¿Por qué…?" – y con lagrimas en los ojos se va corriendo

"Yo iré tras ella" – dice Mizore y la sigue

Después de eso los cuatro estaban sentados en la misma banca al lado de la máquina expendedora

"Perdon" – les dice Naruto – "No sé muy bien qué es lo que paso pero creo que es mi culpa por aparecer"

"Está bien, no es tu culpa" – le dice Tsukune – "Después hablaremos con ella"

"Si" – dice la vampira – "Estoy seguro que Kurumu podrá entender que no eres una mala persona"

"Aun así creo que ella tiene razón, el C.S.P les hiso mucho daño y yo como soy el líder… bueno tiene razones para odiarme"

"Entonces le demostraremos todo lo contrario" – Tsukune se para – "Acaso no íbamos a cambiar esta escuela juntos"

"Tiene razón" – Moka también se pone de pie – "Hagámoslo"

Naruto comienza a sonreír y también se para – "¡Bien, entonces hay que hacerlo-dattebayo!"

(Parece que están muy animados) – piensa la brujita

"Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde" – le dice Tsukune – "Pásate mañana por el club, ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad"

"De acuerdo, los veré mañana"

Cuando comienzan a irse Naruto le susurra algo a Moka – "Gracias"

Ella sonríe alegremente y dándole un guiño le contesta:

"De nada… por cierto te queda muy bien el uniforme JiJi"

Y mientras la veía alejarse, decide tomar otro camino para volver a su cuarto

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

De camino al club, Naruto se encuentra con Yukari así que deciden ir los dos juntos mientras conversan

"Pareces agitado" – le menciona la brujita

"Es-es que tuve una mañana un poco agitada JeJe…" – (No puedo decirle que tuve que salir por mi ventana ya que dos de esos sujetos del consejo estaban esperando en mi puerta) – "¿Por cierto… se encuentra bien esa chica?"

"¿Te refieres a Kurumu-chan?"

"Si, ayer cuando se fue note que… se encontraba triste y confundida"

"Bueno no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros y hoy no vino a clases, así que podríamos decir que aun sigue molesta, pero no tienes que preocuparte ella es así de gruñona cuando le llevan la contraria, se le pasara con el tiempo"

"Si tu lo dices"

Al llegar se encuentran con Tsukune y Moka parados frente a la puerta, al parecer acababan de llegar. Después de un saludo rápido los cuatro ingresan al club

"Si que se han tardado" – dice Kokoa que está sentada en medio de la habitación – "He estado esperando aquí desde la mañana"

(Otra vez esta molestia) – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – pregunta el rubio fastidiado

"Pues si no lo sabías yo soy un miembro del club del periodismo así que la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

(Lo dice tan fácil a pesar de que casi nunca viene) – piensan los demás

"Pues hoy vine para ayudar a Moka-san, si no tienes problema con eso claro" – le dice sarcásticamente

"Hump…" – Kokoa se levanta y se acerca a él – "Supongo que tengo que reconocerlo, cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras un sujeto débil, inútil y pervertido, pero ahora que te has vuelto el líder de esos matones supongo que no eres tan débil e inútil como pensé"

(¿Se supone que debo estar agradecido? Bueno… al menos ya no tendrá esa aptitud sobre mí…)

"Pero no te confundas, aun sigues siendo muy inferior a mí, ¡Y en especial un completo pervertido!"

(¡Esta… mocosa!)

"Es mejor que nos calmemos" – Tsukune se pone en medio de los dos – "Por qué no empezamos de una vez"

"Está bien" – dijo Naruto calmándose – "¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Ves esas cajas de ahí" – señala cuatro grandes cajas que estaba en un rincón – "Están llenas de periódicos, ve llevándolas una por una afuera que nosotros llevaremos las cosas para armar el puesto"

"¿Y qué hago yo?" – pregunta Kokoa

"Tú vas a ayudarnos con las cosas"

"Paso" – dijo con molestia – "Estaba pensando en salir y buscar por mi cuenta una gran noticia"

"Es mejor que no Kokoa-chan" – le dijo Tsukune con una mueca en el rostro

"Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…"

"Porque tus noticias siempre terminan causándonos problemas" – termina de decirlo Yukari

"¿¡Problemas!? ¿¡Cuando a pasado eso!?"

"Acaso ya se te olvido cuando acusaste y atacaste a Gin-senpai por supuestamente haber atacado a una estudiante"

"¡Pero él era el principal sospechoso! Digo… ¡Lo vi en la escena del crimen además de que es un perro pervertido!"

"No todos los pervertidos tienen que ser siempre los culpables" – (Aunque se lo merezcan…)

Mientras llevaban las cosas Naruto estaba pensando en cómo llevar las cuatro cajas

"Llevar una por una seria un fastidio… umm… ¡Ya se!" – apila tres cajas una encima de la otra y las levanta – "¡Así será más rápido!"

"¡Wow Naruto-kun eres muy fuerte!" – Moka se impresiona al ver como las levanto con facilidad

"¿Enserio…?"

"Si, esas cajas realmente pesan, solo yo podía llevar varias a la vez y Tsukune solo podía con una, así que me sorprende que también seas capaz de llevar varias a la vez"

"Bueno para mí no son nada JeJe"

En realidad Naruto no lo dijo pero… por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar, cada día que pasa se siente un poco más fuerte y enérgico… como si algo en él estuviera creciendo…

Después de que llevara las cajas y comenzaran a armar el puesto Naruto regreso por la última que quedaba, pero al llegar no esperaba reencontrarse con aquella persona que conoció en aquel salón de clases cuando intentaba esconderse…

"¡Tu eres aquel sujeto del armario!" – lo señala sorprendido

Gin se muestra confundido – "¿Armario…? ¡Ah claro, ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Por eso te me hacías tan familiar!" – se le acerca – "¡Tu eres el chico que se metió al armario donde yo estaba para espiar a las chicas desvistien…!"

Rápidamente Naruto le tapa la boca – "No lo digas tan alto…" – lo suelta – "Acaso quieres que alguien lo malinterprete…"

"JaJaJa después de todo solo eres un mocoso" – lo rodea con el brazo – "Tranquilo, yo jamás delataría a un compañero JaJa"

"No me llames así…" – dijo zafándose – "De todas maneras ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Pues te diré algo bueno, yo soy…"

"¡Naruto-kun!" – se escucha desde afuera que lo llamaban – "¿Estás ahí?"

(¡Mierda es Moka-san! Si me encuentra con este sujeto aquí…) – "¡Como sea, me tengo que ir!" – rápidamente coge la ultima caja – "¡Es mejor que salgas de aquí…!" – y sale por la puerta

"¡Hoye espera…!" – Suspira – "Al menos deja que termine de hablar"

Naruto al salir se encuentra con Moka

"Naruto-kun ¿paso algo? Vine porque te demorabas tanto"

"No... mejor volvamos con los demás"

"Vale" – los dos se van

"Valla que chico tan impulsivo" – dijo Gin desde el club

En eso se abre una tapa del techo y sale Mizore cayendo a su lado

"¿Estuviste escuchando?" – pregunta Gin

"Un poco, al parecer ya se conocían"

"Si, fueron en circunstancias poco habituales"

"En un armario para espiar chicas" – Mizore transforma su mano en garras de hielo

"JeJeJe vamos solo fue un pequeño malentendido" – (Pero es interesante, aunque solo sea un mocoso y no parezca peligroso fue elegido como el líder del C.S.P además… de que a pesar de su cargo logro volverse amigo de Moka y Tsukune. Parece que tendré que observarlo más descerca… ¿Pero porque el Director eligió a alguien así? ¿Sera para mantenerlo controlado?) – "¿Me pregunto qué clase de Yokai será?"

Mizore lo mira – "¿Naruto? El dijo que es un vampiro"

"Ya veo un vampiro… Eh? ¿¡Un vampiro!?"

Después de terminar de armar todo en su sitio habitual, Naruto y los demás iniciaron la venta de periódicos. Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar hasta que otra vez estaban abarrotados de ellos, Kokoa como era habitual en ella se estaba quejando sobre lo fastidioso que era vender periódicos así que más de una vez intento fugarse, solo para ser detenida por su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba sentado a un costado en la hierba, observando como hacían su trabajo. Al parecer no podía ayudar ya que cuando intentaba ofrecer un periódico, lo veían con asombro y miedo para luego apartarse temerosos de él. Esto solo lo hacía enojar porque no le gustaba que lo observaran de esa forma, pero por alguna razón lo toleraba con serenidad… como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Todo eso pasaba mientras desde una distancia segura era vigilado por un miembro del C.S.P.

Y así pasaron unas horas

"Eso fue todo" – dijo Tsukune quitándose el sudor de la frente – "Buen trabajo"

"Como siempre fue una molestia" – dijo Kokoa – "Yo ya me voy, adiós One-sama" – se va

(Ella se la paso quejándose todo el tiempo) – pensó Yukari

En eso Moka se acuerda de que Naruto se había quedado observando a un costado porque no podía ayudar y se acerca a él solo para encontrarlo recostado en el pasto dormido

(Al parecer le dio sueño esperar) – pensó al sentarse junto a el

Lo mira fijamente y le da un poco de risa por la cara que ponía al dormir y luego con su mano aparta un poco el flequillo que cubría sus ojos

(Espero que algún día seas capaz de recuperar tus recuerdos… no sé cómo te sentirás pero… a veces yo también siento que he olvidado algo importante… algo de mi pasado…) – se toca el rosario – (Espero que sea lo mismo…) – "Hum?"

En ese momento ella nota el collar que sobresalía del pecho de Naruto

(¡Qué bonita joya! No me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un collar)

Pero en el instante en que iba a tomarlo es detenida por la mano de Naruto que la agarra con fuerza

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – pregunta mientras la miraba sin emoción en sus ojos

"Agh… me duele"

"Eh?" – la suelta y se levanta sudando – "Lo siento…"

"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué sucede?" – le pregunta al verlo un poco decaído

"No es nada… solo tuve un mal sueño" – oculta el collar y sonríe – "Parece que ya terminaron"

En eso Yukari y Tsukune se acercan

"Lo siento Naruto no pudiste ayudarnos" – le dice Tsukune apenado

"Está bien" – dice el rubio levantándose – "Debí imaginarme que algo así pasaría, pero que tal si les ayudo a desarmar todo"

"Vale"

Y mientras Naruto se iba con ellos a desarmar el puesto, Moka lo veía con preocupación, algo no estaba bien con el

(¿Acaso… le sucedió algo?)

Cuando regresaron al club ya no se encontraban Gin ni Mizore así que aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que se reanuden las clases para hablar sobre como trataban a Naruto

"Tenemos que solucionar eso" – dijo Moka – "No podemos dejar que sigan tratando así a Naruto-kun"

"Estoy de acuerdo" – dice Tsukune – "Pero no podemos corregir lo que hiso el consejo el año pasado"

"Está bien" – dijo Naruto desinteresadamente – "De todas maneras no me importa mucho lo que piensen de mi…"

Yukari que estaba un rato pensando decide hablar – "Umm… si se ponen a pensarlo esto se podría solucionar fácilmente"

Todos la miran y Tsukune le pregunta – "¿Se te ocurrió algo Yukari-chan?"

"Verán, el problema se origino porque el año pasado el C.S.P era corrupto y abusivo. Causando que actualmente los estudiantes los odien incluso aunque no sean los mismos miembros… así que estaba pensando en que Naruto para recuperar su confianza debe hacer lo opuesto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que para que tenga la aprobación de los demás él tiene que demostrar que no es igual a Kuyou, ósea asiendo cosas buenas y agradables que beneficien a los estudiantes"

"¡Es una buena idea Yukari-chan!" – dice Moka alegrándose

"Podría funcionar" – dice Tsukune

"Esperen un segundo" – Naruto los interrumpe – "Esta bien y todo pero… sinceramente yo no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar"

"¡Para eso estamos nosotros!" – Yukari se emociona – "¡Te ayudaremos en todo lo que tengas que hacer, así te volverás el más querido de la escuela!"

"Me agrada el plan ¡Hagámoslo!" – Tsukune se entusiasma

Naruto se queda pensando – "¿Enserio… van a hacerlo?"

"Si" – dijo Moka – "¿Qué dices Naruto-kun? ¿Lo hacemos?"

Estaba un poco pensativo, el mismo decido convertirse en el líder del C.S.P para cambiar la escuela, pero solo lo hiso con la intención de devolverles el favor a Moka y Tsukune, no pensó que ellos lo volverían a ayudar para aquella tarea así que no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco de sí mismo. Pero comprendiendo que solo iba a lograrlo aceptando su ayuda y además de que todo iba a ser por medio de él, aceptó sin darle más vueltas.

"¡Esta bien!" – dijo sonriendo – "¡Hagámoslo!"

"¡Si!"

Y mientras ellos se emocionaban Kurumu que estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, con melancolía en su rostro se retira lentamente

Ya en la tarde Naruto regresaba a su dormitorio cuando se encuentra con Deshi que estaba esperándolo en la puerta

"Te estuve buscando"

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" – pregunta cansado

"Tenemos que discutir algunos temas, acompáñame a la base"

(Que fastidio…) – "De acuerdo vamos…"

En el templo los estaban esperando Akira y Hiroshi

"Y bien ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos que discutir y resolver los problemas que pasan en la Academia" – dice Akira – "Aquí tenemos una petición que ha surgido por parte de los clubes" – le entrega un documento y Naruto lo lee – "Están pidiendo más presupuesto para sus actividades, si me lo pregunta deberíamos solo ayudar a los más…"

"Espera…" – lo interrumpe Naruto – "Si me lo permiten… podría ver esto con más detalle solo"

"No hay problema pero…"

"¡Gracias!" – comienza a retirarse – "¡Mañana les daré mi respuesta!" – sale del templo – (¡Bien ya tenemos nuestro primer problema! ¡Mañana les preguntare a los demás sobre lo que tengo que hacer!)

Deshi estaba un poco confundida – "Supongo que está un poco ansioso"

Mientras Akira que aun miraba con seriedad en la dirección en la que Naruto se fue, comenzó a sospechar de lo que iba a hacer – (¿Acaso ira con ellos…?)

Al día siguiente efectivamente lo primero que hiso Naruto fue dirigirse al club del periodismo donde les planteo lo que le habían dado

Yukari tras analizar el documento por un breve momento da su respuesta – "Bien, aceptemos todos los pedidos"

"¿Estás segura?" – le preguntan

"Si, todos los clubes tienen derecho a recibir su parte, incluso nosotros lo necesitamos para vender mas periódicos" – le devuelve el documento – "Así que cuando regreses ve y diles lo que te he dicho"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Al final del día Naruto regreso y les dio esa solución

"¿¡Piensas darle a todos presupuesto!?" – protesto Akira

"Si, todos lo merecen"

"¡Pero no va a poder alcanzar para todos!"

"Hum… entonces denles parte de nuestro presupuesto, después de todo el C.S.P tiene mucho"

Los 3 reyes se miran entre si

"Bueno si tu lo dices…" – dice Deshi

"Genial los veo mañana"

"Espera, aun tenemos otros casos"

Naruto se vuelve – "¿Hay más?"

Saca una hoja – "Toda una lista"

Naruto lo recibe y sonríe - (¡Esto nos va a servir muy bien!) – "Bien yo me encargo de esto" – guarda la lista

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso lo vas a decidir todo tu solo!?" – le pregunta Deshi preocupada

"Si, ustedes no se preocupen por nada que más adelante les avisare lo que vamos hacer, adiós" – se retira sin decir mas

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" – se pregunta ella y da un suspiro – "Como sea, ya lo veremos después que estoy cansada, vamos Hiroshi"

Deshi y Hiroshi se comienzan a retirar – "¿Akira tú te quedas?"

El no contesta y ella sin darle más importancia se retira con Hiroshi

Comienza a apretar los puños – (Acaso… ¿Ese club otra vez tiene que ver con esto...? si es así yo…)

Y así pasaron los días en el que Naruto y los demás comenzaron a solucionar todos los problemas que presentaba la lista de acuerdo a sus criterios, bueno el criterio de Yukari ya que era ella el cerebro del grupo que hacia todo más fácil.

Hubo varios casos, primero el asunto del presupuesto a los clubes, termino con la felicidad de estos, después hubo otro sobre los materiales faltantes del gimnasio, se compro mas equipo y así sucesivamente se fueron resolviendo los problemas.

Incluso cambiaron algunas cosas que creían que estaban mal. Redujeron los precios de la cafetería, propagaron la idea de no a la discriminación (Idea de Yukari) y se redujo la autoridad de los miembros del C.S.P, ahora estaba prohibido agredir a un estudiante sea el motivo que sea.

Eventualmente todos estos cambios cambiaron la imagen que tenían los estudiantes sobre el C.S.P llegando a dejarles de tener miedo, especialmente a Naruto que comenzaron a verlo con buenos ojos.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día Naruto encontró a Moka triste y preocupada. Acercándose a ella le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría, ella le conto la situación que pasaba con Kurumu, no se habían logrado amistar y eso la afectaba a ella y a los demás.

Entonces él, determinado decidió en secreto solucionar este problema hablando personalmente con Kurumu por el bien de Moka. Y así dándose un tiempo para buscarla logro encontrarla a solas en un rincón de la Academia, era mejor así, no interferiría nadie.

Ella estaba comiendo y aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor se acerco. Kurumu nota su presencia y sin dejar de comer de su bentō le pregunta…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Se trata sobre Moka-san y los demás" – le dice directamente

"Eso no te importa…"

"¡Si me importa! ¡Moka-san se encuentra triste solo porque tu aun sigues resentida!"

Ella aparta el bentō y se para bruscamente – "¡Es mejor que te marches si no quieres comenzar una pelea!" – saca sus enormes garras y alas

Naruto se sorprende un poco al verla en ese estado pero decide no retroceder – "No me iré…"

"¡Como quieras!"

Kurumu intenta abalanzarse pero Naruto como un acto de reflejo, se para inmediatamente frente a ella y la sostiene de las dos manos – "Tranquilízate… solo quiero hablar"

"¡Suéltame!"

Se prepara para tomar vuelo pero el presintiendo esto, (Al ver como movía sus alas) la abrasa completamente con fuerza impidiendo que lo haga

En eso Kurumu al estar pegada junto a él se sonroja – "¿¡Que… que estás haciendo perver…!?"

"Por favor…"

"Eh?"

"Solo quiero conversar eso es todo, después haz lo que quieras" – la suelta

Kurumu al verlo que parecía preocupado y sumiso da un suspiro y decide aceptar – "De acuerdo habla entonces, pero que sea rápido"

"Gracias" – se para firme – "¡Quiero que hagas las paces con Moka y los demás!"

Ella lo mira con resentimiento – "Eso no lo decides tu…"

"Lo sé pero… no me gusta verla triste, a ella y a los otros… y si la razón del porque se enemistaron es por mi causa entonces yo… me alejare"

Lo mira un poco perpleja – "¿Hablas enserio…?"

"Me contaron lo que sucedió con ese tal Kuyou el año pasado así que comprendo que tengas razones para odiarme pero… ellos no tienen culpa de nada así que con tal de verlos felices yo me distanciare… al menos cuando estés presente tu"

Kurumu apartando la mirada comienza a pensarlo. Con fastidio tuvo que reconocer que ella también estaba un poco triste por la situación que estaban pasando, además de que sentía que Naruto hablaba con sinceridad, no parecía estar mintiendo, así que sin darle más vueltas toma una decisión…

"De acuerdo… hablare con Moka"

Naruto se anima – "¿¡Enserio!?"

"Si, pero no te confundas, yo te detesto a ti y al C.S.P así que no te quiero ver cerca de ellos ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Si, gracias!" – comienza a sonreír

Kurumu aun no podía comprender como es que a pesar de que lo trataba con odio y lo insultaba aquel sujeto aun sonreía como idiota. Eso de alguna manera la molestaba bastante – "Hump, entonces si ya no tienes nada que decir me voy" – estira sus alas y emprende vuelo alejándose

Naruto satisfecho decide regresar con los otros para de alguna manera inventar que ahora estará más ocupado – (Se le olvido su bentō…)

En otro lugar Akira se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, había decidido hoy supervisar en persona la escuela y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar en su nuevo líder Naruto. Desde que lo conoció le pareció un tipo bastante incrédulo y torpe así que no compendia porque el Director eligió a alguien como él para reemplazar a Kuyou. Pero aun así decidió apoyarlo y aconsejarlo.

Pero lo único que ha pasado durante estos días es que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, especialmente el de no juntarse con los del club del periodismo. Gracias a que tenía a alguien espiándolo se entero de que se la pasa todo el tiempo con ellos, todos los cambios y decisiones que se han tomado es porque ellos se lo dijeron, era como si… fueran ellos los que mandaran en esta Academia y eso lo enojaba e irritaba profundamente.

No sabía en realidad que hacer hasta que presencio un hecho que le hiso tomar una decisión…

Estaba viendo como dos estudiantes estaban peleando y como un miembro del C.S.P intentaba detenerlos. Ellos al principio lo ignoraban pero tanto era su insistencia que le dieron un golpe.

"¡Metete en tus propios asuntos estúpido!" – le gritaron

El miembro obviamente no podía hacer nada porque la ley le impedía tocarlos o lastimarlos. En eso Akira se acerca y se pone en medio de los dos sujetos

"Eh!? ¿¡Que es lo que quieres cuatro ojos!? ¿¡También quieres recibir un poco!?

Akira mirándolo fríamente lo toma por el cuello y lo estrella contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente

El otro sorprendido intenta golpearlo – "¿¡Qué demonios es lo que haces!?

Instantáneamente lo esquiva y con un golpe seco en el estomago lo deja babeando en el suelo

(En esto es en lo que nos hemos convertido… nosotros el C.S.P que infringimos miedo y respeto a los demás…) – comienza a caminar – (¡No!... Naruto-sama… seguramente esta en ese asqueroso club... ¡Es hora de ponerle una paro a esto!)

Naruto que acababa de llegar recién al club, llego con la intención de inventarles algo

"Hay algo que tengo que decirles"

"¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?" – pregunta Moka

"Verán yo…"

En eso la puerta se abre bruscamente revelando a Akira que entra sin aviso – "Así que después de todo aquí te encontrabas… como siempre"

"¿Akira?" – Naruto y los otros se sorprenden al verlo entrar así – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine para ponerle fin a esto, de usted y este asqueroso club"

"Ah!?" – Yukari se enfada – "¿¡Quién te crees que eres para…!?

"¡Cállate!" – le dice severamente – "Mantén tu boca serrada…"

"¿¡Que le estás diciendo a Yukari-chan!?" – le reclama Moka

Naruto le pregunta confundido – "Akira… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"¿Qué no lo ve? Este maldito club le ha metido idioteces en la cabeza, su plan es controlar la escuela por medio de usted"

Naruto se queda perplejo

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – le dice Tsukune – "¡Nosotros solo queremos ayudarlo!"

Akira mira con desprecio a Tsukune – "¡Tu!" – se acerca bruscamente hacia el – "¡Tu eres el causante de todo!"

Antes de que pudiera cogerlo por el cuello Naruto se interpone y lo toma por el brazo – "Detente…" – le dice seriamente – "O si no…"

Él lo mira con decepción – "Así que esta es tu respuesta" – se separa de él y camina hacia la puerta – "Te lo voy diciendo…" – voltea para mirarlo a los ojos – "Es hora de un cambio…" – sale por la puerta y desaparece

"¿Qué fue eso…?" – solo alcanza a decir Moka

Después de disculparse con ellos Naruto sale en busca de Akira olvidándose de lo que iba a decirles. Lo que le había dicho de algún modo lo había dejado inquieto y sentía que si lo dejaba así algo malo iba a pasar.

Lo busco por la Academia y sus alrededores y después por la base solo para no encontrar ni rastro de él. Les pregunto a los otros reyes pero tampoco sabían su paradero y así siguió hasta el final del día donde cansado de buscarlo decidió volver a su cuarto y continuar mañana.

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque en la noche, Deshi camina hacia el encuentro de alguien

"Y bien ¿Por qué me has hecho mentirle a Naruto-san sobre tu paradero y luego citarme aquí?"

Akira saliendo de la oscuridad se ajusta sus lentes – "Ya te debes imaginar porque te llame aquí"

Deshi baja la cabeza para pensarlo – "¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?"

"Si, como dije… Es hora de un cambio"


	13. Revolución

**Capitulo 13: Revolución**

"¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?" – le pregunta Deshi un poco nerviosa

"Pienso suplantar a Naruto-sama como el nuevo líder del C.S.P y para eso necesito tu apoyo, con mis fuerzas y las tuyas podremos tomar el liderazgo fácilmente" – dice Akira

Ella comienza a pensarlo durante un momento – "¿Qué acaso no estás conforme como estamos? El Director fue muy generoso al darnos otra oportunidad después de las cosas malas que hicimos el año pasado"

El se acomoda los lentes – "Todo lo que hicimos fue para un buen propósito, la única forma para mantener la paz y el orden es a través del temor y la disciplina, eso fue lo que nos enseño Kuyou-sama pero…" – comienza a apretar sus dos puños – "No es lo que está pasando ahora… la escuela es un completo caos, los estudiantes ya no nos tienen respeto mientras hacen lo que quieren y todo por Naruto… ¡No! Por culpa de ese maldito club…" – la mira – "¿Acaso no tengo razón?"

Ella mira hacia otro lado – "¿Y porque no llamaste a Hiroshi?"

"Hiroshi no aceptara ayudarnos, el siempre ha sido leal al líder del C.S.P así que si se llega dar el caso tendremos que enfrentarnos a él también"

"Ya veo… ¿Cuándo piensas empezar?"

"Mañana mismo, aprovechare que el Director y Rubi no se encuentran en la Academia para hacernos con el control sin interrupciones"

Akira nota que Deshi aun se encontraba nerviosa y un poco asustada por lo que iba a hacer

"¿Aun dudas? Deberías recordar quién fue el que te saco de ese salón donde eras marginada por todos y aprovecho tus habilidades convirtiéndote en un miembro importante del C.S.P… aun estas en deuda con el"

Deshi asiente lentamente

"No te preocupes, te prometo que todo acabara rápidamente…" – Akira levanta su mano y la sierra en un puño – "Y volveré a traer orden a esta escuela… tal y como lo hiso Kuyou-sama"

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente, al medio día:**

Naruto vistiendo con el uniforme del consejo volvió a la base para buscar otra vez a Akira, pero por alguna razón no solo no lo encontró allí, sino que también no encontró a nadie. El lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Un poco inquieto por el mal presentimiento que le daba el lugar decidió probar suerte volviendo a la escuela para buscarlo. Al pasar por el lugar donde anteriormente había hablado con Kurumu se sorprendió al encontrarla a ella y a los demás conversando. Comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando decidió irse y dejarlos solos para que resolvieran sus problemas.

No se había alejado mucho cuando sintió desde atrás que le tocaban el hombro, y al volverse vio que eran Tsukune, Moka y Yukari – "Eh? ¿Tan rápido terminaron?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunto Tsukune confundido

"No, no es nada JeJe"

Los cuatro decidieron volver juntos al club. Naruto se encontraba más tranquilo ya que volvía ver felicidad en los rostros de sus amigos, especialmente en la de Moka. Al parecer Kurumu había cumplido con lo prometido y ahora el debía cumplir con lo suyo.

Cuando llegaron estaba pensando en lo que iba a decirles, pero al entrar al club otra vez volvió a olvidar todo al quedarse atónito… él y los otros al contemplar lo que había pasado.

"Que… demonios…"

El club estaba completamente destrozado, todo estaba por los suelos, las paredes estaban manchadas de pintura blanca y azul y los periódicos… los periódicos estaban rasgados y esparcidos por todos lados.

Moka dio un grito seguido de llanto, lo mismo pasó con Yukari y Tsukune, que aún seguía impactado al ver todo el destrozo. Mientras Naruto lo estaba más al descubrir quién era el responsable… en la pared del medio estaba escrito con pintura…

 **C.S.P**

En ese momento llego Kurumu y al encontrar todo destruido y a Moka y Yukari abrasadas llorando, mira el logo del consejo en la pared. Rápidamente entre lágrimas toma a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo empuja con rabia hacia la pared

"¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Me prometiste que te alejarías y aun así…!"

Moka intenta separarla – "¡No, no es culpa de Naruto-kun es que…!"

"¡Tiene razón Moka-san!" – la interrumpe Naruto – "Todo ha sido mi culpa, nunca debí involucrarlos…"

Todos se le quedan viendo y Kurumu lo suelta

Aun lado del logo del C.S.P había una nota clavada que decía: _Ven solo… ya sabes donde…_

"Debo arreglar esto" – Naruto camina hacia la puerta – "Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora…"

"¡Yo voy contigo!" – dice Moka

"No, ya los he metido demasiado en esto, este es mi problema y debo solucionarlo solo"

"¡Te equivocas!" – lo contradice Yukari – "¡Ahora este también es nuestro problema!"

Tsukune pone una mano en el hombro de Naruto – "Yukari-chan tiene razón, esto ya no solo es cosa tuya" – toma un aspecto más serio – "Se metieron con nuestro club… esto ya es personal"

"Yo también iré" – dice Kurumu – "No me malentiendas, todo esto es tu culpa pero… no dejare que esos bastardos se salgan con la suya"

Naruto se sorprende al verlos tan decididos – "Chicos yo…"

"¿Alguien ha visto a Mizore?" – pregunta Yukari

"Yo iré a buscarla" – se ofrece Moka – "Ella debe saber lo que está pasando, después los alcanzare"

"¡Bien, entonces vamos!" – grita Yukari

Tsukune, Naruto, Yukari y Kurumu salen del club para dirigirse hacia la base del C.S.P mientras Moka toma otra dirección para buscar a Mizore

En eso Naruto les pregunta – "¿Están bien con esto? Puede ser peligroso"

Tsukune con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante solo le contesta – "No te preocupes… que estamos acostumbrados a pasar por cosas peores"

Al salir de la escuela se adentran por el bosque mientras Naruto los guiaba y al cabo de un rato pudieron avistar el templo que era la base del consejo. Apresurando el paso llegan hacia la entrada que estaba decorada por pilares a los lados.

(Otra vez este lugar) – pensó Tsukune reviviendo recuerdos desagradables de la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Mirando a Kurumu y a Yukari, pudo notar que también ellas estaban recordando, sus cuerpos recordaban al sudar a pesar de que hacía frio.

"Entremos" – dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta

Ingresaron y volvieron las memorias de aquella batalla que tuvieron con Kuyou en aquel pequeño cuarto donde estaban parados otra vez. No se molestaron en limpiar mucho porque Tsukune pudo notar que aun habían grandes manchas oscuras en el techo, en el suelo y las paredes, producto de aquel fuego abrasador de Kuyou.

"¿Dónde está?" – pregunto Yukari – "¿No nos iba a esperar aquí?"

"No aquí" – dijo Naruto acercándose a una pared – "Este cuarto solo es una farsa" – gira una especie de perilla oculta y se abre una puerta – "Este es el verdadero lugar"

Al abrirse la puerta, entro la luz del día revelando un gran patio de cuatro esquinas, cerrado por tres largas casas de estilo oriental con grandes muros

"Aquí están los dormitorios de los miembros del C.S.P"

Yukari se queda sorprendida por lo hermosas y elegantes que se veían esas casas – "Valla, los del consejo sí que viven de lujo"

"¿Tu también vives aquí Naruto?" – le pregunto Tsukune

"No yo prefiero mi dormitorio normal JeJe"

"¡Al fin has aparecido Naruto-sama!" – dijo una voz desde atrás y todos voltean para ver la silueta de un hombre que estaba parado en el techo del templo – "Y al parecer trajo invitados no deseados"

"¡Ese es Akira!" – grita Naruto al reconocerlo, y detrás de él aparecen otros miembros

Tsukune mira alrededor – "Ah Naruto…"

Había miembros del C.S.P en los techos de las casas

Naruto se pone nervioso – (Nos tienen rodeados…)

"Bueno así es mejor" – Akira salta del techo y cae frente a ellos – "Yo solo me encargare de esto, así matare dos pájaros de un tiro"

"¿Qué significa esto Akira?" -pregunto enfadado el rubio

"Lo que ve Naruto-sama… a esto se le llama revolución"

"¿Revolución?"

"Piensa desacerté de ti y tomar el control" – le dice Yukari

"Así es, te voy a suplantar como el nuevo líder del C.S.P y devolveré el orden a esta Academia… tal y como lo quiso en un principio Kuyou-sama"

"¡Estás loco!" – le grita Kurumu – "Piensas seguir los pasos de ese tirano ¡Era un demente!"

"¡Cállate, no te atrevas a hablar mal de Kuyou-sama!" – Akira se enfada – "El creía en la justicia, el era la justicia, pero fue derrotado por ineptos como ustedes y entonces desapareció ¡No pienso perdonaros!"

"Cálmate Akira" – intenta razonar Naruto – "Aun podemos hablarlo"

"Eso ya se termino, intente hablar con usted pero me ignoro por ese club de pacotilla, su corto tiempo como líder ya ha acabado… ahora es mi turno"

"¡Pero aun…!"

"Es suficiente Naruto" – le dice Tsukune poniéndose adelante de el – "Parece que ya no tiene intenciones de escuchar"

Akira da una sonrisa – "Cuanta razón tienes…"

En un instante aparece en medio de ellos y de un movimiento de su brazo golpea a Tsukune en la cara, arrojándolo lejos. Mientras Naruto apenas y tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con los dos brazos cuando Akira lo arroja también de una patada.

Mizore y Yukari se distancian de el dando un salto hacia atrás

"¡Como te atreves!" – Kurumu se transforma y vuela hacia el con intención de atacarlo con sus garras

Pero Akira dando un salto al costado esquiva su ataque y tomándola del brazo, le da un rodillazo en el estomago que la deja en el suelo

"¡Kurumu-san!" – grita Yukari y sacando su varita invoca cientos de cartas – "¡Toma esto!" – las envía contra Akira, que reaccionando las esquiva y comienza a correr por todo el patio mientras es perseguido por las cartas

(Una bruja eh… que ataque tan patético)

Cambiando de dirección comienza a dirigirse a Yukari, ella intenta que las cartas lo persigan pero este siendo muy rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya casi estaba encima de ella preparando un golpe – (Se acabo…)

En eso se interpone Naruto y recibiendo de lleno el golpe en la cara, lo sujeta fuertemente con los brazos

"¿¡Que haces!?" – Akira intenta zafarse

"¡Ahora!" – grita Naruto

Y Kurumu bajando del cielo, prepara sus garras para atacar a Akira por la espalda, pero este sujetando también a Naruto, de un giro brusco logra darse la vuelta en el preciso momento en que ella atacaba…

"¡Gyaak!" – gime Naruto al recibir el garraso en la espalda

Kurumu apenas y se da cuenta que ataco por equivocación a Naruto cuando Akira, liberándose, le da una patada a este en el estómago, haciendo que se elevara y chocara con ella en el aire, cayendo los dos al piso

"Hmp, creyeron que eso funcionaria conmigo" – Akira se acomoda los lentes y mira a Yukari – "Ahora solo quedas tu"

Yukari solo podía retroceder con lentitud – (¡Rápidamente los derroto a los tres fácilmente y ni siquiera tiene un rasguño… ese sujeto… es fuerte!)

"¿Y bien ya no piensas hacer otro truco?" – se acerca a ella – "Si no puedes entonces es mejor que solo te rindas…"

"¡No te acerques a ella!"

Akira voltea para ver a Naruto y a Kurumu ponerse de pie

"¡Oh si no, no te lo perdonare!"

"¿Todavía quieren seguir peleando? Es mejor que se rindan si no quieren que les rompa un hueso o dos para que se queden quietos"

"¡Como quieras!" – Naruto intenta avanzar pero cuando apenas y da un paso, le invade el dolor de la espalda haciendo que caiga arrodillado – "Maldi-sion"

Kurumu que está detrás de él, observa como las marcas de su espalda comienzan a sangrar y comprende que no podrá seguir moviéndose

"Quédate atrás y no te muevas" – se adelanta sacando sus garras – "Yo me haré cargo de esto"

"¡Espera… yo aun puedo…!"

"¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto!" – le grita enojada – "Tus heridas son profundas, si te sigues moviendo es posible que te desangres"

A pesar de la amargura de sus palabras Naruto pudo verlo, pudo darse cuenta mirando su rostro que aunque le había dicho abiertamente que lo odiaba, ella se estaba sintiendo culpable por las heridas… después de todo no era una persona tan gruñona como aparentaba ser

"No te preocupes…" – dice levantándose con dificultad – "Ya me encuentro mejor, ya no me duele nada…"

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Se ve que aun no te has recuperado!"

"Tú solo obsérvame, mientras lo distraigo tu vuelve a intentar atacarlo, al menos eso puedo hacer ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurumu se encontraba un poco perpleja, aunque parecía que se iba a caer apenas y se moviera, él hablaba como si estuviera perfectamente bien, no había temor ni duda en lo que decía

(Que sujeto más extraño…) – "De acuerdo pero no es mi culpa si te llegas a morir"

Naruto sonríe – "¡Bien, Hagámoslo! ¡A mi señal lo atacas!"

"¡Si!" – se pone en posición

"¡Como quieran!" – dice Akira mientras corre hacia ellos – "¡Es momento de acabarlos!"

(¡Es ahora!) – Piensa Naruto e intenta avanzar pero se detiene al ver que alguien se interpone – (¿Qué…?)

"¿Qué demo…?" – Akira no alcanza a terminar de reconocerlo, cuando de un simple movimiento de su brazo, Tsukune lo golpea en la cara arrojándolo lejos

(¡Tsukune!)

En eso Yukari se acerca - ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Si, estamos bien" – le responde Kurumu

Naruto se había quedado viendo de manera perpleja a Tsukune, sentía que algo de repente era diferente en el

Mientras Akira poniéndose de pie se agarraba la cara por el golpe que recibió – "¿Qué está pasando…?"

"Quédense atrás" – les dice Tsukune calmadamente – "Yo solo me haré cargo de esto" – de el comienza a emanar una aura oscura

(¿Qué es esto…? Esta sensación… ya lo había sentido antes… en… ¿Moka…?)

Naruto se quedo confundido, lo que emanaba en Tsukune era lo mismo que vio y sintió cuando conoció a la forma interna de Moka. Solo la había visto una vez, pero aun tenia impregnado en su piel aquel efecto intimidante que transmitía… era como si… aquella Moka estuviera parada frente a él otra vez

"Tsukune… tu…"

"Lo siento Naruto…" – comienza a levantar la manga de su brazo izquierdo – "No te he contado todo, veraz yo…" – deja al descubierto una cadena alrededor de su brazo con un candado – "No he dejado de ser del todo vampiro…"

"Tu… ¿¡Eres un vampiro!?"

"No del todo" – le dice Yukari – "Te contamos que para salvarle la vida a Tsukune, Moka tuvo que inyectarle parte de su sangre lo cual le permitió convertirse temporalmente en un vampiro, pero la cosa es que… aquella sangre no desapareció por completo de su cuerpo…"

"¿Qué?"

"La sangre fue poco a poco apoderándose de la mente de Tsukune hasta que llego a un punto en que ya no pudo resistirlo y perdió el control. Ese candado mágico que lleva en el brazo impide que el poder de un vampiro pase por completo y destruya el débil cuerpo humano de Tsukune, aunque… como puedes ver ahora… a veces hay pequeñas fugas" – Yukari da un suspiro – "En resumen podríamos decir que es mitad vampiro"

(¿Mitad… vampiro?) – Naruto vio como el cabello castaño de Tsukune se había aclarado y sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de Moka

Kurumu mira a Naruto – (Así que también sabe que Tsukune fue un humano ¿Tanta confianza le tienen? ¿Por qué?)

"Así que los rumores pueden ser ciertos" – dice Akira – "De que fuiste tú Aono Tsukune y no Akashiya Moka quien derroto a Kuyou-sama"

"No" – dice Tsukune – "No fuimos Moka ni yo… fuimos todos"

"¡Como digas!" – Akira vuelve a intentar correr hacia ellos para atacar – "¡Voy a comprobar tu fuerza!"

"Observa Naruto" – Tsukune toma posición – "Te mostrare la fuerza que recibí de Moka y de todos"

"¡Me tomaste por sorpresa la otra vez, ahora no volverá a…!"

Akira no pudo terminar la oración porque en tan solo un segundo Tsukune ya estaba frente a él con un puñetazo en el estomago – "Esto es por Kurumu"

Por la fuerza del golpe Akira se estrella contra una de las casas haciendo un gran agujero en ella

"No te vuelvas a atrever a lastimar a mis amigos"

Naruto se quedo impresionado al ver su fuerza – (Entonces a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que habías encontrado la manera de proteger a tus amigos…)

"¡Lo hiciste Tsukune!" – Kurumu y Yukari corren a abrazarlo

"Interesante…"

Se detienen al escuchar la voz de Akira que salía muy dañado del agujero, sujetándose de los costados. Su camisa había sido destruida revelando una gran marca en su estomago producto del golpe de Tsukune

"Tu poder es increíble… cof cof" – comienza a toser y botar sangra por la boca – "Digno de los tan legendarios vampiros…"

(Este tipo… ¿Aun puede moverse?) – piensa Tsukune

Akira sonríe mostrando sus dientes afilados – "Pero… esto no es nada para mi" – sus heridas comienzan a sanar y la marca de su estomago desaparece

(¿¡Tiene poder de sanación!?) – piensa Yukari sorprendida

"Después de que Kuyou-sama se fuera yo entrene arduamente para alcanzar su nivel, y saben que…" – sus ojos se vuelven negros – "Podría decir que lo supere"

Desprende una gran cantidad de Youki mientras su tórax empieza a alargarse, le salen garras y en todo su cuerpo comienza a esparcirse un pelaje marrón mientras su cabeza toma la forma de un perro – "¿Empezamos?"

Tsukune toma posición mientras lo mira de reojo – (Así que esta es su verdadera forma, se parece un poco a la forma lobo de Gin-senpai solo que este es un poco más delgado… no parece muy fuerte)

Akira poniéndose en cuatro patas corre rápidamente hacia el – (¡Ahí viene!) – Incorporándose intenta darle un golpe que Tsukune evade fácilmente – (Parece que no es muy rápido) – y este le da una patada en la cara que lo arroja otra vez contra la caza – "¿Se termino…?"

Akira levantándose con dificultad se pone de pie – "Apenas y estamos empezando…" – comienza a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y luego abriendo su boca expulsa una ráfaga de fuego

Tsukune lo esquiva – (¿¡También puede expulsar fuego!?)

"Eso no es todo…" – vuelve a tomar aire y libera múltiples ráfagas de fuego

Tsukune va esquivando todas hasta que Akira liberando una gran ráfaga, hace que Kurumu sujetara a Yukari y alzara vuelo mientras que Naruto tuvo que meterse en una de las casas. Tsukune para esquivarlo tuvo que dar un gran salto sin darse cuenta que Akira lo estaba esperado desde arriba, preparando otra carga de fuego – (¡Maldición…!) – instintivamente con su mano le cierra el hocico y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, junta sus dos manos y le da un gran golpe en la espalda que lo estrella contra el piso

Aterrizando se acerca al cuerpo inmóvil de Akira – "Esta vez se termino…" – le da la espalda y camina de vuelta

Naruto sale de la casa – (¿Lo derroto…? ¡No!)

"Ciertamente el poder de un vampiro es increíble"

Tsukune voltea sorprendido y lo ve de pie todo herido y magullado – (¿Aun puede levantarse después de todos esos ataques? A pesar de su apariencia débil es bastante resistente)

"Ya no tengo ninguna duda, puedo ver claramente que fuiste tú quien derroto a Kuyou-sama" – sus heridas empiezan a sanarse – "Así que derrotarte significara que al fin logre superarlo"

Tsukune mira alrededor y observa a los demás secuaces de Akira encima de las casas, esperando – (Seguramente nos atacaran después de que derrote a este sujeto, tengo que pensar en cómo escapar con los demás)

"No te preocupes por ellos" – le dice – "Les ordene que no intervengan, yo solo soy suficiente para acabarlos"

(Esta muy confiado ¿Qué planea hacer?)

Akira da un profundo suspiro – "Bien creo que ya es hora…" – cruza sus brazos – "De demostrar mi verdadero poder…"

En un segundo los músculos de su cuerpo aumentan de tamaño

"¿¡Que!?" – todos se sorprenden al ver como repentinamente había aumentado su musculatura

"¿Sorprendidos…?"

Sus brazos, piernas y abdomen que tenían un aspecto delgado y frágil se veían más grandes y fuertes. Toda su apariencia era ahora más prominente

"Bien… ahora empieza la verdadera pelea"

Corre hacia Tsukune a una gran velocidad y este haciendo lo mismo le da un gran golpe en la cara – (¿¡Que…!?)

Sorprendentemente Akira aguanta el golpe y aprovechando el descuido de Tsukune, lo golpea también en la cara y lo hace retroceder – "Vamos ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" – Tsukune apretando los dientes y los puños, arremete contra Akira

Kurumu y Yukari lo alentaban mientras Naruto solo observaba la pelea con preocupación, sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo andaba mal

Tsukune intentaba golpearlo mientras Akira evadía con facilidad cada golpe – "Eres fuerte pero al parecer no tienes idea de cómo pelear ¿No es así?" – lo golpea en el estomago y lo hace retroceder otra vez

Por primera vez en todo la pelea Tsukune empieza a jadear de cansancio – (¿Qué es esto? De la nada aumento su velocidad y fuerza… si esto continua no podre aguantar mucho mas ¡Tengo que terminarlo rápido!)

Corre hacia él y Akira intenta golpearlo – (¡Ahora!) – esquivando su ataque, Tsukune apretando su puño con fuerza, le lanza un gran golpe contra su pecho que hace que el suelo se agriete

Por unos segundos permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que Akira comienza a botar sangre por la boca

(¡Lo hice!)

En eso Akira sujeta con fuerza su brazo – "Te lo agradezco Tsukune…" – su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño mientras su pelaje marrón cambia a gris. Y apretándole fuerte el brazo que hace que Tsukune gimiera de dolor y callera arrodillado

(¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Ha cambiado su apariencia!) - piensa Naruto al verlo

Tsukune apenas y tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando el golpe choca contra el suelo haciendo un agujero

"Lograste esquivarlo…" – retira su brazo del suelo – "No volverá a suceder"

"¿Qué… te ha pasado?" – pregunta Tsukune perplejo al ver que ahora media seis metros de altura y su pelaje era gris

"Ya te lo dije, todo es gracias a ti"

"¿¡A que te refieres!?"

"Te lo diré así de fácil, veraz…" – en un instante se para enfrente de él y lo toma del cuello – "Cuando libero mi verdadera forma me vuelvo mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo… ¡Y!" – lo estrella contra el piso – "¡Cuánto más daño reciba de mi oponente más rápido acumula poder mi cuerpo! ¿Entiendes…?"

"¡Tsukune!" – Kurumu vuela para ayudarlo

"¡Espera no vallas!" – grita Naruto

Kurumu saca sus garras e intenta atacarlo pero Akira sin siquiera mirarla, con su otra mano también la toma por el cuello

"Gyak" – intenta liberarse pero la apretaba demasiado

"Kuru-mu-chan…" – Tsukune haciendo un esfuerzo se libera de su agarre y dándole un golpe en la cara la separa de ella, la toma y se aleja – "¿Estás bien?"

Comienza a toser – "Si" – se levanta apoyándose en el – "Estoy bien… pero tenemos que derrotar a ese sujeto"

"Tienes razón" – Tsukune mira a Akira – (Si tan solo Moka estuviera aquí…)

Yukari saca su varita y decide ir a ayudarlos – "Tengo que ir con ellos, Naruto-san quédate lejos de la pelea o podrías salir lastimado, escóndete en una de esas casas" – se va con ellos

"¡Espera yo no…!" – Agacha la cabeza – "No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada…"

Tsukune, Yukari y Kurumu ahora debían enfrentarse a un ser que se volvía mas fuerte con cada golpe que recibía. En solo pensarlo parecía casi imposible derrotarlo

(¿Qué es lo que haría Moka-san en un momento como este?) – pensó Tsukune – (Debo pensar claramente como ella… el dijo que su poder aumenta cuando recibe daño físico así que atacarlo seguidamente no funcionara, entonces que debo… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Solo debo atacarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ya no pueda recuperarse! ¡Debe ser un solo ataque!) – mira el candado de su brazo – (Tendré que usar un poco mas de energía…) - "Tengo una idea" – les dice

"¿Se te ocurrió algo para vencerlo?" – le pregunta Yukari

"Si, escuchen con atención y después Yukari-chan quiero que hagas un plan con ella…"

"Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto" – dice Akira – "No puedo perder más el tiempo… Hum?" – mira hacia arriba, en el techo de la casa de al fondo había un hombre al cual reconoce – (Así que vino…) - "Si que te has tomado tu tiempo no… ¡Hiroshi!"


	14. Perdón por la tardanza

**Capitulo 14: Perdón por la tardanza**

"Si que te has tomado tu tiempo no… ¡Hiroshi!"

Todos voltean hacia atrás

(¡Ese es Hiroshi!) – lo reconoce Naruto – (¿¡En donde se había metido!?)

"JeJeJe, parece que a los que envié para capturarte después de todo no pudieron contra ti, pero bueno aunque será un poco molesto me enfrentare a ti después de que termine con este asunto" – dice Akira

Hiroshi no dice nada y mientras lo miraba con enojo, levanta su mano y dando un chasquido con sus dedos aparase su fracción detrás de el

Akira al ver esto comienza a sonreír – "Interesante…"

"Kitsune-sama" – hablo Hiroshi por primera vez en mucho tiempo – "Por favor manténgase apartado de esto que yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante"

"¡Si que estas creído, yo cuento con dos fracciones, la mía y la de Deshi! ¡No tienes oportunidad!"

Entonces Akira y Hiroshi señalando hacia el bando contrario gritan – "¡Ataquen!"

Las dos fuerzas se abalanzan entre si y entonces comienza la batalla por el control de la Academia

"Y bien ¿En que estábamos?" – dice Akira retomando la atención hacia ellos

Tsukune había aprovechado aquella pequeña interrupción para explicarles su idea y Yukari para hacer un plan con ella. Ahora estaban preparados

En eso se escucha una voz desde atrás – "¡Chicos!" – grita Naruto y ellos voltean – "¡Ni se les ocurra perder!" – ellos con una sonrisa se vuelven hacia Akira – "Ya escucharon…" – dijo Tsukune – "¿¡Están listas!?"

"¡Hai!" – responden ellas

"Parece que tienen algo entre manos" – dice Akira – "Por su bien espero que les funcione…"

"¡Así será!" – Kurumu transformándose vuela a gran velocidad hacia el

Akira intenta atacarla pero ella dando un giro logra esquivarlo y se aleja, entonces Tsukune apareciendo arriba de él le ataca con un puñetazo que logra parar con su mano – "¿Eso es todo…? – pregunta burlándose, pero entonces recibe un garraso en la pierna por parte de Kurumu que lo obliga a arrodillarse y entonces Tsukune aprovechando su descuido, le da un gran cabezazo que lo tira al suelo

Tsukune se aparta y Yukari alzando su varita hace descender un remolino de cartas sobre Akira, que rápidamente poniéndose de pie logra esquivar el ataque. Las cartas cambiando de dirección, de nuevo arremeten contra él.

Akira para protegerse se cubre con los dos brazos y mientras recibía varias cortadas, abre su hocico para liberar una gran cantidad de fuego que las vuelve cenizas

(¿¡Donde están!?) – las cenizas nublaban su campo de visión y da un gran soplido que las aparta – "¿Qué es esto…?"

"¡Lo que estás viendo, ahora somos cinco!"

Akira repentinamente se veía rodeado de cinco Tsukunes, cada uno idéntico al otro

"¿Se dividió…? ¡No! ¡Una ilusión! ¿Pero quién…?"

"¡Te diste cuenta!" – Dicen los cinco Tsukunes – "¡Pero no sabes quién es el verdadero!" – comienzan a liberar un gran cantidad de energía

Akira sintió el peligro pero no podía ver quien de las ilusiones liberaba la energía, al parecer la ilusión también afectaba los sentidos

(¡Solo tengo una oportunidad! ¡Tengo que derrotarlo de un solo ataque!) – pensó en verdadero Tsukune que era el de su derecha

Akira se quedo inmóvil mientras miraba hacia todos lados, parecía estar buscando algo cuando Tsukune decide atacar – (¡Es ahora o nunca!) – los cinco se abalanzan a la vez mientras preparaban un puñetazo, pero solo uno definiría todo – (¡Ahora!) – Lanza su ataque contra Akira pero este lo detiene tomando el brazo del verdadero – (Eh?...) – y abriendo su hocico libera una ráfaga de fuego que elimina a las ilusiones mientras sostiene con fuerza al verdadero

(¡Atrapo al original!) – piensan Yukari y Kurumu

"¿Cómo… lo supo?" – se pregunto así mismo sorprendido Tsukune

"Fue fácil" – dice Akira – "No pude notar cual de las ilusiones expulsaba tu verdadero Youki así que me concentre en otra cosa… en ver quién era el que creaba las ilusiones y lo descubrí" – mira a Kurumu que estaba en el aire – "Fue aquella chica"

Todos se quedan perplejos – (¿¡Como descubrió que fui yo!?) – pensó Kurumu

"Todo gracias a que pude oler su Youki, así logre descubrirla"

"¿Oler el Youki?"

"Si me concentro con mi olfato puedo olerlo claramente, así que lo hice y me di cuenta que aquella mujer estaba mandando su Youki a esas cuatro ilusiones menos a ti. Y bueno ya sabes lo que paso después JaJa"

(¡Se parece a la habilidad de detección de Youki de un vampiro!) – pensó Yukari

Tsukune estaba en problemas, al ver que no podía liberarse de su agarre decide atacarlo

"Así, aun me falta mostrarte otra cosa" – dice Akira y de su cuello le crese otra cabeza – "¿Sorprendido?" – Tsukune se asusta e intenta atacarlo pero la nueva cabeza inmediatamente lanza una gran bola de fuego que lo envuelve y arroja lejos

Yukari y Kurumu ven horrorizadas como Tsukune estaba con quemaduras graves en todo su cuerpo

"¡Nooooooo!" – Kurumu vuela rápidamente hacia el pero Akira dando un gran salto, llega hasta arriba de ella y de un golpe la estrella contra una de las casas

"¡Kurumu-chan!" – grita Yukari al verla entre los escombros inconsciente

Akira aterriza – "Ya me libre de dos molestias" – y centra su atención en Yukari – "Ahora solo faltas tú"

Yukari comienza a retroceder asustada, ya no sabía qué hacer después de ver a sus dos amigos derrotados y mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos en su mente solo podía pensar en una persona – (Moka-san… por favor… ayúdanos) – entonces chocando contra algo se da la vuelta y lo ve – "Naruto-san…" – el con una sonrisa cálida se arrodilla y la toma de los hombros – "Lo hiciste bien Yukari-chan, ahora quiero que te vayas lo más rápido posible de este lugar" – ella comienza a llorar mas y se rehúsa – "¡No! ¡Otra vez me estas pidiendo que huya mientras tú te quedas! ¡Prometí que no lo volvería hacer!" – Naruto se da un golpe en la frente – "Cierto, olvide que lo prometiste, entonces quiero que te vayas y pidas ayuda ¿Es diferente no?" – Yukari se queda callada mirándolo sorprendida, ya no sabía que decir

"Muy tierno" – Akira aparece delante de ellos – "Pero no dejare que nadie escape"

Naruto se levanta y se para enfrente de Akira manteniendo a Yukari atrás – "Akira no lo hagas, aun podemos arreglarlo"

"Ya lo dije, el tiempo de hablar se acabo"

"Entonces esto es solo entre tú y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto"

"Si que los tiene, he decidido acabar con todos los de ese club" – comienza a sonreír desquiciadamente mientras babeaba – **"¿Entiendes…?"**

Naruto nota algo extraño en el, esa no era la actitud calmada y seria que mostraba siempre, algo andaba mal desde que se transformo – (¿Qué es lo que le ocurre…?) – "Hum? Je…" – nota algo y comienza a sonreír

"¿Por qué sonríes…?"

"Te lo voy a volver a decir… no lo hagas" – lo mira desafiante

"JeJeJeJe" – Akira se inclina hacia el – ¿Y qué pasa si no?"

"Te lo advertí… ¡Ahora Tsukune!"

Akira no se había percatado, no había logrado sentir su presencia. Tsukune estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de él, liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura mientras su candado brillaba al rojo vivo

Rápidamente Naruto abrasa a Yukari y Akira girando hacia el furioso, le da un gran golpe que los manda lejos. Cuando se vuelve hacia Tsukune este ya estaba detrás suyo, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando le entierra el puño en la espalda – "¡AAAAAHH!" – grito Tsukune con furia mientras el suelo se hacía añicos

Naruto que apenas y se podía mover tenia a Yukari en sus brazos, había logrado protegerla de casi todo el daño pero se encontraba desmayada. Voltea a mirar hacia el cráter que Tsukune había formado y lo ve parado a un lado jadeando. Y mientras sostenía a Yukari se acerca a el

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunta Tsukune al verlo acercarse

"Si" – le muestra a Yukari – "Ella también pero estará dormida por un rato"

"Es mejor así, al fin se acabo todo… ¡Ugh!" – Tsukune cae al piso arrodillado

"Y tu ¿lo estás?" – pregunta Naruto

"Si… ugh…" – se para – "Tomemos a Kurumu-chan y regresemos que Moka-san debe estar esperándonos"

"Si, tienes razón pero…" – mira hacia las fracciones que aun seguían luchando entre sí – "Antes tengo que detener esto"

Los dos dando la espalda al cráter caminan hacia Kurumu, cuando él suelo de repente empieza a temblar y una explosión ocurre en el cráter. Los dos voltean lentamente cuando de entre todo el polvo notan una silueta gigante – (Imposible…) – del polvo sale algo negro y Tsukune reaccionando empuja a Naruto en el momento exacto en que son golpeados por un puño gigante.

El impacto fue tan grande que Tsukune es lanzado fuera de las instalaciones del templo hacia el bosque, mientras Naruto que solo recibe un rozón en descuido suelta a Yukari y se estrella contra una pared

"¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" – un rugido hace que todo el polvo se disipe – "¡DE VERDAD PENSARON QUE PODIAN DERROTARME GUZANOS!"

Naruto sale de los escombros de la pared y cae al suelo pudiendo solo ver el monstro en que se había convertido Akira

Su tamaño había aumentado exponencialmente a 18 metros, su pelaje gris había cambiado a un negro intenso y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente amarillos. Pero lo que resaltaba más en el, era que ahora poseía tres cabezas

"¡Idiotas su pequeño ataque sorpresa solo sirvió para que alcanzara el límite de mi fuerza! ¡Yo soy el perro del infierno! ¡CERBERO!" – abriendo sus hocicos libera una llamarada de fuego en el cielo

Hiroshi y los otros miembros que estaban luchando se detienen al quedarse asombrados por su poder

Entonces Akira comienza a lanzar fuego a las instalaciones del templo, hacia la fracción de Hiroshi, incluso sin importarle que pudiera lastimar a los suyos

(¿¡Que es lo que le sucede!? ¿¡Acaso piensa quemarnos a todos!?) – pensó Naruto

"Así que ya empezó" – dice una chica de cabello rojo apareciendo al lado de él – "Ya no puede controlarse"

(¡Deshi!) – "¿¡Donde has estado todo este tiempo…!?"

Ella lo mira con culpabilidad – "Solo he venido a disculparme Naruto-san… no quería que todo llegara a esto…"

"¿Estas… involucrada en esto?"

"Lo ayude dándole mi fracción… pero solo lo hice porque se lo debía… a él y a Kuyou-sama" – ella mira a Akira – "Por favor no te resientas con Akira, es solo que cuando se rebeló lo que hacíamos y Kuyou-sama desapareció, él se sintió traicionado… todos nos sentimos así. Akira siempre quiso lo mejor para la Academia y pensó que lo hacía al seguir fervientemente a Kuyou fueran crueles sus ordenes o no… pero ahora que está en ese estado ya no puede manejarse a sí mismo, así que por favor compréndelo"

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto? "

Deshi sonriendo un poco lo vuelve a mirar – "No se… solo… no quiero que pienses mal de nosotros, porque nos caes bien JeJe… eso es todo… adiós" – ella desaparece

Naruto se quedo pensando durante un momento y después intenta levantarse solo para darse cuenta que no podía moverse. Había recibido demasiado daño

En eso Akira lo nota – "¿¡Aun sigues vivo!? ¡Pensé que te había mandado a volar junto con Aono Tsukune!"

(¡Maldición! Tengo que darme prisa y ayudar a Yukari antes de que la note…)

"¡Me encargare de ti al final! ¡Primero lo hare con aquella mocosa de ahí!" – mira a Yukari que esta desmayada

(¡Ya la descubrió!) – "¡Espera…!"

"¡La voy a volver cenizas!" – sus cabezas empiezan a cargar una ráfaga de fuego

"¡No lo hagas!"

"¡Recuerda que esto es culpa tuya! ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio!"

Comienza a desesperarse, intenta levantarse a la fuerza sin resultados, comienza a golpear el suelo con su puño, rajándolo y sangrando a la vez – (¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldicoooon…!) – Y entonces mira a Yukari – (No puedo hacer nada…) – al lado de ella nota algo brillante, era su collar que seguramente se le habría caído al momento de recibir el golpe de Akira y soltar a Yukari

"¡Después de acabar con ustedes iré por los faltantes! ¡Limpiare esta escuela!"

Naruto se quedo viendo a Yukari, la veía tan frágil e inocente. El no poder hacer nada por ayudarla hiso que le invadiera una sensación extraña, era una sensación conocida, ¿Era impotencia?, no, era odio y rencor lo que lo invadía, como si ya hubiera pasado por una situación similar antes… como si… aquella ves hubiera perdido el control…

Las uñas de sus manos comenzaron a rajar el suelo – (Muévete…) – las marcas de su cara se erizan – (¡Muévete…!) – Y en el momento en que la ráfaga de fuego descendía hacia Yukari, sus ojos cambian – "¡MUEVETEEEEEE!"

El fuego envolvió todo lo que tuviera adelante incluida una de las casas, mientras los del C.S.P dejaron de luchar nuevamente al ver como arrasaba con todo, incluida Deshi que solo se quedo observando con pesar.

Al cesar su ataque la casa ya se estaba cayendo a pedasos, totalmente ennegrecida por el calor del fuego incluyendo el suelo que quedo con su marca. Obviamente nada que se moviera hubiera sobrevivido a un ataque como ese…

"¡Ha dejado de existir, no queda nada de ella!" – grita burlándose y victorioso y mira en la dirección de Naruto – "¡Espero que lo hayas…!"

No lo vio – "¿¡Que…!?" – lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró – "¡Donde… donde se metió…! – giro a su costado y al fin lo encontró pero con una gran sorpresa

Estaba ahí, parado a su costado, encima de una de las casas con Yukari entre sus brazos y el collar en una mano. Estaba mirando el cielo sin prestarle atención a Akira que se encontraba confundido, en ningún momento se percato o siquiera noto que se había movido de donde estaba, además… si lo hubiera hecho era imposible que la hubiera salvado en el momento en que las llamas estaban por tocarla

"¿¡Como demonios llegaste ahí!?" – vocifero Akira

Naruto baja su mirada hacia él y Akira lo ve, sus ojos… habían cambiado a un color rojo con la pupila rasgada, muy parecido a un…

(¿¡Vampiro!?)

Entonces Naruto deja de verlo para mirar a Yukari que aun se encontraba inconsistente. Acercando un poco su mano le acaricia la mejilla y entonces sonríe

"¡No se qué hiciste pero no tiene importancia! ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA!" – lanza un gran golpe contra el

Percatándose de que lo iba a atacar, Naruto se vuelve hacia él con un rostro lleno de furia y da un grito – **"** **GRRAAAH"**

(¡¿QUE…!?) – la fuerza del grito que parecía más un rugido, crea una onda de choque que lo empuja con fuerza hacia atrás logrando casi tumbarlo

Y mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, Hiroshi apareciendo encima de él, transformando sus brazos en rocas gigantes le impacta en los hombros obligándolo a caer al suelo

Naruto aprovechando esto baja del techo y coloca a Yukari en el suelo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad – "¡Ugh!" – de repente siente un ardor en el estomago – (¿Qué es lo que pasa…? Estoy en el suelo tirado y en un segundo estoy en el techo con Yukari… lo que hice en ese segundo fue…) – aun tenía el collar en su mano y mientras se lo colocaba observa como Akira y Hiroshi luchaban, este último saltando de techo en techo evitando ser golpeado – (Después me preocupare por eso, ahora tengo que poner a Yukari a salvo)

En ese instante son rodeados por tres miembros de la fracción de Akira

(¡Rayos! ¡Esto nunca se termina!)

Kurumu que aun seguía entre los escombros logra despertarse e intenta moverse, pero al no poder conseguirlo observa como Naruto y Yukari habían sido rodeados – (Así que aun no se acaba… ¿Dónde estás… Moka?)

El primero intenta atacar a Naruto pero este esquivándolo le tira un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda al suelo, el segundo logra sujetarlo por atrás y el tercero le dan un golpe en el estomago seguido de otro en la cara y así sucesivamente

Hiroshi dándose cuenta de que Naruto está en peligro se descuida y Akira aprovecha para darle un gran golpe que lo estrella contra un muro – "¡Bien ya vamos terminando con esto!" – mira en la dirección en la que está siendo golpeado Naruto – "¡Suéltenlo!" – los miembros obedeciendo lo sueltan y Naruto cae arrodillado y tosiendo – "¡Yo acabare con él!" – sus secuaces se retiran y Akira se acerca. Mientras Deshi apareciendo al lado de Hiroshi solo se lamenta y le pide disculpas por todo

Naruto se levanta jadeando y poniéndose delante de Yukari, se para cara a cara con Akira que estaba a solo un paso de el

 _Y así llegamos a este lio, cuando me convertí en el líder del C.S.P no se me paso por la cabeza nada parecido a lo que estoy viviendo ahora… pero bueno después de todo solo me queda aceptarlo y continuar…_

"¡Y bien! ¿¡No piensas hacer nada!? ¡Sería mejor que solo salieras corriendo HaHaHaHa!"

"No lo voy hacer…"

"Eh!?"

"Lo mismo le conteste a otro monstro idiota hace tiempo cuando me dijo que huyera…" – Naruto estira sus brazos – "¡Así que si quieres matarme entonces hazlo!" – lo mira desafiante – "¡No me moveré ni un maldito centímetro de aquí!"

Akira comienza a babear y a mostrar sus enormes colmillos furioso – "¡ENTOSES MUERE!" – con furia lo ataca con su enorme puño

Naruto cierra los ojos esperando que llegue el impacto, pero al sentir que no llega, los abre solo para quedarse perplejo

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar" – dijo la hermosa chica de cabello plateado y ojos como la sangre – "Oficialmente te has ganado mi confianza"

"Gracias por no dejar a Yukari-chan" – dijo el chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos rojos

"Perdón por la tardanza… Naruto"

Moka y Tsukune estaban deteniendo el golpe de Akira con sus manos

Kurumu que estaba observando todo solo derrama lagrimas – (Gracias a dios…)

Naruto que estaba tan asombrado solo pronuncia algunas palabras – "Chicos… ustedes…"

"Descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos" – dice Tsukune

"Solo espera" – dice Moka con una sonrisa de batalla – "Acabare con esto en un segundo"

(¿¡Qué demonios…!?) – Akira e intenta retirarse

Pero Tsukune lo impide sosteniendo con fuerza su mano mientras grita – "¡Ahora Moka!"

Ella rápidamente comienza a correr por su brazo

Akira intenta sujetarla con su mano derecha pero sintiendo algo frio en ella se da cuenta que no podía moverla. Gira para ver que tanto su brazo como pierna derecha habían sido totalmente congelados, pudiendo solo ver a una chica de pelo morado que lo saludaba escondida detrás de su pierna congelada

Vuelve a girar solo para ver a Moka a solo un metro de su cabeza izquierda – "Esto es por meterte con mi club" – dando un salto y giro en el aire le impacta una increíble patada en la cara – "¡Conoce tu lugaaaaaar!"

La fuerza del impacto hace que la cabeza izquierda chocara con las otras dos, logrando que el cuerpo entero fuera empujado unos metros y callera contra una de las casas destruyéndola

Moka aterriza en el suelo y mientras se acomoda el cabello dice:

"La próxima vez no tendré compasión"

En eso el cuerpo de Akira comienza a encogerse y a recuperar su forma humana

(Lo logro… ¡Ella definitivamente lo logro!) – pienso Naruto asombrado

Tsukune que estaba ayudando a traer a Kurumu, la deja junto a Yukari y con Naruto se dirigen donde Moka que estaba parada a un lado del cuerpo mal herido de Akira

Los tres estaban frente a él cuando Akira recobrando la conciencia se levanta con dificultad – "¿Dónde estoy…?" – Los mira a los tres – "¡Ustedes… que me han…!" – se calla al ver toda la destrucción que hay alrededor de los cuarteles – "¿Qué ha… ocurrido…?"

"Fuiste tú" – le dice Tsukune – "Tu causaste todo esto"

"¿Qué… yo?" – se agarra la cara y comienza a temblar – "¡Imposible! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Seguramente ustedes me tendieron…!"

Naruto le da un golpe en la cara que lo tira al suelo – "¿¡Que estas…!?"

Lo toma por el cuello - "¡Escucha bien, todo esto lo causaste tu al descontrolarte! ¡Te transformaste en un perro gigante y atacaste a mis amigos! ¡No te atrevas a olvidarlo…!" – lo suelta bruscamente

Akira se queda asombrado y se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos – "Es cierto… ya lo recuerdo… perdí el control otra vez… no quería causar tanta destrucción… yo solo quería…"

"Querías cambiar esta Academia" – dice Naruto y lo miran perplejos – "¿No es cierto?"

Akira agacha la mirada – "Si, solo quería lo mejor para esta escuela, no era mi intención lastimar a nadie, es solo que… Kuyou-sama…"

"¡Olvídate de ese sujeto!" – Le dice el rubio enojado – "¡Sabes muy bien el tipo de persona que era! ¡Si quieres en verdad hacer algo bueno por este lugar entonces utiliza tus propios ideales, no los de otros!

Akira se queda reflexionando por sus palabras un momento y luego poniéndose de pie se dirige hacia los miembros de su fracción que aun seguían peleando. Ellos al verlo acercarse dejan de combatir

"Es suficiente" – les dice Akira – "Nos rendiremos… hemos fallado en nuestro objetivo… yo les he fallado como líder" – da una reverencia – "Lo siento…"

Su fracción lo miran con confusión y luego alzando los brazos se rinden también

"Al fin se termino" – dice Tsukune

"Si" – dice Moka y mira a Naruto – (Este chico sabe utilizar las palabras, logro hacer que cambie de parecer usando un poco de sentido moral, sabe cómo llegar a los sentimientos de los demás)

Naruto da un suspiro – "Se los agradezco, si no hubieran aparecido casi ni la contaba…"

"¿Qué dices?" – dice Moka – "Incluso si no fuera así, tú te hubieras encargado, después de todo eres un vampiro ¿no?"

"EH!?" – se pone nervioso – "¡Lo escuchaste!"

"Hmp, por supuesto, aunque este sellada en el rosario aun puedo escuchar y ver el exterior cuando quiera"

"No… no sabía eso…" – (Tendré que tener más cuidado con lo que digo cuando este con la otra Moka)

"Qué bueno que se acabo y todo" – Mizore se acerca – "Pero que pasa con los daños al club"

"No te preocupes" – Naruto alza el pulgar – "Ya veré que es lo que hago"

Los cuatro vuelven con Kurumu y Yukari que ya comenzaba a despertar. En eso Deshi y Hiroshi que ya se encontraba bien se acercan

"Les agradezco por detener todo esto" – dice Deshi – "Nosotros nos haremos responsables de todo"

"¿Están seguros?" – les pregunta Moka – "Lo más probable es que el director tome cartas en el asunto"

"Si lo sabemos" – mira a Akira que está sentado en el suelo sin moverse – "Hemos decidido aceptar cualquier castigo que nos dé, incluso si es la expulsión" – mira a Naruto – "Gracias por hacerlo entrar en razón, parece que después de todo eres un buen líder JiJi"

Después de ello llevaron a Yukari y Kurumu a la enfermería. Moka volvió a la normalidad y se alegro de verlos a salvo. Mientras Naruto alegando que no necesitaba mucha curación, decide regresar a su dormitorio a esperar lo que ocurriese mañana.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Naruto era conducido por Rubi por los mismos pasillos que él había recorrido cuando fue apresado. Llegando al mismo cuarto donde había sido torturado, ve al Director al lado de Akira y Deshi que estaban sentados en unas sillas atados

"¿Qué es esto?" – pregunto confundido y serio

"Es un juicio por los actos que cometieron" – dice Rubi un poco triste

"¿Un juicio?"

"Así es" – dice el Director – "Ellos mismos se entregaron voluntariamente y me contaron todo así que ahora voy a decidir qué hacer con ellos"

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" – pregunta con seriedad

"Estaba pensando en expulsarlos permanentemente de la Academia pero… al final he decidido que seas tú el que tome esa decisión"

"¿Yo?" – se sorprende – "¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú eres su líder, por lo tanto tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que hagan tus subordinados y tomar una decisión" – da una señal con su mano y entran dos guardias uniformados – "¿Entonces qué hacemos con ellos?"

Naruto da un suspiro y se rasca la cabeza – "Liberenlos…"

Deshi y Akira lo miran sorprendidos

"Ya veo, entonces desátenlos" – ordena el Director y los guardias los desatan

"¿Lo dices en serio?" – pregunta Akira perplejo

"Si, a pesar de todo el daño que ocasionaron he visto que no lo hicieron con solo malas intenciones además… hable con los demás y todos notamos que no estabas del todo cuerdo cuando nos atacaste a matar… era como si… estuvieras siendo controlado"

Akira agacha la mirada al sentirse culpable y arrepentido – "Naruto-sama… no sé cómo expresar palabras por haberme perdonado"

"¿Qué dices? Aun falta que te disculpes de rodillas con los demás por todo lo que causaste y tienes que arreglar el club tal y como estaba además de reemplazar todos los periódicos, solo después de eso pensare en perdonarte…"

En su lamentación Akira sonríe – "Hai"

"Bien me tengo que ir, me están esperando en otro lugar para comer" – se retira hacia la salida

"Naruto-sama…"

Se detiene cuando Akira lo llama – "¿Qué sucede?"

"Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para no defraudarlo"

Sonríe – "Hmp… mas te vale" – se va

Al salir de aquel lugar camina dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería cuando se topa con Kurumu

Ella lo mira con enfado y apartando la mirada pasa por su costado

(¿Acaso me sigue odiando…?)

"Gracias…" – dice Kurumu al detenerse

"Eh?"

"Por no abandonar a Yukari…" – continua caminando

(Me agradeció…)

Se vuelve a detener y lo mira otra vez con enfado – "¿No piensas venir…?"

Naruto la mira por un momento y luego sonriendo la sigue – "Vale, ya voy…"

* * *

 **¡INFINTY WAR!**


	15. Sueños tristes

**Capitulo 15: Sueños tristes**

 _"¿Me prometes que te quedaras conmigo?"_ – pregunta la voz gentil de una niña

 _"Sabes que no le agrado mucho a tu hermana"_

 _"No te preocupes, yo hablare con One-chan para que te acepte, ya que tú eres como nosotras"_

 _"Aun así…"_

 _"Promételo… ¡Promete que te quedaras conmigo!"_

 _"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!... lo prometo"_

 _"¡Bien! Es una promesa para toda la vida…"_ – ella se levanta – _"Ya me tengo que ir, te traeré comida cuando regrese… adiós"_

El ve cómo se va alejando – _"Espera…"_ –empieza a dolerle el pecho y sabe que no debe dejarla ir – _"Espera…"_ – cada vez se va alejando más y más, entonces estira el brazo para alcanzarla – _"No te vayas…"_ – su silueta comienza a desaparecer entre la espesa neblina – _"¡Te digo que no te vayas!"_ – ella desaparece y la neblina se torna roja – _"¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Naruto despierta de golpe todo agitado, mientras tiene acelerada su respiración – (Otra vez…) – nota que esta sudando e intenta calmarse – (Otra vez ese sueño…) – mira por su ventana y viendo que aun es de noche decide recostarse e intentar volver a dormir – (Mañana será otro día…)

.

.

.

 **En la mañana:**

Naruto caminaba sin rumbo por el patio de la Academia pensando en aquel sueño que tuvo anoche, que tuvo la otra noche y que tuvo en varias otras. Siempre despertando asustado y confundido, solo para después volver a recostarse sobre su cama a esperar que amanezca. Todo eso solo le provocaba sueño durante el día y ojeras en los ojos

(Tengo hambre… creo que iré a la cafetería haber que me dan)

Pensó el rubio mientras se sobaba el estomago y se dirigía a su destino pero el hambre desapareció cuando al doblar una esquina se encuentro con Moka y Tsukune

"No pensé encontrarlos a…" – (Eh?)

Ella estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia a él, parecían estar…

(EEEEEEEEHH…?)

Naruto se oculta rápidamente detrás de un muro mientras los observaba sorprendido

(¿¡Que es lo que están haciendo!?)

Los dos después de estar un momento pegados se separan lentamente, ambos con un rubor en sus rostros y una sonrisa de felicidad

(¿Acaso ellos… están…?)

En eso suena la campana del inicio de clases

"Vamos Tsukune" – le dice Moka sujetándolo del brazo y jalándolo felizmente

"Hai, hai JeJe" – se deja llevar

Naruto solo los observa alejarse mientras toma otro camino.

Estaba por los pasillos de la escuela recordando lo que hicieron sus dos amigos más cercanos hace solo unos momentos. Se sentía cansado y deprimido de repente sin comprender porque se sentía así

(¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Esta extraña sensación…)

Entonces una alegre voz lo saca de sus pensamientos – "¡Naruto-san, buenos días!"

El voltea y reconoce a su amiguita – "Yukari-chan…"

"¡Es una suerte encontrarte aquí, pensé en ir a buscarte pero ya no será necesario!"

"¿Ir a buscarme?... por cierto ¿no deberías estar en clases ahora?"

"JiJiJi soy una genio así que puedo saltarme algunas clases si quiero"

(Sí que es un poco presumida…) – piensa sarcásticamente

"En realidad te estaba buscando porque quiero mostrarte algo genial, así que acompáñame"

"Eeeh…" – se rasca la cabeza – "¿Qué te acompañe?" – Naruto no tenía ganas de hacer nada en verdad. Toda su energía se había esfumado mágicamente y se sentía un poco deprimido – "Me-me gustaría pero la cosa es que ahora me siento un poco cansado y estaba pensando en regresar a mi cuarto y…"

Ella lo toma de la mano y empieza a jalarlo alegremente – "Vamos, que solo será un momento JeJe"

El la mira un poco perplejo y entonces sonríe mientras se deja llevar – "Supongo que no se puede hacer nada…"

Yukari lo lleva al club donde estando los dos solos, saca del armario un objeto envuelto en una manta y lo coloca sobre la mesa

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunta con curiosidad

"JiJiJi esto es…" – ella toma de la manta y la retira – "¡Objeto mágico la **Recovered Memory!"**

"Ah?..."

Era un pequeño cubo blanco con varios puntos de diferentes colores y al lado de él, una especie de casco de metal

"¡Este es mi mas reciente invento! y… la cree para ti"

"¿Para mi dices?" – toma el cubo y lo ojea – "¿Y para qué sirve esta extraña cosa?"

"Te ayudara a recuperar tus recuerdos"

Naruto enseguida la mira impactado – "¿Qué dijiste…?" – deja el cubo y la toma de los hombros – "¿¡Es cierto eso!?"

"Hai, después de que supe de tu problema busque la forma de ayudarte y entonces cree esta máquina, me tomo varios días pero al fin logre terminarla"

"¿Enserio…?" – la suelta y toma otra vez el cubo – "¿Con esto al fin lograre recuperar mis recuerdos…?"

"La Recovered Memory buscara en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente y repondrá cualquier memoria enterrada o dañada para que puedas recordar cualquier cosa o evento del pasado"

"¿Fuiste capaz de crear algo así? realmente eres una genio" – le dijo asombrado

"Es mi forma de agradecerte por todas las cosas que has hecho por los demás…" – junta sus dos manos tímidamente – "Y por mi"

"Ya veo…" – se queda mirando el cubo

Naruto se encontraba un poco emocionado. La idea de recuperar aquellos recuerdos que tanto se había preguntado si debía recuperar o no, ahora estaban a su alcance

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" – pregunta Yukari al verlo distraído

"No… solo pensaba en algo"

"Entonces… ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

Se lo piensa un momento – "Umm… ¡de acuerdo!" – contesto emocionado – "No pierdo nada con intentar"

"¡Fabuloso!"

Después de unos minutos los dos estaban listos. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla con el casco de metal puesto y Yukari en frente con el cubo entre sus manos

"¿Estás listo?" – pregunta la brujita

"¡Si, hagámoslo!"

"Bien, es momento de probarlo"

"Probarlo…" – aquella palabra lo puso en alerta – "¿A qué te refieres con probarlo?"

Ella sonríe – "Es que no he tenido oportunidad de probarlo antes, así que no se si pueda llegar a tener algunos efectos secundarios, pero no te preocupes que tengo total confianza en mi invento"

"Eeeh…" – lo piensa de nuevo – "Tengo un mal presentimiento…"

"No te preocupes que todo está bien, ¡Bueno es hora!"

"¡Espera no creo que…!"

Yukari presiona un botón en la parte superior del cubo, haciendo que los puntos de colores comenzaran a brillar e inmediatamente Naruto sintiera una fuerte descarga. Comienza a moverse de forma graciosa como si estuviera siendo electrocutado, mientras Yukari lo veía con una medio sonrisa de nerviosismo – (Creo que esto no debería pasar…)

Continúo de esa manera hasta que el casco de repente explota, dejándolo en el suelo con la cara y el pelo quemado

(Ya la lie…)

Naruto abre los ojos levantando medio cuerpo rápidamente con cara de confusión. Yukari se le acerca y le agarra el brazo preocupada – "¿¡Naruto-san estas bien!?"

"Si… estoy… bien…" – responde lentamente

Suspiro – "Que bien" – dice con alivio y lo ayuda a levantarse – "Por un momento pensé que te había matado JeJe…" – se queda callada un momento y luego pregunta – "¿Y bien… sientes algo?"

Naruto se rasca la cabeza – "Hum… nada en realidad"

Ella vuelve a dar un suspiro profundo – "Supongo que falle…"

"Si, después de todo no eres tan lista como dices ser"

Ella agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza – "Lo siento…"

"Sentirlo no arreglara mi cara" – dice con molestia – "Aaaahh esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, sabía que no debía seguirte, esto me pasa por escuchar a una mocosa"

Yukari comenzó a deprimirse más – "No era mi intención… pensé que podía ayudarte…"

"¡Pues mucha ayuda resultaste ser! ¡Sabes cuán importante es esto para mí…! ¡Ugh!" – pone su mano en su frente – "Mi cabeza… me duele…"

"Hum?" – ella nota algo raro en el – "Naruto-san ¿estas… bien…?"

"¡Como voy a estar bien si tu pequeña bomba exploto en mi cara-Ugh!... ¡Maldita sea!" – Con su puño comienza a golpear con ira la pared – "¡Por tu culpa ahora tengo migraña!"

Yukari lo mira perpleja, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Naruto. Su comportamiento de repente se había vuelto agresivo e inestable.

(Parece que algo le ha pasado a su personalidad…) – mira el casco destruido – (¿Sera por mi invento…?)

"¡Como sea!" – dice Naruto enfadado – "¡Yo me largo de aquí!" – camina hacia la puerta

"¡Espera!" – ella se interpone – "¡Puede que algo malo le haya sucedido a tu carácter de siempre! ¡Es mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que arregle la Recovered Memory y…!"

"Aaaahh!? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo que no te entiendo nada? ¡Yo voy a donde se me pegue la gana!" – la hace a un lado y se va del club

Yukari solo lo observa alejarse sin poder hacer nada – (Ni modo, solo espero que no cause problemas mientras voy reparando la maquina)

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos con cara de pocos amigos, pareciera que le daría una paliza a cualquiera que se le cruzara en esos momentos. Pero lo cierto es que por dentro aun era el mismo de siempre

(No debí gritarle así a Yukari-chan, ella solo intentaba ayudarme y yo la desprecie por fallar… tengo que regresar y disculparme…)

Rip-rip-rip – "Hum?" – su radio empieza a vibrar y él contesta – (Seguramente es Rubi) – "Diga…"

 _{Naruto-san te llamo para recordarte tus labores de hoy, tienes que limpiar los baños masculinos de todas las secciones, después limpiar el gimnasio, botar la basura de la cafetería y luego fregar las…}_

"¡Callateeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

 _{...}_

"¡Porque no lo haces tú y me dejas de joder!" – Tira la radio lejos – "Maldición…" – vuelve a caminar – (Creo que no debí contestarle así… espero que no se enoje)

.

 **En la base del C.S.P:**

Después de los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, todos los miembros del consejo se encontraban ocupados reparando los destrozos que ellos mismos habían ocasionado a las instalaciones de su base y dormitorios. Deshi, Hiroshi y Akira se encontraban supervisando las reparaciones cuando inesperadamente son visitados por el mandamás de la Academia.

"Si que tienen mucho trabajo" – dijo el Director apareciendo detrás de ellos mientras era acompañado por cuatro de sus guardias uniformados

"¡Director-sama!" – respondieron Akira y Deshi sorprendidos e inmediatamente junto a Hiroshi, los tres dan una reverencia – "¿A que debemos su visita?"

"Tengo un asunto importante que deciros así que conversemos afuera"

Los reyes se miran entre sí y solo se limitan a obedecerlo.

Al encontrarse afuera de la base el Director saca tres pequeños cuadernitos de su túnica y se los da a uno de sus guardias

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Director?" – pregunta Akira

El guardia se les acerca y a cada uno le entrega un cuaderno

"¿Qué es esto?" – Akira abre el pequeño cuaderno – "¡Esto… esto es…!"

Dentro estaban sus fotos e información y datos de ellos

"Me costó algunos percances y favores pero me tome la libertad de conseguirles esos documentos" – dice el Director – "Puesto que los Yokais no pueden viajar por el tema de la identidad, estos pasaportes les vendrá bien"

"Viajar… ¿¡Por que nos da algo como esto!?" – pregunta Deshi confundida

"Porque mi intención es envíalos a un lugar por cierto problema que les revelare más adelante"

"Así que tiene una misión para nosotros" – le dice Akira entendiendo de que se trataba todo – "Usted no suele hacer esto… ni siquiera lo hiso con Kuyou"

"Si, tienes razón, generalmente no doy misiones al C.S.P que no fueran dentro de la escuela, pero esta vez es un caso especial que lo amerita"

"Naruto-sama…"

"Aun no está enterado, se lo diré personalmente más adelante" – se da la vuelta – "Eso es todo, no les revelare nada mas por ahora así que guarden esos pasaportes hasta que llegue el momento" – se empieza a marchar

"Espere…" – lo llama Deshi

El se detiene y voltea levemente su cabeza para mirarlos – "¿Si?"

"Umm… no es por ser descortés pero... ¿al menos podría decirnos a donde piensa enviarnos?"

El Director sonriendo un poco deja de verlos para continuar su camino, pronunciando unas palabras en voz baja – "A China"

.

 **En la escuela:**

La campana del Receso acababa de sonar y Naruto aun se encontraba deprimido sin saber cuál era la razón y para colmo con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo eso mientras a la vez comenzaba a sentirse mareado

(Creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación, no me siento muy bien…)

La cosa empeoro cuando escucha una conocida voz mandona que lo llamaba desde atrás

"¡Naruto-san!"

"Ah?" – voltea todo ojeroso y cansado – "Rubi?"

"¿Se puede saber que fue lo de hace un rato?" – le dice disgustada – "¿Y por que encontré esto en el suelo?" – le muestra la radio que había tirado y que ahora estaba rota

"¿Qué…?" – la cabeza comienza a dolerle mas poniendo su mano en su frente

"Escucha…" – empieza a sermonearle – "Tú tienes responsabilidades que debes cumplir como líder del C.S.P y como conserje. No puedes descuidar esos deberes como si nada, ese fue el trato. Así que es mejor que te hagas responsable y no te estés quejando por cada tarea que…"

"¡Silencio!" – se harta Naruto – "¡Solo cállate un segundo!" – Se da una sacudida en la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Rubi con enfado – "¡Dices que no me este quejando pero tú siempre eres mandona conmigo mientras que con los demás eres toda JiJi y JaJa!" – le da otra punzada de dolor y se vuelve agarrar la frente – "¡Con los demás eres alegre y cariñosa y conmigo eres todo lo contrario! ¡Con todo lo que he estado pasando porque simplemente no me das un maldito descanso!"

Rubi se queda callada con cara de sorpresa

"Solo déjame en paz" – Naruto se da la vuelta y se marcha

Ella se queda sin moverse viéndolo alejarse – (Eh?)

Mientras en otro lugar Moka y Tsukune que acababan de terminar una de sus clases se encontraban dirigiéndose al club

"Y bien Tsukune, como ya es hora del almuerzo umm… podrías…"

"¿Otra vez Moka-san?" – dijo Tsukune cansado – "Aun me siento un poco…"

"¡Chicos!" – los interrumpe de repente Yukari a medio camino del club – "¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! ¿¡Por si acaso no han visto a Naruto-san!?"

"¿A Naruto-kun? No lo hemos visto ¿Por qué?" – pregunto Moka

"¡Aaah esto es malo, tengo que encontrarlo rápido antes que…!"

"Hum?... ¿Qué es eso?" – pregunta Tsukune notando que Yukari llevaba algo entre sus manos cubierto en una manta

"Esto es… aah ¡Que importa, no hay tiempo! ¡Síganme, les contare en el camino!"

Naruto aun seguía caminando sin rumbo con una mueca de enfado que decoraba su rostro, gruñéndole a cada persona que se le cruzara o mirara y a los que conocía no iban a ser la acepción…

Gin quien fue el primero en encontrarse de casualidad con él, se acerca para saludarlo

"Valla pero si es mi compañero, la ultima vez no pude decirte que yo soy…"

"Cállate mirón" – le contesto sin mirarlo y paso de largo

Gin voltea para mirarlo – (Prefiero el termino contemplador…)

Entonces también se le cruza Mizore

"Oh Naruto, quieres que te muestre mi mas reciente trabajo sobre Tsuku…"

"Acosadora" – le contesta sin mirarla y pasa de largo

Ella voltea para mirarlo – (¿Cómo lo supo…?)

Después se le acerco un sujeto alto de pelo gris que vestía un uniforme de Karate

"Disculpa podrías…"

"A ti no te conozco, largo lolicon" – no lo mira y pasa de largo

El voltea a verlo rascándose la cabeza – (¿Acaso nos conocemos…?)

La pequeña hermana de Moka, Kokoa, también tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse con el

"Que coincidencia mas mala cruzarme contigo perver…"

"No me molestes enana de pecho plano" – sin mirarla pasa por su costado

Ella lentamente voltea su cabeza con los ojos brillando en llamas

Después de lo que le había dicho Naruto, Rubi se sentía un poco deprimida y culpable al pensar en cómo lo había estado tratando desde que lo conoció

(Creo he sido muy dura con el… es mejor que le pida perdón formalmente…)

"¡Aaaaaaahh!"

De repente escucha un grito y ve como en frente suyo aparece Naruto corriendo todo apresurado y asustado

"Ah Naruto-san, te buscaba para decirte que…"

Ve como detrás de él, estaba Kokoa persiguiéndolo con un enorme martillo

"¡No huyas cobarde!" – grita la vampira entre rabia y llanto

"¡Apartateeeeeee!" – le dice Naruto a Rubi pasando por su lado – "¡Detenteeee!" – seguido de Kokoa

(¿Ahora en que se metió…?) – pensó Rubi

Naruto siguió huyendo velozmente hasta que doblando una esquina se detuvo enfrente de Tsukune, Moka y Yukari

"¡Son ustedes!" – los señala con sorpresa

"Qué bueno que al fin te encontramos" – dice Tsukune – "Yukari-chan ya nos contó todo, así que hemos venido a…"

No termina de hablar cuando Naruto lo toma del cuello de la camisa – "Maldito…"

Tsukune solo lo mira perplejo y Moka intenta separarlo – "¿¡Naruto-kun que estás haciendo!?"

"¿¡Que fue lo que estuvieron haciendo esta mañana!?" – aprieta los dientes – "¡Responde!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Esta mañana?"

Es eso Kokoa apareciendo por detrás intenta golpearlo con su martillo – "¡Trágate esto!"

"¡AAAAAAAHH!" – gritan los cinco mientras se hacían a un lado rápidamente y el martillo hacia un enorme agujero en el piso

En medio de todo el polvo esparcido, Yukari aprovecha para ponerle el casco de metal a Naruto que estaba un poco aturdido y presiona el botón del cubo. Inmediatamente vuelve a sentir una fuerte descarga y al terminar cae al piso saliendo humo de ella

"¿Qué… fue lo que paso?" – se pregunta Tsukune

"No se preocupen" – dice Yukari secándose el sudor de la frente – "Ya está todo arreglado"

"¿Cómo que todo arreglado?" – Pregunta Kokoa confundida, pero en ese momento siente como alguien por detrás le jala de la oreja – "¡Ay Ay Ay!"

"¿¡Kokoa-chan que fue lo que hiciste!?" – le regaña Rubi al ver el enorme agujero en el piso y nota que Naruto se encontraba inconsciente. Da un suspiro y entonces mira a los demás – "¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?"

Yukari se limita a sonreír un poco nerviosa – "JeJeJeJe…"

.

.

.

 **Varios minutos después en el club:**

Naruto abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Rubi, Yukari, Moka y Tsukune inclinados hacia el mirándolo – (Ah!?) – rápidamente se levanta – "¿¡Donde, donde estoy!?"

"Calma Naruto-kun que todo está bien, estamos en el club"

"¿En el club?" – se soba los ojos – "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Yukari se acerca lentamente – "Fue culpa mía…" – le enseña el cubo con el casco – "Intente ayudarte para que recuperes tus recuerdos pero…" – le explica todo lo que paso después

Naruto se queda un momento callado – "Lo recuerdo… me llevaste al club para mostrarme esa cosa y después… nada, ya no recuerdo después de eso, pero por lo que me cuentas parece que no me comporte del todo bien"

Moka pone una mano en su hombro – "Lo importante es que ahora has vuelto a la normalidad"

"Parece que tienes razón aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Naruto-san…" – Rubi le habla tímidamente – "Quiero aprovechar esto para pedirte perdón también"

"Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Últimamente me he estado portando un poco severa contigo y la razón es… bueno… como el Director me hiso responsable de ti, intente parecer un poco recta y estricta dándote varias tareas a la vez y bueno… yo… lamento si te exigí demasiado"

Se le queda viendo por un momento y entonces sonríe levemente – "Gracias"

"Umm… pero es un poco extraño" – dice Yukari estando un poco pensativa – "Aunque no lo había probado estaba completamente segura que la Recovered Memory iba a funcionar, después de todo su trabajo era simple"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Su función era internarse en la memoria de Naruto-san y buscar y restablecer recuerdos perdidos o dañados, pero algo paso que hiso que tuviera un efecto negativo en él y dañara parte de sus emociones. Repare la Recovered Memory para que arreglara ese problema"

"¿Entonces cual fue la causa de que tu invento fallara?" – pregunto Rubi

"Ese es el problema, simplemente se paro o más bien algo impido que avanzara… como si… sus memorias estuvieran bajo una puerta"

Todos se quedan callados, imaginándose varias posibilidades que pudieran causar esto, hasta que Naruto le puso fin diciendo lo siguiente…

"Creo que es mejor que ya no volvamos a pensar en eso, de todas formas a mi ya no me interesa si recupero mis recuerdos o no"

"¿Estás seguro Naruto?" – le pregunta Tsukune – "Algo como los recuerdos debería ser algo muy importante para uno"

"Está bien, no es como si dijera que no los valla a recuperar sino que por ahora no me interesan demasiado, además que…" – Naruto no lo iba a decir pero… la verdad es que después de lo que vio y ha estado soñando en estas últimas semanas, el ya no deseaba recuperar sus memorias porque algo muy dentro de el… tenía miedo – "No, no es nada…"

"Tengo que irme" – dijo Rubi – "Se supone que tenía que reunirme con el Director en su oficina"

"Si, es mejor que yo también me marche" – Naruto da un bostezo – "Estoy muerto del cansancio"

"Entonces nosotros te acompañaremos a la salida" – le dice Moka

Rubi también se ofrece – "Supongo que también puedo acompañarte"

"Se los agradezco"

Los cinco salen del club para encaminarse hacia la salida pero antes de llegar Tsukune le pregunta algo

"Ahora que lo recuerdo Naruto ¿A qué te referías sobre esta mañana?"

El rubio se muestra perdido - ¿Esta mañana?"

"Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando estabas aun bajo los efectos del invento de Yukari-chan, me preguntaste enojado sobre qué era lo que estábamos haciendo Moka y yo en la mañana"

"¿Yo pregunte eso?... hum… en la mañana creo que…" – rápidamente se ruboriza al recordar lo que ellos estaban haciendo" – "¡Ah! ¿¡Te refieres a eso!?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?" – pregunto Rubi

"Eh!? ¡No, no es nada, es solo que…!"

Moka que intentaba recordar, también se ruboriza al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Naruto – "¿¡Acaso te referías a eso!?"

Yukari se impacienta – "¡No entiendo nada! ¿¡Alguien dígame que pasa!?

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Moka-san?" – pregunta Tsukune y ella se lo susurra al oído haciendo que él también se pusiera rojo – "Con… con que a eso… te referías…"

"¡Entonces después de todo ustedes estaban besan…!"

"¡No, no Naruto-kun, lo has malentendido!" – se apresura a decir Moka – "¡Lo que en realidad paso fue que…!"

Moka y Tsukune le explican la situación

"¡EEEHH! ¿¡Entonces solo le estabas chupando la sangre!?"

"Si" – responde Moka más calmada – "Como soy un vampiro me alimento de sangre, generalmente tomo jugo de tomate pero de vez en cuando le pido a Tsukune que me deje beber la suya"

Naruto da un profundo suspiro – "Con que se trataba de eso, creo que fui un poco tonto al pensar en otra cosa JeJe" – por dentro de alguna forma sintió aliviado

"Después de todo solo era eso" – dice Rubi – "Moka vive siempre chupándole la sangre a Tsukune-san, un día lo va a dejar seco"

"¿Y por qué lo haces?" – pregunta el rubio con curiosidad

"Bueno es que…" – se pone un poco nerviosa y choca dos de sus dedos – "Su sangre es… deliciosa…"

Tsukune se vuelve a sonrojar al escuchar eso de parte de ella

"¿Deliciosa? ¿La sangre realmente tiene sabor?" – se pregunta Naruto

"Ahora que lo pienso…" – dice Rubi – "La única sangre que has probado es la de Tsukune-san ¿Cómo sabes que es deliciosa?"

"Umm… no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente huele bien y es deliciosa"

Yukari que estaba escuchando se le prende un foco – "¡Tengo una idea!" – dijo sonriente – "Moka-san que tal si también le chupas la sangre a Naruto-san"

Naruto, Moka y Tsukune voltean a verla al mismo tiempo – "EH?"

"Así descubriremos a ver que te sabe la sangre de otro humano"

"¡Yukari-chan yo no puedo hacer eso!" – dijo poniéndose muy nerviosa

"¿Por qué no?"

"Eh!?... porque… bueno… yo…" – (¡No se me ocurre nada!)

Tsukune se apresura a decir – "De-de todas formas no cre-creo que ha Naruto le guste la idea de ser modi…"

"A mi realmente no me importa mucho" – dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo

Moka y Tsukune lo miran perplejos

"Si no es nada malo entonces no hay problema"

Moka nerviosa agacha la mirada para pensarlo mientras tiene sus dos manos en su falda – "Bu-bueno… entonces… creo que puedo hacer…"

"¡Bien!" – Yukari choca sus dos manos – "¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Por favor Moka-san, proceda-desu!"

Naruto y Moka se miran nerviosos a los ojos – "Esta…está bien…"

Ella se acerca lentamente a él y coloca sus manos en sus hombros. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse mientras el rubor surgía en sus mejillas, todo en la presencia de sus amigos que mantenían la vista fija en ellos, especialmente Tsukune

"Entonces… por favor…"

Poco a poco se acerca a su cuello, mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Al tenerla tan cerca percibe su aroma, era un aroma dulce y cálido, que le daba una sensación agradablemente familiar.

Naruto hubiera querido permanecer en esa posición agradable para siempre pero… en el momento en que aquellos colmillos tocan su piel… instantáneamente una imagen pasa por sus ojos obligándolo a apartar bruscamente a Moka de su lado

"¿¡Que es lo que pasa Naruto-san!?" – pregunta Yukari con sorpresa y también los demás al verlo hacer eso

Naruto se encontraba respirando agitado y exhausto, parecía estar completamente asustado mientras Moka solo lo miraba con confusión

"Naruto-kun… porque…"

El aparta la mirada con vergüenza y dice – "Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo…" – antes de salir corriendo fuera de la Academia

Y mientras se adentraba en el bosque, aun mantenía en su mente aquella imagen fresca y clara como el agua… era la de una niña sonriente de cabellos plateados…

Después de eso no mencionaron lo que paso ese día nunca más

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo!**


	16. El regreso

**Capitulo 16: El viaje**

Julio, la Academia Yokai fue visitada por un clima inusual. Esta Academia no tiene estaciones ya que está aislada del mundo humano por una gran barrera, por lo que la temperatura es la misma todo el año, pero esta vez en un caso diferente.

Naruto se encontraba barriendo los pasillos de la escuela. Con la venida del verano llegaban también las vacaciones por lo que la escuela estaba casi vacía y él se dedicaba a terminar las pocas tareas que le quedaban, pero el tremendo calor solo le complicaba las cosas…

"Casi 41 grados…" – pensó en voz alta mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente – "Esto me está matando" – (Según Rubi porque otra vez están ajustando la barrera) – da un suspiro – "Si esto continua creo que voy a derretirme…"

Sube por las escaleras dirigiéndose al segundo piso, cuando a la mitad se encuentra con Mizore

"Hum?"

Ella estaba sentada en un escalón con la cabeza a agachada mientras llevaba un pequeño sobre en su mano

"¿Mizore…?" – el se acerca lentamente

Ella levanta la mirada y al verla rápidamente pudo notar que se encontraba decaída y deprimida. Lo enrojecido de sus ojos daban señal de haber estado llorando y el sudor de su rostro no mejoraba su aspecto

"Ah eres tu…" – dijo volviendo agachar la cabeza – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso te iba a preguntar" – le responde Naruto – "¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? Casi nadie se encuentra en la escuela por las vacaciones"

"Estoy esperando a alguien… solo eso"

"¿A Tsukune…?"

Ella no responde y al verla así decide intentar hablar – "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Adelante" – responde ella

Naruto se sienta a su lado y durante unos segundos los dos se quedan callados hasta que él se anima a preguntar – "¿Para qué es ese sobre que tienes?"

"¿Esto…?" – lo levanta – "Es una carta de mi madre, para una ceremonia que se va a dar en mi pueblo"

"Ceremonia eh… ¿de qué clase?"

"Nada importante, solo que estaba pensando en invitar a Tsukune"

(Entonces si lo estas esperando)

Naruto no conocía muy bien a Mizore, lo único que sabía de ella era lo que Yukari le había contado antes, que era muy reservada e antisocial, que a menudo le gustaba ocultarse para espiar a la gente, que era una **Yuki Onna** (mujer de las nieves) un Yokai que posee control sobre el hielo (Poder que ya había presenciado antes en la pelea con Akira) y en especial que tenía una obsesión un poco extraña por Tsukune, obsesión que terminaba siempre en acoso.

Intentar conversar con ella resultaba un poco complicado, era como si intentara no hablar más del tema en cuestión, lo cual para Naruto era razonable porque parecía un tema privado y ellos no hace mucho que se habían conocido. Pero la manera en como ella lucia y sus palabras que parecían tener un toque de tristeza y miedo, solo lo incentivaron a seguir preguntando

"No es por entrometerme pero… ¿Por qué luces triste?"

"Umm?" – ella lo mira – "¿En verdad me veo así?" – Pone una mano en su frente – "No es eso, solo… que no he tenido una buena noche con los sueños"

"Hmp, te comprendo, yo también no he estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente"

"Oh ¿Y qué clase de sueños tienes?" – pregunta apartando la mirada sin mostrar mucho interés

"No lo sé, supongo que cosas desagradables… de mi pasado"

Mizore lo vuelve a mirar pero esta vez con sorpresa, algo le había llamado la atención

"¿De tu pasado…?"

"No estoy muy seguro pero…" – su mirada se torna vacía – "Es como si me persiguieran para recordarme algo… algo aterrador" – Naruto se percata que comenzó a dejarse llevar y entonces dándose una pequeña sacudida sale del trance – "Lo siento, creo que hable de mas…"

"No…" – (Acaso el… también…) – Mizore se quedo sorprendida por aquella palabras que dijo Naruto. Palabras que parecían guardar parecido con el problema que ella tenía actualmente, palabras que la llevaban a sentirse más o menos identificada con alguien que apenas y conoce, sentimiento que la llevo a preguntar algo personal – "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Sin darse cuenta, en ese momento los dos llegaron a tenerse cierta confianza

"Si supieras que de repente tu felicidad te cerería arrebatada… y para retenerla… tuvieras que hacer algo que resultara imperdonable a ojos de tus amigos… ¿lo arias?"

Naruto no responde, solo se quedo viéndola con seriedad y pesar, como si tuviera lastima por aquella pregunta

"Lo siento…" – dijo Mizore apartando la mirada con una sonrisa falsa – "Olvida lo que dije… de cualquier forma ¿Quieres venir a mi pueblo? Haya no hace calor" – dijo levantando la carta

"Eh? ¿Pero que no ibas a invitar solo a Tsukune?"

"De todas formas seguramente las demás se interpondrán queriendo venir, así que uno mas no importara"

"Hum… tendría que preguntarle al viejo Director pero… ¡Esta bien! Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de este calor infernal" – respondió Naruto estirando los brazos

"Entonces me voy yendo" – Mizore se levanta y abre una ventana para salir – "Tengo que avisarles a los demás, nos vemos"

"Acerca de tu pregunta…" – dijo Naruto seriamente haciendo que ella se detenga – "La respuesta es no, no lo aria"

Mizore se quedo unos segundos en silencio – "Ya veo" – antes de salir por la ventana y desaparecer

Después de que Naruto terminara las pocas labores que le quedaban por hacer, ya en la tarde se dirigió a la oficina del Director para preguntarle si podía ir al viaje con los demás. Pero al llegar vio como Rubi salía de la oficina y se topaba con el

"Ah Naruto-san, si vienes por el permiso para el viaje ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya está todo arreglado" – le dijo muy contenta

"Eh? ¿Y cómo sabes que venía para eso?" – los dos comienzan a caminar

"Moka y Tsukune-san ya me lo contaron y me dijeron que Mizore también te había invitado a ti"

(Entonces ya les dijo sobre su carta) – "¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dijo el Director?"

"Por eso, cuando me entere vine para poder pedirle permiso por los dos y sabes que respondió… ¡Respondió que si! Dijo que nos merecíamos un descanso y que nos divirtiéramos"

"Es bueno escuchar eso" – (De alguien que parece siempre estar tramando algo) – "Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Mañana mismo, estate preparado para entonces"

"Bien aunque… para ser sinceros estoy empezando a sentirme un poco nervioso, como solo conozco este lugar no se que habrá afuera"

Rubi se queda pensando – "Es cierto, olvide que tu no posees recuerdos además de este lugar, pero no te preocupes, tómalo como una nueva experiencia que cosas buenas pueden pasar. Por ejemplo puede que ya te lo hayan contado pero fue el anterior verano, en el mundo humano, que conocí a Tsukune-san y a las demás" – ella recordando algo agacho un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de sonreír – "Y aunque al principio tuvimos nuestros problemas… no me arrepiento en ningún momento de haberlos conocido" – ella lo mira alegremente – "Mas o menos así"

(Parece que pasaron por mucho) – "Hum… si tu lo dices"

Después de despedirse Naruto regreso a su dormitorio a esperar impaciente a que llegue el día de mañana, pero durante la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación que Mizore y el tuvieron, en especial en su extraña pregunta…

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Naruto se levanto temprano para encontrarse con Rubi en la entrada de la Academia y de ahí dirigirse al túnel para encontrarse con los otros

"¿Aun estas nervioso?" – le pregunto Rubi mientras caminaban por el sendero en medio del bosque

"Más que nervioso, estoy un poco preocupado"

"Hum? ¿Por qué preocupado?"

"Por nada en especial, mira…" – señala hacia adelante y ahí estaban los demás con el autobús

Yukari los llamaba agitando los brazos en el aire mientras estaba acompañada por Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu y Kokoa

"Si que se tardaron" – les dijo la brujita recibiéndolos – "Ustedes son los últimos en llegar"

Mizore que ya estaba adentro del autobús, a través de una ventana cruza miradas por un breve instante con Naruto, que la miraba con sospecha

"Estoy feliz que Naruto-kun haya podido venir hoy con nosotros" – le dijo Moka con una sonrisa

"Si" – dijo Tsukune – "Con todo el trabajo que tienes como líder del C.S.P y como conserje, no debe ser fácil buscar momentos para relajarte"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón" – responde Naruto con un suspiro – "Pero mayormente todo el trabajo en el consejo lo manejan Akira y los demás. Yo solo voy de vez en cuando a la base para tomarme un descanso o a dormir JeJe"

"Valla, después de todo eres lo que aparentas" – le dice Kurumu entrando al autobús

(Porque presiento que ha sido un insulto…) – pensó el rubio

En eso Kokoa se le acerca – "No sabía que el pervertido iba a venir, creo que ya se me fueron las ganas de ir de viaje"

"Entonces con todo gusto te puedes quedar aquí" – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – "No sabes cuánto me alegraría"

"Hmp, pensándolo mejor si voy a ir" – le saca la lengua y sube al autobús

"Es mejor que subamos nosotros también" – sugiere Rubi

Cuando ya todos estaban adentro el autobús arranca entrando al túnel

"¡YAHOOO! ¡Nos vamos de paseo!" – Grito Kurumu animada seguida de Kokoa y Yukari – "¡Adelante conductor!"

"HeHeHe… déjenmelo a mí" – dice el chofer – "Si hay un área unida a este túnel de cuatro dimensiones puedes llegar a cualquier lugar en un instante"

"El Director dijo que ellos estaban ajustando la barrera" – les dice Rubi a todos – "Entonces el calor subió mucho, parece que tomara dos a tres días para volver a la temperatura normal"

"Entonces por ese tiempo vamos a estar todos juntos" – le dijo Kokoa a Mizore – "Gracias a dios"

Yukari también se alegra – "La tierra de Mizore-san debe ser fresca y bella también"

Mizore al escucharlas se ruboriza un poco

"Pero ¿Por qué el cambio?" – Pregunta Kurumu con una sonrisa de sospecha – "Normalmente estarías feliz solo con Tsukune, pero nos invitaste a todos"

Mizore se queda callada mientras Naruto se queda pensando

(Así que ella también presiente algo, supongo que los que llevan tiempo con ella la conocen bien) – Naruto mira a Mizore – (Espero que no suceda lo que estoy sintiendo)

"HeHeHe puedo verlo…" – dice el chofer – "Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino"

 _En el fondo del túnel comenzó a verse una luz brillante que crecía cada vez más conforme nos acercábamos_

"¡LLEGAMOS!"


	17. del verdadero

**Capítulo 17: Egoísmo**

En el momento en que el autobús llego a la luz fue bombardeado por una ventisca de nieve que hiso que se detuviera. Por lo que tuvieron que bajar en ese lugar

"HeHeHe… ahora tengan cuidado" – dijo el chofer y se regreso con el autobús

Se quedaron confundidos mientras la nieve comenzaba a cubrirlos – "¡ESTA FRIO!"

Kurumu se acerca molesta a Mizore – "¡Oye! ¿¡Esta es la tierra de la nieve o la tierra de la ventisca!? ¿¡Donde rayos estamos!?"

"El clima es bueno ¿verdad?"

"¡NOS VAMOS A CONGELAR HASTA MORIR!"

Naruto temblando de frio observa todo el lugar y solo ve nieve – (¡Increíble! De estar hirviendo a estar congelándonos)

"Tranquilícense" – les dice Mizore – "Justo como la Academia Yokai mantiene todo el año un clima de otoño, aquí la mayor parte es invierno. Está bien… una vez que lleguemos a mi hogar el viento dejara de soplar y la temperatura mejorara" – ella camina hacia adelante – "Es por aquí… manténganse cerca para no perderse"

Comenzaron a seguirla mientras los guiaba

Kurumu que no confiaba del todo aun sospechaba de ella – "Hey… ¿Estas planeando algo Mizore?"

"Hmm… ¿Por qué?"

"Esto es demasiado amable para ti, te has comportado demasiado bien… eso es raro"

"De verdad no me importa lo que estés pensando" – le responde Mizore mientras repentinamente comenzó aclararse el lugar – "Pero quería enseñarles este paisaje… este era mi plan original"

(Wow…) – pensó Naruto y seguramente los demás

En frente suyo se encontraba una hermosa blanca ciudad, decorada con una aurora en el cielo

"¡Sorprendente!" – dijeron al momento de ingresar a la ciudad, especialmente Naruto que quedo maravillado – (¿¡Esta es la tierra de Mizore!? Es totalmente irreal…)

"Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando" – dijo acercándose una hermosa mujer de cabello banco que vestía una yukata

Tsukune la reconoce – "¡Ah! ¡Es la mama de Mizore-chan!"

"Mi nombre es Tsurara, no nos hemos visto desde el evento escolar del año pasado Tsukune-kun" – dijo dando una reverencia – "Bueno que piensan ¿les gusta el lugar?""

Se podían ver niños corriendo y jugando con la nieve

"Si ¡Por supuesto!" – dijo Tsukune – "Es la primera vez que veo un lugar tan bello"

"Qué bueno, muchos edificios están hechos de hielo y el cielo siempre es una aurora por la barrera, pero…" – Tsurara se le acerca – "En esta hermosa ciudad estamos preocupados por el bajo índice de natalidad… por lo que hay un grave descenso en la población"

"Eh? ¿Tsurara-san?"

"Entonces Tsukune-kun… nosotros necesitamos que tu y Mizore empiecen a hacer niños pronto"

Aquellas palabras lo dejan paralizado

"Bien entonces sígueme…" – lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo comienza arrastrar – "Tu cama ya esta lista"

"¡Espere! ¿¡A que se refiere!?" – protesta asustado

En eso un kunai de hielo se clava en la cabeza de Tsurara, cayendo al suelo y soltando a Tsukune

"Esto es innecesario madre" – dijo Mizore con varios kunais en su mano

"Ella es una madre espeluznante como siempre" – dice Moka

"Como dicen de tal palo tal astilla" – dice Kurumu

"Concuerdo" – dice Naruto asintiendo con Rubi, Yukari y Kokoa

Después de eso son llevados a la casa de Mizore donde les tenían una gran cena como recibimiento

"Es cierto, viniste a casa por una ofrenda floral ¿No es así Mizore-san?" – pregunta Moka

"¿Ofrenda floral?" – se pregunta Naruto – "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es como su nombre lo dice…" – explica Mizore – "Es una ceremonia donde recoges flores de la montaña y luego la ofreces en un templo… pequeñas flores llamadas blanca nieve"

"¿Blanca nieve?" – el nombre le llama la atención a Yukari – (Creo que es aquella flor que tiene propiedades alucinógenas)

Tsurara continua explicando – "Se dice que la blanca nieve tiene el poder de hacer parejas, las hijas de esta tierra que cumplen 17 ofrecen esas flores para pedir una buena pareja y tener buena suerte. Es algo como la llamada de ser adulto que los humanos hacen, así que mañana tendremos que vestir elegantemente a Mizore"

(Vestirse elegantemente…) – Moka empieza a fantasear y las demás también

"¡Muy bien! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo también!" – Kurumu se emociona – "¡Quiero vestirme elegante y casarme con Tsukune!"

"Eh… ¿Todas van a participar?" – dice Tsurara – "Si es así yo les prestare los kimonos y todo lo que necesiten"

"¿¡De verdad!?"

"Hai"

"¡Gracias Mizore!" – Kurumu la abraza con fuerza apoyando sus grandes pechos en su cara – "¿Esto es lo que estuviste planeando desde el principio? Nos invitaste a tu evento de emparejamiento"

"No… no puedo respirar…" – intenta liberarse

"Estoy tan feliz, tu siempre eres tan fría y hasta ahora no pensé que nos tuvieras confianza, pero tú en verdad piensas en nosotros" – Kurumu la suelta y la mira a los ojos con felicidad – "Y pensar que somos rivales en el amor, pero también somos amigas ¿Cierto?"

Naruto se quedo pensando – (¿Entonces de eso se trataba?... ¡no!... esto disipa completamente de lo que hablamos, todavía presiento que oculta algo pero… ¿Debería contarles a los demás?)

Llego la noche y son conducidos a una gran habitación donde les tenían preparadas varias camas para dormir

Tsurara cierra la puerta de la habitación y una de sus ayudantes le pregunta:

"¿Está bien que los forasteros participen en la ceremonia?"

"Oh… está bien, aparte de Mizore hay otras chicas, simplemente podemos mezclarlas"

"Bueno… no me refería a eso, en la ofrenda floral de este año el monstro estará allí"

"Si… es por eso que quiero que ellos participen"

A mitad de la noche Mizore se levanta de su cama lentamente y junto con Tsukune, se marchan sin hacer mucho ruido. Pero antes de salir por la puerta ella dice unas palabras…

"Kurumu… gracias… perdóname"

Paso unos minutos y Naruto se levanto de su cama también, había estado despierto y vio como Mizore y Tsukune se marchaban. Necesitaba comprobar que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, presentía que algo muy extraño podía pasar, por eso salió del cuarto dispuesto a seguirlos

En la fría noche logro encontrarlos caminando por la vasta nieve, parecía que los dos se dirigían a algún lugar así que se oculto a un costado entre los árboles para espiarlos. A pesar de que había ventisca esta era muy liviana por lo que pudo escuchar claramente lo que decían…

"Mizore mejor no hagamos esto" – le dice Tsukune temblando de frio – "Se supone que tenemos que recoger esas flores mañana ¿Por qué lo hacemos ahora? Los demás se van a enojar con nosotros"

Ella miro al cielo – "Cuando era niña yo solía ir a espiar al mundo humano…" – comenzó a contar

"Umm?"

"Un día conocí a un niño humano y eventualmente nos hicimos amigos, aquella vez también recogí flores…"

.

 _"Ven conmigo… te contare un secreto" – dijo Mizore de niña tomando una flor – "Yo soy una chica de las nieves y si estás de acuerdo con eso ¿podemos hacer una promesa?... cuando cumpla 17 vengamos y juntemos estas otra vez… estas flores pueden atar dos personas para siempre"_

.

"Eso significa que ahora tú y él están…" – dice Tsukune

"Cuando escucho que yo era una mujer de las nieves el huyo y eso fue todo, parece que pensó que yo lo iba a comer"

"No puede ser…"

"Desde aquella vez una parte de mi siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que al final terminare sola… a veces tengo sueños de aquel momento que me lo recuerdan…"

Naruto que aun seguía escondido, escucha con suma atención y sorpresa todo lo que decía Mizore

"No, no digas esas cosas" – le dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa – "A pesar de que eres un poco solitaria y hay algunas cosas de ti que son difíciles de comprender, en el fondo yo se que tu eres una persona gentil que tiene muchas cualidades y se preocupa por sus amigos"

"Bien ¿entiendes mis sentimientos?... estoy asustada, si doy un paso más siento que perderé algo importante otra vez" – ella voltea hacia él con un rostro suplicante – "Tu… tu entiendes como me siento ¿Tsukune?"

"Mizore yo…"

En ese momento algo a gran velocidad choca cerca de ellos levantando mucha nieve

"¡Alto ahí!" – grito Kurumu en lo alto de la colina

(¿¡Que hacen aquí!?) – pensó Naruto al verla junto a Moka y Yukari – (¿Acaso nos siguieron?... pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mano?)

Kurumu portaba una especie de metralleta – "Al final tu verdadero plan era que bajáramos la guardia con tu hospitalidad para después robarnos a Tsukune"

"Adelante piensa eso" – dijo Mizore – "No tengo ninguna excusa"

"¡TU…!" – intento dispararle pero es detenida por Moka y Yukari

"¡No Kurumu le darás a Tsukune, hemos pedido prestada esta pistola para ahuyentar al monstro!"

"¡Cállense!" – Kurumu se suelta de ellas – "¡Yo estaba tan emocionada de ser tu amiga! ¡Me sentí tan bien al abrazarte! ¡Y todo fue parte de tus cálculos!"

Comenzó a disparar contra ellos, por lo que tuvieron que refugiarse detrás de un pequeño árbol

"¿¡Que rayos es eso!?" – pregunto asustado Tsukune

"Es la pistola de mi mama, usa bolas de nieve como balas pero si te dan te romperán un hueso o algo"

"¿¡Acaso está loca!?"

"Huyamos Tsukune…"

Con su poder Mizore crea esquís de hielo en sus pies y cargando a Tsukune comienza a alejarse de ellos

(¡Mierda, se van! ¡Tengo que seguirlos!) – pensó Naruto mientras comenzó a correr tras de ellos pero todavía oculto

"¡Espera!" – grito Kurumu disparando contra Mizore que esquivaba con facilidad las balas hasta que salió de su alcance – "¡MIZORE!"

Mientras corría, Naruto escucho un extraño rugido que venía de donde estaba Moka y las demás, pero decidió continuar creyendo que no era nada.

Corrió lo más que pudo, creyendo que nos los podría alcanzar si no lo hacía, más rápido y veloz con cada paso. Mientras pensaba en lo que Mizore acababa de contar, comprendiendo su amor por Tsukune. Pero aun así no encontraba relación con aquella pregunta, faltaba algo que ella aun ocultaba por lo que continúo para poder descubrir la verdad.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero se estaba preocupando por Mizore mas de la cuenta. Tal vez porque era amiga de Moka y Tsukune, tal vez porque la consideraba su amiga, pero lo cierto es que en el fondo lo hacía porque ella se parecía a el de cierta manera. Igual que se sentía identificado de alguna manera con Yukari por ser discriminada, con Mizore lo era por sus sueños. Ella sufría igual que el por los recuerdos del pasado, por lo que decidió intentar ayudarla ya que no podía hacerlo consigo mismo.

Al momento de llegar se vio frente a un gran campo de flores blancas – (Increíble…) – y a pocos pasos de él a su costado se encontraban Mizore y Tsukune. Ocultándose entre los árboles y acercándose todo lo que pudo comenzó a escuchar cuando ella empezó a hablar. Entendiendo que había llegado en el momento oportuno…

"La edad fértil del las mujeres de las nieves es corta en comparación con la de los humanos" – ella tenía una de esas flores blancas cerca de Tsukune – "Desde la adolescencia hasta mediados de los 20, después de eso tener hijos es prácticamente imposible" – ella comenzó a desatar el lazo que mantenía unido su kimono – "Debido a eso el numero de mi raza es cada vez menor"

Los ojos de Tsukune y Naruto comenzaron agrandarse

"Para preservar nuestra raza los ancianos hicieron una ley, las chicas son adultas a los 17. Aquellas que tengan la mayoría de edad después de una reunión formal se casaran con una persona elegida por la provincia" – el lazo cayó al suelo – "Cumplo 17 este año… no me queda mucho tiempo…"

Los dos comenzaron a sentir un sudor frio

"Tsukune… solo por esta noche" – ella estira sus brazos revelando todo su cuerpo desnudo – "Por favor hazme tuya…"

.

 **En otra parte:**

Un helicóptero acababa de aterrizar en la parte trasera de la ciudad seguido de varios autos negros.

De los autos salieron hombres uniformados que inmediatamente formaron dos filas haciendo un camino en la puesta del helicóptero. De ella bajaron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

"Valla, así que esta es la tierra de la nieve" – dijo la mujer – "Ciertamente es hermosa como la pintan"

"Mantente concentrada" – le dijo el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo – "Quédate esperando hasta que recibas ordenes ¿Entendiste… Kahula?"

"Hai, me portare bien" – contesto alegremente

.

 **De regreso:**

Fueron dos segundos, ese fue el tiempo que tardo Tsukune en reaccionar y serrarle el Kimono otra vez. Y mientras sus ojos daban vueltas y salía sangre a borbotones de su nariz, no paraba de repetir la palabra cerezas.

Y no era el único, Naruto estaba igual solo que este lo maldecía en el fondo de su corazón por apagar aquel momento mágico de todo hombre. Pero mientras se limpiaba la nariz y aclaraba su mente después de aquella escena, pudo finalmente entender lo que Mizore se refería cuando le pregunto…

 _"Si supieras que de repente tu felicidad te sería arrebatada… y para retenerla… tuvieras que hacer algo que resultara imperdonable a ojos de tus amigos… ¿lo arias?"_

El hace tiempo se había dado cuenta lo que todas sentían por Tsukune… incluida Moka. Por eso pudo entender porque nombro su acto como imperdonable a ojos de sus amigos, de cierta manera era como una traición hacia ellas. Pero ahora que ya estaba todo revelado no entendía porque aun se sentía nervioso, la extraña sensación de que algo aun andaba mal no desaparecía.

Aun estando en sus pensamientos no presto mucha atención a lo que pasaba. Escucho palabras como sacerdotisa, profeta y vio como ella se ponía encima de Tsukune pidiendo que la tomara. Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarlos solos, pero al ver como Mizore temblaba y derramaba lágrimas de miedo, supo que no podía dejarla hacer eso.

(Tengo que parar esto) – pensó seriamente – (Estoy seguro que puede haber otra manera de resolver todo este asunto)

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando una avalancha apareció de repente – (¿¡Qué demonios!?) – de un salto se hace a un lado para esquivarlo y cuando volvió a mirar vio como la avalancha arrastraba a Mizore y comenzaba a tomar forma

(¿Pero qué… es eso?)

La avalancha se convirtió en una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca y una tiara sobre su cabeza y mientras tenía a Mizore en sus brazos decía…

"La he encontrado… he estado buscando por mucho tiempo a la chica de la profecía"

"¿Sacerdotisa de las nieves?" – dijo Mizore entre lagrimas

En eso Naruto corrió hacia ella – "¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? ¡Déjala ir!"

Mizore vio a Tsukune quien se había desmayado – (Al final… no pude lograrlo) – después miro a Naruto y sonrió – (Te tardaste… realmente eres un estúpido)

La sacerdotisa transformándose en una ventisca comenzó a alejarse con ella

"¡Espera!" – grito Naruto pero ya habían desaparecido – "Maldición…"

Se acerca a Tsukune para ayudarlo mientras se percata que las demás estaban llegando por su auxilio

"¡Naruto-kun!" – dijo Moka al llegar junto con las demás – "¿¡Donde habías estado!? ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!?"

"Después hablaremos, primero llevemos a Tsukune de vuelta"

Lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa de Mizore donde lo metieron a una cama y pusieron una tetera a su costado para calentarlo

"Los seguí en secreto porque tuve un mal presentimiento" – explico Naruto – "Pensé que podía pasar algo"

"¿Y qué fue lo que paso con Mizore?" – pregunto Yukari

"Se la llevaron" – aprieta los puños – "Intente ayudarla pero no pude hacer nada"

"Lo siento Naruto-kun" – le dijo Moka con tristeza – "Hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si el monstro no se hubiera cruzado en nuestro camino"

"¿Monstro?"

"Si, luchamos con un monstro por un rato hasta que repentinamente se transformo en una especie de ventisca y se alejo en la dirección en la que estaban ustedes"

Naruto recuerda aquella avalancha que se transformo en una mujer y luego en una ventisca para escapar con Mizore – (¿Sera la misma…?)

En ese momento Tsukune despierta exaltado – "¿¡Donde estoy!?"

"¡Tsukune!" – Kurumu lo abraza – "¡Qué bueno que despertaste!"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Mizore-chan! ¿¡Que le paso a Mizore chan!?"

Naruto le explica lo que paso en ese momento

"Maldición" – dijo Tsukune lamentándose – "A pesar de que yo estaba allí…"

La mama de Mizore, Tsurara, se acerca a ellos después de haber terminado una llamada con su celular

"Lo siento, al parecer mi hija les ha causado muchos problemas" – da un suspiro – "Bien Tsukune-kun, aparentemente Mizore ha sido secuestrada por la sacerdotisa de las nieves"

"¿¡Que!?" – dicen todos

"La sacerdotisa contacto conmigo y me dijo que Mizore está bajo su custodia y que todo está bien"

"¿¡Custodia!? ¿¡Para qué diablos!?" – pregunto Tsukune

"Si, acerca de ello… cuando pregunte ella me dijo que el chico que estaba con ella le estaba quitando las ropas y la estaba forzando"

"¿¡QUEEEEEE…!?" – se quedan con la boca abierta – "¿¡Que mierda estabas haciendo con ella Tsukune!?"

"Es… esperen" – protesto nervioso – "Realmente es difícil de explicar…"

"Y no solo eso…" – continuo Tsurara – "Dijo que también había un pervertido oculto entre los árboles que estaba espiando el momento mientras babeaba"

Inmediatamente todos clavan su mirada en Naruto

"EH?" – Naruto comenzó a sudar – "¡Se… se equivoca… lo que en realidad estaba haciendo fue que…!"

"¡Ves Onee-sama!" – declaro Kokoa triunfante – "¡Al final yo tenía razón!"

"No pensé que Naruto-kun fuera…" – Moka lo mira y después aparta la mirada con temor – "Es clase de persona"

"¡NOOOOOOOOO…!"

.

 **En otra parte:**

Mizore despierta en el suelo en frente de una mujer que estaba sentada en un gran trono de hielo

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Bienvenida a mi santuario" – dijo la mujer en su trono – "Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿no es así? Soy la sacerdotisa de las nieves, la que gobierna esta tierra"

"Por… favor espere ¿Qué está pasando?" – pregunto Mizore confundida – "¿Por qué he sido traída hasta aquí? Eres tan cruel, si no hubieras interrumpido ahora mismo Tsukune y yo estaríamos…"

"No" – la interrumpe la sacerdotisa – "Yo soy una profeta, una que ve el futuro. Tu y ese chico llamado Tsukune están destinados a nunca estar juntos"

Aquellas palabras se clavan en lo profundo de su corazón… casi rompiéndolo

"Estaba esperando en ese jardín de flores con mi forma monstro para no ser vista por nuestros ciudadanos. Así fue que encontré a la persona que estaba buscando, esa fue mi profecía" – la señala – "Tú fuiste la que apareció ahí, Shirayuki Mizore, si… tu eres la chica de la profecía que yo estaba buscando"

En eso se escucharon unos pasos por detrás – "HoHo… esto es…" – la silueta de un hombre se mostro – "Me preguntaba que estaba pasando a estas horas de la noche. Así que ella apareció, la mujer que será parte de mi vida"

Mizore giro sorprendida – "¿¡Que!?"

"Te presento a Fujisaki-san" – dijo la sacerdotisa – "Es un ejecutivo de una organización del mundo humano. Escúchame, este es el único con quien debes estar, tomando por esposo a este hombre estas destinada a ser la salvadora de esta ciudad desierta"

El hombre llevaba puesto un saco y pantalones negros con una camisa blanca. Su cabello era negro, peinado para atrás

"Hola, mi nombre es **Miyabi Fujisaki** " – se pone una mano en su pecho en señal de saludo – "Encantado de conocerte… mi chica predestinada"

.

 **De regreso:**

"¿¡Queeeeeeeee!? ¿¡Las parejas de matrimonio son decididas por una profecía!?"

"Toda la gente lo ha hecho" – cuenta Tsurara – "La ofrenda floral es una ceremonia de la sacerdotisa para dar su profecía. Estoy segura que Mizore sabía que el día en que recibiría su profecía se acercaba así que antes de eso, como última apuesta a favor de que nunca sucedería, ella quería estar con Tsukune" – lo mira – "Pero por supuesto, gracias a la cobardía de Tsukune su apuesta fue arruinada"

Una flecha con la palabra gallina se clava en su cabeza

"Bueno no pienses mucho en ello, la continuación de la especie tiene prioridad sobre el amor personal. Esta es nuestra ley, que nació en esta provincia"

"Usted está equivocada" – dijo Tsukune – "La razón por la que Mizore me llevo no fue una apuesta o alguna clase de solución fácil" – aprieta los dientes con la cabeza agachada – "Estoy seguro de que ella suplicaba ayuda, quería que yo hiciera algo por ella"

Naruto tras escucharlo ya no pudo guardarlo más y se para frente a todos

"Lo siento… todo es mi culpa"

Todos lo miran

"Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te disculpas?" – pregunta Moka – "Tú no estás involucrado, no has hecho nada malo…"

"Si lo hice…" – mira hacia otro lado con vergüenza – "Yo ya sabía todo esto"

La sorpresa los invade

"No, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar pero… si una idea de que iba a intentar algo… verán antes del viaje ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña conversación…"

Naruto les cuenta todo lo que hablaron Mizore y el, incluido aquella pregunta que le hiso y el motivo que guardaba. Como él desde que llegaron había estado sospechando que algo malo iba a pasar, como intento averiguarlo por su cuenta

"¡Perdónenme por revelarles esto ahora!" – aprieta los puños – "Si se los hubiera contado antes puede que todo esto se podría haber evitado… pero yo…"

"Naruto-kun…"

En eso Kurumu golpea con fuerza la mesa – "Eso ya no importa… cualquiera que sea la razón. Lo que ella hiso no es más que traición… sus leyes y esas cosas… no tiene nada que ver con nosotros"

Tsukune la mira perplejo – "Kurumu… ¿Cómo puedes…?"

"Así que ella tiene que hacerse responsable" – ella camina hacia la puerta – "Hasta entonces… de ninguna manera voy a dejarla disfrutar de su vida de casados aquí"

Naruto con una sonrisa se da cuenta a lo que se refiere – "¡Entonces, estás diciendo que…!"

"¡Traeré de vuelta a Mizore… por la fuerza si es necesario!"

.

 **Con Mizore:**

Ella se encontraba mirando por una ventana su ciudad, pensando en los demás, en Tsukune, descubriendo que en realidad nunca hubiera logrado estar con el

"Es un hermoso lugar" – dijo Miyabi entrando con una taza de café – "Una sociedad perfectamente controlada bajo el nombre de profecía, una relación de total obediencia entorno a la sacerdotisa de las nieves, hay una estructura perfecta aquí"

Ella lo mira a los ojos y solo ve un vacio en ellos

"Me gustan las cosas perfectas, así que quiero esta ciudad, no importa cómo. Yo la conseguiré"

(¿El quiere esta tierra? Este tipo… ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?)

Miyabi se para a su costado mirando también la ciudad – "Una vez que seas mi esposa, si fueras imperfecta eso me disgustaría" – toma un sorbo de café – "Carácter, belleza… en primer lugar podrías dejar eso del caramelo en tu boca, no es encantador"

Mizore se sorprende

"Las mujeres de las nieves son débiles al calor así que lamen esas cosas para enfriar su cuerpo ¿no? Pero en este lugar frio no lo necesitas"

Ella se quita el caramelo de la boca – (¿No lo necesito?... no, ahora este es un símbolo del tiempo que pase con Tsukune, en algún momento se hiso parte de mi…) – lagrimas salen de sus ojos – (No, no quiero estar con este tipo… yo, yo…)

Sin darse cuenta Miyabi le roba un beso – "Siento frio en tus labios… no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no haré nada malo… a ti… o a este lugar"

Mizore comienza a llorar mientras él la abrasa – "De… detente… espera…" – pasa su boca por su cuello – "No por favor…" – (No… yo… Tsukune y yo somos…) – toca uno de sus senos – "Ah…" – (Ayuda… Tsukune ¡Tsukune!) – todo se pone oscuro para ella – (Que alguien… ¡Que alguien me ayude…!)


	18. Kitsune

**Capitulo 18: Kitsune**

La ceremonia de la ofrenda floral estaba a punto de comenzar y todas las mujeres participantes que habían recogido flores en la montaña (con anterioridad) son llevadas son a una gran sala.

Entre ellas estaban mescladas Moka, Yukari, Rubi, Kokoa y Kurumu, todas vistiendo un elegante kimono mientras que Naruto y Tsukune tuvieron que disfrazarse para poder ingresar.

En el escenario una mujer comenzó un discurso hacia todas:

"Hoy todas habéis llegado a salvo a la torre de la ofrenda floral que es una tradición para nosotras, las mujeres de las nieves. En esencia hoy todas vosotras os incorporáis al mundo de los adultos"

Moka junto a Kokoa, Yukari y Tsukune se acercaron a una de las mujeres que vigilaban la ceremonia

"Perdone ¿Podemos pedirle una cosa?" – le pregunto Moka – "Nosotras necesitamos usar el lavado"

"¿¡Que!? ¿Justo en medio de la ceremonia?" – La mujer las llevo al baño más cercano – "Tch… ¿No pudieron ir antes? Estos niños de hoy…"

"Discúlpenos" – Moka mete la mano dentro de su kimono y los demás hacen lo mismo – "Es que ayer una amiga nuestra fue secuestrada, su nombre es Shirayuki Mizore y aquella que se la llevo fue la sacerdotisa de las nieves que vive en la capilla"

"Eh? ¿Q-Que estás diciendo chiquilla?"

"Lo que escucha…" – continua Tsukune – "Así que perdónenos"

Al instante todas sacan armas ocultas dentro de su kimonos y Tsukune se quita la peluca

"Nosotros hemos venido a liberar a Mizore"

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar disparos dentro de los baños y la mujer saliendo de ella alterada

"¡Nos están atacando! ¡Llamen a los guardias!"

Todas asustadas empiezan a alarmarse y a salir corriendo mientras la presentadora intentaba calmarlas

"¡Estamos a la mitad de la ceremonia sagrada! ¡Tranquilícense!"

Pero no la escucharon y continuaron corriendo asustadas

"Han empezado" – dice Rubi – "Pero creo que se están pasando"

"Es mejor así, que hagan tanto alboroto como sea posible" – dice Kurumu – "No podemos dejar que Mizore sea obligada a casarse con algún tipo cualquiera"

"Entonces hay que darnos prisa" – dice Naruto seriamente – "Ella nos está esperando"

En eso varias mujeres armadas aparecen y se dirigen hacia donde están Tsukune y las demás

"¡Ahí están! ¡No las dejen escapar! ¡Abran fuego!" – comienzan a disparar

Kokoa les planta cara – "Onee-sama, nuestra misión es llamar la atención ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

Kokoa dando un salto y giro en el aire dispara contra los guardias – "HaHaHa ¡Mi sangre esta hirviendo! ¡Déjenme esto a mí!"

Moka la detiene – "¡Se supone que no teníamos que dañarlas Kokoa!"

"Está bien, está bien…"

(Es cuando pelea que Kokoa se emociona Je) – piensa Yukari

"¡Vamos!" – dice Tsukune – "¡Debemos llamar más la atención! – (Tenemos que darles todo el tiempo que haga falta)

Naruto que estaba escondido junto a Rubi y Kurumu observa como todos los guardias se concentraban en un solo lugar

(Wow, parece que todos los guardias van tras el grupo de Tsukune… todo va según lo que planeo Tsurara)

.

 **Flashback:**

"¿Van a recuperar a Mizore de las manos de la sacerdotisa? Si es así déjenme que les ayude un poco" – Tsurara saca un gran mapa – "La capilla de la sacerdotisa es grande y la seguridad es enorme. Si quieren infiltrarse necesitan un plan"

"¿Un plan?" – pregunta Naruto

"Si, primero de todo se dividirán en dos grupos. Estará el grupo de distracción y el grupo de rescate" – Tsurara señala un lugar en el mapa – "Seguramente Mizore está en el ala este, en la habitación para invitados. La seguridad se centrara en el ala oeste y entonces el grupo de rescate se infiltrara en el ala este para rescatar a Mizore. El grupo de distracción puede simplemente escapar por las salidas del ala oeste"

"¡Parece un plan perfecto!" – Yukari se asombra al verla planear algo así

"Por favor intentad memorizar el mapa" – Tsurara se acerca a un estante de libros y lo desliza – "También necesitaran armas"

"¡Wow!" – todos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver distintos tipos de armas ocultas

"¿¡Por que tienes todo este arsenal tras la estantería!?" – pregunta Tsukune impactado – "¿¡Cual es tu verdadero trabajo!?"

"Soy una coleccionista, soy una maniaca de las armas" – dice con una sonrisa – "Solía soñar con ser una espía"

"¡AHH! ¡Por eso tu estrategia sonaba tan profesional!" – dice Yukari

"Llevaran a cabo el plan mañana, deben aprovechar la ceremonia que se va a dar" – ella toma un arma y la carga – "Si lo hacen podrán lograrlo con suma facilidad"

Tsurara les trae dos kimonos y dos pelucas (una rubia y una marrón) a Naruto y Tsukune

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que disfrazarme?" – pregunta Tsukune avergonzado mientras se intenta poner la peluca marrón

"Porque solo las mujeres pueden participar en la ceremonia. No pasa nada, con un poco de maquillaje se verán muy monos"

"¡Tsukune que lindo eres!" – Kurumu lo abrasa

Naruto que tenía la peluca rubia se mira en un espejo – "JeJe, no me veo tan mal" – da un quiño al espejo

"Pervertido" – dice Kokoa

"No te ves tan lindo como Tsukune" – dice Kurumu

"¡Cállense!"

"Pero Tsurara-san… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" – pregunta Tsukune

"Umm?"

"Intentamos quebrantar las normas de este lugar y nos estas ayudando ¿No podría considerarse como acto de traición?"

Ella lo mira con sorpresa y luego sonríe – "En realidad… me opuse a la sacerdotisa. Parece que lo han encontrado, al hombre que se casara con Mizore"

"Eh" – Naruto y Tsukune la miran

"A partir de mañana lo llevaran junto a ella y empezaran con el coito"

Todos se quedan perplejos – "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pueden…?"

"Yo tampoco comprendo a la sacerdotisa, esta vez es verdaderamente extraño la rapidez de sus ordenes. Hay algo detrás de esto y no puedo simplemente confiar en ella" – les da la espalda y pone una mano es su pecho – "Tsukune… como madre deseo la felicidad de mi hija antes que nada. Pero ahora esa hija seguramente está en la capilla llorando sola y confundida, lo que necesita en este momento no son las leyes de esta tierra"

"Tsurara-san…"

Ella voltea hacia ellos con lagrimas en los ojos – "Tsukune-kun, chicas… dejare a Mizore en vuestras manos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si" – Tsukune se para con seriedad – "No te preocupes… la salvaremos"

En eso Naruto lo toma del hombro – "Tsukune… déjame hacerlo"

"Eh?"

"Déjame que yo sea el que vaya a rescatarla"

Él lo mira sorprendido – "Te lo agradezco Naruto pero… yo debo ser el que vaya a…"

"¡Por favor!" – inclina la cabeza – "Como dije antes yo fui el responsable, debí darme cuenta cuando hablamos. Así que al menos déjame solucionarlo, además… tengo que disculparme con ella" – alza la mirada con determinación y estira su puño – "¡Solo confía en mí! ¡Te prometo que la traeré de vuelta a salvo!"

Todos lo miran con asombro mientras Tsukune sonríe – "De acuerdo…" – también levanta su puño y lo choca con el de el – "Confió en ti"

Rubi se acerca – "Entonces yo iré contigo, después de todo el Director me dejo a cargo de protegerte si algo sucede"

"Yo también iré" – dice Kurumu – "Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con Mizore"

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" – dice Yukari pero Tsurara la detiene

"Es mejor así, cuantos menos sean en el equipo de rescate mejor se infiltraran, los demás serán el quipo de distracción"

"Entonces está decidido" – dice Tsukune – "Mañana lo haremos"

"¡HOOS! – Naruto choca su puño con su mano – "¡La traeremos de vuelta! ¡Es una promesa-dattebayo!"

.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Naruto junto con Rubi y Kurumu se dirigieron al ala este para rescatar a Mizore ya que toda la seguridad se concentraba en el ala oeste gracias a Tsukune y los demás. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando se percataron que no sabían exactamente en qué sección del ala este se encontraba Mizore.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo" – reclamo Kurumu – "Naruto ¿no habías memorizado el mapa?"

El se pone nervioso – "Creo que… lo olvide"

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Así nunca la encontraremos!"

"Suficiente" – Rubi la calma – "Ya no podemos hacer nada, solo seguir buscando. Apresuremos el paso"

Los tres comenzaron a recorrer toda el ala este. Buscando en cada sala, cada habitación, en cada esquina. El tiempo transcurría y comenzaron a desesperarse, sabían que cada minuto que pasaba no solo los ponía al descubierto sino que también afectaba a sus amigos que hacían todo lo posible para resistir y ganarles tiempo.

(¡Maldición!) – Naruto empezó a correr más rápido – (¡Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo! ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Tengo que disculparme! ¡Tengo que…!)

Entonces llegan a una gran sala donde observan un gran trono de hielo y unas escaleras al costado. Al parecer habían entrado al santuario de la sacerdotisa en el tercer piso

"Hemos llegado" – dice Naruto – "Ahora lo recuerdo, según dijo Tsurara esas escaleras llevan al cuarto de invitados donde seguramente se encuentra…"

En eso escuchan pasos en las escaleras. Poco a poco una figura descendía y deteniéndose a la mitad, se mostro ella, la persona a la que vinieron a rescatar

"¡Mizore!"

Ella los miro con unos ojos vacios, apagados, parecían sin vida. Su kimono se encontraba alborotado, como si hubiera estado forcejeando tratando de liberarse de algo

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – el tono de su voz revelaba tristeza y odio

"¡Hemos venido para rescatarte!" – le dice Rubi viéndola con preocupación, notando que algo andaba mal con ella

"¿Rescatarme?" – Mizore sonríe – "Ya no hay nada que rescatar, por favor váyanse"

"¿¡De que hablas!?" – Kurumu se enfada – "¡No tenemos tiempo para juegos! ¡Los demás están…!"

"Ya no importa" – la interrumpe – "Ya no puedo volver con ustedes, verán…" – pone una mano en su pecho – "Anoche… mi corazón y cuerpo… fueron robados por un hombre"

Todos se quedan paralizados, viéndola con ojos de miedo, comprendiendo con temor sus palabras

Kurumu agacha la mirada – "¿Q-Qué…?" – la vuelve a mirar con rabia – "¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!?"

"Lo que he dicho…" – derrama lagrimas que se congelan antes de tocar el suelo – "He sido mancillada… y no podre volver con vosotros nunca más" – de repente su cuerpo comienza a agrietarse – "Este cuerpo ya no es suficiente para amar a Tsukune"

(¡Un clon de hielo!) – se percata Rubi – (¿Pero porque…?) – ella observa como Naruto quitándose la peluca empieza a acercarse lentamente hacia Mizore

"¿Qué estás diciendo…? Hemos venido para llevarte a casa"

"Naruto" – Mizore lo mira mientras se agrieta mas y mas

El sonríe con temor – "Sabes, he venido para disculparme… aquella vez que hablamos tu intentaste decirme la verdad ¿no es cierto? Intentabas pedirme ayuda… pero como siempre dices soy un estúpido y no me di cuenta"

"Naruto yo…"

"Así que vamos" – empieza a subir por las escaleras estirando su mano hacia ella – "Le prometí a Tsukune que te traería de vuelta, que te regresaría a salvo… no puedo defraudarlo"

Mizore estira su mano también con lagrimas en los ojos – "Tsukune…"

Naruto con un sonrisa está a punto de llegar a ella – "Si, solo un poco mas… un poco mas y podremos…"

Pero en ese instante Mizore se quiebra cayendo al suelo en pedazos de hielo.

Al verla despedazarse, instantáneamente aquella imagen de una niña de cabellos plateados vuelve a pasar por sus ojos, seguida de un dolor punzante – "¡Ugh!" – cae arrodillado agarrándose la frente – "Porque…"

Kurumu apareciendo por detrás le dice – "¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que ir tras ella!"

Él, la mira perplejo y apretando un puño se pone de pie – "Tienes razón… ¡Vamos!"

Los tres suben rápidamente las escaleras y llegan a un pequeño cuarto donde ven a Mizore parada justo en el borde de una ventana

"Idiotas… les dije que no vinieran"

"Mizore…" – Naruto empieza a temblar – "¿Qué estás haciendo…?"

Kurumu nerviosa se acerca lentamente – "Se que has sufrido mucho pero… pero lo que estás haciendo es un poco…"

"Adiós…" – dice Mizore antes de lanzarse de espalda por la ventana – "Lo siento" – (Gracias, estoy muy contenta porque hayan venido a ayudarme… olvídenme ¿de acuerdo?)

Y mientras cae, Kurumu rápidamente transformándose salta también por la ventana – "¡ESTUPIDAAAA!" – estira su mano hacia Mizore intentando alcanzarla. Dándose un gran impulso con sus alas logra atraparla y elevarse en el momento en que casi son empaladas por unos picos de hielo en el suelo

"Para por favor… no me ayudes… yo los he traicionado" – declara Mizore – "Después de que me robaran mi primer beso fui violada… ahora no podre mirarlos a la cara nunca más"

Kurumu se queda callada un momento y después viéndola a los ojos la besa. Permanecieron así hasta que Mizore consigue liberarse

"¿¡Q-Que diablos estás haciendo!? ¿¡Donde aprendiste hacer eso con la lengua!?"

Kurumu sonríe – "Bueno, un beso no es tan malo ¿verdad?"

Ella se da cuenta lo que trataba de decirle – "Es-Estúpida, no digas eso así como así… estaba asustada"

Kurumu la abraza con fuerza – "Si"

"No solo me beso, me tomo con mucha fuerza" – Mizore también la abraza con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes

"Si"

Las dos empiezan a llorar en el aire

"Me toco por todos lados, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de resistirme…"

"Si"

"Mi pecho también…"

"No pasa nada"

"Aterrorizada… estaba aterrorizada"

Kurumu la besa en la frente – "Ya ha pasado todo"

Y mientras las dos se desahogaban, Naruto y Rubi solo podían ver con tristeza y a la vez alegría aquella escena emocional

"Qué bueno…" – dice el rubio suspirando mientras se sienta en el piso – "Que logro salvarla"

Entando ya los cuatro en la habitación Naruto se acerca a ella

"Estoy tan contento de que estés bien" – de repente empieza a llorar – "Gracias a dios…"

"Estúpido… no llores, eres un hombre"

"Pero…" – se seca las lagrimas – "Pensé que habías muerto"

Y Mizore ruborizándose siente que también quiere llorar

Después de que todos se hayan calmado, Naruto se quita el kimono revelando su pantalón negro y su camiseta naranja – "Bien, así está mejor"

"Eh…" – Rubi observa su ropa – "¿Lo tenias bajo el kimono todo el tiempo?"

"Sip, imagine que podía quitármelo después de rescatar a Mizore, me sentía incomodo por llevar…"

No termina de hablar cuando escucha la voz de Tsukune en el intercomunicador de su oreja

 _{El enemigo… está aquí… mas fuertes… de lo que esperábamos…}_

"¿Tsukune? Hola ¡Hola…!"

"¿Qué está pasando Naruto-san?" – pregunta Rubi

"Parece que algo ha pasado con el grupo de Tsukune en el ala oeste, pero el comunicador no funciona bien"

 _{Nee… san…}_ – se escucha la voz de Kokoa

"¿¡Que!?"

 _{¿Nee-san? ¡Kahlua-neesan!}_

La intercomunicación se corta y ya no se escucha nada

"¡Maldición! ¿Nee-san?" – (¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? Aunque hayamos rescatado a Mizore ¿¡Por que aun no desaparece este mal presentimiento!?) – se gira hacia todas – "¡Tenemos que regresar!"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – pregunta Kurumu

"No lo sé, pero al aparecer están teniendo problemas haya. Debemos darnos prisa"

Los cuatro salen de la habitación decididos a volver por el camino que tomaron, pero se detienen abruptamente después de bajar por las escaleras

"¿Qué…?"

Estaban completamente rodeados por hombres uniformados que les apuntaban con pistolas.

.

 **En el ala Oeste:**

"Imposible… ¿Qué haces aquí Nee-san? ¡Kahlua-neesan!"

Todos los guardias habían sido derrotados por una mujer alta de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello rizado color dorado, usaba un largo vestido cruzado color blanco, botas con tacón hasta las rodillas, guantes largos y una tiara color plata. También poseía dos aretes en forma de cruz

(¿Hermana…? ¿De Moka-san y Kokoa-chan?) – piensa Tsukune al verla – (Lo que significa que es un vampiro pero… ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar? Además… ¿Por qué esta Kokoa-chan temblando? Esta persona… ¿Es nuestro enemigo o aliado?)

La mujer da un paso y cae de cara al piso a la vista desconcertante de todos

"Auch" – se levanta mientras se revisa la pequeña marca que se formo en su frente – "Oh dios me tropecé con mi falda" – entonces los mira y se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – "Espero que eso no destroce mi imagen y me haga parecer una idiota"

"No, en lugar de eso acabas de caer en un poso de mierda" – dice Kokoa decepcionada – "¡Aparte de eso! ¿¡Que estás haciendo en un lugar como este Kahlua-neesan!?"

"Cuanto tiempo, es muy inesperado Kokoa ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?"

"¿¡No acabo de preguntarte exactamente lo mismo!?"

En eso Moka se acerca – "Kahlua-neesan…"

"Eh…" – ella se emociona al verla – "¿¡Moka-chan!?" – la toma de las manos – "¡No puede ser es Moka-chan! Que nostálgico, estas tan bella como siempre. Ohh veo que todavía mantienes sellado tu poder con el rosario…" – jala a Kokoa y a Moka para abrasarlas – "Estoy tan feliz de encontrarme con mis dos hermanas más queridas sin esperármelo" – mira a Tsukune – "Oh ¿Ese es vuestro amigo? Estoy segura que mis hermanas siempre están causando problemas"

(Parece ser una buena persona) – piensan Tsukune y Yukari

"¡AAAHHH! ¡suéltame Kahlua-neesan!" – Kokoa la aparta de ella y de Moka

"¿Kokoa…?"

"Todavía no has contestado mi pegunta ¿Por qué estás aquí? No saldrías de casa a no ser que fuera por un trabajo" – hace una pausa – "Hoy… ¿A quién has venido a matar?"

Todas la miran sorprendidos mientras ella pone una cara inocente – "Eres muy cruel… aclarare este malentendido. Hoy soy la embajadora de la organización"

"¿L-La embajadora?"

"¡Si! Mira… nuestra compañera de negociación también ha venido"

Ella estira la mano como presentando a alguien y enseguida un hombre uniformado aparece empujando a una persona en cilla de ruedas

"Vamos ven por favor… sacerdotisa de las nieves"

"¿¡Sacerdotisa de las nieves!?"

Ella estaba completamente amarrada con varias cuerdas, mientras a la vez usaba una camisa de fuerza y un objeto que le tapaba los ojos y la boca

"Bien, entonces nos gustaría…" – ella se gira hacia ellos con una sonrisa – "Que vosotros también cooperaseis"

(Maldición…) – "¡Explícate!" – grito Kokoa – "¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?

Kahlua la mira indecisa – "Esta bien, supongo que tengo que contarles. Verán el nombre de la organización es **Fairy tail** y hace poco que empecé a trabajar con ellos. De momento esta organización y este pueblo han sellado una alianza y esta establece que Shirayuki Mizore de este pueblo se convierta en la rehén de la organización y ya ha pasado la fecha límite" – se acerca a la sacerdotisa – "Mi situación requiere que esto se concrete pase lo que pase, por eso he amordazado a la sacerdotisa. Su predicción confirma que no podrá romper el pacto"

Un uniformado se le acerca y le informa algo

"Oh, parece que hemos capturado a Mizore con éxito y a sus amigos que vinieron a rescatarla"

Todos se quedan atónitos al escucharla decir que los demás fueron atrapados

"Imposible… se supone que nosotros éramos el cebo" – dice Tsukune pasmado – "Si el grupo de Naruto ha sido capturado… ¿significa que nuestra batalla no tiene sentido…?"

Kahlua da un suspiro de satisfacción – "Bien entonces, parece que hemos acabado"

(Esto es… estoy temblando de miedo) – piensa Kokoa arrodillada – (Por supuesto… me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo… tener a Kahlua-neesan como enemiga es terrible)

 _ **Shuzen Kahlua** , la segunda hermana de las cuatro, tiene la personalidad más refinada y consentida de nosotras. Una vez tubo la edad suficiente empezó a trabajar, aun así nunca le conto a nadie en qué consistía su trabajo. De todas formas Nee-san tenia la sonrisa de un ángel, solía ser amable y jugaba conmigo como si fuera un bebe. Pero me pregunto porque… nunca lo quise… esa cara sonriente… me aterraba_

.

 **En el santuario de la sacerdotisa:**

(Demonios… ¿¡Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora!?) – pensó Naruto con rabia al verse completamente rodeados – (Un poco mas… solo un poco mas y escapábamos, pero ahora…)

Los hombres uniformados comienzan a hacerse a un lado para dar paso a una persona que se acercaba lentamente

"Valla ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, después de todo esta era la verdadera misión, aunque llegáis un poco tarde por lo que pueden ver a su alrededor"

"¡Es el…!" – Mizore sujeta con fuerza a Kurumu – "Es el… el hombre que me tomo a la fuerza…"

"¿¡Que!?" – Naruto lo mira perplejo

"Mi nombre es Miyabi Fujisaki. No os preocupéis, no tengo intención de hacerles daño… aun"

Mizore lentamente empieza a arrodillarse temblando mientras se aferra a Kurumu – "No por favor… no les hagas daño…"

Kurumu se arrodilla junto a ella e intenta calmarla – "Resiste, todo va a salir bien, pronto saldremos de aquí…"

"Lo siento pero me temo que no podréis llevársela" – les dice Miyabi educadamente – "Nosotros la necesitamos"

"¿La necesitamos? ¿¡A que te refieres!?" – pregunta Rubi

El suspira de forma cansada – "Esta bien. Veréis, de momento con tal de salvar a su raza la sacerdotisa de las nieves está colaborando con cierta organización. Como prueba del acuerdo la sacerdotisa dará la chica más fuerte de su tierra como rehén a la organización. El nombre de ese rehén es Shirayuki Mizore"

"¿Q-Que estás diciendo? ¿Qué todo esto no era para decidir a su prometido? No creí que la sacerdotisa la estaría usando para eso"

"Por favor no… no quiero que ese hombre me vuelva a tocar…" – Mizore mira a Rubi con ojos suplicantes – "No quiero volver a pasar por aquel horror…"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA…" – Miyabi empieza a reírse – "He escuchado su pequeña charla de antes y es ridículo. ¿Mancillada? Por dios ese es el problema de los niños" – se señala a sí mismo – "¿Creen que la he tocado? Yo… es lo peor, solo es una mocosa"

Kurumu lo mira con rabia – "Tu… ¿Qué?"

"Solo he jugado con ella un poco, no me interesan los niños" – la mira con burla – "En realidad está llorando y gritando por un simple beso que le arrebate ¿Y tiene la indecencia de decir que la he mancillado? Menuda perra"

"¡CABRON!" – Kurumu se dirige hacia el sacando sus garras – "¡La tocas y…!"

Se detiene sorprendida al ver como Naruto le impactaba un puñetazo en la cara a Miyabi

"Tu… bastardo… como te atreves… ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A BURLARTE!"

Todos se quedan perplejos, ni siquiera notaron el momento en que se movió de su sitio

"Los sentimientos de una persona… ¡Una basura como tú! ¡NO TIENE DERECHO DE HABLAR ASÍ DE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA! ¡JURO QUE ROMPERE CADA MALDITO HUESO DE TU CUERPO!

Miyabi que apenas y se había movido lo agarra del brazo derecho – "OOHH… esto es inesperado, nunca imagine que hubiera un humano aquí"

Naruto intento liberarse pero ni siquiera se logró mover – (¡No puedo deshacerme de él! ¡Es como una piedra…!)

"No eres el chico que esperaba, solo eres un insecto que se coló en asuntos más allá de su existencia"

Naruto lo mira de frente y en sus ojos solo había desprecio y repulsión. Lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más insignificante que había visto, lo miraba como si fuera menos que un insecto… menos que la basura

"Mencionaste que ibas a romperme los huesos ¿No?"

Y de un simple movimiento de su mano le rompe el brazo

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAA…!" – grito lleno de dolor a los ojos atónitos de su amigos que se habían quedado paralizados por el miedo – "Maldi…"

"Aun no he acabado"

Y con un movimiento rápido de su pie, le rompe la pierna derecha

Justo como la otra vez el dolor fue inmediato – "¡AAAAAHHHA!" – y cayó al piso arrodillado mientras jadeaba por recuperar el aliento

Rubi recobrando el sentido intenta moverse solo para ser detenida por las innumerables armas que le apuntaban. Las tres son obligadas a ponerse a un costado contra la pared mientras veían con pena y tristeza a Naruto, que estaba arrodillado con la mirada hacia abajo

"Que patético" – Miyabi le da la espalda limpiándose las manos – "Que me haya ensuciado con algo tan insignificante"

"¿Qué hacemos con ellas?" – pregunta uno de sus subordinados

"Solo necesitamos a Shirayuki Mizore, las demás… pueden matarlas"

Naruto despertando por aquellas palabras estira su mano izquierda hacia Miyabi – "No por favor… no lo hagas…" – lo mira con ojos desesperados – "Hare cualquier cosa pero te lo suplico… no las lasti…"

El suspira – "¿Aun sigues hablando…?" – voltea para verlo fríamente – **"Silencio"** – entonces mirando hacia uno de sus subordinados dice – "Encárgate" – y continua caminando

"¡Espera…!" – grito Naruto desesperadamente – "¡No te…!"

"Qué bueno verte de nuevo" – dice uno de los hombres uniformados parándose frente a él – "Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, ha pasado tiempo ¿no?"

Naruto lo mira y con horror reconoce la voz y la cara del que estaba parado frente a el – "No, tu otra vez no…"

"Hola… bola de carne"

Inmediatamente recuerda el trauma que paso por culpa de aquel guardia que conoció cuando recién acababa de llegar a la Academia Yokai. Como transformándose en una especie de jabalí humanoide lo sorprendió, como casi lo dejo al borde la muerte por el gran daño que le causo

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Bueno, después de que fui exiliado por el Director pasaron muchas cosas y al final termine uniéndome a esta organización. Pero eso no es lo importante" – comienza a sonreír desquiciadamente – "Lo importante… es que por fin podre acabar contigo"

Dándole un rodillazo en el mentón lo deja boca arriba

"He esperado mucho tiempo por esto bola de carne" – los músculos de sus brazos y piernas empiezan a retorcerse – "Te are pagar cada momento de aquella vez" – su cara también empiezan a retorcerse – "Y después voy a divertirme con aquellas mujeres" – todo su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño, su nariz se ancha en forma de hocico, sus dientes cresen y le salen dos enormes cuernos en cada mejilla, sus orejas desaparecen y toda su piel se cubre de pelo rojo – "¿¡ESCUCHASTE BOLA DE CARNEEEE!?"

"¡No Naruto!" – Rubi corre hacia el pero es sujetada y sometida por los uniformados – "¡Por favor no lo hagan! ¡El no puede defenderse!"

Kurumu y Mizore solo se pudieron quedar quietas mientras temblaban y miraban con horror

"Es hora de terminar bola de carne" – dice el guardia jabalí levantando su enorme puño, apuntando a su estomago – "No te preocupes… solo tomara un golpe"

Naruto pudo ver el momento en que el puño descendía, era como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo que le dio tiempo de recordar a una sola persona – (Moka… yo… yo quería decirte…)

El impacto fue mortal, todo el suelo se volvió añicos en un segundo, a la vez que pedazos de piedra salían volando por todas partes. Rubi, Kurumu y Mizore no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, solo veían aquella escena como si el aire se hubiera escapado de sus pulmones

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio mientras el guardia jabalí retiraba su puño ensangrentado de los escombros y lamia la sangre – "Delicioso…"

Rubi cae al suelo sin expresión en su rostro – "Esto no puede estar pasando… se supone que yo debía protegerlo… y ahora el esta…"

"Dense prisa" – dice Miyabi caminando lentamente hacia la salida sin dignarse a mirar atrás – "Kahlua está esperando"

"¡Ya escucharon!" – dice el guardia volviendo a su forma humana – "Terminemos y larguémonos muchachos" – camina hacia Rubi y levantándola la empuja contra la pared apuntándole con una pistola – "Siempre quise hacerte esto, así que comenzaremos contigo preciosa"

Mientras todo sucedía, en los escombros se encontraba Naruto vivo, con apenas un rayo de vida pero vivo, todavía consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Escucho forcejeos, escucho llantos, escucho la risa desagradable de aquel guardia burlándose, escucho los pasos alejándose de aquel que lo había humillado y menospreciado. Pero que podía hacer, no se podía mover y sabía que muy pronto moriría desangrado. Morir en aquel momento hubiera sido lo mejor si no fuera por la culpa y la decepción que causaría a los demás por no haber logrado cumplir lo que prometió. Se sentía un inútil, un completo y total inútil desde que llego a la Academia Yokai, siempre siendo salvado por los demás y terminando en la enfermería. Era toda una mierda… el solo quería… por una vez… solo esta vez… ser el salvador

.

.

 _ **[Úsalo…]**_ – de la nada se mostró aquella voz que había estado escuchando en repetidas ocasiones

(Eh… esa voz…)

 _ **[Úsalo…]**_

(Otra vez aquella voz… tenía que volver a escucharla en estos momentos)

 _ **[Eres un pobre idiota debilucho cobarde ¿De verdad piensas dejarlas morir?]**_

(I encima me está juzgando ¿Quién demonios eres?)

 _ **[¿Piensas dejarlas morir igual que aquella niña? No pudiste salvarla…]**_

(¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas… de decir…?)

 _ **[La dejaste morir… JeJeJe solo eres un inútil, no pudiste hacer nada por ella. Tal vez se merecía morir por tener por amigo a un inútil]**_

(¿¡Qué demonios has dicho!? ¡cállate!)

 _ **[HaHaHa entonces úsalo… sucumbe a la desesperación y al odio como aquella vez y destrózalo todo]**_

(No… yo… lo prometí ¿Qué?)

 _ **[Vamos úsalo, aquella promesa ya no existe]**_

(Yo… lo…)

 _ **[¡Sabes que hacer! ¡úsalo!]**_

(¡NO!)

 _ **[¡USALOOOOOOOOOOOO…!]**_

 **.**

 **.**

Miyabi deteniéndose voltea hacia atrás y lo ve.

Ahí estaba Naruto, parado fuera de los escombros, con la ropa ensangrentada, con el collar en una mano y la mirada perdida. Estaba quieto, murmurando palabras

"Si solo hubiera llegado a tiempo… si solo los hubiera detenido… ella estaría…"

"¡Imposible!" – dijo el guardia – "¡Le destroce los órganos!"

"Naruto…" – Rubi lo mira perpleja junto con Mizore y Kurumu – "Estas vivo…"

Miyabi lo observa mostrando una ligera sorpresa, como si algo inesperado estuviera sucediendo.

"No logre llegar a tiempo…" – continuo murmurando Naruto a la vez que una extraña energía roja empezó a rodearle en un circulo – "Le prometí que me quedaría con ella para toda la vida… pero yo…" – empezando a temblar, la energía como si fuera fuego flameaba alrededor suyo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más grande – "Yo… ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!"

Alzando la mirada con lágrimas y un rostro lleno de odio estalla

"¡GHRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA…! **"**

Instantáneamente tentáculos formados con la misma energía comenzaron a alzarse azotando el aire de manera violenta, agrietando las paredes y el techo. La herida de su estomago empezó a curarse a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, los huesos de su brazo y pierna derechos se reajustaron haciendo un sonido quebrante. Todo mientras gritaba entre furia y llanto.

Todos lo que estaban en aquella sala tuvieron que protegerse con los dos brazos, intentando soportar el aire que de repente quemaba, que amenazaba con expulsarlos de su sitio.

Miyabi que era el único que permanecía en su posición calmadamente, noto algo en aquella energía roja

(¿Qué es esto? Esta energía… no es Youki)

Entonces Naruto dejando de gritar lo mira directo a los ojos. Y lo que Miyabi vio a continuación, hiso que casi diera un paso hacia atrás

(¿Qué… es eso?)

La imagen de un Zorro gigante de nueve colas se había formado entre toda esa energía, jurando que lo escuchaba rugir lleno de furia

Igual con la rapidez que se formo la extraña energía roja, esta empezó a desvanecerse hasta que solo quedo Naruto de pie, que inmediatamente tambaleándose comenzó a correr hacia Miyabi

(Aquí viene) – tomando posición de cubre con un brazo – (Tendré que…)

Naruto que estaba casi frente a él ya no estaba

(¿Qué?)

Se da la vuelta en el momento en que es impactado en la cara por un puñetazo, a la vez que veía unos intensos y alocados ojos rojos – (Ya veo… yo me equivoque) – el golpe fue tal que sacudió el aire y lo estrello a gran velocidad contra el trono de hielo, haciéndolo pedazos

(No tome en cuenta… no…) – entonces lo vuelve a ver parado frente a él, esos intensos ojos rojos – "Hmp… te recordare"

Naruto dando un giro le impacta una patada que destruye la pared y el suelo, mandando a Miyabi al primer piso entre escombros


	19. y su Advertencia

**Capitulo 19: La Advertencia**

Después de expulsar a Miyabi al primer piso de una sola patada, Naruto giro lentamente hacia sus captores. Los miraba como si los analizara, oliendo el miedo que transpiraban, como un animal asechando a su presa. Se quedo quieto, sin moverse, solo observando

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" – se pregunto Kurumu a si misma mientras junto a Mizore veía a Naruto con asombro e inquietud – "Todo paso tan rápido… ¿Qué fue aquella luz de hace un momento? ¿Cómo de un momento para otro acabo con ese sujeto tan rápido? ¡Rubi podrías…!" – se calla al ver la expresión que tenia ella

Rubi se encontraba pasmada pero a la vez confundida, como si sus ojos no pudieran comprender lo que acababa de suceder

(¿Qué demonios está pasando…? Naruto…)

Tanto el agujero de su estomago como cualquier otra herida habían desaparecido. Su brazo y pierna derecha que estaban rotas, ahora se encontraban firmes

(Naruto… tu…)

Las uñas de sus manos se habían afilado formando garras, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado, las marcas de su cara se habían erizado. En sus dientes sobresalían dos colmillos y sus ojos… aquellos ojos azules ahora eran de un rojo intenso con las pupilas rasgadas, buscando a su próxima presa

(¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ERAS UN HUMANO!?)

Entonces Naruto miro en su dirección, entre su expresión parecía verse una sonrisa, como si hubiera descubierto a su próximo objetivo. Poniendo un pie atrás se preparó para abalanzarse cuando escucha…

"¡NARUTO!" – grito Rubi con fuerza

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo. Como saliendo de un transe reconoció a sus amigos y retrocedió – "AH?" – miro las garras de sus manos y después de vuelta a los demás – "¿Qué es lo que estuve a punto de hacer…?" – se pregunto asustado

Entonces miro a su alrededor, vio los daños de todas partes, a los uniformados que parecían estar asustados, a sus amigos que lo veían con sorpresa y cautela. Y comprendió que él era el causante

"Ya recuerdo… yo cause esto" – aprieta un puño – "Con mis propias manos"

"¡No te muevas!" – un uniformado lo apunta con una pistola – "¡Oh dispara…!"

Su amenaza queda inconclusa cuando Naruto parándose frente a él, lo levanta tomándolo por el cuello – "Cierto, yo cause esto…" – su cabello se eriza todavía más mientras aprieta la garganta del uniformado que se retorcía – "Y ya que yo lo inicie…" – la ira vuelve a sus ojos – "Yo debo terminarlo"

El uniformado es lanzado contra una ventana siendo disparado fuera de la capilla. Mientras aquella energía roja volvía a brotar del cuerpo de Naruto

(Esta fuerza… me es tan familiar… y para usarla…)

"¡Bastardo! ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!?" – el guardia jabalí apunta con su arma a Rubi – "¡No te muevas! ¡O si no ella se muere!"

Naruto mirando en su dirección en un instante aparece entre el arma y Rubi

"¿¡Como demonios…!?"

Sujetando la pistola, la hace añicos con una leve presión. Por lo que el guardia perplejo retrocede velozmente

"Rubi" – su voz era dura y fría – "Junto con Kurumu tomen a Mizore y escapen por una ventana. Tsukune y los demás deben estar en problemas, tienen que ir inmediatamente"

"¡Pero Naruto tu…!"

"Está bien, yo me encargare de esto…" – ligeramente voltea la cabeza para mirarlas y ellas sienten una extraña presencia en el, una presencia oscura – **"¿Entienden?"**

Un escalofrió recorre sus cuerpos, al ver frente a frente aquellos intensos ojos rojos

"Esos ojos" – dice Mizore nerviosa – "Entonces no estabas mintiendo aquella vez… igual que Moka… eres un vampiro"

"¿¡Vampiro!?" – Kurumu se sorprende – "¿¡Naruto siempre ha sido un vampiro!?"

"Hijo de puta…"

Todos miran al guardia jabalí

"Después de todo nunca fuiste lo que aparentabas…" – comienza a transformarse – "Pero no importa, yo aun voy a…"

En medio de su transformación Naruto ya estaba con su puño en su estomago – "Sigues hablando mucho cerdo asqueroso" – (Para usarlo… ¡Solo debo dejarme llevar!) – la energía roja vuelve a rodearlo y el guardia es disparado contra la pared. Y entonces Naruto se vuelve con un rostro lleno de ira hacia ellas – "¡Dense prisa!"

"¡BOLA DE CARNE!" – el guardia sale de los escombros de la pared completamente transformado - ¡VOY A DESTROSARTE!"

"¡Ahora!" – les vuelve a gritar

Rubi sacando alas negras y Kurumu transformándose sujetan a Mizore y vuelan hacia la ventana. Los uniformados intentan disparar contra ellas. pero Naruto poniéndose en cuatro patas, derriba a varios de ellos en un instante, permitiendo su escape

Y mientras ellas se alejaban Rubi mira por última vez a Naruto que acababa con los uniformados uno por uno en segundos, moviéndose de manera salvaje

 _Los vampiros son calmados y serios al momento de combatir, tú… me recuerdas más a una vestía_

"¡Bien!" – grito Naruto sonriendo con los ojos llenos de emoción – "¡Terminemos con esto!"

"¡TE MATARE!"

El guardia Jabalí enviste a toda velocidad a Naruto, pero este recibiendo violentamente el ataque de frente, sostiene sus enormes cuernos a la vez que clava sus dos pies en el suelo. Soportando es empujado varios metros hasta que logra frenar su embestida

(Esta sensación…)

Dando un gran salto hacia atrás, tomando impulso se lanza a gran velocidad. Sacudiendo el aire a su alrededor al momento de enterrar su brazo en el estomago del jabalí que escupió sangre al instante

(Esta fuerza…)

Golpe tras golpe a sus costillas, el guardia jabalí es obligado a retroceder sin poder reaccionar a los ataques de Naruto que eran cada vez más veloces y potentes

(Este poder…)

Tomándolo del hocico estrella su cara contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido y boca abajo

(Me causa añoranza…)

Y dando un gran salto se impulsa con el piso del techo

(Y a la vez… miedo)

Impactándole un último ataque en la espalda que destroza el suelo por completo. Y entre todo el polvo solo se pudieron ver sus intensos ojos rojos

"Bueno…" – dice mirando hacia los últimos hombres uniformados – "¿Quién sigue?"

.

 **En el ala oeste:**

"Huyan" – dice Moka a los demás en voz baja al verse rodeados por el enemigo – "Yo seré el sebo, así que Tsukune… debes coger a Yukari y junto con Kokoa deben intentar escapar"

"Eh… ¿Onee-chan?"

Moka velozmente comienza a correr hacia la salida llamando la atención de Kahlua y los uniformados

(¡Tenemos que huir! Con que huya uno solo de nosotros será suficiente ¡Aquel que consiga huir podrá volver con mas personas para rescatarnos!)

"¿Piensas que si huyes podrás conseguir que venga más gente?" – pregunta Kahlua apareciendo frente a ella instantáneamente mientras la miraba con decepción – "Pero por favor no te resistas… odio cuando la gente se revela. No quiero herirte Moka-chan"

"¡Apártate Kahlua-neesan!" – Moka continúa avanzando determinada a escapar

"¡No seas tan persistente!"

Kahlua estira su mano para intentar detenerla sin hacerle daño, pero en ese instante detrás de ella entran por la ventana tres individuos

"¡Hemos encontrado a Moka y a los demás!" – dice Rubi – "¡Están en una esquina rodeados por el enemigo!"

"¡Bien, hagámoslo…!" – Kurumu cargando a Mizore desciende hacia ellos – "¡Debe haber una mejor forma de celebrar nuestra reconciliación!"

"¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Esas chicas!" – los uniformados sacando sus armas disparan contra ellas

Mizore transforma sus manos en garras de hielo, entretanto Kurumu abrasándola comienza a girar a una gran velocidad – "¡Dueto blanco y negro numero 3!" – enseguida desciende un aluvión de fragmentos de hielo que dañan y dejan congelados a los uniformados al instante mientras Kahlua queda aturdida

"¡Mizore-chan!" – Moka junto a los demás se acercan a ella – "¿¡Como lograron llegar a este lugar!? ¡Pensé que los habían capturado!"

"Escapamos por la ventana, desde allí volamos alrededor de la capilla hasta llegar aquí y…"

Tsukune rápidamente la abraza con fuerza derramando lágrimas – "Que bueno que estas bien… estaba tan preocupado"

Mizore también sucumbiendo a llanto lo abraza – "He vuelto"

"Eh?" – Yukari mirando alrededor se percata de algo – "¿Dónde está Naruto-san?"

"¡Veraz…!" – comienza Kurumu – "¡Ha pasado algo alucinante! ¡El ahora esta…!"

"¡El se encuentra desmayado!" – la interrumpe Rubi nerviosa – "¡Resulto herido durante el escape así que lo escondimos en un lugar seguro!"

Le da una rápida mirada a Kurumu y Mizore, como diciéndoles que no dijeran ni una palabra más. Ellas confundidas por aquella mentira deciden seguirle el juego al ver su reacción desesperada y seria

"¿¡Pero están seguras que se encuentra bien!?" – Moka todavía preocupada no se cómbense – "¡Tal vez debamos…!"

"¡Esta bien… lo ocultamos perfectamente para que nadie lo encuentre por casualidad! No debes preocuparte…""

"Si… si tu lo dices"

Mizore notando la presencia de la sacerdotisa se queda perpleja al verla en un estado tan deplorable – "¿Te hicieron algo tan horrible aunque te aliaras con ellos? – sintiendo compasión se acerca a ella y comienza a quitarle la mordaza que tapaba sus ojos y su boca – "Aun así dirías que era por el bien de la aldea ¿verdad?" – se la quita – "No tengo nada en tu contra, yo también amo la aldea y quiero ayudar pero… solo un poco mas por favor, dame un poco mas…"

"Mizore-chan…" – Tsukune y Moka la miran con tristeza

"Por el bien de mis amigos que han venido a salvarme. Solo un poco más, así podremos estar un poco mas unidos"

"Porque Mizore…" – Kurumu y Yukari la abrazan con alegría – "¡Definitivamente regresara a la Academia con nosotras!"

La sacerdotisa bajando la mirada se queda pensando – "Entonces huyan…"

"Eh?"

"Huyan, llévense a todos los aldeanos con vosotros, rápido antes que…"

De repente ella empezando a sudar comienza a sacudirse mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco

"¿¡Sacerdotisa!?"

De su boca empieza a salir una masa blanca para susto de todos. Está en el aire comienza a tomar la forma de un fantasma

" **Ah… que mal… todo lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora ha sido inútil"**

Su apariencia parecía la de un muñeco de nieve con un traje de bufón de gran sonrisa y ojos malignos completamente blanco. Su voz era fría y profunda

" **La organización invadirá la aldea. La alianza es la única alternativa, la única forma de evitar el derramamiento de sangre"**

"¿Pero qué… es eso?" – se preguntan todos sorprendidos

" **Yo soy el gran Jack Frost… este ectoplasma es la materialización de la habilidad profética de la sacerdotisa. En otras palabras soy quien le predice lo que ocurrirá en el futuro"**

(¿El futuro? Pero entonces…) – piensa Mizore – (¿¡Esta cosa es el responsable de las predicciones de la sacerdotisa!?) – "Pero… ¿¡A que te refieres cuando dices que la alianza es el único modo de evitar el derramamiento de sangre!?"

" **Lo que habéis escuchado es mi profecía. Si se retractan de su trato con Fairy tail entonces habrá una gran lluvia de sangre en la aldea"** – sus ojos empiezan a brillar – **"Mirad… como el infortunio desciende sobre ustedes"**

"Umm?" - Mizore siente algo, como una punzada. Mirando a su costado ve como su sangre empieza a derramarse en la mano de Kahlua, que había clavado en su cadera – "E… estas…"

"¡Mizore!" – Kurumu percatándose corre hacia ella – "¡Espera! ¿¡Que estas…!?"

Pero Kahlua de un puñetazo la noquea dejándola en el piso sangrando

"¡Kurumu-chan!"

"Por eso les dije…" – Kahlua agacha la mirada – "Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… les pedí que cooperaseis conmigo" – y de repente estalla en llanto – "¡WAAAHHH! ¡Los odio!"

"¿E-Esta llorando?" – dice Rubi al verla sollozar como un niño – "¿Para qué…?"

"Co-rran" – les dice Kokoa asustada – "Una rabieta, solo lo hace cuando trabaja"

"¿Trabaja?"

"¡Kahlua-neesan es la mejor asesina de la familia Shuzen!"

Tsukune interponiéndose entre Kahlua y Mizore – "¡Esto es malo, no sé qué está pasando pero a este paso…!" – recibe un golpe en el estomago por parte de Kahlua, haciéndolo escupir sangre

"¡Tsukune!"

Está a punto de rematarlo cuando Moka y Rubi la sujetan – "¡Detente!"

"¡Idiotas les dije que huyeran!" – grita Kokoa dirigiéndose hacia ellas para ayudar – "¡Una vez que empieza a matar no hay nadie que pueda detenerla!"

Rubi recibiendo un codazo y una patada es lanzada contra una columna de piedra. Y sin importar ya si era su hermana, Moka recibe un puñete directo en la cara

Mizore inmóvil por su herida solo podía observar aquella masacre – "Con tal de evitar esto… ¿la sacerdotisa acepto aliarse con esa organización? Porque…"

 _Kahlua-neesan no piensa cuando mata, por eso no vacila. En lugar de eso llora, hasta que haya completado su misión y hasta entonces es como si perdiera completamente la conciencia. Ella realmente ama a sus hermanas, por eso odia pelear con toda su alma, así que llora mientras pelea… como si fuera una penitencia_

En unos pocos segundos todos estaban en el suelo derrotados, mientras Kahlua seguía llorando como un niño a la vez que recordaba la orden que había recibido anteriormente por su líder

 _"Mata a todos. Si la aldea rechaza la alianza… entonces mujeres, niños, no importan quienes sean. Mata a todos lo que veas, mátalos a todos"_

Moka arrastrándose logra agarrar su pierna – "Detén esto… Kahlua-neesan… ya es suficiente"

Sin prestarle atención a sus palabras suplicantes se gira hacia ella para acabarla, cuando una silueta aparece detrás de ella. Voltea en el momento para ver a Tsukune retirándole el rosario Moka

Instantáneamente una luz negra inunda la sala, el cuerpo de Moka iba cambiando poco a poco en una danza de energía oscura y murciélagos

"Moka-chan tu… el sello del rosario…"

No termina de hablar cuando al instante recibe un patada en la cara – "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Nee-san, estoy contenta de volver a verte. Este es mi regalo por nuestro reencuentro, por favor acéptalo" – Y es disparada contra la pared destrozando varias columnas de paso

"Moka-san…" – Tsukune tirado en el suelo aun sostenía su rosario

Ella se arrodilla a su lado – "Aguanta Tsukune"

"Estoy bien, pero más importante, las demás…"

"Tranquilo, están todavía consientes. Bueno, me sorprende que ninguno haya muerto teniendo a Kahlua-neesan como enemiga. Incluso tuve que escapar de diversas batallas contra esa tía tan macabra, así que me alivia que Naruto no esté aquí, probablemente el no hubiera podido soportarlo"

"Después nos reuniremos con el"

"Si, de todas formas por si Nee-san se volviera a levantar deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, lo antes…"

"Increíble…" – dijo Kahlua de pie, desde atrás – "Que mal… después de todo nadie ha muerto. Creo que… es hora de que me ponga seria"

"¿¡Que…!?" – Moka empieza a girar hacia ella – "(Imposible ¿Estás diciendo que incluso después de recibir ese ataque sigue consiente?)

Al voltear completamente ve a Kahlua postrada ante ella, levantando su vestido e inclinado la cabeza

"Pero antes que nada déjame alagarte. Por despertar después de que tu sello fuera removido, felicitaciones Moka-chan"

"¿Qué es lo que intentas?"

"Eres la vampira mas especial de nosotras, ese despertar fue verdaderamente espectacular. Nuestro padre… estaría muy contento"

Moka sonríe – "Eso quiere decir que ¿Acabaras la batalla y dejaras que tu maravillosa hermana escape?"

"No, imposible. Eso y esto son cosas muy diferentes" – lagrimas caen de sus ojos vacios – "Matarlos a todos. A ti, a Kokoa-chan y a tus amigos… ese es mi deber" – se levanta – "Así que por eso… no pretendía hacerlo pero, viendo que Moka-chan a despertado. Yo también… retirare mi limitador" – se quita uno de sus aretes en forma de rosario

(¿¡Limitador!?) – piensan los demás – (¿¡Es como el rosario de Moka…!?)

Inmediatamente su brazo derecho empieza a retorcerse y a sangrar, dividiéndose en cinco tentáculos que comienzan a tomar forma mientras ella gemía de dolor

"Tsukune, aléjense… escapen de aquí" – le dice Moka poniéndose seria – "Ya viene…"

El brazo había desaparecido completamente dejando solo en su lugar cinco grandes alas de murciélago afiladas, que en un parpadeo ya estaban cortando en varios pedazos a Moka

"¡ONE-SAMA!" – grito Kokoa al ver el cuerpo despedazado de su hermana

"Ya veo… la forma en la que me has atacado con ese brazo"

Su imagen cercenada desaparece para sorpresa de todos. Había sido una ilusión producida por el efecto visual de un cuerpo al moverse a gran velocidad. Moka había logrado esquivar el ataque agachándose, y estando debajo de ella aprovecha la oportunidad para darle una patada hacia arriba en el mentón

Kahlua recuperándose inmediatamente del aturdimiento como si no hubiera pasado nada, se vuelve hacia ella otra vez con su brazo, destrozando todo el suelo

"¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ese brazo!? – se pregunta Kurumu asustada – "¡Es diferente a Moka! ¿¡que no es un vampiro!?"

"Es la habilidad de transformación de los vampiros" – explica Yukari – "Ellos tienen lo que se llama poder de la abundancia. Son famosos por tener habilidades tales como poder adoptar formas de ratones y murciélagos"

Kahlua seguía atacando con sus cinco alas por brazo en forma de estocadas a una velocidad monstruosa. Por lo que Moka solo podía esquivar con dificultad cada ataque que destruía paredes y columnas

"Aun así, debido a su orgullo y sentido de la belleza, esa transformación es un especie de blasfemia y odian usarla. Por eso es una habilidad olvidada considerada una herejía ¡Un ataque especial de transformación!"

Moka que tenía cortadas empezó a jadear – "Tch…" – (Imposible no puedo derrotarla, es muy fuerte. Además ese brazo es muy problemático, sería peligroso si fuera alcanzada… nunca fui capaz de derrotarla, si ahora me precipito seré presa fácil)

"¡Basta, detente Moka!" – grita Mizore – "Esta batalla es culpa mía y si pierdes todos morirán. Así que yo…" – empieza a llorar – "Suficiente, yo… iré con los de la organización, por eso… por eso yo…"

Moka girando hacia ella le da un pequeño golpe con su pie en la frente – "¡Auch!"

"¿Si pierdes dices? A quién crees que le estás hablando idiota. Está bien solo observa"

"¡Es… espera… Moka…!"

"Pronto…"

Kahlua aparece detrás de ella a punto de atacarla

"Terminare con esto"

La ataca por la espalda con su brazo, pero Moka girando rápidamente hacia ella, le da un golpe de palma en su hombro logrando frenar su ataque

(No dudes, si le doy directo este golpe acabara con todo)

Carga de energía oscura su pierna derecha haciendo que el suelo se agriete

(Este será… una gran explosión de energía)

La lanza contra el estomago de Kahlua

(¡Que de un solo golpe le robara la vida a su oponente!)

El impacto fue tronador, como si fuera una increíble descarga, un rayo de energía atraviesa el cuerpo de Kahlua fugazmente, mientras la sangre sale a cantidades de su boca

(¡Le dio!) – Rubi y Tsukune se quedaron pasmados al escuchar el sonido de sus órganos internos siendo golpeados

(¡Un golpe perfecto!) – Kokoa quedo asombrada por tal técnica de su hermana – "Lo consiguió… ¡Lo consiguiooo! ¡Moka-oneesama ganooo!"

"No te lo tomes a mal Kahlua-neesan" – dice Moka mientras veía como ella caía a su costado – "Tenía que hacerlo…"

"Uh…"

Bajo la guardia, todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver como Moka empezó a sangrar

"¡UAAAAAAAH!" – había sido atravesada por aquellas alas en un segundo – "Imposible… aunque he destrozado tus órganos internos…" – jadea Moka collendo al piso sorprendida – "¿Acaso eres un ser inmortal? ¡Nee-san!"

Kahlua retrocedió para dar el golpe definitivo a los ojos atónitos de todos, que solo pudieron ver con horror como aquel brazo descendía hacia Moka. La sangre salpico, pero sus ojos cambiaron a sorpresa al ver que aquella sangre no era de ella

"Suficiente, puedes detenerte Kahlua"

Miyabi había parado el golpe con su brazo

¡AH, ese sujeto…!" – Kurumu lo reconoce – "¿¡Fujisaki Miyabi!?" – (Imposible… ¿¡No había sido derrotado por Naruto!?)

"Miyabi-san…" – dice Kahlua

"Gracias a ti nuestro propósito se ha cumplido, pero… ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haberte pedido que actuaras como una asesina ¿había órdenes del líder para matar a todos los de la aldea?"

Ella no responde y Miyabi suspira

"No te equivoques Kahlua, no importa lo que dijera el líder, yo soy quien te contrato, yo y solo yo. Y como fui yo el que lo hiso cuento contigo. No tienes que matar a nadie más, volvamos Kahlua"

Ella se muestra sorprendida – "¿No tengo que matar? ¿Entonces la orden se cancela?"

"Si, el líder me lo informo hace poco"

"¿En… enserio?" Entonces mis hermanas… los aldeanos…"

"Relájate, ya termino"

"AAUUUU…" – su brazo comienza a volver a la normalidad – "Gracias a dios…" – llora de alegría – "Gracias a dios… gracias a dios…"

Se desploma inconsciente pero Miyabi la sujeta

"¿Qué intentas?" – pregunta Moka seriamente todavía sangrando – "¿Por qué me salvaste?"

"¿Salvar? No, no detuve la pelea para salvarte" – sacando un pañuelo le limpia la sangre de la boca a Kahlua – "Durante una batalla ella tiene la habilidad de aplacar su dolor, combinado con su fuerte cuerpo de vampiro y sus habilidades curativas. Significa que por un corto periodo de tiempo se vuelve inmortal" – cargándola se dirige al balcón que da hacia afuera – "Si la batalla hubiera seguido habría sido peligroso para Kahlua, esta vez has ganado. Con tal de curar sus heridas dejaremos esta aldea"

"Espera…" – dice Tsukune moviéndose con dificultad – "Vuestro propósito… ¿¡Cual es vuestro propósito!? ¿¡Por que atacaron la aldea!? ¡Incluso lastimaron a Mizore!"

Miyabi llegando al balcón voltea para mirarlo – "Así que tú eres el chico, aunque al final no fue tan malo que no aparecieras"

"¿¡Que!?"

En eso un helicóptero aparece volando detrás de ellos

"Todo a su debido tiempo… cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver chico, pero espero que para ese entonces… el otro ya no esté"

Miyabi abordando el helicóptero con Kahlua en sus brazos, se aleja por los aires

"Buen trabajo Miyabi" – le dice el conductor del helicóptero – "Entonces ¿conseguiste lo que querías?"

"En la aldea… me encontré con algunos estudiantes de la Academia Yokai, esa es la escuela a la que fuiste el año pasado"

"Academia Yokai… Ah ¿así que eran algo habilidosos? Hay muchos tipos problemáticos allí, puede que incluso sea interesante"

"A este paso parece que nuestro plan nos llevara a una confrontación contra esa Academia. Anhelo ese día **Kiria** "

Al alejarse poco a poco de la aldea, Miyabi decide ver por última vez la capilla de la sacerdotisa para inesperadamente cruzar miradas con aquel que lo había derribado, Naruto estaba parado frente a una ventana del santuario donde habían luchado. Detrás de él se podían ver los cuerpos esparcidos de sus subordinados, posiblemente muertos. Él lo observaba con aquellos ojos rojos, diciéndole con la mirada que esta no iba a ser la última vez que se veían. Que algún día, pase lo que pase, volverían a encontrase

"Kiria…" – le habla Miyabi

"Um? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito que contactes con él"

"¿Con él? ¿A quién te refieres?"

"Sabes de quien hablo. Quiero que lo llames en cuanto puedas, ha llegado hora de recurrir a él"

"Oohh ¿te refieres a ese antisocial? ¿Al que se cree tan perfecto que nunca está en la base?" – Kiria lo mira y nota una ligera preocupación en su rostro – "Acaso… ¿sucedió algo interesante?"

"Eh conocido a una persona un tanto curiosa, pero no lo necesito en mis planes futuros. Tiene que morir"

"Je y esa persona ¿tanto te llamo la atención para que quieras recurrir a ese tío arrogante? Incluso se cree superior a ti"

"No me importa, el aun sigue obedeciendo las ordenes de Fairy tail. No podrá negarse"

Kiria suspira – "Pero hombre, va ser difícil dar con él, siempre para oculto y no lo hemos contactado en un largo tiempo. Siempre en las misiones de infiltración y asesinato se encarga Akua ¿Por qué ahora quieres llamarlo a él?"

Miyabi mira hacia la capilla que ya se encontraba demasiado lejos – "No lo sé, llámalo presentimiento si quieres"

"Presentimiento eh… ese sujeto es el mayor asesino oculto de todo Fairy tail, incluso superior a Akua. Solo muy pocos en la base sabemos de el… etto… ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Kami-Satsujin"

"¡Si, ese es! Ya me acuerdo, también tiene un primo que es el líder de la 7^ rama, el que quiere reclutar a una mujer llamada Sun Otonashi" – dice Kiria – "JeJe, debes estar realmente preocupado, por lo que se… ese sujeto si quisiera podría arrasar con toda la Academia él solo, incluso aquel Director, uno de los señores oscuros, la tendía difícil"

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Al sentir en su cara los primeros rayos de luz que pasaban a través de una ventana. Naruto empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco solo para ver a Rubi sentada a su lado

"EH?" – levantándose bruscamente vio que había estado durmiendo en una pequeña habitación – "¡Rubi! ¿¡Donde estoy!? Espera… ¿¡Qué fue lo que paso con los demás!?"

"Tranquilízate Naruto-san, los demás se encuentran bien. Ahora mismo estamos en la casa de Mizore, y están tomando el desayuno en la sala"

"¿En la casa… de Mizore?" – Naruto hiso una pausa para ordenar sus recuerdos y después pregunto – "¿Qué me paso?"

"Te encontramos dormido en medio del pasillo que conecta el ala este con el ala oeste. Al parecer sucumbiste tratando de regresar, así que te trajimos aquí y…"

"No me refería a eso…" - mira sus dedos temblando – "Lo que hice en ese lugar… lo que ustedes vieron…" – la ve a los ojos nervioso – "Rubi… mis recuerdos… no estoy muy seguro pero… creo que he hecho algo horrible"

Ella mirándolo con preocupación lo toma de la mano – "No te preocupes, hablaremos cuando regresemos a la Academia. El autobús estará aquí muy pronto así que por ahora escucha con atención"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Que acaso no te acabo de decir que mis recuerdos…!?"

"¡Solo guarda silencio y escucha!" – Rubi le aprieta la mano – "Lo que sucedió ayer tiene que quedar solo entre nosotros. De alguna forma logre que Kurumu y Mizore no comentaran nada pero después tendré que darles una explicación. Naruto, quizá no lo entiendas pero tu situación es grave, se suponía que eras un humano y ahora por lo que hiciste ayer está claro que no lo eres. Si el Director se llega a enterar, esta vez terminaras en un calabozo o peor…"

Naruto se queda un momento callado, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Comprendiendo al final lo que trataba de decirle – "Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué hay de los demás?"

"Cuando regresemos podremos conversar con tranquilidad. Por ahora actúa normal, finge que no paso nada. Me di la tarea de arreglar tu ropa así que cámbiate y vente dentro de un rato" – levantándose camina hacia la salida – "Les diré que aun sigues dormido, te estaremos esperando afuera con el autobús para irnos" – antes de salir lo vuelve a mirar pero esta vez con una media sonrisa – "Me alegro que… estés bien" – se va

Naruto vuelve a recostarse boca arriba y como acto de costumbre estira su mano hacia su pecho buscando aquella joya. Cuando la sujeta la aprieta tan fuerte que su mano empieza a sangrar, como tratando de reemplazar aquel dolor que ahora sentía en su pecho… en su corazón

"Tal vez al final puede que te arrepientas de eso"

.

.

.

 **Una hora más tarde:**

Al salir de la casa pudo verlos a todos varios metros adelante junto al autobús. Lo habían estado esperando tal como había dicho Rubi, así que con pasos dudosos se fue acercando a ellos

"Naruto-kun ¿amaneciste bien?" – Moka lo había recibido con una agradable sonrisa mientras juntaba sus dos manos, al parecer había estado preocupada – "Que bueno que no resultaste muy herido, mi otra yo te envía saludos"

"Al final todo termino bien" – dice Tsukune – "Rubi nos lo conto, gracias a ti lograron rescatar a Mizore sin muchos problemas"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si" – dice Yukari – "Ella nos conto que intentaste distraer a aquellos uniformados para que las demás pudieran escapar, ¡Eres un héroe!"

(Así que eso les invento) – le dio una rápida mirada a Rubi

"Hmp, no es que tampoco hallas hecho gran cosa" – le dice Kokoa con los brazos cruzados – "Mientras tu descansabas nosotros pasamos por algo peor"

"Kokoa-chan no digas eso" – la reprende su hermana mayor

Kurumu que lo empezaba a ver de forma sospechosa (seguramente por ocultar la verdad) se mantuvo un poco distanciada de él, pero Mizore ignorando aquella mentira se le acerca tranquilamente

Sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo se lo ofrece – "Toma…"

"Um? ¿Para mí?"

Ella asiente – "Es un regalo…" – por primera vez desde que la conoció, una agradable y hermosa sonrisa se forma en aquel rostro que siempre lo veía inexpresivamente – "Gracias por ayudarme… al final puede que no seas tan estúpido como pensé"

Naruto sonriendo a medias acepta el caramelo – "De nada… solo espero que la próxima vez seas mas especifica a la hora de pedir ayuda"

"JiJiJi… así será"

En eso Tsurara acompañada por la sacerdotisa de las nieves aparecen ante el grupo para despedirse

"Les estoy muy agradecida" – dice la sacerdotisa – "No sé si ya habrá acabado o no nuestra batalla contra Fairy tail, pero aun así hoy en la aldea nadie está preocupado, es un lugar muy diferente comparado con el de ayer. Esto es lo que habéis protegido, sois los salvadores de la aldea"

"Chicos, ya es hora de que regresemos" – les dice Rubi

"Shirayuki Mizore, te he hecho mucho daño por el bien de la aldea" – la sacerdotisa estira su mano con un sello – "Todavía hay una cosa que debo decir…"

De su mano vuelve aparecer aquel espíritu llamado Jack Frost

" **Tengan cuidado… ellos son peligrosos, creo que tienen un destino especial. Han hecho más que salvar esta aldea… tal vez también tienen el destino de cambiar el mundo entero, pero no les diré que no ocurrirán cosas malas"**

"Aunque no me concierne" – Mizore saca otro caramelo – "Esto me ha enseñado una importante lección, hay que ser firmes con tus cosas preciadas" – lo desenvuelve y lo mete a su boca – "Esto es todo lo que quiero proteger, cosas como el destino no me conciernen"

" **Bueno, ahora que te miro tu futuro brilla intensamente"**

"Me voy"

Ella despidiéndose sube al autobús junto a los demás. Pero Naruto que era el último en subir es detenido por la sacerdotisa que lo comenzó a llamar

"Tu, espera un momento"

El voltea hacia ella – "¿Si?"

"Necesito hablar un momento contigo. Sígueme"

Naruto un poco extrañado por aquella repentina petición, ase una señal al autobús para que esperaran y se aleja junto a la sacerdotisa

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

El espíritu junto a ella empezó a hablar en un tono oscuro

" **Yo veo el futuro y yo… te he visto… no eres de aquí, tu… eres una alteración a todo lo que sucede y sucederá en este mundo. Tienes que marcharte de la misma forma en la que llegaste"**

Naruto lo mira seriamente – "¿Qué dijiste…?"

" **En el pasado ya has causado una gran interferencia, de hecho aunque te vayas ahora. Esa interferencia a traído consecuencias funestas a esa mujer llamada** **Akashiya Moka, que afecto su pasado y ahora afectara su futuro"**

Siente que la ira se apodera de él – "¿De qué estás hablando bastardo?"

" **Aunque desaparezcas ahora, serás el causante de todas las desgracias que le sucederán a ella, incluso a sus amigos. Te lo advierto, márchate ahora de sus vidas y ahórrales el dolor que causara tu traici…"**

El espirito se desvanece y la sacerdotisa cae hacia atrás, asustada por aquellos ojos rojos que ahora la miraban con furia, que amenazaban con hacerle daño solo con la mirada. Mientras la mama de Mizore miraba con miedo desde lejos

"Cállate" – Naruto dándole la espalda comienza a regresar

" **También me he percatado de algo raro…"** – dice el espíritu volviendo a materializarse

Naruto gira la cabeza para mirarlo – "¿Y qué es?"

" **Tu… es como si estuvieras muerto"**

Él sonríe y vuelve a caminar hacia el autobús

Al subir, los demás le preguntaron qué fue de lo que hablaron, pero el negando con la cabeza los ignora y se sienta al fondo del autobús. Este encendiendo empieza a alejarse de la aldea mientras Naruto, inclinando su cabeza contra la ventana se queda dormido

(Muerto eh… después de todo no eran imaginaciones mías)


	20. Es mejor olvidar

**Capítulo 20: Es mejor olvidar**

A mitad de la oscura noche, en la Academia Yokai estaba sucediendo algo extraño. En una habitación del segundo piso separada de los dormitorios de los chicos, Naruto estando dormido se retorcía en su cama por el intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo. Hirviendo en fiebre, sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en su colchón mojado (producto del sudor constante que emanaba) tratando de resistir la tortura que pasaba su cuerpo a la vez que era acompañado por la pesadilla recurrente.

Gemía y apretaba los dientes mientras se movía de un lado para otro, intentado despertar de aquel tormento. Pero para su suerte o desdicha, el dolor y el sueño acabaron para ser reemplazadas por la profunda y fría voz que volvía a retumbar en su mente.

 _ **[Ya iba haciendo hora de que te propusieras a usarlo]**_ – Se mostró aquella misteriosa voz que había estado escuchando en varias oportunidades desde que despertó por primera vez en el bosque – _**[Podías haber usado el poder que te preste en cualquier momento, pero inconscientemente siempre te negabas a usarlo y peor aun cuando te pusiste ese extraño collar. Casi te mueres en varias ocasiones por idiota]**_

Ignorando completamente lo que parecía ser un regaño por parte de la voz, Naruto pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente – (¿Quién eres?)

Por un momento la voz se quedó en silencio, como pensando en que respuesta dar a tan simple pregunta. Solo para después contestar – _**[… no estoy seguro…]**_

(Eh?) – No estaba seguro, ¿Entonces no sabe quién es? Aquella respuesta le hubiera parecido extraña y sospechosa si el mismo tampoco estuviera seguro de quien era en realidad.

 _ **[He intentado comunicarme contigo después de aquel "incidente" de hace algunos años, pero ese molesto sello en tu cabeza ha sido un maldito incordio]**_

(¿Qué?)

 _ **[Pero ahora que he recuperado un poco de fuerza y parece que tú también, nuestra conexión mental ha aumentado. Aunque aún no podemos vernos personalmente… hum… creo que ese extraño espejo nos ayudó de alguna forma]**_

Al escuchar tantas cosas juntas no conseguía entender nada de lo que hablaba aquella voz ¿Acaso aquel ser vivía en su cabeza? Fue la pregunta que se hiso antes de que su atención se centrara completamente cuando menciono la palabra "incidente". Aquella palabra encajaba con la visión que recientemente había tenido.

 _ **[Estoy cansado, pronto dormiré. Pero antes quiero que sepas algo]**_ – advirtió la voz que de repente comenzó a escucharse cada vez más débil – _**[Estoy muy debilitado pero tratare de enviarte todo el poder que me sea posible. No estoy muy seguro que puede llegar a pasarme si te llegas a morir tú, así que te lo advierto… si actúas como un cobarde o te desmayas en medio del peligro, si es necesario yo volveré a tomar el control. Eso es todo, adiós…]**_

(¡Espera!) – Ignorando todo lo demás, había algo que desesperadamente quería preguntarle desde que regreso del viaje – (Cuando dijiste que no había logrado salvarla ¿¡A quién demonios te referías!?)

La voz volvió a quedarse callado por un momento – _**[Eso tendrás que recordarlo por ti mismo. Tu memoria aun esta inestable, probablemente tus emociones no aguantarían la verdad y colapsarían si te enterases por otro individuo. Tengo sueño, me voy…]**_

(¡Espera a un no…!)

.

.

.

Despertó. El sol que apenas y mostraba rayos de luz prometía un día más lúgubre de lo habitual cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos y se levantó con dificultad de la cama. Por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido de pies a cabeza. Los músculos de su abdomen, brazos y piernas estaban demasiado tensos y sobrecargados, como si hubiera hecho una gran cantidad de esfuerzo físico el día anterior.

Rápidamente sin darle más importancia a eso, se apresuró a desayunar y a vestirse al recordar que iba a recibir la visita de Rubi. Después de regresar de la aldea Yuki-onna habían pasado tres días desde que ella le dijo que se tomara un descanso, ya que tenía que dar un reporte del viaje al Director y encargarse de otras cosas. No sin antes avisarle que hoy lo iba a visitar para poder hablar de lo que ocurrió en la aldea y que mientras tanto guardara distancia de los demás.

En realidad Naruto no estaba seguro de hablar de lo que había visto con ella. Hubiera preferido hablar con Moka o Tsukune pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían si supieran que él no era un humano, tal vez le odiarían si pensaran que él les estuvo mintiendo a propósito todo este tiempo (especialmente cuando estaban en peligro). Así que su única opción en estos momentos era Rubi ya que ella sabía la verdad sobre él. Convirtiéndola posiblemente en la única persona en la que podía confiar en estos momentos, además que… de alguna manera le aliviaría el poder contárselo a alguien más, le quitaría un peso de encima.

En ese momento escucho golpes provenientes de su puerta y sabiendo que se trataba de ella, se dirigió a girar la perilla y darle pasó a su cuarto. Pero cuando abrió completamente la puerta lo único que hiso Rubi fue quedársele viendo con extrañeza – "¿Naruto-san?"

"Hum?" – al ver la extraña reacción que daba, enseguida pregunto – "¿Sucede algo?"

Ella con una ceja levantada, se le acercó para poder verlo fijamente mientras parecía examinarlo – "Acaso… ¿Estas más alto?"

"Eh?"

Levantando una mano entre sus frentes, ella se midió con el – "¡Es cierto, parece que has crecido!"

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Si, y no solo eso!" – tomándole de los cabellos se los estira con fuerza, cosa que le hiso gemir de dolor – "Tu cabello ha crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi estaba normal"

Al zafarse de ella enseguida noto que decía la verdad. En el grupo, Rubi y Tsukune siempre han sido los más altos midiendo 1.72 ambos, mientras Naruto media 1.66. Incluso Moka lo superaba con 1.68, convirtiéndolo en el más bajo del grupo después de Kurumu (1.61) y Mizore (1.63). Pero ahora él y Rubi estaban del mismo tamaño, incluso parecía superarla por dos centímetros más.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para verificar en el espejo lo segundo que dijo y al parecer también tenía razón. Su cabello ahora le llegaba casi hasta los hombros a la vez que sobresalían dos pequeños mechones a los costados. Pero cómo era posible, si tan solo habían pasado tres días que estuvo encerrado en su cuarto.

Al salir del baño Rubi le pregunto si todo estaba bien a lo que el simplemente asintió. En eso sintió curiosidad por otra cosa – "Por cierto, acerca de tu reporte… ¿Le contaste al Director lo que paso?"

Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados con la vista al suelo– "Le conté todo el incidente acepto que omití lo que sucedió contigo, ya te dije lo que podría pasarte si se enterara"

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

Mirando hacia su costado ella se aprieta el brazo – "Tengo mis razones, pero dejando de lado eso…" – volviéndolo a mirar pero con más seriedad, se acerca a él y pone su mano en su hombro – "Naruto-san ha llegado la hora de que te abras un poco conmigo. Si tienes algo que decir entonces hazlo, prometo que te escuchare, no como tu superior… sino como tu amiga. Puedes confiar en mi"

Naruto abriendo mucho sus ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo, los vuelve a cerrar completamente. Separándose de ella se sienta en su cama mientras da un profundo suspiro – "De acuerdo… te contare lo que me paso cuando estábamos en ese santuario"

"Gracias… dijiste que tenía que ver con tus recuerdos ¿¡Acaso los recuperaste!?"

"No, pero… tuve una especie de visión… del pasado"

"¿Visión?"

"Lo tuve cuando estaba enterrado en los escombros. Fue solo por un breve momento pero, cuando lo vi… sentí que la ira comenzó a inundarme"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Rubi al ver como la expresión de Naruto de repente se volvía seria y agresiva mientras apretaba sus dos manos. Al parecer pensar en aquella visión lo puso así – "¿Naruto-san…?"

"Eh?"- notando la incomodidad de su amiga intenta tranquilizarse – "Perdón"

"No importa, por favor continua"

"Está bien" – antes de seguir tomo bastante aliento – "Fue en ese momento cuando…" – se mira la mano izquierda – "De la nada sentí como una extraña fuerza comenzó a brotar de mi interior y siguió aumentando hasta que estalle, me perdí, o al menos eso fue lo que sentí porque no recuerdo mucho a partir de ese punto. Había perdido el control de mí mismo hasta que…" – con una expresión que se había suavizado bastante, la miro a los ojos – "Hasta que escuche tu voz"

"¿Mi voz?"

"No sé qué paso, solo sé que cuando gritaste mi nombre pude reaccionar, me libere lo suficiente de aquella ira para poder pensar racionalmente. Después de eso ya sabes que paso"

"Lo entiendo un poco pero… aun no me cuentas que fue lo que viste ¿Qué te hiso reaccionar así?"

Naruto entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido, se quedó viendo el suelo con penumbra. Decidiendo sin contar o no aquella visión que lo tenía asustado.

Al verlo callado la bruja le volvió a exigir – "¡Naruto-san!"

"¡Fue un pueblo!" – grito con miedo – "¡Eso fue lo que vi!"

Rubi mostro sorpresa – "¿Un… pueblo?"

"Pero no uno normal" – Naruto puso sus manos sobre su cabeza – "El pueblo estaba en llamas, las casas se caían a pedazos. Por doquier se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que huían aterrorizadas, que trataban de escapar… de algo"

"¿Algo? ¿Algo así como un monstro?"

"Si, se podría decir que sí. Huían de un monstro que devastaba el pueblo"

Al terminar de contar, Rubi tras pensarlo por un momento le pareció entender lo que pasaba. La pérdida de su memoria, aquella visión que lo tenía asustado. Todo parecía indicar algo – "Naruto-san, puede ser solo una hipótesis pero por lo que mes estas contando… puede que tu hayas estado entre aquella gente que intentaba escapar"

Levantando la vista sin cambiar su expresión lúgubre, le llamo la atención lo que dijo.

"Tu extraño recuerdo lo confirma. No tengo idea de que cosa ataco aquel pueblo, que posiblemente sea tu hogar, pero seguramente al intentar escapar tuviste un accidente. Todo concuerda" – (Aunque aún está el misterio de como llegaste a la Academia) – Todo parecía quedar claro, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía, porque Naruto destruyo su teoría con una sola palabra

"No"

"Eh?"

"En la visión yo no estaba entre aquella gente" – con una mirada más perdida de lo normal y una voz que la dejo helada el simplemente dijo – "Yo era el monstro"

Se quedó callada, ya no sabía que decir. Solo pudo ver con pesar a Naruto cuando este empezó a derramar lágrimas.

"¿¡Que debo hacer!?" – sucumbiendo al llanto apretó con fuerza el collar que colgaba de su cuello – "Ya no lo soporto, primero aquellas horribles pesadillas ¿Y ahora esto? En primer lugar nunca fui un humano pero… ese horrible recuerdo, ese extraño poder ¿¡Acaso soy un monstro!?"

Al verlo perder la calma ella intento hablarle – "¿Monstro? Naruto-san creo que no estás pensando claramente, eso es un poco…"

"¿¡Acaso no te diste cuenta!?" – Naruto con un expresión de ira corto sus palabras – "¡Tú misma lo viste! Aquella vez cuando perdí el control, antes de que gritaras mi nombre ¡Yo intente hacerles daño!"

Rubi se quedó paralizada al recordar aquella escena en el santuario.

Naruto acababa de expulsar de una sola patada a Miyabi al primer piso. Fue en ese momento cuando él se giró hacia ellas con una mirada que solo mostraba hostilidad, parecía que estaba a punto de abalanzarse en su contra en un instante.

Que hubiera pasado en ese momento si ella no hubiera gritado su nombre ¿De verdad las hubiera atacado?

"Parece que lo recuerdas perfectamente" – Naruto volvió a agachar la mirada – "¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hice antes de llegar aquí? Esas fueron las preguntas que me hice a diario hasta que… ciertas cosas comenzaron a sucederme. Entonces perdí el interés, no, más que perder el interés comencé a sentir miedo, miedo de conocer quién soy en realidad. Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí, creo que son todo lo que tengo ahora" – se agarra el pecho con fuerza – "Así que me dolería que descubrieran que en realidad soy alguien ma…"

Sus palabras quedan cortadas al sentir el cálido abrazo de Rubi. Ella arrodillada lo rodeaba con los dos brazos mientras le susurraba…

"No Naruto-san, tú no eres alguien malo"

"Rubi…san…"

"Desde que te conocimos tu siempre has sido un chico alegre. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro hacías que todos nos sintiéramos más tranquilos cerca de ti. No lo entiendo pero… esa fue una de las razones por la que Moka y Tsukune-san te aceptaron tan rápido como su amigo, además…" – separándose un poco, ella lo mira de frente – "Tú has hecho tanto por nosotras, incluso arriesgaste tu vida aunque pensaras que eres un humano"

"¡Pero tú no entiendes, yo no…!"

Dándole un bezo en la frente la bruja le da una tierna sonrisa – "Así que es imposible que seas alguien malo"

Naruto ruborizándose se quedó en silencio, mientras ella dándole una leve sacudida en el cabello se ponía de pie

"No sé si lo que viste fue un recuerdo o solo una sueño pero eso ya no tiene importancia, tú ya has demostrado más que suficiente que eres de fiar. Puedes olvidar tu pasado y comenzar una nueva vida aquí… justo como yo lo hice" – estirando su mano se la ofrece – "¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a olvidar?"

Naruto se quedó pensando por un momento – (Olvidar eh…) – volviendo a recordar aquella niña de cabellos plateados, toma una decisión mientras sonríe levemente – "De acuerdo" – le estrecha la mano – "Comencemos de nuevo"

Con satisfacción Rubi lo suelta – "Es bueno escuchar eso ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?"

Por un momento se le ocurrió contarle sobre aquella extraña voz en su cabeza pero decidió al final que no era buena idea (Ya era demasiado extraño contarle sobre aquella visión, así que escuchar voces solo iba a empeorar las cosas) en lugar de eso decidió hablarle sobre otra cosa que le ha estado molestando últimamente.

"En realidad sí, hay una palabra que ha estado en mi cabeza desde…"

En eso se escucha que llaman a la puerta

"Parece que ha llegado" – Rubi vuelve su mirada hacia la puerta – "Llega en un momento oportuno ¡Puedes pasar!"

"Ah? ¿De quién hablas?"

"Lo siento Naruto-san por algo tan repentino, pero he invitado a una persona. Espero que puedes entenderlo"

La puerta abriéndose completamente da paso a una persona que avanza hasta estar frente a ellos

"¡Tú eres…!"

"Es bueno verte otra vez compañero. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es **Morioka Ginei** , un gusto"

"¡AH! ¡Tú eres aquel sujeto pervertido!"

"¿Acaso ya lo conoces Naruto-san?" – pregunta Rubi

"Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces" – responde Gin con su típica sonrisa mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza – "Desde entonces hemos sido amigos"

"¡Amigos mis huevos!" – Naruto lo señala de manera graciosa – "¡A este tipo lo descubrí en un armario espiando a las mujeres desvistiéndose!"

Gin con una mirada ingenua le dice – "Pero tú también estabas ahí ¿no?"

"¡No confundas, lo mío solo fue un accidente! ¡Tú solo eres un mirón!"

"Hum… pero Naruto-san…" – dice Rubi – "Tú también no habías sido atrapado espiando a Mizore con Tsuku…"

Naruto poniéndose rojo la interrumpe antes de que pudiera terminar la oración – "¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESO NO FUE CON MALAS INTENCIONES…! ¡Como sea! ¿¡Que hace este sujeto aquí!"

"He venido aquí porque Rubi-chan me pidió un favor"

"¿Qué clase de favor?" – pregunta el rubio

"Veraz Naruto-san puede que no te valla a gustar pero… tienes que volver a mostrar aquel poder de antes"

Sorprendido, Naruto se paró bruscamente de la cama – "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieres que vuelva a usarlo!"

"Cálmate un poco y escucha primero" – Rubi señala a Gin – "Como ya lo dijo, se llama Morioka Ginei. Él es el presidente del club de periodismo"

"¿¡AH!?" – Naruto lo mira perplejo – "¿¡Él es el presidente de Moka y los demás!?"

Gin acomodándose su cabello hablo con su asentó Osaka – "La última vez nos vimos intente decírtelo pero te fuiste todo apresurado. Aunque soy el presidente solo me paso por el club de vez en cuando, esa es la razón por la que me viste ahí una sola vez"

(Eso lo explica) – "Hmp, que dirían los demás si supieran que su presidente solo es un pervertido"

Rubi con una sonrisa le dice la verdad – "De echo ellos están muy conscientes de la basura de presidente que tienen"

Gin la mira – "¡Oye!"

"Suficiente de esto" – Naruto camina hacia la puerta – "Yo me voy"

"¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?"

"Iré a ver a los otros, he estado metido aquí durante tres días"

"No puedes, ellos ahora están un poco ocupados"

"¿Ocupados?"

Rubi suspirando vuelve a señalar a Gin – "No importa. Puede que no lo parezca pero lo traje aquí porque él es un experto en el arte de la lucha, él te puede ayudar a…"

Naruto le dijo directamente - "La respuesta es no"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya escuchaste, no me importa quién es este sujeto o la razón por la que lo trajiste. Si tiene que ver con que use aquella fuerza otra vez, me niego completamente"

"¡Al menos déjame explicarte! Puede que no te guste pero necesitamos saber que…"

"¡Ya dije que no!" – mirándola con enfado aparta la vista hacia otro lado como arrepintiéndose por gritarle – "Mira, no puedo volver a pasar por eso. No sé cómo explicarlo pero aquella vez me sentí extraño, no me sentía como yo mismo. Se sintió como…" – haciendo una pausa la vuelve a mirar – "Como sea, ya decidí no volver a usarlo nunca más"

"¿Eso es lo que deseas?"

"Si, tu misma lo dijiste, voy a comenzar de nuevo y me gustaría olvidarme de todo eso. Ahora si me disculpan voy a ir con los demás"

Rubi solo agacho la mirada con decepción – "Ya veo"

Naruto girándose hacia la puerta está a punto de irse cuando se acuerda de lo último que le iba a contar antes de que Gin entrara al cuarto.

"Por cierto hay algo que casi se me olvida decirte. Es algo que ha estado retumbándome en la cabeza desde el incidente"

"Hum?" – Rubi como recuperando el ánimo lo mira con curiosidad – "¿Qué cosa?"

"No dejo de pensar en la palabra **Shuzen** "

Su mirada cambia de curiosidad a sorpresa – "¡Shuzen! ¿Te refieres a la familia de Moka y Kokoa-chan!"

"No lo sé, solo no dejo de pensar en aquella palabra. Siento que se me hace muy familiar"

La bruja bajando la mirada para pensar, lo nota demasiado extraño – "Seguramente debe ser solo una coincidencia, digo, es imposible que sepas algo de ellos"

"Tal vez, solo sé que cada vez que se me cruza por la mente aquella palabra…" – apretando sus dos puños la mirada de Naruto se torna seria – "De alguna forma me enfurece" – sale de la habitación no sin antes serrar la puerta

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – pregunto Gin confundido por aquel extraño numerito que armaron esos dos

"No importa" – le responde Rubi con un suspiro mientras se sienta en la cama – "La pregunta es ¿Qué haremos ahora que se rehusó?"

Gin mirando hacia la ventana, desde afuera ve a Naruto alejarse – (Bueno, esto es demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar) – girando hacia Rubi con una sonrisa le promete algo – "No te preocupes, yo solucionare esto"

"¿Estás seguro que podrás?"

"Hai" – vuelve a girar hacia la ventana pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa – "De alguna manera lo convenceré"


	21. Comienza la acción

**Capítulo 21: Comienza la acción**

Caminando rumbo a la Academia, Naruto recordaba lo que le pedido Rubi hace solo unos momentos – _"Tienes que mostrar aquel poder otra vez"_ – para después reemplazarla con la imagen de el mismo en el santuario, cuando perdió el control. De solo recordarlo hacia que las manos le temblaran

(Lo siento Rubi, pero no puedo volver a pasar por eso otra vez… no quiero volver a sentir que desaparezco)

Avanzando sin ver el camino, de pronto su atención se centró a su costado cuando escucho pequeños estruendos que venían a lo lejos, en los arboles – (¿Qué es lo que sucede?)

"Valla, no esperaba encontrarme contigo"

"Eh?" – sorprendido por la repentina voz femenina que le hablaba, se giró hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba – "Tu eres…"

"Te noto un poco diferente ¿Acaso te cortaste el cabello?"

La que se encontraba frente a él era **Kurono Kurumu**. La súcubo además de la expresión de incredulidad que mostraba por su apariencia, tenía en las manos lo que parecía ser un bento de tamaño mediano, envuelto con una manta rozada con dibujos de corazones

"Hace días que no te veía ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?"

"Solo salí a dar una pequeña vuelta, por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?" – Escuchando de nuevo aquel estruendo, dirige su mirada al bosque – "Otra vez ese ruido"

Kurumu suspirando, camina hacia el bosque en dirección de donde provienen los extraños ruidos – "Sígueme"

"¿Qué?"

"Quieres reunirte con los otros ¿no? Entonces date prisa y sígueme, justo voy con ellos para algo importante"

Se quedó viéndola por unos segundos antes de decidir seguirla. Durante el camino los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kurumu, sin avisar, decidió terminarlo al comenzar hablar

"Acerca de lo que paso en la aldea de Mizore. Rubi ya nos explicó la situación"

El la miro con cautela – "¿Enserio?"

"Al principio no entendía porque no quería que Mizore y yo contáramos lo que paso. Pero si es una orden de Director no se puede hacer nada"

"¿Orden… del Director?" – al escucharla mencionarlo, Naruto entrecerró los ojos – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Como ¿ya se te olvido? Del hecho de que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes de vampiro fuera de Academia"

Su expresión hubiera sido de sorpresa si en ese momento no hubiera recordado que Rubi supuestamente les iba a contar una mentira para que no dijeran nada. En lugar de eso solo aparto su mirada para pensar mientras Kurumu continuo hablando

"Ella menciono de que aun estas a prueba en tu cargo de líder del C.S.P o algo así, por eso nos dijo que no comentáramos nada para así no causar rumores que puedan llegar a oídos del Director. Aunque no veo la necesidad de ocultarle el incidente a los demás, digo, ellos ya saben que eres un vampiro y no lo estarían divulgando"

Para Naruto, mantener el asunto oculto era lo mejor por ahora. Si quería comenzar de nuevo necesitaba olvidar el incidente y pretender que nunca paso. Sabía que no era humano y que no podría ocultarlo para siempre, pero al menos podría cobrarse algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo explicarlo. Pero por ahora tendría que ser cuidadoso con la mentira

"Oye ¿estas escuchando?"

"Eh" – sacado de sus pensamientos por la súcubos que lo había comenzado a ver con el ceño fruncido, se limitó a solo sonreír – "Lo siento"

"Te noto un poco extraño ¿estás bien?"

"S-Si… no te preocupes Je"

Lo miro seriamente por un par de segundos más antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia adelante – "Como sea, iba diciendo que aún estoy un poco sorprendida de conocer a otro vampiro además de Moka y Kokoa"

"¿Otro vampiro?" – mostrándose incrédulo al olvidar que se refería a él, enseguida reacciono al volver a sentir la mirada seria de Kurumu que le hiso sonreír nerviosamente – "¡Ah, claro! Yo también soy un vampiro JaJaJa…"

La mirada seria de Kurumu no hiso más que volverse intensa – "Aunque seguramente a diferencia de Moka, tú debes ser más del tipo tonto como Kokoa"

"JeJeJe…" – resacándose la nariz, solo pudo seguir riendo nerviosamente – (Creo que me acaba de volver a insultar)

Sin darse cuenta, Kurumu lo había guiado hacia la entrada al bosque. Y mirando hacia todos lados, Naruto se preguntó que hacían en un lugar así cuando de repente se escuchó otro fuerte estruendo muy cerca de donde estaban, y acto seguido, los árboles que estaban a su delante fueron partidos a la mitad cuando una figura humana salió volando de entre ellos

"¿¡Que rayos!?"

La figura cayó muy cerca, por lo que pudo reconocerlo al instante

"¡Ese es Tsukune!" – corriendo velozmente hacia su amigo (Que llevaba puesto un buzo deportivo verde) se arrodillo junto a él y noto que estaba seminconsciente y con varias heridas – "¡Tsukune! ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!?"

El joven de cabello castaño apenas y pudo abrir los ojos para mirarlo – "Naruto… san…"

"¡Aguanta!" – Invadido por el enfado de verlo en ese estado, su mirada se tornó seria – "¿Quién te hiso esto?"

"Esto es un poco inesperado"

Reconociendo aquella fría pero a la vez amigable voz, Naruto rápidamente miro hacia aquellos árboles derribados para ver una silueta salir de entre ellos – "Tu…"

"No esperaba verte aquí" – la figura que era la de una mujer, camino lentamente hacia ellos mientras se arreglaba su hermoso cabello plateado – "Es bueno verte Naruto, aunque noto que te vez un poco diferente"

"¡Moka!"

En efecto, era Moka la que ahora estaba parada frente a él, pero no la Moka habitual, sino la que había visto en raras ocasiones. Era Moka interna, aquella que aparecía cuando su rosario era retirado, la que lo había salvado en dos oportunidades, la persona a la que de cierta manera admiraba

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" – pegunto mirando a Tsukune y de vuelta a Moka (Ella llevaba su uniforme habitual a excepción que tenía una especie de soga amarrada en la pierna)

"Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento y como lo puedes notar lo estas interrumpiendo"

"¿Entre…?" – sin terminar de hablar, Naruto es empujado hacia un costado por Kurumu, que rápidamente toma a Tsukune entre sus brazos y lo presiona contras sus pechos

"¿¡Estas bien Tsukune!? ¡Moka, te dije que no fueras tan ruda con el!"

Mientras el castaño comenzaba a ponerse azul por la presión de sus enormes pechos, la súcubo lo suelta cuando de repente es completamente congelada desde atrás por la mujer de las nieves – "Idiota, lo estas asfixiando "

"¡Mizore!" – el rubio la mira incrédulo mientras ella lo saludaba levantando una mano – "Porque…"

"¡Naruto-san!" – inmediatamente por detrás, dos pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello – "¡Que feliz me siento de verte!"

"¡Yukari-chan!"

La brujita había dado un salto para poder abrazarlo – "¡Hace días que no te veía!, Ya que Rubi-san por alguna razón no nos permitía visitarte ¡te extrañe mucho-desu…! Pero ¡Wow! parece que has crecido y tu cabello también-desu"

"Naruto…" – Tsukune que ya había recuperado la conciencia, todavía no podía levantarse completamente – "Ha pasado tiempo"

"¿Me podrían explicar que está pasando aquí?" – volvió a preguntar Naruto un poco molesto

"¡Yo te lo explico!" – Yukari lo suelta – "Tsukune-san esta en medio de un entrenamiento físico con Moka-san para poder controlar sus poderes de vampiro"

"Hmp, o lo estaba" – Moka cruzo los brazos – "Hasta que todos ustedes aparecieron para interrumpirlo"

"Yo vine para traerle su almuerzo" – dijo Kurumu con el bento en las manos

"Yo vine porque la seguí a ella y a Naruto-san" – dijo Yukari

"Yo siempre estoy donde Tsukune está" – dijo Mizore

"¡Que molestas! Aunque bueno, sabía que venían ya que pude sentir sus Youkis a Kilómetros"

Los vampiros poseen una especie de poder sensorial sobrenatural, como el de los murciélagos. Ellos sienten el Youki y el instinto asesino de un enemigo, haciendo que reaccionen más rápido al peligro que solo mirando. Es como un detector de Youki, una de sus grandes armas en batalla, una habilidad única en ellos, superando con creses a las de cualquier Yokai.

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba con sorpresa a Tsukune – (Esta entrenando… ¿a esto se refería Rubi cuando dijo que estaban ocupados?) – en su mente le venían recuerdos de la pelea que tuvo Tsukune con Akira, aquella vez descubrió que el poseía poderes de vampiro – (¿Quiere aprender a controlar ese poder? Pero pensé que no los quería…)

"Como sea" – finalizo Moka – (Este es un buen momento) – "Tsukune, el entrenamiento termino por hoy, necesito hablar con Naruto a solas"

"¿Qué?" – los dos contestaron a la vez

"Vamos" – Moka tomando del brazo a Naruto, lo comienza a jalar hacia adelante – "Caminemos un rato"

"Hoye, espe…espera un momento…" – sin poder hacer nada, es arrastrado y los dos se alejan del grupo

"Qué bueno que ya se fueron, ahora tengo a Tsukune solo para mi" – dijo Kurumu abrazándolo mas

"Pero… ¿Qué es lo que le quiere decir?" – se preguntó el castaño – "Eso fue inesperado por parte de ella"

"¡No es justo!" – chillo la brujita enfadada – "¡Yo también quería pasar tiempo con Naruto-san!"

"¿Estas celosa?" – le pregunto Mizore – "Pensé que solo te gustaban Moka y Tsukune"

"Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo pero, por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, Naruto-san me parece cada vez más genial" – Yukari poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas se sonroja – "Además, he comprendido que si en una cama entran tres, siempre hay espacio para un cuarto"

"¿¡Yukari-chan que estás diciendo!?" – grito Tsukune sonrojado por el comentario indecente de su amiguita

Mizore mientras miraba a Naruto alejarse con Moka recuerda todo lo que paso en su aldea, como fue a salvarla, como lloro por ella, como arriesgo su vida atacando a Miyabi, como logro salvarlas al final. Entonces un sentimiento raro surgió en ella – "Naruto eh…" – mientras una cálida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – "Puede que tengas razón"

Mientras tanto él y la vampiro caminaban rumbo a la academia. Para Naruto, caminar al lado de Moka interna se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca y tanto tiempo junto a ella sin que hubiera algún tipo de peligro que los amenazara, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso a su lado. Y pensando en que decir, su mirada se centró completamente en su pecho, al darse cuenta que no había notado que aun llevaba puesto su rosario

Plantándose en seco Naruto señalo su rosario – "¡Moka! ¿¡Cómo es que aun llevas puesto tu rosario!? ¡Pensé que solo podías salir cuando te lo quitaban!"

Ella suspirando con decepción se detiene – "¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Los demás puede que tengan razón cuando dicen que eres un poco tonto"

"¿¡Ellos dicen que!?"

Moka estirando su pierna izquierda, le enseña una especie de soga atada en ella

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto entre duda y rubor

"Supongo que tendré que explicártelo" – desatándolo de su pierna rebela que en realidad era un látigo – "Este es el látigo de Belmont, un artículo muy preciado del Director que se me fue entregado temporalmente"

"¿Articulo mágico?"

"Si, según Rubi lo que hace tan especial a este látigo es que posee la habilidad de cancelar magia y por lo tanto disiparla. Originalmente se utilizó para que Tsukune aprendiera a dominar el Youki dentro de él, ahora yo lo utilizo para mostrarme sin la necesidad de remover mi rosario"

Naruto con una expresión que decía que claramente no entendía ni mierda, solo asintió

Moka volviendo a suspirar intento explicarle de nuevo – "Como ya se te había dicho antes, si mi rosario pasa demasiado tiempo removido corre el riesgo de que se dañe, haciéndolo irreversible. Lo que hace Belmont es eliminar la magia del rosario pero sin dañar el hechizo que me mantiene sellada, por lo que puedo estar despierta tanto tiempo como quiera"

Naruto que aún seguía con la mirada en blanco (Ósea que aún no entendía) hiso que a Moka le saliera un cayo

"En pocas palabras, mientras tenga este látigo podre estar libre sin que alguien remueva mi rosario"

Chocando su puño en su mano, Naruto dio señal de que al fin comprendió – "¡Conque era eso! Debiste explicarlo mejor desde el comienzo"

(¡No es un tonto, es un idiota!) – "Hmp, no importa, sigamos"

Reanudando la marcha, Moka camino unos metros hasta que se detuvo, al darse cuenta que Naruto no la seguía – "¿Qué sucede?" – se volvió para preguntarle

"Moka… porque no me dices de una vez de lo que quieres hablar, no es necesario seguir caminando hasta la academia"

Ella lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y seguir caminando – "Después" – volvió a mirarlo – "Primero vallamos por unas bebidas"

Naruto sin decir más, solo miro su espalda desde atrás antes de seguirla. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la academia e ir al típico lugar donde siempre iban (El de la máquina expendedora y el asiento) Moka compro dos bebidas, una de uva y otra de jugo de tomate, y mientras Naruto se sentaba, ella solo recostó su espalda sobre la maquina

Pasaron minutos donde ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, por lo que el rubio giro levemente la cabeza para mirarla tomar su jugo de tomate. Al ver su cabello plateado no pudo evitar pensar en aquella misteriosa niña del mismo color de cabello, que en varios momentos invadía su mente. En ese instante descubrió que no se sentía tan cómodo al lado de ella, que cuando estaba con la Moka externa, y que de alguna forma le comenzaba a molestar su apariencia

"Perdona por hacerte caminar hasta aquí" – comenzó la vampiresa – "Es que… ya que estoy todo el tiempo sellada, momentos como este donde puedo caminar libremente son muy preciados para mí. En especial si estoy con un amigo"

Al escucharla decir eso, con la vista baja Naruto pregunto algo que le había dado miedo preguntar antes – "¿Y porque no solo te quedas así?"

Moka se quedó mirando el cielo – "Esa pregunta… es un poco complicado de responder. Para serte sincera no recuerdo muy bien porque comencé a usar este rosario… tal vez para encajar con los humanos, o tal vez para ahorrar energía. Por alguna razón no puedo recordarlo"

"Entonces…" – Naruto aprieta su bebida – "¿Estás diciendo que la otra Moka no es real?"

Ella agacho la mirada hacia el suelo – "El rosario suprime todo de mí. Mi poder, mi personalidad, mi apariencia, y crea una nueva persona muy distinta. Una perfecta ilusión que me reemplaza… en otras palabras ella no es rea…"

"Te equivocas" – la interrumpe

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no lo veo así. Alguien que tiene una personalidad tan dulce y alegre, que siempre está sonriendo y preocupándose por los demás… es imposible que sea solo una mentira" – Con una sonrisa, Naruto la mira de frente – "Yo pienso que ustedes son dos personas completamente diferentes, que simplemente comparten el mismo cuerpo"

Moka con una expresión de sorpresa solo vuelve a ver el cielo – "Que manera tan inocente de verlo"

"¿Inocente?"

Ella parándose frente a él, le estira mano mientras le sonríe – "Aunque… no sería tan malo que fuera así"

Naruto se la toma y ella lo ayuda a levantarse – "¿Y ahora qué?"

Su sonrisa desaparece – "Es momento de que te diga porque te traje a solas"

"De que se trata"

"Naruto… es mejor que dejes de frecuentar con nosotros"

Al escucharla decir eso Naruto sintió un latido punzante en el pecho – "¿Qué…?"

"Lo que oíste, lo mejor es que dejes de juntarte conmigo, con Tsukune y los demás"

"¿¡Por qué!?" – alzando la voz intento pedir explicaciones – "¿¡Por qué me dices eso!?"

"¡Cálmate!" – la vampiresa se pone seria – "No actúes como un niño"

"¿Un… niño?"

"Naruto, ya te habrás dado cuenta pero…mientras más tiempo pases con nosotros, más en peligro pones tu vida"

"¿En peligro?" – calmándose, también se pone serio – "¿A qué te refieres?

"Desde que apareciste, lo único en lo que te has puesto es en peligro al meterte en nuestros problemas. Con aquel guardia jabalí, con ese asesino Hyaku, con el S.C.P y recientemente en el pueblo de Mizore terminaste inconsciente al intentar ayudarnos. Al final, en cada disputa terminaste con heridas graves… y eso ya no podemos permitirlo"

Aunque recordó todas aquellas escenas en las que casi murió, Naruto intento protestar – "Pero… ¡Pero eso a mí no me importa, yo solo quiero…!"

"¡Escucha!" – alzando también la voz, la vampira se pone de brazos cruzados – "Naruto, tu eres un humano. Y te guste o no los humanos son débiles, en conclusión tu eres débil"

Al escuchar la palabra débil, Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza

"Estas pasando por lo mismo que paso Tsukune cuando llego a la academia. Constantemente se involucró con Yokais y al final para salvarle la vida, tuve que convertirlo en uno de nosotros, desde entonces solo tuvo más problemas. Incluso ahora está esforzándose por dominar ese poder, no porque quiere hacerlo, sino porque ya no tiene elección"

La expresión de Naruto comenzó a suavizarse al comprender de lo que le estaba hablando. Es cierto, desde que llego a la academia o más bien desde que los conoció, ha estado constantemente poniendo su vida en peligro

"No te confundas, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero es momento de dejarlo. Has llegado a ser un amigo muy importante para Tsukune y Omote (Moka externa) por eso no quiero que termines igual o peor" – dándole la espalda comienza a marcharse – "Piénsalo"

"Yo solo quería…" – Naruto mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza su collar – "Conocerlos mejor a todos ustedes"

Moka solo suspiro – "Alguien que ni siquiera conoce quien es, no merece conocer a otros"

Sus palabras volvieron a punzarle el pecho mientras tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una gota de sudor recorría su frente

"Espero que no lo tomes a mal y podamos seguir llevándonos bien… al menos desde la distancia. Escuchare tu respuesta en este mismo lugar más tarde" – volviendo su mirada hacia atrás, ella lo mira por ultima ves – "Adiós… Naruto" – e instantáneamente desaparece dejando solo una corriente de aire

Mientras tanto, Naruto solo se quedó parado en su sitio sin decir nada durante varios minutos, antes de decidir marcharse también.

Otra vez caminando sin rumbo, su mente no se ponía de acuerdo en que pensar. En que tendría que dejar de ver a los demás, de que no sabía quién era al no tener recuerdos, de que era débil. Aquellas palabras de Moka lo habían afectado de tal manera, que experimento una sensación que nunca imagino experimentar con unas cuantas palabras… impotencia.

(Maldición… maldición, ¡Maldición!) – apretando los puños y los dientes, se detuvo frente a la entrada del bosque – (¿¡Qué demonios hago ahora!? Se supone que olvidaría todo y comenzaría de nuevo junto a los demás) – una lagrima intenta salir – (¿Por qué Moka? ¿Por qué tu no…?)

"JaJaJa, actúas como si te hubieran rechazado"

"¿Qu…?" – escuchando de repente una voz desde atrás, voltea en el momento en que una mano se planta en su cara y siente como es arrastrado velozmente a través de los arboles – (¿¡Pero que rayos!?) – sin poder ver la cara de su atacante, no pudo hacer nada para impedir ser llevado a la fuerza

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que los dos saliendo de los árboles, llegan a un terreno despejado donde Naruto es arrojado con fuerza hacia el suelo, donde cayó de espalda

"Este es un buen lugar" – dijo el atacante

Tosiendo, Naruto levanto medio cuerpo – "¿Dónde estoy…?" – mira a su atacante – "¿Quién eres?" – sus ojos se abrieron completamente al reconocerlo – "¡Tu!"

El atacante que vestía una camisa negra con los pantalones de la escuela, llevaba un collar de plata en forma de lobo y una bandana en su cabello

"Hola compañero"

"¡Eres ese tal Gin!"

Gin tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlesca a Naruto ponerse de pie – "Si que eres lento al reaccionar"

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?" – rugió el líder del CSP – "¡Ahora no tengo la paciencia para ti!"

"Ohh, pero sí que las tendrás" – dijo dando unos pasos hacia adelante – "En este momento me enseñaras de lo que eres capaz"

"¿Qué?" – arqueando las cejas, Naruto retrocedió un poco – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes de lo que hablo. Puesto que te negaste, ahora solo me queda hacerlo por la fuerza"

Sin darle tiempo de reclamar, Gin instantáneamente aparece frente a él, intentando darle una patada que logra esquivar agachándose

(¡Es rápido!) – pensó Naruto impactado

"Parece que tienes buenos reflejos, pero…" – con la punta de su otro pie, logra darle a Naruto justo en el mentón, haciendo que se elevara varios metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo – "Es mejor que hagas algo mejor que eso"

Agarrándose la quijada con dolor, enseguida se puso de pie – "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Quiero saber quién eres"

Su rostro se llena de confusión

"Me he tomado la molestia de investigarte, y me he dado con la sorpresa de que no hay nada relacionado a ti en la Academia. Registros, conocidos, ni siquiera eres un estudiante o trabajas aquí… es como si fueras un fantasma que apareció de la nada y ahora es amigo de los demás… ahora tengo curiosidad"

Naruto comenzó a retroceder poco a poco – (¡Rayos! Parece que este tipo va en serio, tengo que escapar de alguna forma, creo que tendré que correr…)

Dándose la vuelta velozmente, su intención era escabullirse entre los árboles para perderlo de vista, pero en el momento en que su mirada giro hacia atrás, se encontró de nuevo con la de Gin

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Naruto recibiendo una patada en el estómago, es lanzado lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol

"Es mejor que te pongas serio de una vez y me muestres tu fuerza" – dijo avanzando

"¡Espera!" – grito Naruto aun desde el suelo –"¡Yo en realidad soy un…!"

"¿Vas a decirme que eres un humano?"

Lentamente volviéndose a poner de pie, el rostro del Kitsune se encontraba perplejo – "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Acaso Rubi te…!"

"No" – respondió Gin serrando los ojos – "Ella no me conto nada sobre ti. Lo único que me pidió fue que te enseñara a defenderte, para un asunto importante que no me quiso decir"

"¿¡Entonces porque…!?"

"Tuve mis sospechas en un principio, tu repentina aparición, tu olor que es muy similar a la de Tsukune pero a la vez muy diferente. Y cuando escuche que eras un vampiro, inmediatamente pensé que solo te hacías pasar como uno para ocultar que eras un humano. Todo con la ayuda de los demás y seguramente también con la del Director"

Naruto se sorprendió con la rápida y acertada información que obtuvo en tan poco tiempo. Morioka Gine, hasta este momento había pensado que no era nada más que un mirón con el que se encontraba de vez en cuando, pero ahora tenía una impresión totalmente distinta. No solo parecía mostrar astucia e inteligencia, sino que su velocidad lo había dejado anonadado. Entonces por algo era el presidente y superior de los demás

(No me queda más opción que seguirle el juego) – "Tienes razón, me descubriste. Siempre he sido un humano y como puedes ver no puedo defenderme, así que porque no acabamos con esto y lo hablamos con más cal…"

"Mentiroso"

"Eh?"

"Sé que estas mintiendo, veraz… escuche la pequeña conversación que tuviste con Rubi"

Naruto sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su frente – "¿Estuviste… espiándonos?"

Gin se mostró burlesco alzando sus hombros – "Solo llegue a tu cuarto un poco antes de lo planeado y por casualidad lo escuche" – y enseguida puso una expresión seria – "Lo que importa es que ahora lo sé todo sobre ti, tus recuerdos, tu miedo, tu secreto. Que por un lado mantienes oculto que eres un humano y que por el otro que eres un Yokai. Para serte sincero incluso a mí me dejaste un poco confundido"

Naruto se quedó quieto de la impresión cuando Gin volviendo a usar aquella monstruosa velocidad, apareció a su costado – "Así que será divertido descubrir que eres en realidad" – y dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca, desestabiliza su equilibrio, haciéndolo caer arrodillado

El Kitsune apenas y pudo girar su cabeza para mirarlo – "Si realmente escuchaste nuestra conversación, sabes porque no quiero usarlo"

"Ese miedo que mencionaste. Hmp, es raro que un Yokai tenga dudas de usar su poder, ¡Especialmente si es un vampiro!"

Cubriéndose con los dos brazos, Naruto logra bloquear justo a tiempo otra patada de Gin que lo aleja varios metros

"Si tanto quieres luchar…" – bajando sus brazos hasta la cintura, el Kitsune poniendo un pie adelante, dio señal de que ya tuvo suficiente – "¡Entonces te machacare con mis propias manos!"

Lleno de ira, Naruto corre hacia él, intentando golpearlo de frente con su puño, pero Gin evadiéndolo fácilmente, se posiciona otra vez a su costado y con su pie le da una zancadilla haciendo que se tropezara

"¡Bastardo!"

Reincorporándose, vuelve a intentar darle en la cara pero el presidente detiene su puño con su mano – "¿Esa es toda la fuerza del líder del CSP?"

"¡No me subestimes!" – soltándose, patea el suelo con fuerza, logrando levantar mucho polvo para nublar la visión de Gin y velozmente posicionarse detrás para intentar atacarlo. Pero Gin sin la necesidad de mirar esquiva el ataque agachándose y acto seguido, parándose en dos manos, con sus dos pies logra impactarle en el mentón, arrojándolo otra vez por los aires y callera al suelo

"Esto se vuelve tedioso" – dijo Gin quitándose el polvo de la camisa – "Si tienes miedo de que descubran que no eres un humano entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Escogí este lugar muy alejado de la escuela para que nadie nos interrumpa, eres libre de mostrarme tu poder"

Naruto todavía aturdido intenta volverse a poner de pie pero esta vez con más dificultad – "No me jodas… no es por eso que no quiero usarlo"

"Veo que eres resistente, tal vez deba ponerme un poco más serio" – Gin que siempre mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos, esta vez las deja al descubierto – "Vamos, a ver cuánto resistes esta vez"

"¡Púdrete!" – Naruto vuelve a correr hacia el

"Idiota"

Lanza un puñetazo que Gin evade moviendo un poco la cabeza y estando frente a frente, Naruto ni siquiera pudo ver cuando su cuerpo es bombardeado por múltiples golpes – "¡GAH!" – escupiendo saliva cae otra vez arrodillado

"Sí que eres estúpido ¿hasta cuándo vas a hacerme esperar?"

"Tu…" – con un rostro de furia, el Kitsune se levanta contra el – "¿¡Qué demonios quieres de mí!?"

Gin con un golpe directo en la cara lo envía varios metros lejos – "Ya te lo dije, quiero saber quién eres"

Reincorporándose, Naruto lanza un escupitajo de sangre y vuelve a arremeter con rabia – "¡Eso a ti no te importa!"

Con una combinación de patadas y golpes simultáneos, Gin lo vuelve arrojar lejos – "Sí que me importa… especialmente si esa persona está junto a mis amigos"

Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo ¿Entonces esa era la razón? ¿Solo estaba preocupado por los otros? – "Yo no los estoy engañando… ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarlos!"

"Con ocultarles la verdad sobre ti ya lo estás haciendo. En el pasado un sujeto ya los engaño una vez haciéndose pasar por una buena persona" – recuerda a Hakuto, el líder de Antítesis – "No puedo volver a permitir que suceda algo así en mi guardia, en definición no puedo confiar en un extraño como tú" – en un instante entierra su codo en el estómago de Naruto – "Te sacare la verdad a golpes… aunque tenga que dejarte medio muerto"

La sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca mientras veía como el rostro de Gin y todo su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas – (Maldición… creo que me voy a desmayar…) – cayendo de espalda se quedó viendo el cielo nublado – (Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento) – la imagen del cielo se había cambiado por la de Gin, que se había parado a su costado

"¿Eso es todo?" – tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta. Gin lo levanta y lo mira por un momento antes de suspirar – "Que decepción, puede que después de todo dijeras la verdad y fueras un humano. Si es así creo que me he pasado un poco contigo" – soltándolo, accidentalmente le arranca el collar que traía puesto – "Hum, que bonita joya, creo que me la quedare"

(Todo menos ese collar… la única cosa que me hace sentir a salvo…)

"Al final no descubrí si eras humano o yokai, pero sabes… Moka tenía razón en algo" – le da la espalda – "Eres débil, incluso Tsukune que es un humano tiene más valor" – comienza a marcharse – "Hazle caso a Moka y de ahora en adelante mantente alejado de nosotros"

(Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento, al fin y al cabo no se puede confiar en un extraño como yo. Puede que esa sea una de las razones por la que Moka me pido que me alejara… ella de alguna manera lo presiente…)

 _"Naruto, yo confió en ti"_

(¿¡Que!?)

De repente, como si tuviera una alucinación, a Naruto le invade un recuerdo de aquella niña de cabello plateado. Ella con las dos manos juntas parecía estar dándole ánimos

 _"Y aunque One-chan no lo quiera admitir a ella también le agradas. Sé que piensas que eres un extraño pero tú eres como nosotras, tu estas solo o mejor dicho lo estabas… y aunque la gente del pueblo diga lo contrario… yo solo quiero que sepas… que yo… ¡Que yo confió en ti!"_

La última palabra fue como un eco en su interior, que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón. Y en el momento en que el recuerdo termino un latido profundo le hiso abrir completamente los ojos

"Ya lo entiendo" – lentamente se puso de pie – "No se trata de cómo lo tomen los demás" – miro al cielo que comenzó a despejarse, revelando pequeños rayos de luz – "Sino en cómo yo lo vea y perciba"

Gin deteniéndose miro hacia atrás y vio como Naruto lo miraba con una expresión suave – (Se volvió a recuperar rápido)

"Por favor ¿podrías devolverme mi collar?" – pregunto amablemente – "Se ha vuelto algo muy preciado para mí, o más bien… se ha vuelto una necesidad"

"Debo admitirlo, has resistido bien. Si de verdad fueras un humano ahora estarías inconsciente o posiblemente muerto, eso prueba de que no lo eres"

"Cree lo que quieras pero devuélveme el collar ahora mismo"

Gin sonriendo lanza el collar hacia arriba y lo vuelve a tomar antes de ponérselo el mismo – "Si lo quieres ya sabes que hacer"

Suspirando los ojos de Naruto se tornan vacíos – "Sabes, yo realmente no quiero hacer esto porque me asusta demasiado, pero viendo que no tengo otra opción no me queda más remedio que usarlo"

 _ **[Hazlo, demuéstrale nuestro poder]**_

"Cállate, prometo que esta será la segunda y última vez que me dejo llevar"

"¿De que estas hablando?" – pregunto Gin

"No te lo decía a ti"

De la nada, las heridas y rasguños que tenía comenzaron a sanar mientras emitían un pequeño vapor, dejando a Gin sorprendido

"Te odio… por obligarme a hacer esto"

Manteniendo los ojos serrados, Naruto comenzó a sufrir cambios. Las uñas de sus manos empezaron a crecer en punta, su cabello rubio se erizo, sus dientes empezaron a sobresalir mostrando colmillos. Es en ese entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una pequeña aura roja

Gin sintiendo una fuerte corriente de aire chocando contra él, tuvo que cubrirse con los dos brazos – (Increíble, esta presión…)

La energía roja se hacía cada vez más intensa hasta el punto en que la chaqueta de Naruto salió volando por los aires, dejándolo solo con su camiseta naranja. Fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, rebelándolos completamente rojos con las pupilas rasgadas

(Factor de curación, los dientes, los ojos, aquella intensa energía, no hay la menor duda… ¡Realmente es un vampiro!)

Naruto tomándose un momento para contemplar su propio aspecto, al final solo se limitó a sonreír – "Demonios, yo realmente… odio esta sensación" – desparece al instante

Gin confundido al verlo esfumarse apenas y pudo apartarse de un salto hacia atrás, cuando Naruto apareciendo encima de él, entierra su pie en el suelo

(¡Eso estuvo cerca, casi logra…!) – su retroceso queda cortado cuando su espalda choca contra algo. Y al darse cuenta que Naruto ya no se encontraba a su delante, solo pudo quedarse impactado al saber quién estaba a su atrás

"Sabes, de algún modo esto es bueno, ya que no me sentía muy contento que digamos" – El Kitsune que también estaba de espalda, gira su cabeza revelando una sonrisa siniestra – "Necesitaba algo con que desquitarme"

Gin utilizando su velocidad, dándose la vuelta se aleja lo más que puede – (Esto es malo, no pensé que…) – pero vuelve a quedarse perplejo cuando su espalda choca otra vez contra algo

"¿Adónde vas? Pensé que querías que empezáramos lo más pronto posible"

"¡Tsk!"

Volviendo a utilizar su gran velocidad, intenta alejarse de él varias veces, pero siempre que se detenía podía sentir su presencia desde atrás, como si estuviera jugando con el

(¡Maldición!)

Harto de intentar escapar decide atacarlo de una vez, pero en el momento en que se da la vuelta para confrontarlo, la planta del pie de Naruto impacta fuertemente contra su cara, arrojándolo varios metros hacia adelante hasta chocar contra un árbol el cual parte a la mitad

"¿¡Es esto lo que querías no es así!?" – rugió el Kitsune

"Tienes razón…" – Gin levantándose de entre los escombros del árbol, sonríe emocionado – "¡Esto es lo que quería!"

Empieza a correr a gran velocidad dejado una estela de polvo a su atrás, cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que Naruto apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando el presidente posicionándose rápida y astutamente detrás de él, le lanza un golpe que frena con su brazo

(¡Aumento su velocidad!)

Naruto prepara un contrataque pero Gin desapareciendo en ese instante, lo golpea desde atrás

"¡Tch!"

Se gira, pero el presidente volviendo a desaparecer le da un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que lo hace tambalearse, después otro en la otra mejilla y después otro en la espalda

Sin poder reaccionar Naruto es bombardeado por golpes en todas las direcciones, por lo que solo pudo cubrirse con los dos brazos

(¡Es demasiado rápido, no logro ver en qué dirección viene otro de sus ataques! Ah este paso voy a…)

 _ **[Débil…]**_

Naruto abriendo completamente los ojos, de un movimiento brusco de su brazo crea una ráfaga de aire que expulsa a Gin de su zona

"Que poder" – dijo Gin retrocediendo lo más posible – "Ciertamente eres un vampiro, aunque uno no muy habilidoso que digamos. Ahora entiendo porque Rubi me pidió que te entrenara, tú no sabes cómo luchar ¿Y así dices que quieres ayudarlos? Hasta Kokoa podría darte una paliza"

"Cállate…" – mantenía la cabeza agachada – "Tu no lo entiendes y no me importa que lo entiendas…" – lo mira con total seriedad – "Lo único que quiero es patearte el trasero ahora mismo"

"Hmp, que tontería, solo serias un estorbo"

"Piensa lo que quieras, yo protegeré a Moka a Tsukune y a los demás a mi manera ¡Te guste o no!" – crea otra sacudida de aire haciendo que Gin se cubriera

Es en ese momento que el presidente ve algo en los ojos de Naruto que le llama la atención. Lo que veía era miedo pero a la vez determinación, como si luchara por sobrellevar algo que lo tenía aterrorizado… tal vez su propia debilidad

"Que buena mirada"

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Bueno, debo admitir que me has hecho creerte un poco, así que creo que te daré una oportunidad"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Gin sonriendo, muestra grandes colmillos – "Decidiremos esto ahora" – venas comienzan a sobresalir de su cuerpo – "Sabes, yo también estoy contento, en esta escuela no hay muchos que puedan retarme a una pelea, y los que si generalmente solo usan fuerza bruta" – su espalda comienza a ancharse a la vez que su estatura aumenta, liberando una gran cantidad de youki en forma de rayos – "Eres veloz, lo reconozco, por eso estoy un poco emocionado" – le salen garras, su nariz se alarga en forma de hocico y sus orejas cresen hacia arriba – "Esta es una buena oportunidad, siempre he querido una batalla de velocidad" – su cuerpo se llena completamente de pelo gris y azul oscuro – "Así que… ¿¡Que dices!?" – finaliza su transformación lanzando un gran aullido al cielo – "¿¡Te atreves a enfrentarme!?"

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, no había sentido una presencia tan intimidante desde que conoció a Moka interna. Su apariencia le recordó mucho a la transformación de Akira, solo con la diferencia de que este era más pequeño pero con un aspecto físico mucho más prominente – "¿Qué eres?"

"¿No sabes nada de los hombre lobo? Somos bastante famosos por nuestra velocidad, y para que te des una idea…"

Gin desaparece y Naruto viendo solo un gran destello lo vuelve a ver aparecer en su sitio

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Porque no lo vez por ti mismo"

Escuchando un sonido chirriante, rápidamente observa como los arboles de su alrededor (Que los encerraban en un gran circulo) se partían a la mitad y caían al suelo al mismo tiempo. Y después con una gota de sudor vio como las garras de Gin emitían un pequeño brillo

"¿Sorprendido? Esa es mi velocidad mínima en mi estado lobo, y sin contar la luna llena. Soy conocido como el yokai más rápido, si los vampiros los llamados yokais del poder predominan en fuerza, nosotros lo hacemos en velocidad ¡Somos intocables!" – vuelve a dar un aullido

(Increíble…) – Pensó Naruto – (Ni siquiera pude notar cuando corto esos árboles, fue como un flash) – "¿¡Que es lo que planeas!?"

"Ya te lo dije, te daré una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales. Tu velocidad contra mi velocidad, tendremos una batalla de destreza. Nos abalanzaremos él uno al otro y si logras aunque sea darme un golpe te reconoceré e incluso aceptare entrenarte, sino, solo te quedaras inconsciente JeJe"

"Y si me rehúso"

"Igual te dejare inconsciente" – abriendo el hocico se podía notar una sonrisa sádica en aquellos grandes colmillos – "¿Qué dices, aceptas o no?"

Naruto palideció, la apariencia y velocidad de Gin de cierta manera lo intimidaban más que cualquier otro yokai que hubiera visto antes. Si de verdad era tan fuerte como afirmaba ser, que incluso estaba al nivel de un vampiro como Moka, entonces era imposible derrotarlo

(No puedo hacerlo, con solo mirarlo sé que esta fuera de mi alcance) – recuerda a Tsukune y a Moka – (Al igual que ellos)

 _ **[Débil…]**_

(¿¡Que!? ¡Tú otra vez! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!)

 _ **[¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres débil incluso con mi poder. Porque simplemente no vuelves a dormir por otros once años y me dejas el control de nuevo]**_

(¡Cállate! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!)

 _ **[JeJeJe niño tonto, yo solo quiero ayudarte, solo que aún no te das cuenta. Es porque eres débil]**_

(¡Quiero que te calles! ¿¡Que debo hacer para que te calles!?) – mira a Gin – "¡Te demostrare que no soy débil! ¡Se lo demostrare a todos!"

Comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia Gin, desquebrajando el suelo con cada pisada que daba

"¡Estupendo! ¡Esa es la actitud!" – grita Gin y también comienza avanzar a toda velocidad hacia Naruto con la intención de noquearlo de un golpe – "¡Vamos!"

(¡No soy débil!) – la energía roja comienza apoderarse de su cuerpo – (¡No lo soy!) – prepara su puño contra Gin – (¡Y lo demostrare!) – "¡Venciendo a este bastardo!"

"¡Muy lento!" – Gin también prepara sus garras

Los dos están casi frente a frente a punto de chocar

(¡Va muy lento, no lograra golpear…!)

La imagen de Naruto desaparece de su vista

(Eh?)

Y en un segundo vuelve aparecer pero esta vez estando cara a cara con él, dejándolo sorprendido. Ambos estaban listos con su ataque

(Realmente eres rápido)

Colisionan, en un destello parpadeante, ambos pasando del otro, frenan bruscamente plantando su pie en la tierra, con solo las espaldas mirándose. Permanecieron quietos por unos segundos cuando de repente Naruto escupe sangre

"Que sorpresa" – Gin girando para verle, se muestra totalmente ileso – "Al final no lograste ni tocarme, bueno fue imposible desde un principio…"

Naruto sonríe – "¿Eso crees?" – alzando dos objetos brillantes en su mano, deja a Gin impactado

"¡Esos son…!"

Naruto no solo había logrado recuperar su collar, sino que también logro arrebatarle el suyo a Gin – "Lo siento, lo necesitaba de vuelta y de paso tome el tuyo también"

Gin, que aún no asimilaba que le habían quitado su propio collar sin que se diera cuenta, solo se agarró el pecho – "He perdido… tu ganas" – desasiendo su transformación, vuelve a recuperar su forma humana – "Eres realmente veloz"

"Gracias" – contesto Naruto sin emoción y le devuelve su collar lanzándoselo – "Al fin" – se coloca su propio collar y tanto sus ojos como los demás rasgos de vampiro, desaparecen – "Al fin se calló"

(Volvió a la normalidad al ponerse ese collar) – pensó Gin – (Al igual que Moka… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)

"Me marcho" – dijo el Kitsune mirando a Gin – "No te me vuelvas acercar"

"Espera, te vas a si como así ¿Acaso no quieres que te ayude?"

"En primer lugar nunca te pedí nada, tú fuiste el que me ataco y reto. Además de que ya te demostré que no necesito ayuda"

Gin se pone su collar – "Te equivocas, esto solo fue como un juego para mí. En una pelea real te destrozaría sin siquiera transformarme"

Los dos se quedaron viendo seriamente, como si estuvieran a punto de volver a luchar, hasta que…

"Espera un momento Naruto-san"

De repente se escuchó una voz femenina desde el cielo que hiso que los dos miraran hacia arriba con sorpresa

"Rubi"

"Por favor Naruto-san al menos considéralo" – dijo descendiendo junto a él y guardando sus alas negras – "Necesitas aprender a defenderte"

"¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¡Yo no te lo pedí!"

"¡Porque ya no quiero que resultes herido!"

Sorprendido, Naruto se calló mientras ella continuaba hablando

"Durante lo que paso en el santuario me sentí impotente, no pude hacer nada a pesar de que estoy a cargo de cuidarte. En ese momento me sentí desesperada cuando pensé que habías muerto, me sentí… vacía"

"Rubi yo…"

"Te he estado observando desde que apareciste, y he llegado a conocerte bien. A pesar de que a veces eres distraído, torpe y un poco tonto, has pasado por mucho con la intención de ayudarnos. Por eso he comenzado a verte de la misma forma en que veo a los demás, ya que te considero al igual que ellos… mi amigo" – junta sus manos – "¡Así que ya no me importa si eres humano o no, tan solo ya no quiero que te lastimen!"

Naruto al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mientras parecía evadir su mirada, pudo comprender que lo decía en serio y que le había costado decírselo (aunque parecía ocultar otro motivo más)

Miro a Gin que extrañamente le sonreía alzando el pulgar y luego otra vez a Rubi. Dio un suspiro y camino hacia otro lado para recoger su chaqueta que estaba en el suelo

"Supongo que no puedo rechazarte después de semejante declaración"

"¡Entonces, eso quiere decir que…!"

"Si, aceptare entrenar con este sujeto"

La alegría de Rubi casi surge ya que Naruto la detiene con lo siguiente que dijo

"¡Pero, solo lo hago por un motivo!"

"¿Qué motivo?" – pregunto Gin

Recordando que Moka lo llamo débil, apretó sus puños – (Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón, necesito demostrarle que no lo soy, o al menos que ya no) – "Confórmate sabiendo que solo no lo hago por mi"

"Entonces esta…"

"Una cosa más" – interrumpió Naruto – "Si voy a hacer esto será con un término" – se agarra el collar – "Solo voy a entrenar en la forma en la que estoy ahora, no usare aquel poder"

La reacción de Rubi fue inmediata – "¿¡Que!? ¡Pero pensé que ya habías decidido…!"

"¡Por favor entiéndelo Rubi! Ya te conté mis razones de porque no quiero usarlo, así que no lo volveré a discutir. O aceptas o no"

Rubi claramente insatisfecha solo pudo mirar el suelo y asentir. Gin por otro lado solo suspiro

"Vaya, sí que eres reacio a aceptar. Aun no entiendo porque un vampiro se niega a usar su propio poder, pero déjame decirte que en la forma en la que estas ahora, eres tan débil como un humano. No lograríamos muchos resultados que digamos"

Naruto se quedó mirando el cielo por unos segundos (como si estuviera pensando) Entonces sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hasta el árbol más cercano

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" – pregunto el presidente

"Cállate y déjame concentrarme" – colocando su mano en el tronco del árbol, Naruto tomo profundo aliento. Entonces tomando posición, enseguida lanza un puñetazo con la misma mano hacia el tronco, logrando que el árbol diera una fuerte sacudida

Rubi y Gin quedaron demasiado sorprendidos al ver como el puño de Naruto había dejado un gran agujero en el árbol – "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"No lo sé con certeza, pero…" – retirando su puño, abre y cierra los dedos de la mano – "Por alguna razón siento que últimamente me he estado haciendo más fuerte"

(Es cierto, si darme cuenta Naruto ha estado pasando por cambios) – pensó Rubi todavía sorprendida – (Aquel extraño poder, sus repentino cambio de apariencia y ahora esto ¿Exactamente que rayos está pasando?)

Ella y Gin intercambiando una rápida mirada, los dos asienten – "Esta decidido, este lugar es perfecto para que entrenen ya que está muy alejado de la academia. Además el Director estará muy ocupado para notar que algo raro sucede"

"Está bien" – contesto Naruto – "Solo quiero que esto se quede entre nosotros tres. No quiero que aparezca otro sujeto sabiendo más de lo que debe" – él y Rubi miran a Gin seriamente

"Vale vele, no se molesten" – sonrió nerviosamente – "Perdón por ser un entrometido JeJe"

"Ahora me voy" – dijo Naruto caminando en dirección a la academia

"¿Adónde vas?" – pregunto Rubi

"Tengo que dejar algo bien en claro antes de empezar todo esto. Te veré después"

Alzando una mano de despedida, se marchó sin decir nada más con la esperanza de que todo se haya solucionado. Pero para su mala suerte, el numerito que armaron él y Gin acababa de ser presenciado desde una gran distancia, por una niña de cabello anaranjado con coletas oculta entre los árboles, que los había seguido por curiosidad

"No puede ser, el pervertido… ¿¡Es un vampiro!?"

.

.

.

Horas después, Naruto que no tenía nada más que algunos rasguños y su ropa un poco maltratada y sucia, acudió al mismo lugar que Moka interna había acordado para encontrarse

Ella que había llegado primero, al verlo se sorprendió un poco por su deplorable apariencia – "¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

"Nada en especial, solo… estuve un rato jugando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – ella mirándolo a los ojos, pudo notar que algo había cambiado en el – "Luces un poco distinto…" – (Esta más serio)

"Estoy realmente cansado así que acabemos esto de una vez" – dando pequeños pasos, se acercó a Moka hasta estar a su costado, entonces le dijo – "La respuesta es no, no me alejare de ustedes"

Moka cambia la dirección de sus ojos hacia el

"Todas las cosas por las que he pasado han sucedió por decisión mía. Yo decidí entrometerme y ayudarles, ustedes no tienen culpa de nada" – continuo avanzando hasta detenerse otra vez – "Moka, tú me dijiste que los demás me consideraban su amigo, así que es posible que pienses que si me llega a pasar algo, ellos se sentirían culpables" – mira el suelo – "O tal vez será que simplemente no confías en mi aun, sea cual sea el caso solo hay una cosa que quiero que sepas" – girando, le mira desde atrás con determinación – "Yo no voy a huir, no importa en qué situación se encuentren, yo voy a estar ahí para ustedes. Porque yo si los considero mis amigos… inclusive a ti" – sonriendo desafiante, Naruto se señala – "Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces no me importaría que también me convirtieras en uno de ustedes"

Moka, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos, finalmente hablo pero con un tono más suave – "Sabes, Tsukune me respondió algo similar cuando le recomendé que se fuera de la academia para evitar que le pasara algo malo" – girando levemente su cabeza, Naruto pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa – "Puede que al final no seas tan débil como pensé"

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron la espalda

"Naruto, ya que eso fue lo que decidiste quiero que sepas que no me are responsable si algo te llega a pasar, pero…" – Moka vuelve a mirarlo – "Ten por seguro que dependiendo de la situación, yo te protegeré a toda costa. Al menos en eso puedes confiar en mí, adiós" – ella desaparece

Naruto comienza a caminar – (Una vez me dijiste que siempre protegerías a tus amigos, eso quiere decir que… ¿también me consideras tu amigo?)

Con una sonrisa de alegría, Naruto avanzo de nuevo sin tener un rumbo fijo. Pero esa felicidad solo fue momentánea, porque de la nada volvió a aparecer aquella fría y misteriosa voz

 _ **[No confíes en aquellos que lleven el apellido Shuzen, recuerda lo que te hicieron, ¡Lo que nos hicieron! ¡Lo que nos hiso ese hombre de cabello largo vestido de negro!]**_


	22. Nada es lo que parece

**Capítulo 22: Nada es lo que parece**

Tras recibir un golpe directo en la cara, Naruto cae hacia atrás rodando varios metros en el suelo antes de detenerse

"Levántate" – le dijo Gin tomando posición de combate – "Apenas hemos iniciado con el calentamiento"

"Lo sé" – el Kitsune, jadeando, ase un esfuerzo por levantarse – "Continuemos"

En un segundo los dos se paran frente a frente, Naruto intenta darle una patada que Gin esquiva agachándose, y este dándole un golpe de palma en la cara, lo expulsa varios metros

"Te falta más reacción" – en eso Gin nota que Naruto comenzó a tambalearse y que cada vez jadeaba más – "¿Te encuentras bien? Es imposible que ya estés cansado"

"Estoy bien" – contesto agarrándose la cabeza mientras comenzaba a sudar – "No… es nada"

Gin solo suspira – "Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos y vallas a la enfermería, comienzas a ponerte pálido"

"Te digo que estoy bien, esto es solo…" – repentinamente pone sus dos manos sobre su cabeza por el punzante dolor que comenzó a sentir – "¡GHA!"

"¡Hoye! ¿¡Que te sucede de repente!?" – exclamo Gin con sorpresa

Pero Naruto que gemía de dolor, solo dio un último grito cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás

"¿¡Pero que…!?" – Gin rápidamente acercándose intenta despertarlo, pero como no reaccionaba saca del bolsillo de Naruto un radio transmisor – (¡Solo me queda llamarla!) – Lo enciende – "¿¡Me escuchas Rubi!? Parece que tenemos un problema…"

.

.

 _ **[Esto es problemático, creo que he cometido un error]**_

.

.

 **Varias horas después:**

Rubi y Gin estaban en la enfermería mirando a Naruto, que al parecer estaba inconsciente

"Repíteme otra vez lo que paso" – le exigió la bruja al presidente

"Ya te lo dije, comenzó a gritar y se desmayó. Apenas y habíamos iniciado con el entrenamiento de hoy"

"Eso no puede ser ¿Cómo es que de la nada paso esto?"

"No tengo idea, solo sucedió así"

En eso Naruto abriendo los ojos, lentamente levanta el torso mirando de lado a lado – "¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡Naruto-san!" – Rápidamente Rubi se pone a su lado – "¿¡Estas bien!? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Te desmayaste repentinamente"

"¿Enserio?" – Naruto pone una mano en su frente – "Me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería" – responde Gin – "Hombre nos diste un buen susto, como estuviste varias horas inconsciente por un momento pensamos que no ibas a despertar"

Rubi sostiene su mano – "Pero lo bueno es que despertaste, al verte en ese estado temí lo peor"

Naruto los miro a los dos con bastante confusión – "Gracias pero, por cierto… ¿Ustedes quiénes son?"

Rubi y Gin se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos – "Eh?"

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Ja, deja de decir bromas" – dijo Gin – "No ves que casi me la creo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rubi con una gota de sudor, se señala a si misma – "Naruto-san ¿Acaso no me reconoces?"

"¿Quién eres?"

Los dos se quedaron petrificados con una sonrisa de nerviosismo – "Oh no"

Unos segundos después Naruto veía con fastidio como esos dos extraños comenzaban a discutir

"¿¡Como paso esto!?" – Chillo la bruja – "¡Se supone que solo estaban entrenando!"

"¡No tengo idea!" – Chillo también el lobo – "¡Estoy tan confundido como tú!"

"Oigan…" – les interrumpe Naruto cansado de verlos discutir – "No sé qué les está pasando y no me importa, pero aun no contestan mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde demonios estoy?"

"Naruto-san…"

"Bueno, recordé que tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que me voy yendo" – dijo Gin caminando hacia la salida

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso no piensas ayudarme!?"

"Yo solo accedí a entrenarlo no a otra cosa, además confió en que lograras hacer algo" – saca una cámara y le da un quiño – "Yo tengo un trabajo importante que hacer, adiós" – desaparece tras la puerta velozmente

(¡Ese bastardo, seguro que solo se ira a espiar!) – "¡Tch!" – ella se muerde una uña – (¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo como esto ahora?)

"Oye tú, aun no me respondes" – Naruto comenzó a molestarse

Rubi acercándose lo mira con preocupación – "Esto no es nada bueno, ¿Recuerdas al menos algo?"

"No recuerdo nada, hum… pero sé que me llamo Naruto. Y por lo visto ustedes me conocen ya que me llamaron por ese nombre"

"Si te conozco, pero pareces demasiado tranquilo, ¿Acaso no estas preocupado por no recordar nada?"

"¿Por qué debería? Mientras ya no me encuentre solo lo demás ya no debería importar, o al menos eso es lo que me dijeron"

"¿Enserio? ¿Quién?"

"Hum…" – lo piensa por un momento solo para después alzar los hombros – "Tampoco lo recuerdo"

Rubi solo suspira – (¿Qué hago? ¿Debería reportárselo al Director?)

"¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupada" – le dijo Naruto – "En cualquier caso podrías decirme como es que me conoces"

(Creo que lo mejor sería avisarles primero a los demás, tal vez entre todos podamos lograr que recuerde) – "Responderé a tus preguntas pero primero quiero que te quedes aquí y me esperes"

"Eh? ¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy a traer algunas personas conmigo para poder ayudarte, hasta entonces se paciente" – separándose de él, camina hacia la puerta – "Volveré en un momento, por ahora intenta descansar" – cruza la puerta y se marcha

"Es un poco rara" – dijo recostándose mientras se apoyaba con sus dos brazos, entonces nota el collar en su cuello – (Supongo que la esperare antes de decidir ir a buscarlas, siento que me están esperando)

.

 **Con la Bruja:**

Rubi se había dirigido al club del periodismo y al llegar encontró a Moka, Tsukune y a Yukari jugando a las cartas

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Rubi-san?" – pregunto Tsukune al verla entrar de repente

"Chicos… tenemos un grave problema"

"Eh?" – respondieron a la vez

Minutos después todos estaban corriendo apresurados a la enfermería

"¿¡Rubi-san, es cierto que Naruto-kun perdió la memoria!?"

"Si, no tengo idea de lo que paso pero ya no me recuerda a mi o alguno de ustedes"

Yukari lo piensa un momento – "Es posible que la amnesia que ya tiene tenga secuelas, no sabemos cómo termino así en primer lugar"

Al momento de llegar encontraron la habitación completamente vacía

"¡Le dije que me esperara!" – Notando que en la cama solo quedaba el collar que siempre usaba, lo recoge – "¿Adónde se ha ido?"

"Rubi-san creo que es mejor que no separemos" – propone Tsukune – "Así podremos encontrarlo más rápido"

"Tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa" – dice Yukari – "Seria problemático que cualquiera aparte de nosotros se topara con el"

"Entonces apresurémonos" – exclama Moka con preocupación – "¡Debemos ayudar a Naruto-kun!"

"¡Si!"

Tsukune y Rubi tomaron caminos diferentes mientras Moka y Yukari permanecieron juntas

(¡Espérame Naruto-kun, esta vez podre ayudarte sin dudar!)

.

 **Con el Kitsune:**

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando con extrañeza a su alrededor al no saber en qué lugar se encontraba. Pero por alguna razón, ignorando el extraño lugar, la inquietud lo dominaba más al sentir que debía ir a algún lugar que desconocía

(Al final no pude esperar a la extraña mujer, siento demasiada inquietud respecto a algo. Creo que alguien me está esperando ¿Pero quién y dónde? ¿Y porque no me preocupa tanto mis recuerdos? ¿Acaso estoy loco?) – intentando concentrarse, pudo recordar una gran llanura y a lo lejos se veía – (¿Un pueblo?)

"¡Te encontré!"

"Hum?" – Dándose la vuelta vio como una niña de aspecto agresivo lo señalaba firmemente – (¿Quién es ella?)

"Al fin te pude encontrar pervertido" – era Kokoa

(¿¡Pervertido!?)

"He querido preguntarte algo, acaso tu… eh?" – parando su pregunta, se quedó viéndolo como si hubiera descubierto algo extraño en el – "Tu… ¿¡Acaso te volviste más alto!?"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos – "¿Qué?"

"¿¡Como lo hiciste!? ¡Es imposible que hayas crecido de repente!" – Tomándolo de su chaqueta comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente – "¡Y yo que pensé que al fin te estaba alcanzando!"

"¡Suéltame loca!" – La aparto con su brazo mientras le salía un cayo en la frente – "¿¡Quien rayos eres!?"

Kokoa arqueo una ceja – "Como, ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que ya te olvidaste de mí?"

"¿¡A quien llamas estúpido!? Apareces de la nada, me llamas pervertido, me agredes. Claramente no te conozco, y aunque así fuera, ¡Jamás recordaría a una enana tan moles…!"

Deja de gritarle cuando recibe un golpe directo en la cara por un bate de metal – "¿¡A quien llamas enana!?"

Naruto cayo directo al suelo mientras su mejilla se hinchaba a mas no poder, tapando completamente su ojo izquierdo - ¿Por qué…? Si no te conozco"

"Eh?" – Kokoa se pone incrédula – "¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?"

Naruto intenta levantar su torso – "Si…"

Un momento después él estaba sentado en el suelo con la cara hinchada mientras la vampira lo miraba pensativa

"Valla, esto sí que es una sorpresa. No sé cómo rayos terminaste así pero me causa mucha gracia"

El rubio hablo con una voz hundida producto por la hinchazón de su boca – "Parece que me conoces ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?"

En ese momento un bombillo se le prende a la vampiro junto a una sonrisa siniestra pero a la vez amigable – "Bueno, se podría decir que si JeJeJe"

.

 **En otro lado:**

Yukari y Moka corrían en la misma dirección buscando a Naruto. De vez en cuando deteniéndose para preguntar por él, pero siempre recibiendo una respuesta negativa

"¿¡Donde puede estar Naruto-kun!?" – se pregunta la vampiro muy intranquila mirando de un lado a otro

"Tenemos que seguir buscando" – le dijo la brujita intentando tranquilizarla – "Tal vez alguno de los otros ya lo haya encontrado"

"Pero…" – Moka se lleva las dos manos al pecho – "Seguramente debe estar asustado y confundido"

Yukari viendo su expresión nota que verdaderamente estaba preocupada por Naruto. Rara vez la veía así, generalmente solo cuando se refería a Tsukune, acaso ella…

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las dos?"

Girando con sorpresa hacia atrás, ven a la súcubos y la Yuki onna caminando hacia ellas

"Se ven agitadas" – les dice Mizore – "¿Ocurre algo?"

Moka y Yukari se miraron entre sí por un par de segundos, decidiendo con la mirada si contarles el problema que tenían actualmente

"¿Y bien?" – pregunto de nuevo Kurumu

La brujita solo suspira – "Supongo que está bien"

"Pero Yukari-chan…"

"Está bien Moka-san, ellas pueden ayudarnos a encontrarlo más rápido"

La súcubo y la Yuki onna solo arquearon una ceja

"La cosa es que…"

Yukari les explica la situación adecuadamente pero inventando algunas cosas

"Entonces… Naruto tuvo un accidente donde se golpeó la cabeza ¿y ahora tiene amnesia?"

"¡Si, si…!" – asintieron nerviosas la bruja y la vampiro intentando no revelar más información de la necesaria

"Que extraño que le pase algo como eso a ese sujeto" – pensó en voz alta Kurumu – "Hay que ser realmente estúpido para chocar con un poste y perder los recuerdos"

"Bueno ya sabes, Naruto-kun es un poco… torpe en algunas ocasiones" – Moka comenzó a deprimirse al hablar así de el

Pero Yukari intenta darle ánimos agarrándola del hombro – (No te sientas más Moka-san que es por su propio bien, además…) – ella sonríe con nervios – (No es que estés del todo equivocada)

"¿Y tienen alguna idea de dónde está?" – pregunto Mizore

Yukari negó con la cabeza – "Por eso hay que darnos prisa, quien sabe que podría pasarle"

Las cuatro se dispersan mientras Yukari decide ir al patio trasero de la escuela. Mientras apresuraba el paso comenzó a pensar en la condición de Naruto, para ser sincera, ella creía que su amnesia ya a este punto debería haberse curado (Si solo se tratara de una simple amnesia claro) Incluso su invento (la recoveri memori) había fallado en la tarea, era como si algo o incluso el mismo se negara a recordar.

Era extraño, no es como si no confiara en Naruto, es más, ella intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso pero, a veces no podía evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Cómo acabo sin recuerdos? ¿Cómo logro entrar a la Academia? Prácticamente no sabía nada de él y aun así lo consideraba un gran amigo… y eso de alguna manera la asustaba

Llegando a su objetivo se sorprendió al ver algunos estudiantes mirando nerviosos a dos personas actuando extraño en el centro del patio. Y ella al reconocerlos tan solo pudo quedarse como ellos – (¿Qué demonios…?)

Naruto parecía estar arrodillado en el piso mientras Kokoa estando frente a él, apretaba con enojo una lata

"¡Te dije que quería jugo de tomate, no de fresa!"

"Lo siento, es que confundí las etique…" – sus palabras se cortan cuando el pie de la vampiro se clava en su cabeza

"¡No es lo siento! ¿¡Que se dice!?"

"Per…per…"

"¿¡Ah!? ¡No te escucho!"

"Perdóneme Kokoa-sama"

"¡Si, eso es! Para ti soy Kokoa-sama ¿y qué más?" – una expresión lasciva aparecía en su cara a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza su pie en la cabeza de Naruto, hasta que su cara toco el suelo

"Perdóneme Ama"

"¡Si, sí, yo soy tu ama y tú eres mi perro!" – la vampiro empezando a jadear, sus mejillas se sonrojaron – (¿Qué es esto? Esta sensación me hace sentir extraña, ojala tuviera una cámara para poder gravar este momen…)

¡PAFF!

"¡Kyaa!"

Su momento de superioridad termina cuando una gran olla amarilla le cae encima

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?" – Yukari rápidamente ayuda a levantarse al Kitsune – "¿Estas bien Naruto-san?"

"¡Yukari-san, yo solo estaba…!" – Vio como la brujita se quedó mirándola con rabia y miedo – "Yukari-san…"

(No sabía que Kokoa-chan tuviera…) – Recuerda la cara que tenía la vampira cuando humillaba a Naruto – (Esa clase de gustos)

"Pu-Puedo explicarlo…"

"¡Atrás sadica!"

"¿¡Sa-sa… sádica…!?"

Mientras Kokoa se quedaba en blanco por el chock, Naruto que era ayudado a levantarse por Yukari, la mira con incertidumbre – "¿Quién eres tú?"

(Parece que de verdad no me reconoce) – Ella le da una sonrisa – "Tranquilo, soy una amiga"

Después de unos minutos los tres estaban de pie mientras Yukari le pedía explicaciones a Kokoa

"Ella me dijo que yo era su sirviente" – explico Naruto fastidiado – "Como me rehusé ella me reto, yo acepte, me derroto y las cosas terminaron así"

"Era una buena oportunidad para doblegar a este pervertido" – refunfuño la vampira – "Además me resulto muy fácil lograrlo, ya que solo me tomo una llave al brazo para dejarlo suplicando JaJaJa" – lo mira con burla

Mientras a Naruto le salía un cayo en la frente, Yukari solo suspiro

(Estos dos no tienen remedio) – Ella lo mira – (¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Debería buscar a los demás?)

"Oye…" – Naruto alzo una mano para llamar su atención – "Aun no respondes a mi pregunta, dijiste que eras mi amiga pero como no te recuerdo quiero que me digas quien eres" – (Parece que me topé con otra niña extraña)

La brujita puso sus manos en su cadera – "Esto puede ser realmente complicado, creo que lo mejor sería que trate de explicarte algunas cosas a ver si recuerdas, pero… ¿Por dónde empiezo?"

Sin darse cuenta Yukari repentinamente es abrazado por detrás por Kokoa

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" – protesto la brujita

"¿No lo vez Yukari-san?" – ella le susurra al oído – "Esta es nuestra oportunidad"

"¿¡De que estas hablando!?"

"Míralo" – las dos miran a Naruto que se estaba rascando la nariz confundido – "Él está a nuestra merced, sería un desperdicio desaprovecharlo ahora"

"¿¡Aun estas con eso!? No permitiré que le hagas algo malo a Naruto-san" – intenta soltarse

"Solo piénsalo" – Kokoa la abraza con más fuerza – "Él es conocido por ser el líder de esos matones, y si nosotras controláramos a ese líder…"

Yukari deja de forcejear al darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Es cierto, Naruto al ser el líder del C.S.P era dotado de temor y respeto por parte de los estudiantes convirtiéndolo (Sin quererlo) en una de las personas más influyentes e importantes de la Academia Yokai. Y si por alguna razón alguien lograra dominarlo, ese alguien pasaría a ser…

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en Yukari mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos brillantes. Esto solo puso nervioso al rubio – "¿Qué… que te sucede de repente?"

.

 **Horas después:**

Rubi que estaba comenzando a preocuparse por no encontrarlo, se topó con la súcubos y la yuki onna

"Pero si es Rubi, sí que te vez cansada ¿Tú también estas buscándolo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues no es obvio, que también estamos intentando encontrar a Naruto"

La bruja se sorprende – "¿¡Ustedes saben sobre su condición!?"

"Si" – responde Mizore – "Hace un buen rato nos topamos con Moka y Yukari y nos explicaron la situación. De paso nos pidieron ayuda"

"Je, quien diría que ese tonto tendría un accidente en la cabeza y ahora estaría deambulando por ahí preguntándose quien es" – se mostró con burla Kurumu – "Hay que ser realmente un tonto para chocar con un poste y terminar con amnesia"

"¿Poste, cabeza?" – (Supongo que esas dos se las ingeniaron para inventarles algo, aunque… creo que lo hicieron ver un poco idiota) – "De-De cualquier forma hay que encontrarlo rápido"

"De acuerdo, encontremos rápido a ese vampiro amnésico" – de nuevo se burló la súcubo – "Aun me cuesta creer que ese sujeto sea realmente un vampiro"

En realidad Rubi y Naruto se habían dado cuenta que él no era un vampiro, aunque de eso se hablaría más adelante.

Los tres están a punto de volver a separarse cuando la bruja escucha una interesante conversación que tienen muy cerca dos mujeres

"¿Oíste hablar del líder del C.S.P con esas dos niñas?"

"Si, al parecer junto a esas dos que parecen ser de primer año. Han estado dirigiéndose de club en club para intimidar a los presidentes, para al parecer recibir beneficios"

"Eso es horrible, espero que no se pasen por el mío…"

Su conversación es interrumpida cuando Rubi aparece detrás de ellas con una sonrisa que claramente no era de felicidad

"Disculpen pero si no es mucha molestia, me podrían decir…" – un aura oscura la rodeaba – "Exactamente donde se encuentran ahora"

.

 **Por los pasillos:**

Yukari y Kokoa caminaban felizmente llevando consigo varios postres en las manos, ocasionalmente llevándose una rebanada de pastel a la boca. Mientras Naruto las seguía desde atrás cargando varias bolsas de diferentes colores, obviamente fastidiado

"¡Delicioso!" – Saboreo Kokoa la rebanada de pastel de fresa – "Los del club de repostería fueron muy amables al regalarnos todos estos postres"

"¡Si!" – Contesto Yukari mientras comía unas galletas – "Quien diría que solo aparecer junto a Naruto-san nos tratarían de maravilla, tan solo con su presencia se sintieron intimidados y nos comenzaron a llenar de regalos. Incluso el club de costura nos obsequió todos estos vestidos" – dijo mirando a Naruto cargar las bolsas

Kokoa también lo mira – "Este pervertido puede ser útil de vez en cuando"

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Hum… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos al club de Karate?" – La vampira con una sonrisa choca sus puños – "Seria divertido ver a ese sucio capitán arrodillado ante mi JiJiJi"

(Esta no cambia…)

"Oigan…"

Las dos se giran al ver que Naruto les habla

"¿Hasta cuándo tengo que seguir con esto?"

"¿¡Ah!? ¿Te vas a quejar otra vez?" – refunfuño la vampira

"Obligadamente las he estado siguiendo de sitio en sitio y haciendo lo que me ordenan, honestamente ya tuve suficiente" – poniéndose firme deja caer las bolsas al suelo – "Ya no seguiré haciéndoles caso, tengo otro asunto pendiente"

Yukari lo mira con sorpresa – "Naruto-san…"

"Ohh, veo que quieres desafiarnos de nuevo" – Kokoa comienza a tronar sus nodillos – "¿Acaso quieres retarme a otra pelea? Creo que un brazo dislocado te pondrá en tu lugar"

"¡Tch!" – Naruto se pone en guardia – "Inténtalo enana, has sido un dolor en el culo. Esta vez no perderé contra una mocosa"

"¡T-TU!" – Kokoa está a punto de abalanzarse contra el cuándo escucha que alguien los llama desde lejos

"¡Ustedes dos!"

"Eh!?" – las dos voltean y ven a una persona acercándose

"¡Kokoa-chan! ¿¡Que estas intentando hacerle a Naruto-kun!?"

"¡O-One-sama!"

Moka había logrado encontrarlos y junto a ella estaba Tsukune, con el que se había topado

"Yukari-chan, Kokoa-chan ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" – pregunto el castaño

"¡Moka-san, Tsukune-san, puedo explicarlos…!" – intento excusarse la brujita

Kokoa los miro – "Genial, esto se vuelve problemático, creo que voy a… eh?"

Se calla al darse cuenta que Naruto caminando en medio de ellas, comienza a acercarse a los dos recién llegados

"Naruto-kun…" – Moka se alegra al verlo – "¡Al fin te encontramos! Hemos venido para…"

"Tu…" – sus palabras quedan cortadas cuando Naruto, de repente la señala con aspecto de sorpresa – "Yo… te conozco"

"Eh!?" – Todos lo miran con sorpresa, en especial Moka – "¿Q-Que quieres decir Naruto-kun?"

"Si, no hay la menor duda" – la expresión de Naruto se torna seria – "Yo te conozco"

En ese momento, dos manos se clavan desde atrás en las cabezas desconcertadas de Yukari y Kokoa. Y sintiendo el peligro solo pudieron girar lentamente

"Pero que tenemos aquí, veo que han estado haciendo de las suyas" – Rubi sonríe amenazante

"Ru-Rubi-san… podemos explicarlo" – dijo Yukari con una sonrisa – "Es solo un malentendido"

"Malentendido eh… conque usar a Naruto-san para sus fechorías es un malentendido. Bien, entonces también lo va a ser cuando ambas sean castigadas devolviendo y disculpándose con todos a los que han extorsionado"

"¡Hmp!" – Kokoa apartándose de un salto da a entender que no se rendirá tan fácil – "Esto no se ha acabado, ese pervertido es una mina de oro y no lo soltare tan fácil. Además, aun quiero vengarme de cierto lolicon" – ella alza su mano – "¡Ko-chan!"

Inmediatamente el murciélago que se posaba en su hombro se transforma en un enorme mazo con púas que ella comienza a blandir fácilmente

"¡Los derrotare a todos! ¡Aquí voy…!"

Estando a punto de cargar contra Rubi, de repente es completamente congelada. Su cuerpo, ahora convertido en un pilar de hielo, cae al suelo mientras aún tenía una sonrisa desafiante y su postura de batalla

"Tu hermana tan fastidiosa como siempre Moka" – declaro la recién llegada Mizore, mientras se metía uno de sus caramelos a la boca

"Bueno, ¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando?" – pregunto Kurumu que estaba a su costado

"No te preocupes" – contesto Rubi – "Ahora que encontramos a Naruto-san solo resta llevarlo con nosotros"

Pero Naruto al verse completamente rodeado solo se pone nervioso – (¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!) – "¡No se me acerquen!"

"Tranquilízate Naruto" – Tsukune avanza un poco – "Solo queremos ayudarte"

"No necesito su ayuda, ya tuve suficiente con esas dos mocosas. Tan solo déjenme ir" – dirige su mirada hacia Moka, como vigilándola

"Parece que esto va a tardar" – Mizore transforma su manos en garras de hielo – "¿Y si mejor lo congelo para que se quede quieto?"

Naruto asustándose, rápidamente se da la vuelta y corre en la dirección de Rubi intentando escapar. Pero es detenido cuando unas alas negras provenientes de ella, lo inmovilizan envolviéndolo completamente, dejándole solo la nariz descubierta

"Lo siento Naruto-san" – se disculpa la bruja – "Pero no debemos llamar más la atención" – mira a los demás – "Nos vamos"

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" – pregunto Mizore señalando a Kokoa congelada

"Estará bien, eso la mantendrá calmada durante un rato"

Minutos después en el club. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla con las manos atadas hacia atrás y una venda en la boca

"Te quitare la mordaza de la boca si prometes no gritar ¿bien?" – pregunto Rubi acercándose a el

El asiente y entonces ella le quita la venda de la boca, recibiendo solo una mirada fría de el

"Supongo que me tienen ¿Ahora qué piensan hacerme?" – les pregunto mirando a cada uno de ellos, en especial a Moka

"Solo queremos hablar" – contesto la bruja – "Por un accidente perdiste la memoria y ahora queremos ayudarte. Aunque no lo creas nosotros somos tus amigos"

Naruto sonrió con burla – "Lo siento, pero que yo sepa los amigos no harían algo como esto"

Rubi se queda en silencio mientras Mizore se acerca e inclina hacia él, logrando que se incomodara

"Valla, parece que de verdad no recuerdas nada, ya entiendo porque esas dos se aprovecharon de ti. Podría ser divertido volverte mi mascota"

Naruto solo levanto el labio, asustado – "¿Qué demonios…?"

Mientras ante tal comentario, Rubi se sonrojo un poco – (Volverse una mascota eh…) – se imagina arrodillada en el suelo con un collar en el cuello – (¡No suena tan mal!)

(¡Es una masoquista!) – piensan los demás

"Dejando de lado eso parece que tu memoria no esta tan mal" – dice Yukari – "Puesto que eres capaz de recordarla" – señala a la vampira

"Si… la reconozco" – confirma Naruto

Rubi da un suspiro de alivio – "Eso es bueno, que te acuerdes de Moka-san nos ayuda un poco"

"¿Moka? ¿Quién es esa?"

"¿¡Que!?" – todos se sorprenden

"Pero…" – la vampira se señala con preocupación – "¿No dijiste que me reconoces?"

"Solo de cara, definitivamente te he visto en alguna otra parte"

Ella comienza a acercarse – "Naruto-kun yo…"

"¡No te me acerques!"

Moka retrocede sorprendida por el repentino grito de Naruto, que comenzó a verla con total seriedad

"Lo siento pero de alguna forma me pones nervioso. No te lo tomes a mal pero no me agradas"

Moka al escuchar sus duras y frías palabras solo agacho la mirada mientras retrocedía poco a poco

"¡Hoye! ¿¡Que sucede contigo!?" – Le reclama Kurumu – "Ella no tiene la culpa de tu amnesia"

Naruto no dice nada y la habitación rápidamente se queda en silencio

(No queda de otra, solo queda intentar hacerle recordar a la fuerza contándole hechos pasados) – Rubi mira a Mizore y a Kurumu – (Seria arriesgado con esas dos aquí, podrían enterarse de quien es en realidad Naruto)

La súcubos y la yuki onna son tomadas por sorpresa cuando Rubi con una sonrisa, las agarra de la cintura

"Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarnos pero ahora que Naruto-san está a salvo ustedes pueden irse" – comienza a empujarlas hacia la salida

"¿¡Que!? ¡Espera un momento, yo quiero ver qué pasa!" – protesto la súcubos

"Eso no puede ser, de ahora en adelante solo se quedaran los que estaban involucrados desde un principio. Ustedes solo estuvieron de paso, gracias por todo"

"¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!? ¡Yo no…!"

Rubi de un empujón las saca del cuarto y cierra la puerta – "Eso salió bien"

(Yo creo que no) – piensan los demás

Ya afuera las dos estaban desconcertadas

"¿¡Que fue eso!? Mira que botarnos así de la nada"

Por un momento Mizore se queda pensando antes de decidir marcharse – "Es mejor que nos vallamos"

"Ah!? ¿¡Lo aceptas así como así!? Es posible que nos estén ocultando algo, no sería la primera vez"

"Está bien" – respondió con una leve sonrisa – "Ellos tendrán sus razones, tan solo confiemos en ellos"

Kurumu se sorprende un poco y mira la puerta antes de decidir seguirla – "Supongo que puedo hacerlo… por esta vez"

Las dos se marchan mientras la yuki onna seguía en sus pensamientos

(Por lo menos puedo agradecerte haciendo esto por ti… Naruto)

En el club Rubi se vuelve acercar al detenido

"De acuerdo Naruto-san, lo que vamos a hacer es intentar recuperar tu memoria contándote sucesos que pasaste cuando llegaste a la escuela. Pero primero quiero que sepas algo" – hace una pausa – "Probablemente ya te hayas dado cuenta pero nosotros somos Yokais"

Naruto arqueo una ceja – "¿Yokais? ¿No me digan que ustedes son vampiros?"

"¿Qué?" – Todos se quedan perplejos – "¿¡Recuerdas a los vampiros!?"

Naruto tenía una expresión arrogante – "Claro, porque no iba a saber sobre esos chupa sangre, entonces, ¿ustedes son vampiros?'"

Se miraron entre si y entonces Moka dio un paso adelante

"Solo yo" – apretó su rosario

"He, me lo imaginaba"

"De todos modos…" – interrumpe Rubi – "Naruto-san dejaremos que des la primera pregunta y después te diremos que cosas pasaron"

El rubio los miro con desconfianza antes de terminar suspirando – "Esta bien, de todos modos no pierdo nada"

"¡Perfecto! Puedes comenzar"

"Para empezar… ¿Cómo fue que termine en este lugar?"

"Bueno…"

Rubi le conto que fue Moka quien lo encontró desmayado en el bosque y que tampoco recordaba nada. Luego fue encarcelado e interrogado severamente por sospecha de ser un humano espía, y después de que un guardia transformado en un jabalí gigante lo dejara al borde de la muerte, se salvó solo porque Moka lo derroto con sus poderes de vampiro. Y luego de estar recuperado se decidió que se podía quedar en la escuela pero bajo vigilancia continua.

Al terminar Naruto se quedó con ojos de sorpresa, claramente mostrando no estar contento con lo que escucho

"¡Sigo yo!" – Alzo la mano la brujita – "Intentare resumirlo lo más posible"

Yukari le conto como se conocieron, y como ambos fueron engañados para caer en una trampa orquestada por un asesino llamado Hyaku Shiki, que supuestamente había sido contratado para matarlos. Y que Naruto estando a punto de morir a manos de este, se salvó gracias a que Kokoa, que también es un vampiro, apareció para derrotarlo. Al final quedando el misterio de quien fue el responsable de todo.

Cuando Yukari termino el rubio seguía con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, pero en vez de mostrar descontento mostro decepción

"Creo que continuare contado yo" – dijo Tsukune – "Veras, después de eso…"

Le conto que Naruto había sido elegido como el líder del consejo de seguridad pública de la escuela y que al principio estaban descontentos con él por problemas del pasado con ese grupo. Y cuando acordaron utilizar su autoridad para mejorar la escuela, uno de sus segundos al mando llamado Akira, se revelo para tomar el control.

Tsukune con poderes de vampiro, junto con Yukari y Kurumu intentaron detenerlo pero al final fueron vencidos por el abrumador poder de Akira que se hacía más grande. Solo con la llegada de Moka pudieron finalmente derrotarlo justo antes de que pudiera matar a Naruto y a Yukari, que se encontraban muy heridos.

Rubi comenzó a hablar decidida a seguir contando pero es interrumpida por Naruto

"Suficiente, ya he escuchado demasiado" – tenía la mirada hacia abajo

La bruja un poco sorprendida guardo silencio y se acercó a el – "Y entonces Naruto-san… ¿lograste recordar algo?"

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio donde Naruto parecía estar meditando, mientras los demás aguardaban un poco nerviosos. Y la espero termino con el sonriendo de manera escéptica

"Saben, no sé si lo que me acaban de contar es verdad o no pero…" – Naruto rompiendo las cuerdas que le ataban las manos, se para de la silla, dejándolos sorprendidos – "Pero sinceramente ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda"

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Estar continuamente al borde de la muerte y para colmo siempre siendo salvado por un vampiro, ¡No me jodas! Si es cierto lo mejor es que me largue de este lugar"

"¡Naruto-san tu no entiendes!" – Le aclara Rubi – "Tú no estás bien, tienes que permitir que te ayudemos"

"No necesito ayuda de nadie, de todas formas me tengo que ir, alguien me está esperando"

"¿¡Alguien!? ¿¡De quien se trata!?"

Naruto aparta la mirada – "Yo… no lo sé, solo siento que así es"

Rubi se pone seria – "Vez, no sabes ni lo que dices, eso prueba que estas enfermo. Tienes que quedarte aquí, aun podemos intentar otra cosa"

"Parece que todavía no lo entiendes" – agarrando la silla, la estrella con fuerza contra una ventana que da al exterior – "Yo me marcho" – salta por la ventana no sin antes mirar por última vez a Moka

"¡Oh No, se escapó!" – Grito la bruja – "Tsukune, Moka, otra vez debemos encontrarlo rápido, Yukari-chan tú te quedas a vigilar por si regresa"

"¡O-Ok!" – asiente preocupada la brujita

Tsukune y Rubi se apresuran a salir de la habitación pero el castaño se detiene al ver que Moka se había quedado viendo la ventana con pesar

Él pone un mano en su hombro – "Moka-san tenemos que darnos prisa"

Sacada de sus pensamientos ella asiente – "S-Si" – antes de salir detrás de el

Los tres se volvieron a dispersar por la academia decididos a encontrarlo. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejada de los demás, Moka se detuvo en medio de los pasillos y se quedó quieta pensando

(Naruto-kun…) – recordando las duras palabras que le dijo, se aprieta el pecho – (¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué a pesar de que me recuerdas me dijiste eso…? Que acaso en tu interior yo no…) – se aprieta más el pecho – (¿Por qué me siento así?)

En eso momento su rosario comenzando a brillar emite una profunda voz de ella

 _ **[**_ _No te pongas así, no te lo tomes tan apecho_ _ **]**_

"¿¡Ura-chan!?" – Moka interna

 _ **[**_ _Escucha, Naruto no se encuentra bien ahora, tal y como dijo Rubi él puede que no sepa ni lo que dice. Así que no te lo debes tomar tan enserio_ _ **]**_

"Pero… se sintió tan real ¿Qué tal si de verdad no quiere que me acerque?"

 _ **[**_ _… entonces recuerda lo que le prometiste hace tiempo_ _ **]**_

Inmediatamente le viene un recuerdo, fue aquella vez cuando ella intervino para proteger a Naruto de aquel guardia jabalí, aquella vez le dijo algo…

" _No importa quien seas ni de donde vengas, desde ahora yo siempre te daré mi apoyo… porque después de todo somos amigos"_

(Es cierto… yo aquella vez le prometí que no lo volvería abandonar) – Moka serrando sus ojos, se quita la mano del pecho – (He sido una tonta, otra vez tuve dudas)

 _ **[**_ _Parece que te tranquilizaste, ahora… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?_ _ **]**_

La vampiresa poniéndose firme abre los ojos con determinación

"¡Ayudare a Naruto-kun!"

.

 **En otro lugar:**

Naruto estaba sentado en una banca junto a una máquina expendedora. Apoyando los brazos en las piernas mientras sus ojos se posaban en el suelo, reflejando solo soledad

Fue en ese momento que nota que alguien se acerca – "Hum?" – Mirando a su costado la reconoce – "¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?"

"Fue solo un presentimiento, pensé que tal vez estarías aquí. Me alegra encontrarte… Naruto-kun"

La vampiresa Akashiya Moka estaba frente a el

Naruto solo continuo mirando al suelo – "Me di cuenta que aún no sé cómo salir de aquí, no tengo idea de a dónde dirigirme"

"Ya veo" – Moka dando un pequeño suspiro intenta acercarse a el – "¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

Naruto la miro directo a los ojos, la miraba con seriedad pero ella no se inmuto ante esto y en cambio le dio una sonrisa

Después de un momento de examinarla al final deja de verla para centrarse a su delante – "Esta bien" – fue la respuesta que dio

Ella lentamente se sentó a su lado con las manos sobre la falda

"Y bien…" – hablo Naruto – "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Moka borro su sonrisa – "Vengo para pedirte disculpas"

"¿Qué?"

"Cometimos un error al contarte todo precipitadamente, forzándote a que recuerdes, cuando en lugar de eso debimos explicarte mejor las cosas y buscar una mejor solución. También está el hecho de cómo te tratamos, realmente no parecíamos tus amigos… por todo eso, yo…" – una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla – "Te pido que nos perdones"

Naruto al ver esto se sorprendió, verla actuar así lo dejo anonadado

"Lo único que hicimos fue contarte cosas desagradables, es normal que después de escuchar eso quieras marcharte… lo siento"

La pequeña lagrima que derramo, junto con aquella disculpa tan sincera que daba, provocó que Naruto sintiera una punzada fugas en el pecho. Y el dolor fue tan agradablemente familiar que le hiso esbozar una sonrisa

"Te diré algo" – comenzó el rubio – "Por alguna razón lo que me molesto no fueron las veces que casi muero… sino por hecho de que parezco débil"

La vampira lo miro con confusión – "¿Débil?"

"Todos aquellos supuestos peligros que me han contado que viví cuando llegue a este lugar, todos aquellos momentos en que casi me matan y todas la veces en que ustedes me han salvado. No sé, es como si…" – Naruto aprieta el puño – "Fuera un total inútil"

Inmediatamente Moka tomando sus manos, acerco su cara hacia la de el – "¡Eso no es cierto!"

Naruto retrocedió la suya claramente tomado por sorpresa – "¿¡Q-Que…!?"

"¡Tú no eres un inútil! Todas aquellas veces tu nos salvaste, si no fuera por ti no lo hubiéramos logrado"

Naruto sorprendido trago saliva – "¿Enserio?"

Moka asintió – "Aquella vez con el guardia jabalí, a pesar de que yo fui para ayudarte tu terminaste protegiéndome. I aunque quedaste muy herido tuviste la fuerza suficiente para ponerte de pie y quitarme el rosario" – ella apretó sus manos – "No solo eso, cuando ese asesino Hyaku Shiki apareció tu protegiste a Yukari-chan. Ella nos contó que a pesar de que te trato con odio, tú intentaste sacrificarte por ella, y lo mismo paso cuando el C.S.P se revelo contra ti"

Al escucharla Naruto aparto su mirada sin cambiar su sorpresa – "¿Enserio yo hice todo eso?"

"Más de lo que crees, si no hubiera sido por ti es posible que aquellas veces hubiésemos muerto. ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil! ¡Porque definitivamente no lo eres!"

Varias emociones se mesclaron en el interior de un perplejo Naruto. Aquella mujer llamada Moka lo había dejado indeciso con respecto a ella

"Hmp… después de todo estoy muy confundido contigo, no puedo decidirme"

A Moka le llamo la atención lo que dijo – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que…" – Naruto al verla de frente no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad – "Tu realmente me agradas"

"Eh!?" – Al verlo esbozar esa sonrisa tan cálida, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco a la vez que se ponía nerviosa – "¡Pe-Pero…! ¿¡Que no dijiste que yo no te agradaba!?"

El rubio sin dejar de sonreír asintió – "Si, de echo tu cara aún me molesta y me hace desconfiar, me recuerdas a alguien desagradable"

Al escucharlo decir eso ella volvió agachar la mirada

"Pero… tu personalidad es otra cosa"

Moka volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa

"Me recuerdas a alguien muy especial para mi" – mirando hacia otro lado suspiro – "Aunque bueno, solo es un sentimiento, porque de todas formas no se de quien estoy hablando"

La vampira lo miro por un par de segundos más antes de soltar una risita

"¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunto intrigado – "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"¡Es que…!" – se quita una lagrima del ojo – "Te compartas tan extraño que ya ni se lo que dices"

Naruto sorprendido también se echó a reír – "¡Tienes razón!"

Los dos rieron juntos, olvidándose de todo en ese momento. Y para Naruto lo que sintió fue realmente extraño, sintiendo dos emociones diferentes a la vez

"Entonces Naruto-kun, sé que no debería pedirte esto pero… ¿Nos podrías dar otra oportunidad para ayudarte? Te prometo que esta vez será diferente"

El rubio se quedó aséptico durante un par de segundos y entonces sonrió – "De acuerdo, pero solo si prometen no amarrarme a una silla de nuevo"

"JiJiJi, así será"

Los dos se levantaron – "Bueno, vámonos" – dijo el rubio

Pero Moka lo detiene – "Espera Naruto-kun, casi olvido que he querido preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La otra vez mencionaste que alguien te estaba esperando, sé que dijiste que no lo recuerdas pero… ¿Exactamente a donde planeabas ir?"

"Bueno yo…" – al intentar pensarlo, Naruto repentinamente se queda paralizado viendo a la nada. Fue en ese momento que le vino el recuerdo de un pueblo, y acto seguido el pueblo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, mientras parecía escuchar gritos desde sus entrañas – "Bueno yo… yo… yo… no…"

Moka al verlo así estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando escucho una voz femenina desde el cielo

"¡Al fin los encuentro a ustedes dos!"

"¡Rubi-san!"

La bruja comenzó a descender – "Por fin pude encontrarlos" – (Fue buena idea volar alrededor de la academia)

"Rubi-san ya no tienes que preocuparte porque Naruto-kun, ya acepto nuestra ayuda"

"¿Enserio?" – Al mirarlo vio que se comportaba un poco extraño, casi como si estuviera aturdido – "¿Qué le sucede?"

"No lo sé" – Moka le toca el hombro – "Naruto-kun ¿está bien? Pareces decaído"

"… si… estoy bien…" – contesto a medias

Las dos comenzaron a preocuparse pero en ese momento Moka vio algo que colgaba en la cintura de la bruja – "Rubi-san eso es…"

"Eh?" – Al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, ella lo saca de su cintura – "Ah, solo es el látigo de Belmont. Me olvide que lo traje conmigo, solo por si acaso"

Moka pensando unos segundos sonríe – "Es perfecto, tal vez a Ura-chan le gustaría decirle algunas palabras a Naruto-kun"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" – se lo ofrece

"Entonces te dejo el resto" – dice Moka antes de tomar el látigo

En ese instante una luz oscura cubrió a Naruto y a Rubi completamente, mientras en su interior Moka iba cambiando, transformándose

"Es un poco molesto, pero supongo que podría colaborar un poco" – Moka interna había aparecido

"Es bueno verte" – dijo la bruja – "Como puedes ver hemos estado ocupados con un problemita" – suspiro

"Lo he visto todo, no pensé que tendrían esa clase de…eh?"

Las dos dejaron de hablar y centraron su atención en Naruto, cuando este se había quedado viendo de forma atónita a Moka

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto-san?" – pregunto con sorpresa Rubi

Pero Naruto seguía mirando a Moka, y entonces ambas se sorprendieron a un más cuando lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de él. Y esbozando una gran sonrisa levanto lentamente las manos hacia ella

"Lo lograste…" – fue lo que dijo mientras paso a paso se iba acercando a la vampiro – "Después de todo lo lograste, escapaste de ellos"

Moka no se pudo ni mover de la impresión cuando Naruto comenzó a rodearla en sus brazos

"Estoy tan feliz" – las lágrimas aumentaron – "Sabia que aquello solo era una pesadilla" – la tenía abrazada completamente" – "Al fin podre cumplir nuestra promesa…"

Rubi tampoco podía moverse, tan solo veía desde atrás de Moka como sucedía todo. Y entonces fue cuando vio que dejando de llorar, la expresión de Naruto cambio completamente

"Espera…" – comenzó a presionarla con sus brazos, apretándola cada vez más – "Tú no eres ella…"

Y en ese momento Rubi se asustó al ver que con una expresión de ira, los ojos de Naruto se habían tornado rojos

"¿¡Quién demonios eres!?"

Y al instante con sus ojos perdiendo su brillo y soltando su agarre, Naruto simplemente se dejó caer al suelo con Moka todavía paralizada, sin siquiera ver como se desplomaba a su costado.

La vampira no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó en su posición, sintiendo como una gota de sudor recorría su frente

.

 **Horas después:**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos sintió que estaba recostado sobre una cama, el techo y las paredes de su alrededor le hicieron saber que estaba en su dormitorio y a su delante reconoció a las dos personas que estaban conversando, eran Moka y Rubi

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – pregunto llamando su atención

Ellas al ver que despertó se acercaron

"¿Estas bien Naruto-san, como te sientes?"

"Rubi yo eh… me duele un poco la cabeza"

La vampira y la bruja se sorprendieron al ver que la había reconocido, y después solo suspiraron aliviadas

"Ya veo, al parecer regresaste a la normalidad" – dijo la bruja sonriendo

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, porque estamos los tres en mi habitación?"

Las dos quedándose calladas se miraron entre si durante un momento antes de contestar con una sonrisa

"No pasó nada, simplemente tuviste un ligero mareo y te trajimos aquí para que descansaras. Te esforzaste mucho durante el día" – contesto la bruja

"¿Mareo? Lo único que recuerdo es que…" – (Me iba a encontrar con Gin y entonces…) – "Ya no recuerdo"

"Naruto-kun yo…" – mientras apretaba su rosario Moka intento decirle algo, pero al final solo sonrió – "Me alegra que ya estés mejor"

Las proceden a retirarse

"Descansa Naruto-san, mañana continuaras con tus deberes"

El rubio todavía confundido hubiera seguido preguntando pero extrañamente lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo

"¿Está bien esto?" – le pregunto Moka a Rubi mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

"Si, no hay necesidad de contarle lo que paso, con que se haya recuperado es más que suficiente"

"Entonces tratare de explicarle a los demás para que guarden silencio"

La bruja asintió – "Es lo mejor, por cierto ¿Has hablado con la otra Moka?"

Volviendo agarrar su rosario ella niega con la cabeza – "Ha estado en silencio por alguna razón, no sé muy bien lo que paso cuando ella estaba afuera, pero no quiere hablar conmigo"

"No importa" – Rubi vuelve a recordar aquella escena antes de marcharse con Moka

Mientras Naruto recostándose de costado, nota que su collar estaba al lado de su almohada – (¿Cómo llego ahí?)

.

 **En lo profundo de su interior:**

Rodeado por una infinita oscuridad, una enorme criatura de nueve colas descansaba recostado sobre un estanque de agua, que al igual que la oscuridad era infinita. Pero en aquellos rasgos feroces que poseía la criatura, parecía notarse una ligera preocupación

 _ **[He cometido un error al intentar romper por la fuerza el sello que guarda nuestros recuerdos, casi causo que su mente colapse]**_ – La criatura parecía suspirar – _ **[Después de todo tendremos que recurrir a ese extraño espejo de aquella vez, que de alguna forma logro ayudarnos]**_

Levantando su enorme cuerpo la criatura se sentó, apoyándose con sus patas delanteras

 _ **[Pero creo que primero tendré que esperar a que el mocoso recupere los recuerdos que ya tiene, aquellos borrados por la pérdida de cordura, que tuvo durante nuestro encarcelamiento del pasado]**_

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

De repente una segunda voz apareció en las profundidades de la oscuridad

 _ **[Tu…]**_

No se podía ver al que hablaba por la negrura que lo cubría, pero se podían notar sus ojos, que eran dos puntos rojos intensos

"Si rompes ese sello yo seré libre, y entonces el solo sufrirá"

 _ **[No es mi problema, necesito saber quién soy antes de intentar salir de aquí. Lo que le pase después al mocoso no me importa]**_

"Je, sigue engañándote a ti mismo, si de verdad no te importara no lo hubieras cuidado todos estos años, por más que digas que solo era para protegerte a ti mismo"

La criatura enfurecida, de repente da un gran rugido de ira que sacude todo el agua de alrededor – _**[¡DESAPARECE, antes de que pierda la paciencia y te devore!]**_

"JaJaJa, al final tus sentimientos te delataran" – la voz comienza a desaparecer – "Pero para ese entonces… ya será demasiado tarde"

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Naruto y Gin estaban a punto se continuar con el entrenamiento

"Es bueno que ya estas mejor" – le dijo el hombre lobo

"No sé muy bien lo que me paso el otro día, pero parece que me ocurrió algo que preocupo a los demás"

(Bueno, Rubi me dijo que no le comentara nada) – "Eso ya no importa así que dejémoslo de lado. Puesto que el otro día no pudimos entrenar, el de hoy será mucho más riguroso, espero que estés preparado"

Naruto serrando sus ojos aprieta sus puños – (Cierto, no debo tener distracciones) – "Si, hagámoslo"

"¡Esperen un momento!"

La voz que de repente se escuchó por detrás los toma por sorpresa. Y Naruto reconociendo aquella voz chillona, solo lo hace girar atónito

"¡TU…!"

"Bien pervertido, todavía tengo algo que decir…" – con una sonrisa desafiante la vampira lo señala – "¡Yo te reto a una batalla!"

Shuzen Kokoa había aparecido


	23. De regreso a donde todo comenzó

**Capítulo 23: De regreso a donde todo comenzó**

En la oscura y fría noche, sentado en los límites de una gran fortaleza flotante, Miyabi Fujisaki miraba hacia la nada. Sin prestarle atención a las hermosas luces que las ciudades de Japón tenían para mostrarle desde abajo

Solo en su jardín flotante, sonrió – "¿Quién eres?"

"Valla, me descubriste" – respondió una voz burlona desde las sombras – "Como se esperaba de alguien como tú, un **Elit** "

Miyabi sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante siguió preguntando – "¿Cómo fue que lograste infiltrarte en este lugar?"

"La barrera que encierra esta fortaleza no es capaz de detectarme, pero dejando de lado eso…" – saliendo de la oscuridad se mostró un hombre de cabello largo rubio, vestido con una túnica de blanco y azul – "Creo que es mala educación no mostrarme primero, así como tu dándome la espalda" – las pupilas de sus ojos eran de un morado intenso

Miyabi levantándose, se gira hacia aquel hombre dando unos pasos hacia adelante – "Tienes razón, me disculparía pero no fui yo el que se presentó sin avisar"

"Gracioso, entonces me presentare" – el hombre da una reverencia – "Mi nombre es…" – se detuvo – "Oh oh, olvide que no debo decirle quien soy a nadie, que torpe" – dejando de inclinarse se mostró avergonzado

"Hmp" – Miyabi saca de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarros – "Supongo que tu nombre después no importara, pero déjame presentarme, yo soy…"

Lo interrumpió con burla – "Líder de la primera subdivisión de Fairy Tale, Miyabi Fujisaki"

No se mostró sorprendido – "Veo que has investigado bien, eso nos ahorrara…"

"Aunque eso solo es una farsa" – volvió a interrumpirlo justo antes de que Miyabi se llevara el cigarrillo a la boca – "Miyabi Fujisaki o mejor dicho, el rey enmascarado de Fairy tale, el que posee el poder de un **Shinso** el vampiro definitivo… **Alucard** "

Miyabi no se movió ni dijo nada, con el cigarrillo todavía rozando sus labios dio la impresión de mostrase calmado. Pero lo que sus ojos reflejaban era otra cosa…

"Que miedo" – el extraño hombre retrocedió un paso – "Esta increíble intención asesina"

Lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Miyabi era solo furia

"Tranquilízate que no soy una amenaza para ti, simplemente vine a conocerte. Aunque desde un principio no debería hacerlo"

Miyabi bajando su brazo dejo caer su cigarrillo – "Entonces…" – entrecerró sus ojos – "¿Quieres que empecemos ahora?"

Aquel hombre se mostró sorprendido – "¿Acaso me estas proponiendo que luchemos?" – Colocando una mano en la cabeza, miro de lado a lado preocupado – "Esto es malo, esto es malo, se supone que yo soy solo un observador por lo tanto mi deber es solo presenciar. Por lo que un Elit como usted me proponga pelear es algo muy malo" – entonces lo mira de frente con una sonrisa – "Así que…"

Miyabi no logra reaccionar cuando el hombre al instante aparece a su costado y le susurra algo al oído con una sonrisa sádica

"Así que le pido por favor que no me tiente"

Se giró rápidamente para ver que aquel ser desapareció, pero con su voz todavía escuchándose por el aire

"Es una lástima, también tenía deseos de conocerla a ella. Pero supongo que aún sigue encerrada dentro de tu verdadero cuerpo… es una verdadera lástima"

Su voz desparece dejando a Miyabi mirando a su alrededor

(Ya no logro percibirlo… ¿Acaso en un instante fue capaz de borrar completamente su presencia?)

"Así que estabas aquí Miyabi"

Ignorando al voz que lo comenzaba a llamar, el aún se mantenía pensativo

(¿Quién era ese hombre para que pueda saber sobre mí? Acaso…)

"¡Miyabi!"

Al fin reaccionando miro hacia el hombre que lo llamaba – "Kiria… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo información… ¿Te sucede algo? Pareces preocupado"

"No es nada" – respondió sacando otro cigarrillo y fumándolo – "¿Entonces de que se trata esta vez?"

"Es Gyokuro, al parecer a dado nuevas órdenes a la tercera y cuarta subdivisión puesto que han comenzado a movilizarse"

"¿La razón?"

"No está claro pero los lideres están preparándose para viajar" – Kiria sonríe astutamente – "Un zorro me dijo que a china"

Miyabi lo mira demostrando que le llamo la atención – "¿A china? Ya veo… eso quiere decir que Gyokuro está teniendo problemas con la familia Wong"

"¿Quién sabe? Solo sé que las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes es ese lugar, lástima que ahora estemos un poco ocupados. Por cierto la séptima subdivisión también ha comenzado a movilizarse ya que han instalado su base en algún lugar de Japón. Todo indica que su líder, Kamiya Kanade, quiere reclutar a cierta persona, creo que era una mujer"

"Eso no me interesa" – expulso el humo del cigarro – "Pero hablando Kamiya ¿Has logrado contactar con su primo?"

La expresión relajada de Kiria se endureció un poco – "Si… pero no ha sido fácil. Al parecer no le gustó nada que una simple subdivisión lo mandara a llamar, estará en la base en poco tiempo"

"Eso es suficiente" – Miyabi saca otro cigarrillo – "Lo importante es que ya está en camino, yo hablare personalmente con el"

"Eso es obvio, el parece conocerte mucho más que nosotros a ti, no aceptara hablar con nadie más" – Kiria suspira – "Aun no entiendo porque simplemente no envías a Akua, ella es mucho más fácil de tratar que ese monstro"

"Solo quiero evitar el riesgo de que dos hermanas se encuentren antes de tiempo, pero dejándolo de lado es mejor que terminemos esta conversación en un lugar más privado"

"Como quieras" – dijo Kiria siguiéndolo desde atrás – "¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Hakuto-kun? El pobre debe estar muy exhausto por tanto papeleo que le dejamos JeJeJe"

Los dos se adentran a las entrañas de Fairy tale, pero Miyabi aún tenía en su mente aquel extraño hombre con el que hablo hace solo unos momentos

(¿Por qué empiezo a sentir que solo fue una alucinación?)

.

.

.

 **En la Academia:**

En el cielo se podía ver un enorme planeta con un gran anillo que lo rodeaba, en la tierra un gran bosque y valles rocosos rodeados por un inmenso mar. Diferentes tipos de criaturas extrañas volaban y se arrastraban en este misterioso lugar que parecía un paraíso para los monstros.

Esta es una dimensión creada por el Director de la Academia Yokai. Para poder salvar a las criaturas mágicas que estaban al borde de la extinción los encerró en este mundo especial con la intención de protegerlos. Pero ahora este lugar estaba siendo usado para otro propósito.

Naruto estaba sentado en unas rocas mirando con seriedad y detalle como Moka y Tsukune luchaban entre si

Anteriormente el Director había usado esta dimensión para que Tsukune con compañía de Rubi, aprendiera a controlar su youki a través del látigo del Belmont. Ahora les había prestado otra vez el lugar para que Tsukune pudiera entrenar con Moka sin muchos obstáculos. Naruto solo se encontraba ahí por invitación de Tsukune y la autorización del Director.

Tsukune lanzo un puñetazo contra Moka que ella evade muy fácil, después otro intento en su estómago y después otro en la cara. Y así sucesivamente la vampira evadía y rechazaba cada ataque de Tsukune con suma facilidad

El Kitsune que prestaba suma atención al combate pudo notar algo en el patrón de ataque de su amigo. Era extraño, aunque no sabía mucho del combate cuerpo a cuerpo pudo ver debilidad y duda en los golpes de Tsukune – (¿Sera porque teme dañar a Moka-san? Podría ser pero… no sé, es como… si tuviera miedo del poder que está utilizando)

Moka aprovechando un descuido, de una patada a la quijada lo estrella contra una gran roca hacia abajo, dejándolo incapaz de moverse

"Tsukune, daré mi opinión" – hablo la vampira mientras lo miraba desde arriba con decepción – "Esto no es nada bueno en lo absoluto"

El castaño se limpiaba la sangre de la boca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

"Tienes sangre de vampiro así que debes tener la capacidad de hacerte más fuerte. Desde el principio eras consiente de tu deber así que aprendes rápido, sin embargo…" – ella entrecierra los ojos – "Son débiles, me refiero a tus puños"

Tsukune agacha la mirada

"Lo que se necesita para ganar, no tienes ni la voluntad ni tampoco la resolución de matar ¿Así a quien rayos piensas vencer?" – Le da la espalda – "Bueno, si no tienes la mentalidad para hacerlo entonces debemos detener el entrenamiento. No quiero perder más mi tiempo"

Naruto acercándose para ayudar a su amigo herido, la mira con enfado – "¿Perder tu tiempo? Je" – sonríe

Ella voltea la mirada hacia el

"Entonces Moka, dime… entre hacer esto o estar todo el tiempo encerrada en ese rosario" – entrecierra sus ojos – "¿Cuál es la gran diferencia?"

Los dos se quedaron mirando con seriedad, no dijeron palabra alguna pero se podía notar el disgusto por el otro. Sinceramente Naruto no pensó bien las cosas al momento de decirle eso, pero las palabra que ella le dijo a Tsukune de alguna manera lo hicieron enfadar lo suficiente para actuar así

"Está bien Naruto" – Tsukune lo agarra del hombro – "Ella tiene razón, me esforzaré más para la próxima"

"Tsukune…"

Moka sin decir nada más se da la vuelta y se desvanece

El rubio mira con pesar a su amigo y le pregunta – "Tsukune… ¿Tienes miedo de tu poder?"

Él lo mira con sorpresa pero después sonríe – "Lo notaste, es cierto, desde un principio nunca me gustó la idea de ser un vampiro… sentía como perdía mi humanidad"

"¿¡Entonces porque haces esto si nadie te está obligando!? Si no te gusta ese poder entonces solo déjalo"

Tsukune suspira – "Desde un principio nadie me obligo a nada, esa fue la decisión que tome"

"¿¡Por qué!?"

El castaño vuelve a sonreír – "Ya te lo dije antes, soy capaz de dejarlo todo y si es necesario también mi humanidad… con tal de poder proteger a mis amigos"

Todo esto sucedía mientras Rubi observaba escondida detrás de una gran roca

.

 **Horas después:**

Naruto caminaba en las profundidades del bosque dirigiéndose a su reunión habitual, y mientras lo hacía no podía quietarse de la cabeza las palabras de Tsukune. En realidad Naruto también estaba de acuerdo en lo que dijo pero… de una manera un poco diferente, él no quería sentir que dejaba de ser el mismo

(Entonces él tampoco puede entenderme… nadie puede)

Después de caminar por un rato llego a un gran terreno despejado rodeado por árboles. Y a lo lejos lo esperaban dos figuras sentadas en unas rocas

"¡Llegas tarde! ¿Acaso eres demasiado lento para caminar hasta aquí?"

El rubio suspira – "Apenas llego y ya estas siendo demasiada ruidosa, bájale a tu volumen quieres"

"¿¡Que dijiste pervertido!?"

"Suficiente los dos" – les reprendió Morioka Gin – "Intenten llevarse bien de una vez"

"¿Con este pervertido? ¡Imposible!" – negó la vampira

"Estoy de acuerdo" – responde Naruto – "Es imposible llevarme bien con esta enana chillona"

"¡Deja de llamarme enana pervertido!"

"¡Y tu deja de llamarme pervertido enana!"

Naruto y Kokoa tenían sus frentes en uno con el otro mirándose con furia y empujándose

Gin solo suspiro cansado – (¿Cómo es que termine rodeado de mocosos molestos?) – "¡Basta de una vez!" – Mira al rubio – "Naruto hoy nos enfrentaras a los dos al mismo tiempo, así que intenta concentrarte"

"¿¡A los dos!? ¡Aun no puedo ni con uno de ustedes!"

"Pues hoy tendrás que esforzarte el doble, llevamos días en lo mismo y tú no pareces mejorar. Tendremos que ser más bruscos"

"Pues a mí me parece una mala idea" – dijo Kokoa – "Si somos los dos entonces el no aguantara mucho, así no sería divertido darle una paliza"

Naruto miro con seriedad a Kokoa

"Estoy segura que sería más entretenido si usaras aquel poder de aquella vez cuando luchaste contra Gin-sempai, quiero ver si de verdad posees el poder de un vampiro"

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, no tengo la intención de mostrarte nada y prometiste olvidarlo. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo"

La vampira hiso un puchero – "Hmp, que molestamente obstinado eres"

"Como sea" – dijo Gin – "Empecemos de una vez que más tarde tengo cosas que hacer"

"Muy bien" – contesto Kokoa alzando su mano e inmediatamente su murciélago se transforma en un gran martillo que ella empieza a blandir fácilmente – "¡Veamos cuanto duras esta vez!"

Naruto de un salto retrocedió lo suficiente para poder sentir desde una distancia segura la intensa presión que emitían los Youkis al emanar del lobo y la vampira

El rubio simplemente se quitó el sudor de la frente – "Parece que esta vez no acabare con simples moretones"

.

 **En el corazón de la Academia:**

Rodeado por ocho pilares de luz y cuatro módulos que componen las herramientas necesarias para controlar la barrera que encierra la Academia Yokai. El Director con la compañía de su ayudante y la ayuda de su rosario revisaba su estabilidad para encontrar posibles fallos

"Ohh, el entrenamiento a empezado a llegar a un atasco dices"

"Si Director, pero pienso que Tsukune-san está tomando muy a menudo el extenuante entrenamiento de Moka interna" – dijo Rubi – "Sea lo que sea que este padeciendo parece que en los próximos día su cuerpo no podrá soportar más entrenamientos"

"…" – El Director se quedó pensando seriamente, claramente pareciendo disgustado con esto

La bruja al darse cuenta se pone nerviosa e intenta argumentar por Tsukune – "Pero Director ¿Acaso su crecimiento no es mayor de lo esperado? Él era un simple humano pero Tsukune ahora ha experimentado la trasformación en ghul y también ha aprendido a controlar el poder demoniaco en medio de la batalla… ¡Prácticamente se ha acercado a la luna! Y… y estoy segura que otra vez…"

"Rubi" – el Director la interrumpe

"¿¡Si… si!?"

La mira con sus sombríos ojos – "Tienes algo de tiempo libre, así que ve al mundo humano y toma un descanso"

Ella se sorprende y rápidamente se entristece – "Estoy… ¿Estoy despedida?"

El Director suspira – "¿Por qué te pones así? El descanso no es solo para ti, es por el bien de Tsukune-kun" – comienza a usar los módulos como un teclado – "En esta gran barrera si hay cosas que no puedo ver, entonces es mejor salir y reflexionar sobre uno mismo"

"Director…"

"La Academia también esta convenientemente entrando en vacaciones de verano, puedes tomarte tu tiempo y disfrutar con tus amigos del club"

Rubi al escuchar esto sonrió de alegría – "¿¡Enserio!? ¡Muchas gracias Director!" – Desviando la mirada comenzó a ponerse a pensar emocionada – "Primero tendré que decirle a los demás y después se lo contare a Naruto-san y después…"

"Sobre Naruto-kun…" – la volvió a interrumpir el Director

"Eh?"

"El no ira con ustedes, tengo otros planes para el"

La reacción de sorpresa de la bruja fue inmediata – "¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque Naruto-san no puede ir!?"

El Director se gira completamente hacia ella con seriedad – "Rubi… ha llegado la hora"

La bruja se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras – "Acaso se referirá a…"

"Si" – contesto el Director – "Ha llegado el momento, justo antes de que te vayas con los demás quiero que lo traigas ante mí, yo le informare de todo lo demás"

Rubi se quedó callada por unos segundos y entonces se apretó el pecho con tristeza – "Es demasiado pronto"

"Hum?"

"¿No podríamos aplazarlo? Digo, el todavía no recuerda quien es y ahora por eso está pasando dificultades, además siendo un humano seguramente no pueda soportar lo que le espera haya"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Me refiero a que todavía es demasiado pronto para enviarlo a ese lugar!"

El Director entrecierra los ojos – "Demasiado pronto ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso estas ocultando algo?"

Nerviosa rápidamente contesta – "¡No, no…! Es solo que…" – ella agacha la mirada – "Él es débil… no podrá aguantar los peligros de ese lugar, así que…" – alza la mirada – "Si está de acuerdo yo podría tomar su lugar, pero por favor… no lo obligue a adentrarse a algo tan peligroso"

El Director la mira con cierta sorpresa y luego se volvió a los módulos para seguir operando – "Je, tal parece que te preocupas demasiado por él, al principio no era así ¿Acaso le has agarrado aprecio al muchacho?"

La bruja con rubor en sus mejillas y poniéndose nerviosa intenta negarlo – "¡No… no, no es eso!" – Ella vuelve agachar la mirada – "Es solo que…"

"JeJeJe, no te alteres tanto, es normal que ahora te preocupes por el después de que hace tiempo te pidiera que te hicieras cargo de su seguridad. Fue tu primer subordinado por lo que es inevitable que le tomaras afecto"

Rubi lo mira – "Entonces… ¿lo reconsiderara?"

"Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tu pedido, este es un trabajo especial para él ya que es el líder del C.S.P"

Ella aprieta mas su pecho – "¿Por qué el?"

"Tengo mis razones, eso es todo lo que te diré. Pero no tienes que preocuparte ya que solo ira a ayudar en algunas cosas simples, te prometo que no le pasara nada malo"

Por alguna razón Rubi sintió el peligro en aquellas palabras reconfortantes

.

 **Con Naruto:**

Con la mirada en el cielo, el Kitsune veía como las nubes grises cubrían los pocos rayos de luz que luchaban por bajar a la tierra, dando señal de que llovería pero sin que fuera a llover. Su cuerpo recostado sobre un pequeño cráter era incapaz de moverse por la gran cantidad de daño recibido, la prueba de esto eran las heridas vistas en su rostro y manos e incluso su ropa había sido víctima de este percance

Los dos responsables de esto estaban de pie a su delante sin mostrar rasguño alguno, ni siquiera cansancio por el trabajo cometido. Solo miraban a Naruto con cierto pesar

"Después de todo hoy también fue un día fallido" – dijo Morioka Gin – "Fuiste incapaz de reaccionar incluso ante la presión de luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo" – el suspira – "Es todo por hoy, es mejor que te llevemos a que curen tus heridas"

"Hoy estuvo más aburrido de lo normal, incluso aunque me guste darte una paliza" – dijo Kokoa con cierto aire de superioridad – "Si no vas a darme una batalla real es como si estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo"

Naruto al escucharla recordó las palabras que Moka le dijo a Tsukune. Parece que después de todo eran hermanas

"Si es todo por hoy entonces me marcho" – dijo levantándose poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie – "No es necesario que me lleven a la enfermería, simplemente descansare en mi habitación"

"Sí que eres bueno para recuperarte rápido" – dijo el hombre lobo – "Pero eso de nada te servirá si en una batalla no puedas conectar ni un simple golpe, tenlo por seguro"

Naruto solo los miro sin expresión alguna antes de dar la vuelta y regresar lentamente a la academia

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" – Se preguntó la vampiro – "No parece que este muy motivado con esto"

Gin solo lo miro con seriedad al verlo marcharse – (Es cierto, durante los entrenamientos nunca se mostró muy motivado. Incluso hoy estuvo peor) – bajo la mirada – (Es como si algo lo estuviera molestando que le impide concentrarse y progresar ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando por su mente?)

Naruto lentamente caminaba a través del bosque dirigiéndose a su habitación. Y aunque no lo pareciera, el entrenamiento de hoy de verdad lo había afectado de tal manera que con cada paso que daba el cuerpo le punzaba de dolor, sintiendo que podía caerse y ya no levantarse en cualquier momento

(Parece que hoy tampoco pude lograr nada… ¿Entonces así es como se sentía Tsukune?) – Naruto apretó los dientes – "Tsk… Maldi…"

Justo en el momento en que se derrumbaba unas manos lo sostuvieron impidiendo que caiga. Y viendo al que lo ayudaba, solo aparta la mirada al reconocerla

"Rubi"

Ella sonrió – "Esta bien Naruto-san, yo te ayudare"

Colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello la bruja lo ayudo a caminar. Y el todavía con la mirada al suelo, murmura…

"Gracias"

Ya en su habitación Rubi lo recostó en su cama y mientras el aun la veía, lentamente serraba sus parpados hasta que concilio el sueño al instante.

La bruja lo miro dormir y entonces tapándolo con una manta sonrió – "Descansa" – miro por la ventana que comenzaba a oscurecerse – "Mañana será otro día"

.

 **Al día siguiente:**

"Es bueno saber que ya te encentras mejor" – le declaro al bruja muy contenta por su recuperación

"Gracias, aunque aún me parece extraño" – Naruto con una mano en el hombro derecho, giraba su otro brazo para estirarlo – "Esta mañana cuando desperté, tanto las heridas, moretones y el dolor muscular habían desparecido. Es más, hasta me siento con más energía que ayer"

Naruto y Rubi caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela

"Ahora que lo recuerdo tu sanación siempre ha sido así de rápida desde que nos conocimos" – pensó en vos alta la bruja – "Esto ha sido de mucha ayuda para ocultar que estas entrenando con Gin y Kokoa" – hace una pausa sobre lo último – "Aun me sorprende que ella haya accedido a quedarse callada e incluso ayudarte a practicar"

El rubio suspiro – "Si, no fue nada sencillo tratar con ella cuando apareció de la nada declarando que quería tener un duelo conmigo después de ver mi pelea con Gin. Fue un verdadero dolor en el culo"

"Pero conseguiste que se mantuviera en silencio entre los demás y después que comenzara ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. Aun no sé cómo lo lograste" – la bruja se mostró muy curiosa

"Eso fue gracias al trato que hicimos"

Rubi entrecerró lo ojos sorprendida – "¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?"

Naruto poniéndose pálido y con una gota de sudor en la frente, negó con la cabeza – "Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas" – rápidamente poniéndose serio pregunto algo que le inquietaba – "Cambiando de tema… ¿Has averiguado algo de que es lo que soy?"

La bruja suspiro con cierta tristeza para después desviar un poco su mirada – "He investigado en la biblioteca de la escuela e incluso he revisado algunos archivos secretos del Director, y aun así no he encontrado información de algún Yokai que sea igual a ti"

Naruto no pudo evitar ocultar su desepcion en su rostro al escuchar eso de ella. Tan solo miro su mano derecha con inquietud al recordar aquella ves cuando perdió el control, en el santuario de la aldea Yuki omna

"Los únicos con los que he notado que compartes varias similitudes son con los vampiros, es más, te vuelves casi idéntico a ellos cuando liberas tu Youki. Así que nadie podría estar tan equivocado si dijera que eres uno de ellos"

"Pero yo no soy un vampiro" – contesto Naruto

"Cierto, no lo eres. Tú no posees deseos de tomar sangre y tampoco te debilita entrar en contacto con el agua, así como tampoco te afectan cosas sagradas como las cruces. Eres algo parecido pero a la vez muy diferente"

Sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban frente a las puertas de la oficina del Director

"Fuera lo que fuera ahora no importa. Primero veré que es lo que quiere el viejo Director conmigo"

Estando a punto de entrar la bruja lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro

"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto el rubio

"Nada" – contesto ella – "Solo quería desearte suerte"

Naruto la miro con cierta sorpresa solo para después sonreír – "Gracias, la tendré"

Abriendo las puertas, Naruto ingreso a la oficina solo, mientras Rubi se quedaba afuera observando con inquietud

"¿Qué significa esto?" – pregunto el Kitsune sorprendido

A su delante se encontraba el Director sentado en su escritorio mientras lo acompañaban un hombre de cabello gris despeinado con lentes, una mujer de baja estatura y busto pequeño de cabello rojo con coleta de caballo y dos mechones amarrados a los costados que portaba un báculo en su espalda, y también un hombre alto y robusto de cabello negro con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Estos eran Akira, Deshi y Hiroshi en ese orden, que llevaban puesto el uniforme del C.S.P

"Es bueno verlo Naruto-sama, se ve un poco cambiado" – Akira le hace una pequeña reverencia

"¡Holis!" – Deshi le hace una V con los dedos

Hiroshi solo hace una reverencia

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí chicos?" – pregunto de nuevo el rubio

"Ellos están aquí por la misma razón por la que te llame Naruto-kun" – hablo el Director – "Todo tiene un propósito"

El Kitsune se posicionó en medio de los tres reyes – "¿Y cuál sería ese propósito?"

"Antes que nada ¿Escuchaste de Rubi que el club del periodismo iba a tener un viaje al mundo humano?"

Naruto entrecierra los ojos con sorpresa – "¿Viaje? Ella no me dijo nada de eso"

"¿Enserio? Bueno supongo que no importa, el hecho es que ahora tú también tendrás un pequeño viaje a…"

"¡Espera un momento!" – Lo interrumpe Naruto – "¿A qué te refieres con que voy a viajar? ¿Y qué pasa con los demás, a donde van?"

"Ellos tendrán un descanso por las vacaciones, así que estarán fuera de la Academia por unos días… al igual que tu"

Naruto arqueo una ceja – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

El Director sacando una pequeña libreta de su túnica la arroja al escritorio. Naruto tomándola con curiosidad, lo abre y ve una foto suya acompañada de información que desconoce

"¿Y esto que es?"

"Se llama pasaporte, y te será de gran ayuda para viajar en otros medios ya que no podrás usar el método normal que es el bus de la escuela"

"Todos tenemos uno" – dijo Akira mostrando el suyo, seguido de Deshi y Hiroshi

"Me costó muchos favores pero con esto podrás viajar en un medio de trasporte llamado avión a…"

"¡Espera un momento!" – Naruto lo vuelve a interrumpir – "Aun no comprendo del todo porque esto es demasiado repentino pero, viendo todo esto…" – los mira a todos con seriedad – "No parece que vaya a un viaje de vacaciones"

El Director sonríe – "JeJe, estas en lo correcto. A diferencia de Tsukune-kun y los demás tú no eres un estudiante, tú eres un empleado. Por lo tanto aun tienes labores que cumplir tanto en la Academia como también fuera de ella si es una orden mía"

Naruto al escuchar esto suspiro – "Lo temía, después de todo no son vacaciones"

"Si deseas puedes verlo como vacaciones, además te permití tener unas hace un tiempo"

"Esas vacaciones no terminaron bien del todo" – su expresión se ensombrece al recordar todo lo que paso en la tierra de Mizore – "Pasaron cosas que quisiera olvidar"

"¿Ocurre algo?" – pregunto

"Nada especial" – Naruto se pone más serio – "Y bien, ¿Adónde exactamente piensa enviarme?"

El Director levantándose de su silla se para frente a su gran ventana que tiene atrás – "Iras a ayudar a un viejo compañero mío con algunos problemas menores. Iras como el líder del C.S.P así que Akira, Deshi y Hiroshi como tus segundos al mando irán contigo y te ayudaran en tu misión"

"Intentaremos dar lo mejor" – dice Akira

"S-Si…" – dice Deshi sin entusiasmo y preocupación

"Iras al país donde se oculta el sol" – El Director voltea a mirarlos con una sonrisa – "Iras a China"

.

 **Al día siguiente en la mañana:**

Naruto estaba frente al autobús en el túnel de salida de la Academia, para despedir a sus amigos mientras recordaba lo último que le había dicho el Director

 _"Partirás mañana, después de que el club del periodismo se haya marchado"_

La brujita con tristeza rápidamente se abalanzó contra el para abrasarlo

"¡Esto es injusto, yo quería que Naruto-san viniera con nosotros!"

"Lo siento" – dijo el rubio sobando el cabello de su amiguita – "El viejo Director me ha encargado varias cosas, por lo que estaré ocupado" – vuelve a recordar sus palabras

 _"Te permitiré despedirte de ellos pero tienes prohibido decirles a donde iras. No necesitan preocupaciones en sus vacaciones"_

(De todas maneras no tenía planeado decirles… estoy cansado de que se estén compareciendo de mi)

"Es una verdadera lástima Naruto-kun" – dijo Moka con cierta tristeza – "Cuando me entere de este viaje tenía muchas ganas de que todos nos divirtiéramos… ahora no podrá ser"

Mientras Moka mostraba su pesar a la vez veía como Kokoa, desde el autobús, se burlaba de él sacándole la lengua

"No necesitas preocuparte, encontrare mi propia forma de divertirme mientras no están" – el rubio cambia la conversación – "¿Y exactamente a donde piensan ir?"

"Nos quedaremos en un pequeño hotel junto al mar" – respondió Tsukune – "Al parecer allí nos recibirá una persona que estudio antes aquí"

Naruto pudo notar cierta incomodidad entre Moka y Tsukune, este último mostrándose un poco distanciado. Tal vez por lo que paso hace unos días durante el entrenamiento

"¡Yo solo quiero relajarme y broncearme!" – Declaro Kurumu animadamente – "¡Ya no puedo esperar por meterme al mar junto a Tsukune!"

"Ya veo" – Naruto aparto la mirada un poco decepcionado – (Al parecer de verdad se van a divertir)

Mizore al verlo desanimado se le acerca – "Luces un poco triste" – sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo se lo ofrece – "Esto te animara un poco"

Naruto se negó completamente a comerse el caramelo – "¡La última vez que metí eso a mi boca, mi lengua se quedó pegada al caramelo, fue muy difícil retirarlo! ¡Además de que estuve resfriado durante una semana!"

Mizore abriendo el caramelo se lo come ella misma – "Que niñita"

"¿¡Que dijiste!?"

En eso Rubi bajando del autobús se acerca a ellos – "Es mejor que nos vallamos de una vez, tenemos un horario"

"De acuerdo" – responden

Kurumu y Mizore despidiéndose son la primeras en subir, seguido de Yukari que lo hacía con lágrimas en los ojos

"Cuídate Naruto" – se despidió Tsukune – "Espero que la próxima vez podamos ir todos de vacaciones"

"Eso espero, pero eso es un poco difícil puesto que yo no soy un estudiante como ustedes"

"Un estudiante eh…" – Moka se quedó pensando y luego sonrió – "Seria lindo que al regreso podamos arreglar eso"

Naruto no comprendió – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella le sonríe juguetonamente – "Nada, solo espera a que volvamos"

Moka y Tsukune dan una última despedida y suben al autobús, mientras Rubi se acercaba a el

"Bueno, supongo que después de todo tú también te vas con ellos" – Naruto sonríe – "Espero que me traigas algún recuerdo"

"Naruto yo…" – ella con la mirada agachada y con una expresión triste y tímida intentaba decir algo – "Si tú quieres yo… yo podría intentar… hablar con el Director para acompañarte a ti en vez de a los demás"

Naruto la miro sin expresión durante un momento y luego pregunto – "¿Acaso el lugar donde piensa enviarme es peligroso?"

Rubi reacciono nerviosa – "¡No… no es eso, es solo que…!"

"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte" – Naruto la interrumpió amigablemente – "Aunque sea más débil que los demás… ya no soy tan débil como era antes"

"Naruto…"

Kokoa desde la ventana del autobús comenzó a llamarla disgustada – "¡Date prisa Rubi-san, deja a ese pervertido y vámonos de una vez!"

"Ve y diviértete, te prometo que estaré bien" – El Kitsune haciendo una pausa, sonríe suavemente – "Has sido una gran amiga, me cuidaste desde que llegue a este lugar y me enseñaste varias cosas… realmente te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, gracias"

La bruja tomada por sorpresa al escuchar aquellas sorpresivas palabras de su amigo, sonrió con pesar en sus ojos – "Je, de alguna manera eso sonó como si ya no fueras a volver"

"¿Enserio?" – Naruto puso una expresión de incredulidad – "Entonces te diré esto…" – sonrió desafiante – "Te prometo de corazón que regresare, después de todo quiero ver más de tus trucos de magia"

Rubi cariñosamente le sonrió con una mirada cálida antes de subir al autobús – "Adiós Naruto"

Después el Kitsune vio como el autobús se marchaba por el túnel. Entonces su sonrisa desapareció

(Adiós… Rubi)

Paso varios minutos quedándose en el mismo lugar, pero antes de que decidiera dar la vuelta para marcharse una mano toco su hombro desde atrás

"Eh?"

"Luces triste compañero, ¿Fue tan duro no poder ir con ellos?"

"Gin"

Morioka Gine apareció inesperadamente a su costado

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunto el rubio

"¿Ya se te olvido que soy el presidente del club del periodismo? Yo también voy a ese viaje por las vacaciones. Simplemente no me esperaron y se marcharon, esos malagradecidos"

(Tú mismo te ganaste que te trataran así)

En eso un auto negro apareció y se estaciono a un costado. En ella, la encargada de supervisar el club, Nekonome-sensei, los saludaba alegremente

"Ya me tengo que ir" – dijo Gin – "Seguramente se meterán en problemas si no estoy cerca"

Naruto nota algo en el – "Pareces contento, más de lo normal"

"¿Se nota? Es que me reuniré con una antigua sempai" – estando ya en la puerta del auto Gin se gira hacia Naruto con un poco de seriedad – "Escucha, me he enterado que tú también tendrás un pequeño viaje"

El Kitsune abriendo demasiado los ojos, se mostró muy sorprendido – "¿¡Como sabes eso!? ¡Se supone que era un secreto!"

"Tengo mis métodos, también sé a dónde iras"

(Por esta clase de cosas no te quieren cerca… espía pervertido)

"El hecho es que tu entrenamiento en estos últimos días no ha tenido mucho resultado y he notado que la razón es porque algo te está calentando la cabeza. Sea cual sea el problema tienes que solucionarlo si quieres concentrarte en seguir avanzando"

Naruto aparta la mirada – (Así que lo ha notado…)

"Especialmente ahora que iras a china. No sé cuál sea la razón por la que iras pero tienes que estar alerta, los yokais allí son un poco… salvajes"

Naruto recuerda las últimas palabras del Director…

 _"Una vez llegues recuerda que vas en mi nombre así que intenta tomar las mejores decisiones. Espero grandes cosas de ti, no me decepciones"_

Gin se sube al auto y desde la ventana le dice una última cosa – "Espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo hayas tomado una decisión, estaré esperando… adiós Naruto"

El auto enciende y se marcha por el túnel, dejando solo a Naruto con sus pensamientos

(Tomar una decisión eh… yo ya la tome y no pienso cambiarla)

.

 **Al medio día:**

Naruto estaba terminando de guardar su ropa en su maleta, tanto la vestimenta que usaba habitualmente como su uniforme del C.S.P

No entendía porque el Director quería que llevaran el uniforme, pero no le dio importancia al final.

Ahora por el verano llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con un short anaranjado

"¡Naruto!"

Escuchando que lo llamaban se acerca a su ventana y vio a Deshi alzando una mano para que bajara, dando la señal de que había llegado la hora de irse

"¿Estás listo?" – pregunto Deshi al verlo salir con su maleta

Ella vestía una blusa roja con jeans cortos

"El autobús acaba de regresar y está esperándonos junto a los demás"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me apresures" – Naruto suspiro – "Pareces demasiada emocionada por esto ¿acaso te alegra viajar a ese lugar?"

Como si fuera tomada por sorpresa, Deshi con media sonrisa aparta la mirada – "No es eso, de ser posible preferiría no a china pero…" – ella lo mira alegremente – "Pero que se le puede hacer si es una orden del Director"

(Que extraña)

Los dos comenzaron a dirigirse al túnel de salida de la escuela

"Ya han pasado dos meses" – comenzó Deshi – "Desde que tuvimos el incidente en la base, eso me recuerda que aún no te he dado las gracias por perdonarnos aquella vez"

Naruto comenzó a recordar, en aquel entonces obligo a Deshi y Akira a disculparse de rodillas y a reconstruir el club del periodismo por completo. Pero lo que lo sorprendió de aquella vez fue lo fácil que los demás aceptaron perdonarlos, alegando que ya estaban acostumbrados a esas citaciones.

Después de eso les dejo la mayoría de responsabilidades del C.S.P, por lo que no estaba muy metido en eso a pesar de que era su líder

"Si necesitas agradecer a alguien ese es a Tsukune y a los demás, ya que yo solo los puede perdonar gracias a que ellos lo hicieron primero" – dijo Naruto

"Que frio, se ve realmente que los aprecias demasiado incluso más que a nosotros que somos tus compañeros. Ahora entiendo porque Akira se siente celoso"

"Hum? – Naruto no entendió lo último

"De cualquier forma aunque seguramente ya te lo contaron, nosotros ya habíamos tenido problemas con ellos el año pasado, aunque no fue tanta nuestra participación" – la expresión de Deshi se torna melancólica – "El que se encargó de lastimarlos fue nuestro anterior líder… Kuyou"

La seriedad se mostró en Naruto, desde que supo todo el asunto del C.S.P había escuchado en repentinas veces el nombre de Kuyou. No sabía mucho de aquel hombre pero por lo que escucho de Rubi y los demás, sabía que era un ser malvado y peligroso, que incluso no dudaría en matar para lograr sus objetivos

"Ese tal Kuyou… deberían olvidarse de él"

Deshi sonriendo suspiro – "No es tan fácil"

El Kitsune se percató que aquel hombre había influido demasiado en ellos, ya que incluso fue uno de los detonantes por lo que Akira se revelo

(Supongo que nos es tan fácil dejar a los demonios del pasado atrás… creo que lo comprendo)

En ese momento, Naruto recordando a sus amigos (Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu y Rubi) no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ellos

"Sabes, quiero que sepas algo…" – Poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Deshi, este le sonríe con decisión – "Ya que somos compañeros, tu, Akira y Hiroshi pueden contar siempre conmigo, ya que ahora somos amigos"

Deshi se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras de amistad de Naruto, pudiendo solo sonreír también

"Realmente eres mucho más gentil que el anterior líder"

Después de caminar un buen tramo a lo lejos pudieron divisar el autobús, y junto a él se encontraban Akira y Hiroshi esperando su llegada. Akira vestía una camiseta verde con una camisa ploma encima y bermudas del mismo color, mientras Hiroshi una camisa negra con bermudas blancas, los dos llevando una maleta con su equipaje

"¡Holis!" – Deshi comenzó a levantar las manos para saludarlos y Naruto la imito

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" – los recibió Akira – "Nosotros y el autobús llevamos esperando más de una hora"

"Vamos que no es para tanto JiJi" – dijo Deshi golpeando su espalda cómicamente haciendo que casi se le cayeran los lentes

El Kitsune centra su atención en el más grande del grupo – "¡Yo Hiroshi, tan callado como siempre no Ja!"

No respondió, solo se quedó mirando a Naruto con su fría expresión que lo caracterizaba, comenzando incluso a incomodarlo

(Este sujeto… no sé si esta molesto por lo que dije o no"

"Vamos suban de una vez" – hablo el conductor desde el interior del autobús – "Todavía tengo que regresar con los otros así que apresurémonos"

"Subamos" – dijo Akira entrando al móvil seguido de Hiroshi y Deshi. Mientras Naruto deteniéndose un momento para mirar la Academia desde lejos, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto

(Que extraño, a pesar de que esta es la segunda vez que me voy de este lugar ¿Por qué ahora siento que no debería?)

Dando un suspiro final y sin darle más rodeos a sus pensamientos, Naruto sube al autobús. El chofer lo enciende y todos parten al mundo humano a través del túnel

Mientras el autobús avanzaba se sentía cierta tensión en los cuatro pasajeros, ninguno hablaba, solo permanecían sentados en silencio esperando llegar a su destino. El chofer encendiendo un cigarrillo termino con esto…

"Que pasa chicos, los veo muy intranquilos y callados ¿Acaso les preocupa algo?"

Sacada de sus pensamientos Deshi reacciona – "Eh?... no, no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por este viaje"

"No me gusta admitirlo pero me siento igual" – dijo Akira con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados – "Puesto que nosotros los Yokais no podemos viajar a otros países por el tema de la identidad, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de emoción"

"Hum" – Hiroshi solo asintió

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al saber que pensaban así. La verdad es que él también se sentía un poco preocupado por el viaje pero no de la misma manera, sino porque sentía la misma sensación inquietante cuando fue de paseo a la aldea Yuki omna, aquella vez sentía que algo iba a terminar mal

"La verdad es que no me siento nerviosa por la idea de viajar a otro país" – dijo Deshi con una sonrisa relajada

Los demás la miraron

"Ya que esta sería la segunda vez que lo hago"

Naruto junto la cejas – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

En ese momento el autobús llega a la luz del final del túnel y de un momento a otro estaban en frente a una gran estación con una gran cantidad de gente entrando apresurados en ella

"Este es el lugar, por favor bajen" – dijo el chofer abriendo las puertas y los cuatro bajan

"Qué grande es este lugar" – exclamo Naruto

El chofer les da cuatro boletos – "Tomen, sigan hacia adelante y presenten estos boletos y sus pasaportes para poder ingresar al avión. Una vez lleguen a su destino una persona los estará esperando para recibirlos, ustedes se darán cuenta de quien con solo verlo"

"Honestamente todo esto me sigue pareciendo demasiado repentino" – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para marcharse seguido de los tres reyes – (Como todo lo que me ha estado pasando)

"Una última cosa chico" – dice el chofer haciendo que el Kitsune se detenga y voltee la mirada hacia atrás

"En algún momento tendrás que tomar una decisión, espero que sea la correcta"

Naruto confundido por aquellas extrañas palabras de chofer del bus, solo continúa avanzando pensativo sobre ello

.

 _Y sin saberlo, para Naruto esto iba a ser el inicio de un viaje sin retorno, donde se expondrían las verdades que lo atormentan desde que todo comenzó cuando despertó en aquel bosque en la Academia Yokai. Donde al final del viaje y regreso, el no volvería a ser el mismo_


End file.
